Quand les choses changent
by Temperance18
Summary: Pendant l'intrusion des Mangemorts à Poudlard, Hermione est coincée par Bellatrix Lestrange et se fait torturé à coup de Doloris jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. À son réveil la jeune fille n'arrive pas à surmonter cette épreuve. Hermione a besoin de s'éloigner. Elle décide donc de partir à Forks, rejoindre sa cousine Bella. Rated T pour le dur contenu de l'histoire par moment.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde,  
Alors voilà une nouvelle fanfiction, c'est titchouxx avec sa fanfiction "Seconde chance" qui m'a donné envie d'écrire un crossover entre Twilight et Harry Potter. Cependant, je tiens à préciser que je ne copie en rien son histoire. Seul le couple Jasper/Hermione, et le fait qu'Hermione et Bella soient cousine sont semblable.  
Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1 : Une torture laisse toujours des séquelles

Hermione reprit peu à peu conscience. Le bruit de l'agitation qui se répercutait comme en écho dans tout le château, était d'une grande aide pour qu'Hermione reprenne connaissance de la réalité qui l'entourait. La Gryffondor se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers le Hall de Poudlard, les dernières paroles d'Harry résonnant dans sa tête.

Harry était partit avec Dumbledore chercher un Horcrux. Il lui avait demandé à Ron et elle, avant de partir, de réunir l'AD et de surveiller certaines personnes ainsi que de patrouiller dans l'école. Il avait tout au long de l'année scolaire écoulée nourrit des soupçons à l'égard de Drago Malefoy. Le Serpentard mijotait quelque de louche et Harry était sûr qu'il attendait que Dumbledore quitte le château pour mettre à exécution la mission que Voldemort lui avait confié.

Hermione était encore un peu sceptique par rapport à cette théorie mais elle avait dut rapidement reconnaître qu'Harry avait raison.

On lui avait confié la mission de surveiller Rogue et elle avait échoué. Elle faisait le pied de grue devant le bureau de Rogue, celui-ci y était cloîtré depuis plus d'une heure. Quand un grand BOUM avait retenti dans tout le château, le maître des potions était directement sortit de son bureau. Lorsqu'Hermione lui avait fait face, il l'avait si rapidement stupéfixié qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de lever sa baguette.

Maintenant la Gryffondor venant à peine de reprendre conscience, remonta des cachots jusqu'au Hall. Là, elle sut rapidement qu'elle avait été la mission de Drago Malefoy faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard.

Dans le château retentissait des cris, des sortilèges rebondissaient sur les murs, des élèves fuyaient pour se mettre à l'abri là où ils le pourraient. Hermione ne resta pas longtemps à contempler l'horrible spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle se mit en route, tentant d'éviter les sortilèges perdus et de se faire repérer par les Mangemorts, dans l'espoir de retrouver Ron ou Ginny et de combattre les sbires de Voldemort à leur côté.

Hermione arriva bientôt au septième étage non loin de la tour d'astronomie. Elle n'avait toujours pas croisé Ginny ou Ron. Elle s'était donc automatiquement dirigée vers les alentours des quartiers des Gryffondors. La lionne avança prudemment dans le couloir, étrangement il semblait vide, alors que le reste du château était infesté de Mangemorts. Arrivée au détour du couloir…

_ Expélliamus !

Hermione sentit sa baguette s'envoler. Elle se tourna dans la direction d'où venait le sort et fit face à Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback.

_ Tiens, tiens… Voilà la sang-de-bourbe de Potter qui se balade dans les couloirs, fit Bellatrix Lestrange d'un ton méprisant.

Hermione tentait de garder contenance. Comment pouvait-elle être assez idiote pour se laisser désarmer de la sorte ? L'Armée de Dumbledore ne lui avait donc servit à rien ?! Elle sentit petit à petit la peur s'insinuer en elle. Elle faisait face à la plus demeurée des Mangemorts et au plus cruel des loups-garous.

_ Laisse-la moi, j'avais justement envie d'un casse-croûte. De plus, elle sent drôlement bon celle-là.

Fenrir Greyback renifla dans la direction d'Hermione, les yeux pleins d'envie. Hermione sentit des tremblements parcourir tout son corps. « Tous mais pas ça, Merlin! », se dit la jeune Gryffondor.

_ Non, Greyback ! Elle est à moi ! Je pense que nous allons avoir une petite conversation entre filles.

Bellatrix Lestrange s'avança vers Hermione, la tenant en joue avec sa baguette.

_ Alors, sang-de-bourbe, dit-moi où est partit Potter.

_ Je ne sais pas où il est, répondit Hermione qui avait enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

_ Bien, je vois que tu ne veux pas coopérer. Dans ce cas… ENDOLORIS !

Hermione fut projeté à terre sous la puissance de l'impact avec le sort de torture. La douleur s'insinua dans chaque infime partie de son corps. C'était insupportable. Elle se sentait transpercé par des milliers de petites aiguilles, sa tête lui brûlait atrocement. Les larmes aux yeux, elle hurla.

_ Aaaaaah,

_ Dit-moi où il EST !

_ Je… sais… pas…, haleta Hermione

_ Endoloris !

La lionne sentit de nouveau le sortilège et la douleur revenir encore plus fortement qu'avant. Elle hurla à nouveau. « Je vous en prie ! Que cela finisse ! »

Mais personne n'entendit sa supplique, Bellatrix lançait sort sur sort. Prenant plus de plaisir à la torture que de se concentrer sur l'interrogatoire.

Greyback tournait autour d'Hermione prenant lui aussi plaisir au spectacle.

_ Ne l'abîme pas trop quand même ! J'aimerais bien en croquer un bout afin de la goûter…

_ La ferme, Greyback ! Laisse-moi avec elle et va rejoindre les autres. Il faut cueillir Dumbledore dès son arrivée.

Le loup-garou grogna de mécontentement.

_ Je ne suis PAS à tes ordres, Lestrange.

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa h

Hermione hurla à gorge déployée. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps durait la torture mais elle sentait qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps si cela continuait à ce rythme là. Elle se convulsait sur le sol et son corps était prit de spasmes de douleur plus puissant à chaque fois. Elle tentait de lutter comme elle le pouvait contre la douleur mais c'était invivable. Elle priait pour que la mort la prenne afin qu'elle mette fin à la douleur.

_ Mais elle va la fermer celle-là ?!

Lucius Malefoy venait d'arriver dans le couloir et n'avait pas l'air très content.

_ Bellatrix, Greyback ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? On vous attend, Dumbledore vient de transplaner à Pré-au-lard.

_ Oh, navrée ! Mais j'ai trouvé un petit passe-temps en cours de route.

Bellatrix montra d'une mine réjouie Hermione. Cette dernière était allongée sur le sol, ne bougeant plus et pleurant silencieusement.

_ A la la, Bellatrix. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu t'amuses. Mais on a une mission à remplir, je te rappelle.

Bellatrix se résigna.

_ D'accord mais je vais lui laisser un petit souvenir.

Elle s'allongea sur Hermione et releva la manche du bras gauche de la Gryffondor.

_ Ecoute-moi bien petite garce ! Pour être sûre que tu n'oublieras pas ton origine de sous-sorcière, je vais te laisser un petit souvenir que tu ne pourras jamais effacer.

La Mangemorte fit glisser doucement sa baguette sur le bras d'Hermione et récita à voie basse une formule.

Tandis qu'Hermione hurlait à cause de la brûlure sur son bras, un mot s'inscrivait petit à petit sur sa peau. On pouvait désormais lire « _sang-de-bourbe_ ». C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione perdit connaissance.

Hermione ouvrit douloureusement les yeux. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps et de la réalité. Où était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-elle si affreusement mal partout ?

Puis, petit à petit, les minutes passant, les souvenirs revinrent les uns après les autres. Hermione se plaqua les mains sur le visage, un mal de crâne la prenant soudainement. Les larmes ne se firent pas attendre longtemps non plus. Et la Gryffondor laissa échapper une plainte de désespoir.

Plongé dans les méandres de son esprit depuis son réveil, Hermione n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait. C'est alors, surprise, qu'elle vit Ginny se précipiter vers elle. Les deux amies échangèrent un long regard puis la rousse prit Hermione dans ses bras. Cette dernière sentit ses pleures doubler de puissance et elle ne put bientôt plus étouffer ses sanglots.

Après de longues minutes, Hermione se calma et se sentit capable de questionner Ginny.

_ Gin', je… Que s'est-il passé pendant l'attaque de Poudlard ?

_ Comme tu dois déjà t'en douter, c'est Malefoy qui a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école, je ne sais pas encore comment mais bon. Très vite, avec l'AD, on s'est mit à les combattre. On a rapidement été rejoint par les membres de l'ordre mais certains Mangemorts n'étaient là que pour faire diversion. On a pensé pendant un long moment qu'on avait réussi à les coincer au troisième étage, alors on n'a pas vu Malefoy, Lestrange et Greyback passé en douce. Ils se sont introduits dans le château afin d'assassiner Dumbledore. Ils étaient à deux doigts de réussir mais Harry est intervenu juste à temps.

_ Gin', Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna et les autres ! Est-ce qu'ils vont…

_ Calme-toi, Hermione. Tout le monde va bien ne t'inquiètes pas.

Hermione se sentit un peu calmer. Avoir eu un topo sur le début et la fin de l'attaque l'aidait à récupérer ses repères et savoir que tout le monde allait bien était un immense soulagement.

Ginny regarda Hermione s'apaiser un petit peu. Elle était très inquiète pour son amie. Voilà plus de trois jours qu'Hermione était resté inconsciente. Elle avait été retrouvé au bord de la mort par McGonagall, la sous-directrice avait amené tout de suite Hermione à l'infirmerie pour que l'infirmière commence à la soigner le plus vite possible. Pomfresh avait, quelques heures après, diagnostiquer de nombreuses lésions internes chez Hermione. Elle l'avait soigné comme elle l'avait pu mais la Gryffondor restait toujours inconsciente. Apparemment, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Tout le monde s'était alors demandé qui et quoi avait bien pu mettre Hermione dans un tel état, ce fut un élève de première année qui apporta la réponse. Il avait assisté à toute la scène de torture d'Hermione mais avait été incapable de bouger pour l'aider ou bien d'aller chercher du secours. Il avait relaté dans les moindres détails ce qu'Hermione avait subit et comment ses hurlements résonnaient partout dans le couloir. Ginny avait été incapable d'écouter jusqu'au bout, devenant livide de plus en plus à chaque mot.

_ Herm', on sait ce qui s'est passé et…

_ Ginny, je ne veux pas en parler.

Dès ce moment-là, Hermione ne prononça plus un mot. Elle ne voulait pas parler de sa faiblesse et de sa honte. Sa honte de s'être fait si facilement attrapée et sa faiblesse de ne pas avoir su retenir ses cris et d'avoir prier pour mourir.

Hermione ne se sentait plus elle-même. Elle n'était plus une Gryffondor digne de ce nom. Elle avait renoncé à vivre dès les premières minutes de la torture. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de tenter de combattre le sortilège Doloris. Mais ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu penser tout haut, c'est qu'à un moment donné, elle avait eu honte d'être une née-moldue. Bellatrix Lestrange avait réussi à lui faire éprouver la honte d'être venue au monde, à ce moment-là, quelque chose s'était brisé dans l'âme d'Hermione.

Harry, Ron et tous les autres venaient la voir et tentaient de lui arracher les vers du nez mais Hermione se taisait. Elle fut vite agacé de voir les autres, elle ne voulait plus voir personne. Pour elle, elle ne méritait plus ses amis. Elle avait été indigne d'eux. Alors, Hermione demanda à ne plus recevoir de visite, de qui que ce soit.

Après s'être plongé dans un mutisme, Hermione s'isolait. Sa situation inquiéta bien vite son entourage qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Depuis plus de deux semaines, la situation restait exactement la même. Alors, Dumbledore décida de rendre visite à Hermione afin d'avoir une discussion avec elle.

Lorsque le Directeur de Poudlard arriva à l'infirmerie, Hermione était occupée à broyer du noir. Dumbledore eut mal au cœur de la voir ainsi. Et dire qu'avant, c'était une jeune fille forte et pleine de vie. Le Directeur s'adressa à Hermione dans le but de la sortir de sa torpeur et de lui signaler sa présence.

_ Miss Granger.

Hermione sembla revenir de loin car elle sursauta légèrement à l'usage de son nom. La Gryffondor ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir le Directeur venir lui rendre visite, aussi elle se contenta de le regarder, attendant qu'il lui donne le motif de sa présence à son chevet.

Dumbledore vit qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire parler tout de suite. Aussi, il se résigna à aller droit au but.

_ Hermione, si je viens vous rendre visite, c'est d'abord afin de prendre de vos nouvelles mais aussi à la demande de vos amis.

La Gryffondor fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_ Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi vous ne désirez plus leur parler ni les voir. Ils s'inquiètent beaucoup, vous savez.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

_ Si vous ne désirez pas me faire part de vos motivations, c'est votre choix. Dans ce cas, je veux trouver une solution, avec vous, qui vous permettrait d'aller mieux. Par exemple, un endroit où vous pourriez aller pendant quelques temps afin de faire la part des choses.

La lionne réussit enfin à faire sortir quelques mots de sa bouche.

_ Mais et l'école ? Et puis, même si je ne veux plus les voir pour le moment, je ne peux pas laisser Harry et Ron seul contre Voldemort.

_ Vu les circonstances actuelles, la fin de l'année vient d'être avancé. L'école ferme ses portes dès demain et les élèves seront renvoyés chez eux. Quand à vos amis, ils seront mit à l'abri au sein même de l'ordre. Et je ne pense pas que Voldemort frappera si tôt après l'échec cuisant qu'il vient d'essuyer. Nous vous emmènerions évidemment au même endroit qu'eux mais je pense que vous avez besoin de vous éloigner pendant quelques temps.

_ Oui… je… Vous savez, Monsieur, si je ne veux plus voir mes amis et leur parler, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont fait quelque chose de mal. Mais je ne suis plus vraiment en paix avec moi-même.

Dumbledore scruta, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, Hermione pendant un long moment. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait réellement dans la tête de la jeune Gryffondor mais tant qu'elle pouvait s'éloigner pour se remettre et être en même temps en sécurité, il ne pouvait que cautionner un tel choix.

_ Je suis au courant que vous avez mit vos parents à l'abri dans un endroit sécurisé. Voudriez-vous les rejoindre ?

_ Non, j'y ai déjà pensé mais je ne veux pas les mettre en danger. L'endroit où ils sont est plus que sûr et ce serait stupide d'y aller pour griller leur protection.

_ Je comprends mais avez-vous un autre endroit où aller ?

_ Oui, je… j'ai de la famille. Ils habitent à l'étranger. Je pensais justement écrire pour prévenir ma cousine que j'allais lui rendre visite. Mon oncle ne dira rien quand au fait que je débarque à l'improviste.

_ Puis-je savoir où cela se situe ?

Hermione hésita à répondre. Pendant les dernières années, elle avait fait en sorte qu'on ne soupçonne pas l'existence de sa cousine Isabella et de son oncle Charlie. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Dumbledore.

_ Ils habitent dans une petite bourgade aux Etats-Unis, du nom de Forks. Je vais aller chez eux pour quelques temps. Mais s'il-vous-plaît garder leurs identités et le lieu de leur habitation pour vous.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione. Je garderais le secret. Voulez-vous que je les contacte afin de les prévenir ?

_ Non, je vais aller faire ma valise. En passant, j'enverrais une lettre à ma cousine pour la prévenir. Je rentrerai avec les élèves par le Poudlard Express puis je me rendrais par des moyens moldus là-bas.

_ Je ne pense pas que cela soit prudent.

_ Je dois passer pour la personne la plus normale possible là-bas si je compte y rester un petit temps.

_ Votre famille n'est donc pas au courant de votre situation ?

_ Ma cousine le sait mais mon oncle pas et avec lui, il ne vaut mieux pas.

_ Bien, je suis content que nous ayons remédié à votre situation. Mais n'oubliez tout de même pas de saluer vos amis avant de partir.

Hermione acquiesçai et regarda Dumbledore partir. Il venait de lui enlever un énorme poids sur le cœur. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point, Hermione souhaitait s'éloigner même si ce n'était que temporairement. Elle avait besoin de mettre les points sur les i au niveau personnel.

Hermione soupira avant d'appeler l'infirmière pour lui annoncer qu'elle quittait l'infirmerie afin de préparer son départ.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Forks, un endroit pour se remettre

Isabella Swan sortit de son cours d'Espagnol avec un mal de tête incroyable. Jessica n'avait pas arrêté de parler et de parler. Elle l'interrogeait tout le temps sur sa relation avec Edward Cullen et Bella s'était finalement demander si certaines personnes connaissaient la notion de « vie privée ». Apparemment, ce n'était pas réellement le cas.

Bella vit avec plaisir Edward s'approcher et l'arracher à l'emprise de Jessica.

_ Je suis navrée pour toi, mon amour. Je sais ce qu'elle t'a fait subir.

_ Oh, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, tu sais. Mais cela devient vraiment agaçant à la fin.

_ Je comprends. Alors nous allons rejoindre les autres ? Ils nous attendent à la cantine. Alice trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de te faire part de sa nouvelle tenue, acquise il n'y a pas plus tard qu'hier.

_ Oui mais je dois d'abord aller à ma voiture. J'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie dedans.

Edward embrassa rapidement Bella avant de partir vers la cantine. La jeune fille sortit sur le parking. Bien que la saison de l'été se rapprochait à grands pas, le soleil avait toujours dur à transpercer les nuages. Bella resserra son fin gilet autour d'elle et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Après avoir ouvert la porte, la brune prit son porte-monnaie, resté dans la boîte à gants. Au moment même, un cri strident retentit autour d'elle. Bella sortit de sa voiture et claqua la porte, elle regarda vers le haut et aperçu un rapace descendre dans sa direction. Elle fronça les sourcils, la jeune fille n'était pas choquée par cela, elle avait l'habitude de recevoir des nouvelles de sa cousine Hermione par hiboux. Avoir une cousine comme sorcière cela vous habituait à des choses sortant de l'ordinaire. Mais Bella était étonné car ces derniers temps, elle ne recevait plus tellement de nouvelles de sa cousine, elle savait que son monde traversait une période de troubles et pour des questions de sécurité, il valait mieux qu'elles restreignent leurs courriers.

Le hibou finit par se poser sur le bras que Bella lui présenta à son arrivée. Elle défit le parchemin attachée à la patte du hibou et le prit. Dès que l'animal fut débarrassé de sa missive, il alla se poser sur sa voiture. Bella ouvrit le parchemin et le lut.

« Bonjour Bella,

Comment vas-tu ? Je sais que tu dois être étonné de ma lettre, étant donné que nous avions convenu, pour des raisons de sécurité, de ne plus s'écrire mais il y a eu un cas de force majeure. Entre temps, j'espère que ton arrivée à Forks s'est bien passée et que tu t'es faite à la vie là-bas (même si cela fait plus d'un an). Tu dois te demander comment je sais que tu y sois toujours, et bien, c'est parce que je sais que tu me l'aurais dit si tu avais à nouveau déménagé.

Le but de ma lettre n'est pas seulement de prendre de tes nouvelles mais de t'avertir que je vais venir à Forks. Je sais que ton père ne dira rien à ce que je vienne à l'improviste et j'espère que toi, non plus. Mais s'il faut je prendrais une chambre d'hôtel.

Mon école a dut fermer subitement et je ne peux pas retourner chez mes parents. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul et de m'éloigner. Te rendre visite à toi et à ton père me semblait alors tout désigner. Je quitte dès aujourd'hui mon école. J'atterrirai donc demain à Seattle aux alentours de 10h00, pourrais-tu venir me prendre à l'aéroport ?

Avec toute mon affection,

Hermione. »

Bella prit rapidement une feuille et un stylo et répondit « OK, rendez-vous à l'entrée de l'aéroport à 11h. Bella ». Elle plia rapidement la feuille en plusieurs morceaux et l'attacha à la patte du hibou. Ce dernier prit son envol et s'éloigna au loin. Dès qu'il ne fut plus en vue, Bella se rendit à la cantine, à la fois débordante de joie et angoissée.

Elle était heureuse qu'Hermione lui rende visite, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vue. Mais elle était à la fois aussi angoissée, si Hermione venait à l'improviste cela voulait dire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et les éléments qu'elle avait laissé entendre dans sa courte lettre, semblaient le confirmer. Cependant, il y avait aussi le fait que sa cousine ne savait absolument rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu à Forks. Alors comment cacher à Hermione que son petit-ami et sa famille étaient des vampires, et que son meilleur-ami et sa meute étaient des loups-garous ? Bella arriva à la conclusion qu'elle devrait improviser sur le moment même.

La jeune fille franchit les portes de la cantine quelques minutes après et se dirigea directement vers la table de son petit-ami. Les vampires étaient en grande conversation, à son approche, Edward se tourna vers elle.

_ Et bien, il te faut drôlement longtemps pour aller récupérer ton porte-monnaie.

_ Désolé, j'ai eu un petit contre temps en cours de route.

Bella s'assit aux côtés d'Edward. Ce dernier lança un regard à la dérobée à sa petite-amie.

_ Bella, tu n'as rien prit à manger ?

_ Non, je n'ai plus faim.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon amour ? demanda d'une voie inquiète, Edward.

_ Rien.

Les regards de tous les vampires se tournèrent vers Bella. Alice, Emett et Rosalie lui lancèrent un regard inquiet. Jasper la regardait d'un air soupçonneux et Edward lut les pensées de Jasper.

_ Non, Bella. Il se passe quelque chose. Jasper vient de sentir ton angoisse grandissante.

_ Je t'assure que ce n'est rien. Un membre de la famille vient nous rendre visite.

Edward regarda Jasper. Ce dernier sondait les ressentis de Bella. Edward put lire dans l'esprit de son frère que sa petite-amie était inquiète. La visite du membre de la famille de Bella ne devait donc augurer rien de bon.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'inquiète, alors ? Insista Edward auprès de Bella.

_ Elle ne sait pas pour vous, alors j'ai peur que ne le découvre.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Personne n'a jamais découvert quoi que ce soit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ton parent devrait le découvrir.

Bella se laissa réconforter par les bras d'Edward. Si seulement, il savait. Hermione était une sorcière. Elle pouvait facilement cacher sa vraie nature vu qu'elle était une parfaite humaine mais avec des pouvoirs magiques en option. Tandis qu'avec les vampires, ils suffisaient de les regarder pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient un peu particuliers. Et perspicace comme était sa cousine, Bella ne se sentait pas rassurer.

Quand la jeune fille rentra chez elle au soir, elle prépara directement le repas et attendit que son père rentre. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre car une heure après, il franchissait le seuil de la maison. Bella servit le repas et elle put l'entamer avec son père.

_ C'est vraiment délicieux, Bella.

_ Merci, papa.

_ Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ?

_ Bien, j'ai eu des nouvelles d'Hermione.

_ Ah et comment va-t-elle ?

_ Elle va bien. Elle vient nous rendre visite. Son avion atterrit demain à Seattle, j'irai la chercher.

Charlie regarda Bella, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

_ Et bien, quelle surprise ! En moins d'un an et demi, ma fille revient habiter avec moi et je reçois la visite de mon unique nièce préférée.

_ Pa', est-ce qu'elle pourrait dormir à la maison ?

_ Evidemment, quelle question ! Malheureusement, nous n'avons qu'un simple lit de camp à lui proposer. J'irai le chercher à la cave et je l'installerai dans ta chambre. Pourras-tu t'occuper de faire son lit ?

_ Bien sûr et je vais aussi lui faire de la place dans ma garde-robe.

Le repas se termina en silence. Bella débarrassa la table et fit rapidement la vaisselle. C'est complètement heureuse qu'elle monta préparer sa chambre pour accueillir sa cousine.

Edward attendait Bella dans sa chambre pour éclaircir certaines choses. Alors il s'agissait d'Hermione, la cousine de Bella, qui était la mystérieuse visiteuse. Il fallait qu'il en parle avec Bella. Ils devaient mettre au point plusieurs choses afin de préserver le secret des Cullen. Mais ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point, c'est qu'il ne pourrait plus passer autant de temps avec Bella comme il le voudrait, c'était terminé les visites nocturnes et les balades en forêt ainsi que les parties de base-ball avec elle. Il était évident que Bella n'allait pas laisser sa cousine seule, les Cullen seraient donc amener à la rencontrer. Alors il devait laisser de côté sa jalousie et se concentrer sur la chose la plus prioritaire, préserver le secret des Cullen.

Edward sentit Bella rentrer dans la chambre et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

_ Je commençais à désespérer de te voir arriver, mon amour.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel en se lovant dans les bras de son amoureux.

_ Edward, on s'est vu toute la journée. Ce n'est pas pour une heure et trente minutes de séparation que tu vas désespérer de ne plus me voir quand même ?

Bella vit Edward faire la moue.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Edward ?

_ Et bien, avec la venue de ta cousine, on ne pourra plus se voir comme avant. Sans compter qu'il faut qu'on se mettre d'accord de ce qu'il faut faire pour ne pas qu'elle découvre notre secret.

_ J'y pensais justement. Je pense que nous allons devoir improviser sur le moment même mais l'avantage que nous avons, c'est qu'elle ne sait rien de ma vie à Forks.

_ Comment cela se fait-il ?

_ Nous avons grandit ensemble. Pendant toutes nos vacances, on était fourré ici à deux. Mais à onze ans, elle a intégré une école où elle était interne à l'année, donc les vacances où elle retournait chez elle, elle en profitait pour les passer avec ses parents. Nous avons gardé contact par courrier mais peu de temps avant que je n'emménage à Forks, nous avons dut restreindre notre correspondance voir même la supprimer totalement pour des raisons de sécurité.

_ Comment ça pour des raisons de sécurité ?

Bella se recroquevilla sur elle-même, elle en avait trop dit.

_ Edward, tu poses trop de questions. Viens plutôt m'aider à faire un peu de place dans ma garde-robe.

Le vampire grogna de mécontentement mais se résigna à aller aider sa petite-amie. Bella lui cachait quelque chose et il le sentait.

Hermione sentit l'avion se poser et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait beau avoir prit l'avion des dizaines de fois en compagnie de ses parents lorsqu'ils partaient en vacances, mais c'était toujours un soulagement de voir que l'avion avait réussit à atterrir en un seul et unique morceau.

Pendant que l'avion s'arrêtait en douceur sur la piste, Hermione se plongea dans ses pensées. Dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie, elle avait envoyé la lettre à sa cousine et avait ensuite regagné sa salle commune. Ses amis avaient été étonnés de la voir en dehors de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh avait déclaré qu'Hermione devait rester pour se reposer et récupérer des forces à son aise. La Gryffondor avait donc expliqué qu'elle était sortie afin de préparer ses affaires pour le départ. Ginny l'avait suivit dans sa chambre.

_ Hermione mais on ne part pas avec le Poudlard Express, nous. On ira au Terrier par la poudre de cheminette.

_ Oui je sais mais je ne viens pas avec vous.

_ Comment ça tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

_ J'ai besoin de m'éloigner alors je vais rendre visite à ma famille.

_ Mais je pensais que tes parents…

_ Je ne vais pas chez mes parents, Gin'.

_ D'accord mais tu vas où ?

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire. Dumbledore le sait et c'est le principal.

Hermione avait alors continué à ranger ses affaires mais devant le silence de son amie, elle s'était retournée pour lui faire face. Ginny pleurait en silence.

_ Oh, Ginny. Je …

_ Hermione, je ne te comprends plus. Du jour au lendemain, tu ne veux plus nous parler même ni nous voir. Et maintenant, tu me dis que tu vas je-ne-sais-où et tu ne veux pas me le dire. Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?!

Hermione s'était alors précipité pour prendre son amie dans ses bras et la consoler.

_ Gin', ce n'est pas vous le problème, c'est moi. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner et de prendre du recul pour pouvoir être à nouveau en paix avec moi-même. Vous êtes toujours mes amis et je vous aime toujours autant mais tu comprendras que j'ai besoin d'une remise en question.

La rousse s'était alors calmé et avait serré Hermione dans ses bras. Cette dernière lui avait promit de lui donner de ses nouvelles et de revenir dès qu'elle le pourrait.

La Gryffondor avait ensuite dit au revoir à Harry et Ron. Cela avait été un peu plus dur mais elle y était arrivée. Elle leur avait dit la même chose qu'à Ginny et ses amis avaient comprit. Elle avait été embarrassée au moment des étreintes d'au revoir, le rouquin l'avait tenu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Hermione se doutait bien des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard mais l'histoire avec Lavande Brown, Hermione ne l'avait pas oublié.

La voie de l'hôtesse de l'air résonnant dans le micro sortit Hermione de ses pensées.

_ Nous venons d'arriver à destination de Seattle. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable voyage et nous vous remercions de l'avoir fait au sein de notre compagnie. Bon séjour !

Hermione se leva en même temps que les autres passagers et sortit de l'avion. Une fois arrivé dans l'aéroport, elle se dirigea vers le tapis roulant et récupéra sa valise au vol. Grâce à la magie, elle avait pu mettre, dans une petite valise, les quantités nécessaires pour au moins deux mois de séjour à Forks.

Elle se renseigna auprès d'un agent de sécurité pour savoir où se situait l'entrée principale de l'aéroport et s'y rendit. Malgré son état dépressif, Hermione était heureuse. Elle allait retrouver des membres de la famille qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis au moins six ans. Elle savait que Bella ne s'était pas formalisé de ça, dès qu'elle avait apprit qu'elle était une sorcière, Hermione le lui avait dit et sa cousine avait sauté de joie pour elle. Quand à son oncle, il avait beau être séparé de Renée qui étaient la sœur de sa mère, ses parents et lui avaient toujours gardé contact. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient jamais hésité à confier Hermione pendant deux mois à Charlie pour qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec sa cousine. Alors, quand Hermione avait fait son entrée à Poudlard, ses parents avaient expliqué à Charlie que comme ils ne pouvaient plus la voir durant l'année, ils la gardaient pour les vacances afin de pouvoir profiter de leurs filles.

Quand Hermione arriva à l'entrée, elle regarda autour d'elle mais il n'y avait toujours pas trace de sa cousine aux alentours. La Gryffondor consulta sa montre et vit qu'elle était une demi-heure à l'avance. C'était partit pour une longue attente !

Quelques minutes avant onze heures, Hermione entendit une voiture, dont le moteur faisait des pétarades, approché de l'entrée de l'aéroport. Intrigué par le bruit, elle scruta un peu plus en détails sa voiture et son conducteur. La voiture était d'un rouge délavée et semblait daté de la fin des années 50, début des années 60, bien qu'elle arborait les ravages laissé par le temps, Hermione devait bien reconnaître que la voiture ne manquait pas de charme. Elle se concentra plus sur le conducteur de la voiture et son cœur bondit de joie quand elle reconnut les traits de sa jeune cousine de onze ans dans ceux d'une jeune fille de son âge.

Hermione n'attendit pas que la voiture soit garée totalement, elle ramassa son sac et se précipita vers Bella. Sa cousine sortit de la voiture et se jeta dans ses bras.

_ Hermione ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

_ Toi aussi, Bella ! Toi aussi !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Hermione, raconte-moi

Hermione et Bella restèrent enlacer encore un long moment avant de se séparer de se diriger vers la voiture. Elles s'installèrent dans la voiture et Bella démarra. Sur le chemin de Forks, elles ne perdirent pas une minute pour rattraper le temps perdu.

_ Hermione, je suis vraiment contente que tu me rendes visite ! Mais j'étais étonnée de recevoir ta lettre, de plus, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave.

Quand Bella vit le regard d'Hermione s'assombrirent, elle regretta d'avoir abordé si vite le sujet.

_ Bella, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas en parler mais laisse-moi le temps, s'il-te-plaît. Profitons d'abord de nos retrouvailles.

Et s'ensuivit une grande conversation. Hermione questionna Bella sur son installation à Forks et comment s'était déroulé son intégration. Bella lui parla de sa cohabitation avec son père, que cela était tendu au début mais que ça allait beaucoup mieux depuis, elle parla de son lycée et arriva enfin le sujet d'Edward.

_ Je l'ai rencontré au lycée, il m'a plut tout de suite.

Hermione sourit devant l'enthousiasme de sa cousine. Bella devait être dingue de cet Edward.

_ Et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

_ Depuis quelques mois, en fait.

_ Il a quel âge ?

Bella resta silencieuse pendant un court instant face à la dernière question. Si elle lui disait que son petit-ami avait cent huit ans, cela ne le faisait pas trop !

_ Euh… dix-sept ans.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, Bella avait lourdement hésité et c'était louche. Elle nota cette information quelque part dans sa tête et continua à interroger sa cousine.

_ Et à quoi ressemble-t-il ?

Bella fut contente qu'Hermione ne tienne pas compte de son hésitation et répondit à nouveau avec entrain aux questions de sa cousine.

_ Il est… WAHOO. Les mots ne suffiraient pas à faire le louange de sa beauté.

_ Si beau que ça ?

_ Tu pourras juger par toi-même. Et toi, alors ? La vie amoureuse ? C'était Ron y me semble, non ?

Bella était au courant des gens qu'Hermione fréquentait où qu'elle connaissait à Poudlard puisqu'elle avait tenu une correspondance plus que régulière jusqu'à la quatrième année.

_ Oui, tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que j'étais un peu attiré par lui mais qu'en quatrième, j'avais tenté le coup avec Victor Krum et qu'ensuite Ron m'avait fait une crise de jalousie.

_ Oui.

_ Et bien, on a mit de côté cette histoire par la suite avec tous ce qui se passait autour de nous, la sécurité d'Harry passait avant tout. Puis cette année, je m'étais décidé à lui avouer mes sentiments mais il s'est mit à sortir avec cette idiote de Lavande Brown. J'ai voulu le rendre jaloux en sortant avec Cormac Mclaggen mais cela ne changeait pas les choses et je me sentais mal. Alors j'ai fais une croix dessus et je t'avoue que je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis.

_ Et du côté de Ron ? Il est toujours avec cette fille ?

_ Non, il a finit par rompre. Elle était trop collante selon lui. Mais maintenant, il tente sa chance avec moi.

_ C'est vraiment un idiot, ce gars.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Mais en tant qu'ami, il est vraiment chouette.

Bella ne rajouta rien sur Ron et enchaîna sur un tout autre sujet.

_ Alors, tu es là pour combien de temps ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Combien de temps ton père tolèrerait ma présence chez vous ?

_ Oh, plusieurs années s'il le fallait. Il est tellement heureux de te revoir.

_ Et bien peut-être quelques mois.

Bella retint un soupir. Edward allait lui faire une de ces crises. Elle était heureuse de revoir sa cousine et que celle-ci reste pour un long moment. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait concilier son petit-ami et sa famille vampire, son meilleur ami et sa meute de loup et sa cousine sorcière. Les semaines à venir ne s'annonçait pas de tous repos. Peut-être que la solution était de dire la vérité à Hermione ? Après tout, Hermione était aussi un être particulier. Mais elle devrait en parler tout d'abord aux Cullen, cela les concernait en premier lieu. Mais est-ce qu'Hermione accepterait elle aussi de livrer son secret ? Rien n'était moins sûr !

Forks fut finalement en vue et Hermione commença à gigoter sur son siège. Cette dernière trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de revoir son oncle.

_ J'ai hâte de revoir Charlie !

_ Et bien il est au travail !

_ Est-ce qu'on peut passer le voir ?

_ Je suis désolée mais je pensais juste te déposer à la maison et filer en cours pour l'après-midi.

_ C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que tu avais raté les cours pour venir me chercher. Je suis vraiment désolé.

_ Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je suis trop heureuse de te retrouver !

Hermione sentit en un coup une angoisse la prendre à l'estomac. Elle venait de tilter sur le fait qu'elle serait toute seule à la maison. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Quand elle était à l'infirmerie, même si elle ne voulait recevoir personne, il y avait toujours l'infirmière pour lui tenir compagnie. Alors que là, il n'y aurait personne pour être avec elle. Que pouvait-elle donc bien faire pour éloigner les souvenirs de sa torture qui refaisait surface dès qu'elle se laissait aller ? Elle souffrait et cela indéniablement. Aussi elle eut une idée.

_ Bella, est-ce que je pourrais t'accompagner à ton lycée ?

_ Je ne sais pas si cela est permit.

_ Est-ce qu'on pourrait demander une permission pour que je t'accompagne seulement à la cantine et que je me balade autour de ton campus en t'attendant ?

_ Tu ne veux pas rester à la maison ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai juste pas envie de me retrouver seule. Je …

_ Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je ne vais pas te le raconter en détails maintenant mais disons que j'ai dut passer par une terrible épreuve et que les séquelles sont toujours là.

Machinalement, la Gryffondor posa sa main sur son bras, là où les mots « sang-de-bourbe » étaient encore à vif sur sa peau blanche.

Bella jeta un regard à sa cousine. Ses soucis avaient l'air vraiment grave et elle ne pouvait pas la laisser comme cela. Elle était sûre que la secrétaire ne dirait pas non à la laisser entrer. Au pire, elle pourrait demander à Hermione de sortir des papiers par magie pour lui permettre d'avoir le droit de présence sur le campus.

_ Tu vas venir avec moi ! On va directement aller au lycée, tes valises pourront rester dans la voiture. Et comme ça, tu verras Edward.

Bella et Hermione échangèrent un regard ainsi qu'un sourire complice. Quel plaisir, c'était de pouvoir se retrouver. Bella mit le cap vers son lycée et elles y arrivèrent peu avant la pause de midi. Hermione fut étonnée de voir un si petit campus. Elle en fit part à sa cousine.

_ C'est sûr qu'avec un château comme école, cela te fait bizarre de ne voir qu'une dizaine de bâtiments.

Elles éclatèrent de rire en sortant de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment où un panneau marqué « Accueil » trônait au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Dès que la secrétaire reconnue Bella, elle lui fit un grand sourire.

_ Bonjour ma petite, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_ Et bien, je viens justifier mon absence de ce matin et pour vous demander un petit service.

_ Oui, quel est donc ce service ?

_ Et bien, je viens d'aller chercher ma cousine à l'aéroport, elle vient d'Angleterre et je me demandais si je pouvais l'emmener avec moi sur le campus afin de lui faire découvrir le lycée. Comme cette après-midi est utilisée pour l'organisation de la journée de visite de l'école, je me disais que sa présence ne dérangerait pas.

La secrétaire porta son regard sur Hermione et répondit.

_ Un instant, je demande au directeur.

Elle prit le combiné de téléphone et composa le numéro du directeur. Bella et Hermione croisèrent secrètement les doigts. Au bout de quelques minutes, la secrétaire raccrocha.

_ Etonnement, il est d'accord. Bonne visite, mademoiselle…

_ Miss Granger, Madame.

La secrétaire acquiesça et retourna à son travail. Bella et Hermione se retinrent de sauter de joie et se dirigèrent vers la cantine. Quand elles y pénétrèrent, il n'y avait encore personne. Hermione interrogea Bella du regard.

_ Les cours ne se finissent que dans quinze minutes.

Elles allèrent toutes le deux acheter leur repas et Hermione se dirigea vers une table.

_ Non, Herm'. On va aller à celle de là-bas.

_ Pourquoi ? Elles sont toutes pareilles.

_ Oui mais on va à la table habituelle d'Edward et de sa famille. On mangera ensemble.

Hermione et Bella allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Cullen et s'installèrent à leur aise. Hermione interrogea alors Bella sur la famille de son petit-ami. Celle-ci lui répondit qu'ils étaient cinq frères et sœurs. Il y avait le couple Rosalie et Emett, venait ensuite Alice, Jasper et enfin Edward. Et puis les parents, Carlisle et Esmée. Mais pour Hermione quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis, le couple pour Rosalie et Emett, alors qu'ils sont frère et sœur ?

Bella décida de donner la version officielle à sa cousine. Pour le moment espérait-elle.

_ Et bien, ils frères et sœurs adoptifs. Edward, Alice et Emett sont les enfants adoptifs de Carlisle. Jasper et Rosalie sont des jumeaux, ils vivent avec Esmée depuis leurs huit ans. Et quand Carlisle et Esmée se sont mit en couple, ils ont fondée cette famille-là.

_ Un peu étrange comme histoire.

Bella se mordit la lèvre. Hermione trouvait déjà l'histoire louche alors quand elle verrait les Cullen en chair et en os, que dirait-elle ?

De son côté, Hermione voyait bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais elle devait attendre et voir par elle-même. Hermione commençait à être ankylosée, elle était quasiment restée toute la matinée assise. Elle s'étira donc comme un chat mais ne vit pas qu'en levant les bras, les manches de sa blouse glissèrent et les mots « sang-de-bourbe », se virent clairement. La chair était toujours à vif à cet endroit là, l'infirmière n'avait pas comprit, la peau aurait dut cicatriser depuis longtemps mais Hermione se disait qu'il s'agissait encore d'un coup tordu de Bellatrix Lestrange pour faire perpétuellement souffrir ses victimes.

Bella vit tout de suite les mots gravés sur la peau d'Hermione.

_ Hermione mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

La Gryffondor s'empressa de cacher la marque humiliante.

_ Ce… ce n'est rien !

_ Ne me mens pas !

_ Je t'expliquerai tous ce soir dans les moindres détails, promis !

_ J'espère parce que cela devient vraiment inquiétant.

Les deux cousines échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Hermione comprenait l'insistance de Bella, après tout, elle ne lui avait pas envoyé une lettre rassurante et Bella voyait bien comment elle souffrait. Il était donc normal qu'elle s'inquiète. D'ailleurs, elle l'était toujours et Hermione décida de lui donner une explication rapide.

_ C'est quand je me suis fait coincée par des sbires de tu-sais-qui, Bellatrix Lestrange a voulut me laisser un petit souvenir.

_ Bellatrix Lestrange ?

_ Une folle qui s'est échappée de prison, il y a deux ans. Elle haït les sang-de-bourbe, les gens comme moi.

_ Qu'est-ce donc une « sang-de-bourbe » ?

Hermione et Bella sursautèrent. Elles étaient tellement concentré sur leur discussion qu'elles n'avaient pas entendu la sonnerie et vu que les élèves avaient commencé à affluer dans la cantine. Et là, elles venaient d'être interrompues par une jeune fille faisant étrangement penser à un lutin.

_ Alice, s'exclama Bella, contente de te voir !

Les deux jeunes filles s'enlacèrent brièvement.

_ Je te présente ma cousine, Hermione Granger.

_ Enchantée Hermione, je suis Alice Cullen.

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas, elle était trop occupé à dévisager la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Elle était petite mais d'une immense beauté mais ce qui paraissait étrange était sa peau exagérément pâle et ses yeux dorés. Hermione n'avait jamais vu de tels yeux et elle arriva à la conclusion que cette fille ne semblait pas « humaine ». Elle fut ramené à la réalité par Bella qui fit claquer ses doigts devant les yeux de sa cousine.

_ Allô la Terre, ici la Lune.

_ Qu… Quoi ?! Ah oui, désolée. Je suis aussi enchantée, Alice.

La jeune fille fit un sourire contrit à Hermione et s'assit à la table. Hermione crut bon de s'excuser.

_ Je suis désolée de t'avoir dévisagé si impoliment mais je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi belle.

_ Merci du compliment ! Mais aurais-tu des…

Hermione rougit sous le malentendu.

_ Non, Non !

_ Je plaisantais, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Les trois jeunes filles rigolèrent. Et Bella reprit la conversation.

_ Et bien, tu es toute seule ?

_ Non, Rosalie et Emett font la file avec Edward. Jasper est passé je-ne-sais-où mais il va bientôt arriver.

Bella et Alice échangèrent un regard entendu. Hermione ne fit pas attention à cela car elle venait d'entamer son plateau-repas, elle mourrait de faim.

_ Et bien, Bella. Ta cousine est inscrite au lycée ?

Hermione releva les yeux et vit trois autres personnes se joindre à leur table. Il y avait un grand baraqué et une belle blonde qui se tenaient la main, et un jeune garçon aux cheveux cuivrés qui souriait à Bella. Ces trois là étaient similaires à Alice même yeux dorés, même pâleur de peau. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond !

_ Edward, fit Bella en se jetant dans les bras du garçon aux cheveux cuivrés.

Ils se serrèrent longuement pendant que l'autre couple s'installait. Il ne restait désormais que deux places à table. Une à côté de Bella qui fut vite prise par son petit-ami et une autre à la gauche d'Hermione.

_ Hermione, fit Bella. Je te présente Edward, Rosalie et Emett.

_ Enchantée tout le monde.

Ils lui adressèrent un signe de tête en retour. Hermione se sentait dévisager par tous les membres de la table.

_ Au fait, où est Jasper ? fit Rosalie.

_ Je suis là.

Hermione se retourna et vit un jeune homme blond, les yeux dorés, une peau pâle. Il était beau ! Hermione dut reconnaître qu'il était encore plus beau que tous les autres.

_ Jasper, je te présente Hermione, ma cousine.

Le nouveau venu la regarda et Hermione sentit quelque chose d'anormal se passer en elle.

_ Enchanté, Hermione.

Devant sa voie mélodieuse, ce quelque chose d'anormal devint quelque chose de bizarre. Et quand il s'assit à côté d'elle, ce quelque chose de bizarre devint un cœur qui battait la chamade.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Petite nature

Hermione se sentait extrêmement embarrassée. Depuis que le fameux Jasper s'était installé à côté d'elle, son cœur n'arrêtait pas son rythme effréné et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais la jeune Alice la regardait en souriant. Elle fut sauvée par le vibreur de son téléphone, elle le prit au fond de son sac. Elle en avait acheté un en cours de route et avait envoyé son numéro à ses amis sorciers, elle savait bien qu'avec Harry, ils n'auraient pas trop dur à aller en chercher un eux aussi et à la contacter en cas d'urgence. Alors que pouvait-il bien se passer maintenant ? Elle décrocha le téléphone.

_ Allô ?

_ HERMIONE.

La voie de Ron venait de retentir dans le combiné mais il s'agissait plutôt de son hurlement. Un bruit de bagarre s'ensuivit et elle finit par entendre la voie d'Harry, beaucoup plus posée avec le téléphone.

_ 'Mione.

_ Harry ! Quelle joie de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu ? Vous êtes bien arrivé à destination ?

Elle se leva et s'éloigna de la table sous l'œil inquiet de sa cousine.

_ Oui ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous. Nous on avait une escorte mais toi non ! Dumbledore m'a dit que tu étais allez chez ta cousine par transport moldu. C'était dangereux !

_ Harry, il vaut mieux que je ne me fasse pas remarquer ici. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la visite de nos chers amis et de mettre en danger ma famille.

_ Où es-tu ?

_ Je ne te le dirais pas. Dumbledore le sait et c'est suffisant.

_ Bon, d'accord. Je te passe Ginny, elle meurt d'envie de te parler. Fais attention à toi !

_ Hermione ? fit la voie de Ginny dans le combiné, quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Ginny ! Je suis contente de t'entendre. Comment ça va ?

_ Bien mais tu me manques ! Je me sens seule entouré de tous ces garçons. En plus, tu vas rater le mariage de Bill et Fleur !

_ Je suis désolée, tu leur souhaiteras tous mes vœux de bonheur. Mais je ne reviendrai pas pour le moment, n'espère pas m'avoir par les sentiments.

_ Victor Krum sera là.

_ Je m'en fiche, Gin'.

_ J'aurais essayé au moins. Je te passe Ron mais n'hésite pas à lui raccrocher au nez s'il te retient trop !

_ Hermione ! fit Ron qui n'avait pas hurlé cette fois-ci.

_ Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien mais j'irai mieux si tu étais là. Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Ecoute, je dois te laisser. Bye.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et retourna s'asseoir à la table de sa cousine et des Cullen.

_ C'est ce qui s'appelle raccroché au nez, fit Bella en souriant.

_ Tu sais comment il est. Il aurait passé la journée à essayer de me convaincre de revenir. Et je ne peux pas, non, je ne veux pas.

_ Même si tes amis te manquent ?

_ J'ai besoin de repos. Comment veux-tu que je sois opérationnelle pour la lutte contre…

Hermione se tut, elle en avait trop dit devant les Cullen. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs semblaient communiquer par regard. La Gryffondor ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient entendu toute la conversation au téléphone. De plus, le regard qu'Edward et Bella échangèrent ne disait rien de bon.

Finalement, les Cullen reprirent une attitude normale et parlèrent de tous et de rien. Bella participait grandement à la conversation. Quand à Hermione, elle se concentrait sur tous ce qu'elle avait lu à Poudlard pour savoir ce que pouvait bien être les Cullen. Ils n'étaient pas humains et c'était sûr. Bah ! Elle finirait bien par trouver après tout.

La Gryffondor sortit de ses pensées et regarda sa cousine. Bella avait vraiment l'air heureuse avec les Cullen, on aurait dit un poisson dans l'eau. Elle était contente pour sa cousine. Son regard fit le tour des personnes assissent à la table et quand son regard tomba sur Jasper, elle faillit piquer un fard. Le jeune homme était lui aussi en train de la regarder et depuis un long moment semblait-il. Elle laissa son regard plongé dans celui de Jasper et ne décrocha plus. Chacun semblait vouloir lire en l'autre et ce jeu de regard dura les dix dernières minutes de l'heure de midi.

Edward était mécontent. Bella lui avait bel et bien caché quelque chose à propos de sa cousine mais il ne savait pas quoi. Par contre, ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle n'était pas pour rien la cousine de Bella, il était incapable de lire dans son esprit. De plus, elle tenait des propos vraiment étranges. Par exemple, lors de son coup de fil, le mot « escorte » lui avait sauté aux yeux ainsi que « transport moldu », « visite de nos chers amis », « ne veux pas mettre en danger ma famille ». Et lors de sa conversation avec Bella, « je ne veux pas y retourner », « je dois être opérationnelle pour la lutte contre… ». Mais que pouvait bien être cette Hermione ? Il allait devoir avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Bella et d'urgence. Le pire dans cette histoire était le cas de Jasper, il avait détecté une puissante souffrance chez cette fille et Edward voyait son frère adoptif commencé à être intrigué par la cousine de Bella. Il voyait Jasper se comparer à la jeune fille sur le point de la souffrance.

De son côté, Bella avait vu son petit-ami cogité de plus en plus sur le cas d'Hermione. La petite-amie du vampire avait alors décidé de jouer carte sur table avant que la vérité n'éclate violemment. Mais ce qui la préoccupait le plus, pour le moment, étaient les regards entre Jasper et Hermione. Ces deux là ne se lâchaient pas et Bella avait bien vu l'effet de Jasper sur Hermione. Il lui avait fait une forte impression. Aucun doute là-dessus !

Alice avait fait le même raisonnement que Bella concernant Jasper et Hermione. Elle avait sentit les battements du cœur de la jeune fille s'accélérer lorsque Jasper s'était installé à côté d'elle et son frère ne semblait pas indifférent non plus. Que ce serait une bonne chose ! Jasper méritait enfin le bonheur et pour de bon !

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour avertir de la reprise imminente des cours. Enfin ce jour-ci, c'était plutôt pour reprendre les préparatifs de la journée de visite du lycée. Les Cullen se levèrent en même temps et Bella attendit Hermione. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie de la cantine.

_ Et bien à tout à l'heure, fit Alice, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Pourquoi est-elle de si bonne humeur subitement ? demanda Emett.

_ Je n'en sais rien mais allons-y nous aussi.

Ils saluèrent le reste du groupe et s'en allèrent.

_ Vous n'êtes pas dans la même année ? demanda Hermione à Bella.

_ Si mais pas dans la même classe. Alice, Emett et Rosalie sont ensemble, moi et Edward de même et Jasper est seul.

_ Ah d'accord. Alors que fait-on maintenant ?

_ Et bien notre classe, donc d'Edward et moi, doit préparer les explications que nous allons faire aux visiteurs sur le programme du cours de Biologie avancée. Cela va durer toute l'après-midi.

Hermione lança un regard perdu à Bella et sa cousine ne fut pas étonnée de cela. Après tout si Hermione lui parlait de ses cours dans le monde sorcier, elle aussi serait perdue.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, je te brieferais. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

Edward espérait que non, il avait besoin de parler seul à seul avec Bella et cela ne pouvait pas attendre.

_ Et bien, je ne sais pas… disons que ce cours n'a jamais été mon fort.

Edward saisit sa chance au vol.

_ Sinon, tu pourrais accompagner Jasper. Qu'as-tu comme cours à préparer maintenant ?

Hermione se tourna vers Jasper qui était resté silencieux depuis le début. Elle ne resta pas longtemps à le regarder sentant qu'elle perdait à nouveau ses moyens.

_ Et bien, j'avais une heure de gymnastique avant d'avoir mathématique. Nous devons préparer tout un exposé sur le théorème de Pythagore.

Hermione lança un regard à Bella.

_ C'est comme tu veux, Hermione.

La Gryffondor ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression que sa cousine et son petit-ami ne voulaient pas d'elle aussi se résigna-t-elle à leur faire plaisir.

_ J'accompagnerai, Jasper. Mais que dois-je dire si les professeurs me demandent ce que je fais là ?

_ Et bien que tu visites l'école et que s'ils ne te croient pas d'appeler le Directeur. Mais tu ferais mieux d'expliquer directement la situation aux professeurs lorsque tu accompagneras Jasper à ses cours.

Bella et Edward s'éloignèrent et Hermione se sentit embarrassée. Jasper captant la tension soudaine de la jeune fille, tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te mordre.

Hermione acquiesça en souriant faiblement et Jasper sourit intérieurement devant le double sens de sa phrase. Etrangement, c'était la première fois de son existence de vampire qu'il n'avait pas envie de goûter de sang humain. Depuis qu'il avait senti l'odeur de la jeune fille, sa faim avait évidemment refait surface et avait à nouveau enflammé sa gorge mais un autre sentiment était vite venu atténuer la faim, le besoin de préservation. Mais il ne savait pas encore d'où il sortait.

Jasper avança et Hermione lui emboîta le pas. Jasper sentait encore que la jeune fille était toujours tendue mais étrangement elle l'était depuis le début avec lui. Lui faisait-il peur ?

Hermione était tendue, c'était vrai mais pour une toute autre raison, la présence du jeune homme l'incommodait. Elle avait ressenti ça au tout début avec Krum car il lui plaisait mais avec Jasper, c'était différent. Elle ressentait ce sentiment mais en puissance dix. Elle en conclut donc qu'il lui plaisait énormément.

La lionne, plongé dans ses pensées, laissa son regard erré sur le jeune homme qui avançait devant elle. Il avait une magnifique démarche, identique à celle d'un félin. Bientôt son regard se fixa sur le fessier du jeune homme, il était… « Non, pas ça ! Hermione, tu viens à peine de le rencontrer ! Et il a beau te plaire, ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer la perverse. »

Jasper se retourna et quand il posa les yeux sur Hermione, elle piqua un fard phénoménal. Mais que se passait-il dans l'esprit de la jeune humaine ? Il aurait tout donné à ce moment-là pour avoir le don d'Edward et lire dans ses pensées. Mais s'il réfléchissait bien, il pourrait user de son don pour la détendre au maximum et la convaincre de lui parler. Non ! Il ne fallait pas, ce n'était pas honnête.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jasper s'arrêta devant une porte.

_ Euh… Voilà les vestiaires. Je dois aller me changer.

_ Oh oui, bien sûr. Je… Je t'attends, ici ?

_ Oui, je vais faire vite.

Hermione s'adossa contre le mur face à la porte, tentant de réfréner son idée de rejoindre Jasper dans les vestiaires. D'autres élèves firent bientôt leur apparition et lui lancèrent des coups d'œil curieux. Elle tenta de les ignorer. Jasper ne mit pas longtemps à revenir et Hermione, cette fois-ci, fut incapable de réfréner son imagination. Bien que la tenue sportive de Jasper n'était pas du tout moulante, on devinait aisément un corps bien musclé. Jasper eut un sourire amusé devant l'embarras de la jeune fille.

_ On y va ? Comme ça, on préviendra le professeur avant que les autres n'arrivent.

_ D'accord.

Jasper avança et Hermione le précéda. Le gymnase ne se trouvait pas loin et le professeur attendait devant.

_ Ah, Monsieur Hale, vous êtes le premier arrivé. Qui est donc cette jeune fille ?

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre mais Jasper la devança.

_ Il s'agit d'Hermione, une étudiante venue de l'étranger. Elle fait la découverte de notre lycée.

Le professeur de gymnastique observa pendant quelques instants Hermione.

_ Ah, très bien. Bienvenue, Mademoiselle. Je suppose que vous ne devez pas participer au cours ?

_ Normalement, non.

_ Et bien, voyez vous, nous allions faire du badminton aujourd'hui et j'ai un élève malade, nous sommes donc en chiffre impair. Voudriez-vous être la partenaire de Monsieur Hale ?

Le mot « partenaire » fit une drôle de sensation à Hermione.

_ Et bien, je n'ai pas de tenue de sport.

_ Cela ne fait rien, je suis sûre que Monsieur Hale ne vous épuisera pas trop au jeu.

Hermione se tourna vers Jasper qui lui fit un sourire faisant référence à son ancien « Je ne vais pas te mordre ».

_ Bien, j'accepte.

Jasper lui envoya un sourire éblouissant et elle ne put que le lui rendre. Le jeune vampire était content, elle ne semblait plus aussi tendue en sa présence désormais.

_ Vous pouvez déjà rentrer, je vais attendre les autres.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux et allèrent s'asseoir dans les gradins. Quand les autres arrivèrent, le cours commença. Dès qu'elle commença à jouer contre Jasper, Hermione regretta d'avoir accéder à la demande du professeur de gymnastique. C'est ankylosé et courbaturé qu'elle ressortit du cou rs.

_ Rappelle-moi de ne plus jouer contre toi à quoi que ce soit.

Jasper lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

_ Je ne pensais pas que j'étais si puissant dans mes revers. Je suis vraiment désolé.

_ Maintenant, je suis toute courbaturée.

_ N'oublis pas tes étirements, petite nature.

_ Comment ça, petite nature ? Me prendrais-tu pour une nunuche ? Hermione était quelque peu vexé. Elle était Gryffondor après tout et non Poufsouffle !

_ Non, je te taquine.

Jasper éclata de rire et retourna dans les vestiaires afin de se changer. Hermione alla aux toilettes, qui ne se trouvaient pas loin, afin de se rafraîchir. Quand la Gryffondor ressortit, Jasper l'attendait dans le couloir, il se tourna vers elle, complètement hilare.

_ Et bien, petite nature, j'ai cru que tu t'étais enfuie.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Dois-je comprendre par là que tu comptes définitivement me surnommer « petite nature » ?

Jasper lui sourit et lui fit signe de la suivre pour se rendre au cours de mathématique. Hermione s'étonna de la complicité qui s'était rapidement installé entre eux. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Quand la vérité éclate (Cullen = vampire, Hermione = sorcière, Quileutes = loups)

Quand Hermione sortit de la salle de cours en compagnie de Jasper, sa tête allait exploser.

_ C'était affreusement horrible, fit la Gryffondor.

_ Oh, voyons petite nature. Tu n'as même pas dut participer au projet. Le professeur était déçu, je pense.

_ Et bien, encore une chance que je n'ai pas dut y participer. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être si doué dans une matière pareille.

_ Merci du compliment, petite nature.

Hermione lui donna une bourrade amicale et ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking, la journée étant finit. Ils étaient les premiers et attendirent donc les autres en discutant.

_ Alors, petite nature, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à Forks ?

Aussitôt après avoir posé sa question, Jasper la regretta. Il sentit que la bonne humeur de la jeune fille s'en alla pour être remplacé par une profonde souffrance. Mais elle répondit quand même à sa question.

_ J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de mon entourage et comme je n'avais pas vu Bella et mon oncle Charlie depuis plus de six ans, l'occasion était toute trouvée.

_ Excuse mon indiscrétion, Hermione.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal, Jasper.

Hermione avait beau ne pas en vouloir à Jasper mais il avait fait revenir des souvenirs à la surface qu'elle avait réussi à oublier le temps de quelques heures à ses côtés. Elle fut prise de panique alors que les souvenirs revinrent. Jasper le sentit et lui envoya des ondes calmantes. La jeune fille ne comprit pas comment mais elle réussit à retrouver son calme et respira un bon coup. Elle se retourna vers Jasper, espérant que ce dernier n'aurait pas remarqué ce petit incident, à son plus grand plaisir le jeune homme regardait ses frères et sœurs approcher en compagnie de Bella. Cette dernière se précipita vers sa cousine.

_ Hermione ! Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

_ Euh… très bien. J'ai participé au cours de gym.

_ Ah bon, pourquoi ?

_ Ta cousine a participé au cours suite à la demande du professeur et pour m'éviter de ne pas avoir de « partenaire » pour jouer au badminton. Hein, petite nature !

Hermione redonna un coup sur l'épaule de Jasper. Il était dur comme de la pierre ! Elle était tellement absorbée par son regard la première fois qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mais elle passa outre pour le moment non sans avoir noté ce détail quelque part dans sa tête.

_ Hey, c'est toi qui me faisais courir d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Frimeur !

Jasper repartit dans un éclat de rire sous le regard stupéfait de tous les autres. Bella intervint.

_ Herm', nous allons rentrer. Il est temps que tu t'installes et que tu te reposes. Le voyage a été long.

_ Bonne idée, Bella. A la prochaine, fit-elle à l'adresse des autres.

Elle se dirigea vers la voiture de Bella suivit par celle-ci. Quand Bella démarra, elle vit Jasper fixer intensément Hermione.

Le soir même, quand la famille Cullen se retrouva au grand complet, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon. Edward avait eu une conversation avec Bella au sujet de sa cousine mais elle n'avait rien lâché comme information. Il en fit part à sa famille.

_ Pourquoi tant d'agitation, Edward ? demanda Carlisle qui n'avait pas assisté à toute l'histoire avec la jeune fille depuis le début.

_ Et bien, elle me semble vraiment étrange. Elle tient des propos bizarre du genre « transport moldu » et elle semble impliquée dans un conflit et y jouer un rôle important. C'est ce que j'en ai déduis après avoir entendu sa conversation téléphonique et sa conversation avec Bella. Et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir entendu.

Les frères et sœurs adoptifs d'Edward hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Mais Jasper intervint en faveur d'Hermione

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dangereuse. C'est une humaine tout à fait normale même si elle semble un peu particulière.

_ C'est clair que tu as eu l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle vu que tu as passé toute l'après-midi avec, hein Jasper ! Rigola Emett.

_ Quoi ?! Vous avez laissé Jasper seul avec une humaine pendant tout ce temps ? Intervint Carlisle, légèrement inquiet.

Esmée posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son compagnon et Alice prit la défense de Jasper.

_ Ne t'inquiètes, Carlisle. Jasper s'est très bien débrouillé.

_ Oui et puis je n'avais même pas envie de boire son sang.

Tous lancèrent un regard étonné à Jasper.

_ Et bien, elle a une odeur appétissante mais il y a eu quelque chose qui est vite venu remplacer la soif, un besoin de préservation. Je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs.

Les autres membres de sa famille ne semblaient pas comprendre non plus.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Edward, elle ne me semble pas tout à fait normale. Et il faut que nous découvrions qui elle est vraiment.

_ Envoyons Jasper récolter des informations en faisant appel à son charme, plaisanta Emett. Sa plaisanterie lui valut un léger coup de la part de Rosalie.

_ Edward, intervint Carlisle ignorant la remarque d'Emett, et si tu proposais un marché à Bella ? Tu lui proposes de dire à sa cousine ce que nous sommes vraiment et sa cousine se livre à nous.

Cette nouvelle consterna Rosalie.

_ Quoi ?! Encore une humaine au courant de notre secret ?

_ Je pense que nous pouvons lui faire confiance, intervint Jasper.

_ Tu ne la connais que depuis une après-midi. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

_ En tous cas, ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle n'est pas venue ici pour nuire en quoi que ce soit. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était venue ici car elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de son entourage et dans ses ressentis, elle était sincère.

Edward se leva et s'avança vers la porte.

_ Continuer ainsi ne nous avancera pas plus que cela. Je vais faire un tour.

_ Je viens avec toi, fit Jasper.

Edward sonda les pensées de Jasper, ce dernier avait compris qu'il allait jouer les fouineurs dans les alentours de la maison de Bella. Après tout, on pourrait toujours peut-être entendre des éléments intéressants.

Après ses retrouvailles chaleureuses avec son oncle Charlie, Hermione avait suivit Bella dans sa chambre. Maintenant, elle rangeait ses affaires dans la garde-robe en discutant avec sa cousine.

_ Je suis contente que tu te plaises bien ici, Bella.

_ Oui, j'ai enfin trouvé ma place même si ma mère me manque souvent.

_ Je suppose qu'Edward y est pour beaucoup.

Hermione espérait ainsi amener Bella à se confier sur Edward. Elle désirait savoir ce qu'était ces Cullen, ils n'étaient pas humain, elle en était sûre.

_ Oui, j'ai souvent le sentiment d'avoir trouvé celui qu'il me faut. Il est si exceptionnel !

Ça y était ! Hermione tenait enfin sa cousine !

_ En parlant d'exceptionnel. D'habitude une personne qui est exceptionnelle, est aussi particulière. Hors, j'ai pu voir que ton petit-ami et sa famille étaient tous sauf humains. Alors que sont-ils exactement ?

Bella blanchit, elle se doutait bien qu'Hermione allait avoir des soupçons mais qu'elle en ait si rapidement était plus que déroutant. Que devait-elle faire ? Tout avouer, elle ne le pouvait pas, cela ne dépendait pas d'elle. Confirmer que les Cullen n'étaient pas humains mais en ne disant rien de leur véritable nature, cela reviendrait au même. Elle fut sauver par l'arrivée d'Edward et de Jasper dans sa chambre, y étant habitué, Bella ne sursauta pas mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hermione et reprenant ses anciens réflexes, la Gryffondor avait posé sa main sur sa baguette dans sa poche.

_ Bon sang ! Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ?!

Edward s'adressait à Bella pendant que Jasper restait légèrement en retrait.

_ Carlisle propose qu'on lui dise la vérité et qu'elle se livre à nous en échange.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione.

_ Nous aussi avons remarqué que tu étais particulière. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Nous te disons ce que nous sommes et tu fais de même.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il y a avait tellement de choses en jeu, moins il y avait de personnes au courant, mieux c'était. Mais elle n'était pas obligée de tout dire. Elle pouvait simplement avoué qu'elle était une sorcière.

_ Très bien mais je veux que vous gardiez le secret. Je suis…

_ Non, attends ! fit Jasper

_ Quoi ?! demanda Hermione

_ Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tout le monde soit réuni pour en discuter.

Il concerta Edward et Bella du regard. Cette dernière approuva.

_ Entendu, allons chez vous. Mais nous ne pourrons pas y aller en voiture, Charlie se poserait des questions.

_ Très bien, fit Edward. Nous irons par un moyen plus rapide. Bella !

Bella se dirigea vers Edward qui la prenait déjà sur son dos. Hermione commença alors à se poser des questions.

_ Quel moyen ?

_ Tu verras, répondit Jasper. Tu viens ?

Il lui tendit la main et la Gryffondor la prit. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul quand elle sentit la main glacé de Jasper. Ils se regardèrent un petit moment, yeux dans les yeux et ensuite Jasper prit Hermione sur son dos. La lionne sentit le même sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé plus tôt dans la journée revenir. Elle crut que son cœur allait lâcher lorsqu'ils sautèrent par la fenêtre et partirent en courant à toute vitesse, suivant Edward et Bella.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle avait mal au cœur de voir les arbres défiler si vite. Elle remarqua qu'Edward et Bella commençaient à les distancer. Le petit-ami de sa cousine devait encore courir plus vite si cela était possible. Elle se demandait comment Bella pouvait supporter une vitesse encore plus rapide. À son grand soulagement, Jasper commença à ralentir pour s'arrêter totalement à la lisière des arbres. Il laissa descendre Hermione qui s'appuya contre un arbre tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

_ J'ai mal au cœur, fit la Gryffondor.

_ Cela m'a aussi fait ça la première fois, répondit Bella. Assis-toi et mets ta tête entre tes genoux. Ça passera dans un instant.

Hermione s'exécuta et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se sentit légèrement mieux.

_ Elle est quand même encore très pale, s'inquiéta Jasper.

_ Je… crois que tu as été trop vite. C'est encore plus pire que transplaner.

_ Transplanter ? demanda Jasper n'ayant pas compris ce qu'Hermione avait dit.

_ Transplaner. C'est une particularité de… des miens.

Bella éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite des vampires.

_ Et bien, nous y allons ? demanda Hermione. Je me demande vraiment ce que vous êtes. Courir à une vitesse pareille, ce n'est absolument pas humain.

_ Nous sommes tous sauf humain, rigola Jasper.

Edward entraîna Bella vers la maison des Cullen et Jasper les suivit aussitôt. Hermione traîna un peu des pieds. Elle avait beau être impatiente de savoir ce qu'ils étaient, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où elle mettait encore les pieds. Quand elle était avec Harry et Ron, les situations bizarres étaient toutes expliquer, étant donné que le Survivant était un aimant à ennui. Mais sa cousine Bella n'était pas en reste non plus. Elle aurait put concurrencer Harry pour le titre d' « aimant à ennui ».

Hermione se dirigea vers la maison à la suite de sa cousine et des deux Cullen. La Gryffondor observait la villa avec des yeux ronds, elle ne manquait pas d'originalité en tous cas et toutes les baies vitrées lui donnaient un certain charme. Bella attendait sa cousine devant la porte d'entrée, une fois que celle-ci eut finit d'admirer la villa, elle entra enfin dans le hall d'entrée avec Bella.

_ Herm', je comprends que tu sois subjuguée par cette villa mais n'admire pas tous dans les moindres détails, fit en rigolant Bella.

_ Désolée mais tu sais ça me change d'un château vieux de plus de mille ans.

Les deux cousines échangèrent un sourire complice devant un Edward et un Jasper qui se demandaient quoi. Les deux vampires se dirigèrent vers le salon où le reste de la famille Cullen était réunie et semblait les attendre. Edward n'était pas vraiment étonné, Alice avait dut avoir une vision de leur futur entrevue et elle avait avertit le reste de la famille. Jasper alla se positionner à côté de Carlisle tandis que Bella allait rejoindre Edward sur un des canapés du salon. Hermione se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, intimidée et gênée. Maintenant qu'elle y était, elle regrettait d'avoir accepté le marché d'Edward. Elle aurait mieux fait de mettre de côté sa curiosité maladive. C'est en prenant finalement un regard déterminé qu'Hermione se tourna vers les Cullen, prête à partager son secret.

Carlisle regardait la cousine de sa belle-fille, il comprenait pourquoi Edward avait rapidement soupçonné que la jeune fille semblait cacher quelque chose. Il émanait d'elle une étrange aura, quelque peu différente de celle des humains. Il n'en fit cependant pas grand cas sachant qu'il saurait dans quelques instants qui elle était vraiment.

_ Nous avons donc conclu le marché avec Hermione, fit Edward pour le reste de sa famille mais il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. Je tiens à préciser que le secret doit être tenu !

Hermione lui lança un regard venimeux en retour.

_ C'est pareil pour moi ! Personne ne doit le savoir !

_ Bon ! Qui commence ?! fit Bella pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, la tension entre Edward et sa cousine était presque palpable.

Edward fit voyager son regard sur tous les membres de sa famille. Il pouvait lire dans leurs pensées à quel point ils étaient quelque peu angoissés face à la tournure que pouvaient prendre les évènements. Le pire de tous était Jasper. Edward commençait vraiment à regretter le fait que le pouvoir de son frère adoptif n'avait aucun effet sur lui-même. Il retint un soupir et décida de commencer.

_ Et bien, comme tu as déjà pu le constater, nous sommes un peu particuliers. En fait, nous sommes des vampires.

Hermione fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Bella fréquentait des vampires comme si de rien n'était. Le monde ne tournait absolument pas rond !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Stéréotypes et préjugés

Hermione faisait les cent pas, elle n'en revenait pas ! Bella n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de trouver un vampire comme petit-ami. Malgré les milliards de moldus qu'il y avait sur la planète, il avait fallu qu'elle sorte avec un vampire… un VAMPIRE.

_ Hermione… tenta Bella.

La Gryffondor ne réagit pas tout de suite à l'appel de sa cousine. Elle savait que si elle lui accordait de l'attention maintenant, elle allait exploser de colère. Bella regardait sa cousine faire de long va et vient dans le salon des Cullen. Elle voyait bien que la famille de vampires n'était pas à l'aise non plus. Elle se doutait bien qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione soit surprise en disant « Non, les vampires cela n'existent pas ! ». Mais elle avait adopté une toute autre réaction, celle de la colère. Même sachant la véritable nature de sa cousine, Bella n'arrivait pas à comprendre totalement la colère d'Hermione.

_ Herm…

_ Non, Bella ! TAIS-TOI ! Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de sortir avec un vampire et de faire copinage avec sa famille ?!

Bella ne comprenait décidément pas la réaction de sa cousine.

_ Mais je ne risque absolument rien !

_ Comment ça tu ne risques rien ?! Dois-je te rappeler que les vampires se nourrissent de sang humain ?

_ Pas eux ! Ils sont végétariens !

_ Alors là, c'est la totale !

Hermione se remit à faire les cent pas. Les Cullen restaient toujours en retrait, ne voulant pas intervenir dans les affaires de famille de Bella mais Edward jugea qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir.

_ Nous ne nous nourrissons que de sang animal d'où nos yeux dorés. Si nous nous nourrissions encore de sang humain, nos yeux seraient rouges.

Hermione jeta un regard menaçant à Edward.

_ Peut-être que c'est effectivement le cas mais ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais pensé à la mordre.

Edward lança un regard perçant à Hermione.

_ Je l'avoue mais c'est un trait caractéristique de mon espèce.

_ Justement ! Et tu devrais rester juste avec ceux de ton espèce ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous mêlez aux moldus ! Comme si qu'ils n'avaient déjà pas assez avec l'autre cinglé qui veut les exterminer ou mieux encore les réduire en esclavage.

_ Hermione arrête maintenant ! fit Bella. Tu n'as pas le droit de leur dire ça. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est avoir une vie plus ou moins normale. Ils ne veulent pas être des monstres en laissant leur côté bestial prendre le dessus.

_ Mais ce sont des monstres ! Le seul vampire que j'ai vu, qui a pu passer plus ou moins du temps avec des gens sans les attaquer, était domestiqué !

_ Domestiqué ? fit Emett d'un air consterné.

_ Oui et bien évidemment il n'y a que Slughorn pour inviter un vampire à une soirée de Noël.

_ Les Cullen ne sont pas domestiqués, ils sont juste civilisés !

_ Là n'est pas la question, Bella ! Ce qui me consterne le plus c'est que depuis deux ans j'ai tout fait pour assurer ta sécurité. J'ai même été jusqu'à coupé les ponts avec toi ! Et toi, tu te mets en danger à la première occasion !

_ Parce que tu crois que je l'ai cherché peut-être ?!

_ Bella, tu ne te rends pas compte de ta position ! Un seul faux pas et tu peux tomber entre leurs mains ! Ils te prendraient toi et ton père pour m'atteindre et à travers moi, ils atteindraient Harry !

_ Oh oui ! Evidemment ! Harry et sa sécurité ! N'est-ce pas l'élément le plus important ?! Ne me dit pas que tu as coupé les ponts pour me protéger ! Tu passais toutes tes vacances chez les Weasley et avec Harry ! Tu ne pouvais pas te résoudre à quitter ton nouveau monde, hein !

_ Ne dit pas ça, je retournais chez mes parents à la première occasion.

_ Menteuse ! Tu crois que ta mère ne m'écrivait pas ? Avant ta quatrième année, tu as été passé un mois complet chez les Weasley pour ta coupe du monde de je ne sais plus trop quoi ! Tu n'es pas non plus revenu pendant les vacances de Noël de cette année-là ! Allez dit-le qu'on était plus assez bien pour toi ! Tu ne voulais plus de nous dans ta vie !

Bella venait d'exploser. Elle en avait assez de garder tous cela pour elle. Le jour où sa cousine lui avait apprit qu'elle était une sorcière, elle était contente pour elle mais elle ne se rendait pas encore compte de tous ce que cela impliquait. Elle avait beau juste voir Hermione pendant les vacances quand elles étaient petites mais elles étaient proches ! Et puis Hermione est allée à Poudlard et elle n'est plus jamais venue la voir ! Elle se contentait de lui écrire des lettres. Mais est-ce que du courrier pouvait combler l'absence d'un être cher ?

_ Tu étais trop bien dans ton nouveau monde ! Et maintenant que ça ne va plus là-bas, tu reviens ici et tu penses pouvoir me faire la morale ?!

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux. Elle avait toujours eu le sentiment que Bella avait du mal à se faire à la distance mais elle ne se doutait pas que c'était à ce point-là.

_ Tu… tu n'as pas le droit de me dire tous ça. C'est vrai que je me suis beaucoup éloigné mais c'était pour vous protéger ! Tu ne sais pas tous ce qu'implique une amitié avec Harry ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours simple mais je me devais et je me dois d'être à ses côtés.

_ Tu le fais passer avant tout le monde ! Tu dis toujours que tu nous protège mais il n'y a jamais rien eu !

_ Le danger et bien là, Bella ! Je ne t'ai jamais tous dit pour ta sécurité. Moins tu en sais, moins c'est ! Et tu dis que je fais passer Harry avant tout le monde, c'est vrai ! Mais c'est parce qu'il est notre seul espoir d'anéantir tu-sais-qui ! S'il perd, tu pourras dire adieu à ton monde si tranquille ! Vous ne serez plus que des esclaves, ils vous traiteront encore plus salement que les sang-de-bourbe.

Hermione releva sa manche et l'agita sous les yeux de Bella.

_ Tu dis que je ne me plaisais plus que dans mon nouveau monde mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis considérée comme une rebut là-bas ! Je ne suis que la née-moldu, je n'ai pas de sang-pur qui coule dans mes veines alors on me relègue au rang de moins que rien ! Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça mais le camp de tu-sais-qui à cette idéologie !

Bella garda le regard fixé sur le bras de sa cousine.

_ Qui… qui t'a fait ça ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle aurait aimée ne pas devoir parler de cela aussi rapidement mais si elle voulait que cela serve de leçon à Bella et qu'elle décide d'être un peu plus prudente, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Les Cullen gardaient toujours le silence assistant à l'échange des deux cousines d'un air contrit. Ils ne comprenaient que la moitié de ce qu'elles disaient. Edward tenait fermement Bella dans ses bras, il espérait que la conversation deviendrait un peu moins houleuse. Jasper restait fixée sur Hermione, il sentait à quel point elle était sincère quand elle déclarait à sa cousine qu'elle faisait tous ça dans le but d'assurer la sécurité de sa famille mais il n'aimait pas du tout le sentiment de tendresse qui la traversait lorsqu'elle parlait de ce « Harry ».

_ Poud… Poudlard a été attaquée par les partisans de tu-sais-qui, il y a moins de deux semaines. C'est un élève de l'école qui les a fait entrer en douce. Harry se doutait que Malefoy tramait quelque chose mais il devait partir avec Dumbledore pour une affaire spéciale. Il a donc confié à Ron et moi de réunir l'AD afin que nous patrouillions dans l'école, c'était une mesure préventive. Ma mission était de surveiller Rogue mais dès que les Mangemorts sont entrés dans l'école, il m'a stupéfixié et est partit. J'ai repris connaissance quelques minutes plus tard, je suis alors partie à la recherche de Ron et Ginny mais en chemin je suis tombée sur Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback.

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur un canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains essayant de retenir le flot d'horribles souvenirs qui revenaient à la surface. Bella alla rejoindre Hermione.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer, tu sais !

Mais Hermione releva la tête, les larmes inondaient son visage.

_ Ils m'ont coincée au septième étage et m'ont désarmée. Bellatrix a prit l'excuse de vouloir me faire cracher le morceau à propos d'où se trouvait Harry mais elle n'a fait que me torturer à coup de Doloris, j'ai voulu mourir Bella ! Un Doloris est plus pire qu'une séance de torture à la moldue. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me torturer pendant je-ne-sais combien de temps. Et Greyback me tournait autour dans le but de me mordre…

_ Te mordre ?

_ C'est un loup-garou et le plus pire de tous en plus, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus cruel que lui. Enfin si… Bellatrix Lestrange pourrait concourir avec lui pour le prix du plus pur sadisme mais elle cela relève plutôt du problème psychologique.

Hermione fondit juste après en larmes. Elle se sentait honteuse de se laisser ainsi aller de la sorte devant de parfaits étrangers pour elle mais elle en avait besoin. Sentir Bella la réconforter comme quand elles étaient petites lui faisait un bien fou. Hermione ne sentit pas les Cullen quitter la pièce, d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidés d'attendre encore un peu avant de savoir ce qu'était Hermione. Pour le moment, elle était plutôt occupée à régler une affaire de famille. Bella adressa un regard de reconnaissance à Edward.

Hermione pleura jusqu'à épuisement avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Elle s'était endormit sur Bella qui était incapable de bouger.

_ Edward… murmura Bella sachant que le vampire l'entendait parfaitement.

Edward arriva quelques instants plus tard lançant un regard interrogateur à Bella.

_ Elle s'est endormie sur moi, je ne peux plus bouger et je n'ai pas le cœur à la réveiller. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait dormir quelques heures ici ? Je la réveillerai et toi et Jasper, vous nous déposerez chez moi avant que Charlie ne se lève.

_ C'est entendu, mon amour. Dois-je la soulever pour que tu puisses te lever ?

_ Laisse donc Jasper s'en occuper, lâcha Emett passant par là par hasard. Je suis sûr qu'il ne demanderait pas mieux.

Jasper qui venait justement d'entendre lança un regard plus que menaçant à Emett.

_ Dois-je te rappeler que je te bats au corps-à-corps ? Je te règlerais bien ton compte…

_ Arrête de faire ton timide, Jasper ! Je sais que tu rêves de faire un corps à corps avec une autre personne en particulier.

Emett lança un regard triomphant à Jasper avant de partir en courant. Le blond le suivit. Nul doute qu'Emett allait passer un mauvais quart d'heures. Edward laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération avant de finalement lever doucement Hermione pour que Bella puisse s'extirper.

_ Merci !

Edward prit tendrement Bella dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

_ Je vais aller chercher une couverture et un oreiller pour ta cousine.

Deux secondes après Edward ramenait la couverture et l'oreiller et Bella recouvrit Hermione.

_ Laissons-là dormir, elle en a bien besoin.

Le jeune couple se dirigea vers la cuisine où la famille s'était réunie. Jasper et Emett étaient revenus. Ce dernier semblait être allé embrasser le sol car il était couvert de terre des pieds à la tête.

_ Je suis désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer, fit Bella. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle et moi allions régler notre affaire familiale ici.

_ Il n'y a aucuns soucis, répondit Esmée. Du moment que cela aille mieux entre vous deux maintenant, c'est le principal. Ta cousine a l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert, ton soutien lui sera indispensable.

_ Je pense aussi. Si elle a préférée traverser cette épreuve avec moi plutôt qu'avec ses amis, c'est que c'est encore plus grave qu'elle ne l'a laissé entendre.

_ Qu'est-elle exactement ? demanda Rosalie. On a comprit le sens de votre conversation mais pas tout le reste.

Bella prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre.

_ Je pense qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas si je vous le dit maintenant. En fait, Hermione est une sorcière.

La déclaration de Bella laissa s'installer un lourd silence dans la pièce.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? fit Carlisle. Pour les vampires comme pour les humains, les sorciers n'étaient qu'une légende.

_ Moi aussi, ça m'a étonnée quand elle me l'a dit. Mais ils existent bel et bien. Ils ont un monde bien à eux. De ce qu'Hermione m'a dit, il y a une communauté sorcière dans chaque pays, ils ont des gouvernements, des hôpitaux, des écoles, etc. Ils vivent dissimulés de tous.

_ Pourquoi se cachent-ils même de nous ? demanda Jasper

_ Ils ne se cachent pas de vous, Hermione a encore dit la tantôt qu'elle avait rencontré un vampire lors d'une soirée chez les sorciers.

_ Justement, ce n'est pas logique ! Continua Jasper. Si des vampires avaient déjà rencontrés des sorciers, nous le saurions tous qu'ils existent.

_ Tu penses que la cousine de Bella ait rencontré un autre type de vampire ? fit Edward lisant dans les pensées de Jasper.

_ C'est possible même si je n'arrive pas à le concevoir…

_ C'est une hypothèse à ne pas mettre de côté, renchérit Carlisle

_ Tous ce que je sais avec certitude, fit Bella. C'est que les sorciers restent cachés des moldus, enfin plutôt des humains afin qu'ils les laissent tranquille. Comme elle dit, les moldus feraient sans cesse appel à eux en cas de problème. Et d'après elle, il est mieux pour les deux communautés de vivre l'une à l'écart de l'autre.

_ Ta cousine a aussi fait référence à un groupe de fanatique, fit Rosalie. De quoi voulait-elle parler ?

_ Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit précisément mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a un sorcier très puissant, un mage noire et ses partisans qui essaient de prendre le contrôle de la communauté sorcière pour affirmer la puissance des sang-pur, ceux qui n'ont que du sang de sorcier dans les veines.

_ Il y a différentes catégories de sorciers ? demanda Emett

_ Ecoutez, fit Bella mal à l'aise, je crois que le mieux est que vous interrogiez Hermione vous-même. Moi, je ne sais pas grand-chose.

Les vampires acquiescèrent. Bella bailla longuement sentant ses yeux la picoter.

_ Il est quatre heures du matin, Bella. Il serait peut-être temps que tu rentres chez toi. Dans quatre heures et demie, le lycée ouvre ses portes pour la journée portes ouvertes.

_ Déjà quatre heures ?! Alice quand est-ce que Charlie se lèvera ?

Bella se tourna vers la voyante mais Alice était plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot de toute la soirée.

_ Ça va, Alice ? demanda Bella, inquiète.

_ Euh… Oui, oui ! Charlie se lèvera dans une heure, vous avez le temps mais vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, il va bientôt dracher.

_ D'accord mais je ne veux pas réveiller Hermione.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, amour. Jasper fera attention sur le chemin du retour.

Le jeune blond se leva et fit face à Bella.

_ Elle dormira encore quand je la mettrais dans son lit chez toi.

_ N'oublis pas de faire ton regard de gentil vampire si elle se réveille pendant le trajet, elle pourrait croire que tu l'emmènes pour lui faire des choses pas très catholiques, fit Emett mort de rire.

_ Arrête avec tes allusions sexuelles, Emett. Cela devient franchement agaçant.

_ Y'a que la vérité qui blesse, insista Emett.

_ Rosalie, calme ton homme si tu ne veux pas le retrouver démembrer.

Emett arrêta alors de lui-même d'agacer Jasper sachant que le jeune vampire arrivait au bout de sa patience.

_ J'aime mieux ça, fit Jasper.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le salon. Hermione dormait profondément emmitouflée dans une couverture en laine. On ne voyait que ses cheveux qui dépassaient. Jasper fronça les sourcils comment sa couverture avait atterrit sur Hermione ?

_ C'est moi qui te l'ai emprunté pour éviter qu'elle ait froid, fit Edward venant de lire dans les pensées de son frère.

_ Pourquoi la mienne ?

_ Et bien, elle était plus sur ton canapé pour faire jolie qu'autre chose en même temps on n'a pas besoin de couverture mais je me voyais mal lui donner une couverture de quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

_ Et au moins, elle aura ton odeur sur elle, fit Emett de la cuisine en rigolant, il n'osait pas trop s'approcher de Jasper.

Jasper fit un énorme travail sur lui-même pour éviter de retourner botter le derrière d'Emett. Il se baissa donc vers Hermione et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. La jeune fille se colla à lui et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Si le vampire aurait eu un cœur, il battrait sûrement la chamade.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Aversion et plus si affinités

Hermione émergea du sommeil petit à petit. Elle se sentait si fatiguée qu'elle aurait pu rester toute la journée au lit. Elle se retourna dans sa couverture et la serra contre elle. Aussitôt une odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines, la couverture sentait drôlement bon. Hermione la huma un peu plus longtemps et se rendit compte que l'odeur lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais qui ? En tous cas, ce n'était pas Bella.

Finalement, Hermione se leva et s'aperçut qu'elle était seule dans la pièce, Bella n'était pas là. Elle descendit donc à la cuisine où son oncle Charlie prenait seul son petit-déjeuner.

_ Bonjour, oncle Charlie.

_ Bonjour Hermione ! Le petit déjeuner est servit depuis un moment déjà mais il est toujours mangeable. C'est Bella qui l'a fait, pas moi.

_ Dans ce cas, cela me rassure.

Elle éclata de rire avec son oncle Charlie avant de s'asseoir à table.

_ Bella n'est pas là ?

_ Non, Edward est passé la prendre tôt ce matin. Ils devaient organiser les derniers préparatifs de la journée de visite du lycée avec les autres élèves.

_ Quel intérêt de faire une journée de visite dans une si petite ville ?

_ C'est plutôt pour que les parents voient ce que leurs enfants étudient à l'école.

_ Je suppose que tu te dois d'y aller dans ce cas ?

_ Oui et je t'emmène avec moi. Avant de partir, Bella s'est assuré que je t'emmènerais. Nous partons dans quinze minutes.

Hermione se dépêcha donc de terminer son petit-déjeuner et de filer s'habiller. Sur la route vers le lycée, elle discuta avec Charlie de ses parents.

_ Je suis étonnée qu'ils ne donnent plus autant de nouvelles qu'avant.

_ Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. Ils sont en voyage en Europe et ils voulaient s'offrir du temps juste à deux.

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise de mentir à son oncle. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Le lycée de Bella fut vite en vue et Charlie alla se garer sur le parking. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cafétéria où les visiteurs étaient accueillis. Apparemment, ils étaient dans les premiers arrivés. Ils repérèrent Bella accompagnée de toute la famille Cullen. Même Esmée et Carlisle étaient là.

_ Charlie, content de vous voir.

Carlisle et Esmée se dirigèrent vers Charlie afin de le saluer.

_ Laissez-moi vous présenter ma nièce, Hermione Granger. Elle nous revient tout droit d'Angleterre.

Hermione se sentit bizarre de saluer des gens qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés mais Charlie n'était pas au courant, il fallait donc jouer la comédie. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise devant les Cullen, consciente du scandale qu'elle avait fait avec Bella la veille chez eux. Mais elle retint aussi de montrer son aversion pour les Cullen. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient des vampires, elle les voyait sous un angle différent. Elle ne se méfiait pas des personnes en elle-même mais plutôt de leur véritable nature. Elle adressa donc un sourire contrit aux parents Cullen et se dirigea ensuite vers sa cousine. Bella lui adressa un sourire et la prit ensuite dans ses bras.

_ Herm', je suis désolée pour hier.

_ Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je ne pensais pas que tu ressentais les choses à ce point-là.

Bella se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

_ Je… Je ne voulais pas m'emporter contre toi. C'est juste que je me suis laissée emportée. Un peu trop facilement même.

_ Il aurait bien fallu qu'on se dise les choses un jour où l'autre…

Hermione et Bella échangèrent un regard gêné.

_ Je voulais te demander. Que s'est-il passé après que je me sois endormie ? Finalement, les Cullen ne savent pas ce que je suis vraiment.

_ En fait, je leur ai dit.

Hermione lança un regard méfiant à sa cousine. Elle en voulait à Bella de leur avoir dit. Pas qu'elle lui en voulait sur le fait qu'elle avait dit aux Cullen qu'elle était une sorcière, après tout un marché est un marché. Mais elle ne savait pas ce que Bella avait pu leur donner comme information. Après tout, elle voulait simplement se contenter de leur dire qu'elle était sa véritable nature et rien d'autres.

_ Que leur as-tu dit exactement ?

_ Je leur ai simplement dit que tu étais une sorcière et qu'il y avait une communauté magique dans chaque pays et que vous aviez des institutions bien à vous, écoles, hôpitaux, etc.

Hermione regarda Bella en plissant les yeux. Bella se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de sa cousine tout à coup.

_ Je ne leur ai rien dit de compromettant.

_ Tu aurais mieux fait de ne rien leur dire du tous. Je ne comptai que leur avouer le simple fait que je suis une sorcière et ne pas commencer à leur expliquer en long et en large tous de mon monde. Merci Bella !

_ Mais quel mal y a-t-il à cela ? Après tous, ce sont des personnes de confiance.

_ Pas pour moi…

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il était temps qu'elle dise le fond de sa pensée à Bella.

_ Ecoute, Bella. Pour être honnête, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai décidé de tolérer les Cullen pour toi que je suis obligé de leur faire confiance ou encore de les aimer. Ce sont des drôles de créatures les vampires et dans mon monde, ils ne sont pas du tout fréquentables.

Bella devint blanche comme un linge.

_ Mais Hermione…

_ N'insiste pas, Bella. Pour moi, ce sont des suceurs de sang et rien d'autres.

_ Mais tu ne connais pas les Cullen. Ils sont différents.

Hermione poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Bella semblait fort attacher aux Cullen mais ce n'est pas cela qui allait la faire changer d'avis.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de faire plus ample connaissance. Je risquerai de finir en repas comme toi tu le seras bientôt.

_ Non, Edward ne me ferait jamais ça !

Hermione ne répliqua rien, étonnée de la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Bella. Sa cousine était plus que convaincue de ce qu'elle affirmait. Elle scruta Bella avec plus d'insistance, elle ne se trompait pas. Bella croyait dur comme fer en les Cullen.

_ Hermione, tout ce que je te demande c'est d'apprendre à les connaître et de te faire une opinion après.

La Gryffondor poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Sa cousine n'allait pas lâcher le morceau facilement, elle en était certaine. Au moment où Hermione allait répliquer quelque chose à Bella, elle fut interrompue par Charlie qui venait d'arriver.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que vous manigancez toutes les deux ? Vous murmurez depuis la tantôt.

Bella fit un sourire mystérieux à son père et ne releva pas la remarque. Elle chuchotait depuis la tantôt avec Hermione pour éviter que les oreilles indiscrètes ne puissent écouter leur conversation.

_ Papa, tu devrais rejoindre les autres parents, la visite en groupe va bientôt commencée. On se reverra en classe de Biologie.

_ Et Hermione ?

_ Elle reste avec moi.

Charlie se sentit bien seul tout à coup. Hermione remercia sa cousine d'un regard. Contente d'échapper à la visite d'un lycée qu'elle connaissait déjà. Quand Charlie s'éloigna, Bella revint à l'attaque sur le sujet « Cullen » en ne laissant pas le temps à Hermione de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

_ Je t'assure que si tu prenais le temps de les connaître, tu finirais par leur faire confiance. Si tu savais tous ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Arrête de faire cette tête, Hermione ! Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun risque.

Bella emmena donc une Hermione tirant la tête et se méfiant auprès des Cullen frères et sœurs qui discutaient entre eux.

_ Hey, voilà notre sorcière bien-aimée, fit Emett en rigolant. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire la sorcière préférée de…

Alice lança un regard d'avertissement à Emett. Le prévenant que s'il continuait Jasper ne serait plus aussi indulgent qu'avant. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne quittait plus Hermione du regard. Jasper fronçai les sourcils sentant les ressentis d'Hermione. Les vampires s'étaient empêchés, sur ordre de Carlisle, de tendre l'oreille pour entendre la conversation des deux cousines. Leur père avait affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'une conversation plus que privé. Et ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur Edward pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire car il était incapable de lire dans les pensées d'Hermione aussi. Que s'était-il donc dit durant cette conversation ? En tous cas, Hermione ne semblait pas très contente et d'après ses sentiments qu'il percevait, Jasper sentait qu'elle se méfiait et qu'elle ressentait même de l'aversion à leur égard.

Hermione lança un regard meurtrier à Emett devant sa stupide remarque.

_ Tu voudrais peut-être un micro ? Histoire de le crier encore plus fort…

Emett fronça les sourcils devant la réaction d'Hermione. Elle qui semblait beaucoup plus sympathique au paravent… Les autres vampires froncèrent les sourcils. Rosalie se retint même de montrer les dents à Hermione et de grogner. Elle se contenta donc de répliquer

_ C'est quoi ton problème l'humaine ?

Hermione transperça Rosalie d'un regard noir.

_ Je ne t'ai pas parlé à toi, la sangsue !

_ Hermione ! fit Bella d'un air consterné. Je t'ai demandé d'apprendre à les connaître pas de les agresser. Emett disait cela en plaisantant, rien de plus.

Hermione se renfrogna.

_ Il me semble que tu ne m'as pas laissé placer un mot. Et puis, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on me découvre. La discrétion est ma seule arme de défense pour le moment.

Jasper sentit la tension d'Hermione et lui envoya des ondes calmantes. Hermione se calma aussitôt mais il devait trop forcer sur la dose car elle semblait commencer légèrement à planée.

_ Détend-toi, Hermione, fit Alice. Si un danger devait arriver et venir nous menacer, je le saurais à l'avance.

Hermione lança un regard interloquée à Alice.

_ J'ai le pouvoir de lire dans l'avenir.

_ Les vampires ont tous des pouvoirs ? demanda Hermione

La lionne avait de plus en plus un air absent, elle commençait à avoir un sacré tournis. Jasper retint un sourire amusé et arrêta ses ondes. Hermione revint peu à peu à elle.

_ Nous n'avons pas tous des pouvoirs, répondit Edward. Alice lit dans l'avenir, moi je peux lire dans les pensées et…

_ Quoi ?! Tu peux lire dans les pensées ?!

_ Oui mais je suis incapable de lire dans celles de Bella comme dans les tiennes.

_ Pour moi, c'est facile à comprendre. Je pratique l'occlumencie.

_ Qu'est-ce que l'occlumencie ? demanda Edward

_ C'est une notion de la magie que si l'on maîtrise, elle nous permet de bloquer son esprit à toutes intrusions étrangères.

Edward sembla enregistrer cette information quelque part dans sa tête. Il allait reprendre ses explications quand il fut interrompu par le Directeur qui appelait les parents d'élèves afin de commencer la visite.

_ Nous ferions mieux d'aller dans nos classes respectives, fit Bella. Mais d'abord, je dois mettre les choses au point avec toi, Hermione.

Bella emmena alors Hermione un peu plus loin afin de lui expliquer le déroulement de la journée. Emett attendait justement cet instant pour lancer une vanne à l'encontre de Jasper devant tout le monde.

_ Vous avez sentis ? Elle avait l'odeur de Jasper sur elle.

Jasper lança un regard emplit de colère à Emett. Il allait bientôt devenir incontrôlable si Emett n'arrêtait pas ses blagues stupides. Alice et Rosalie se retinrent de rire et Edward lisait les pensées de Jasper afin d'anticiper tout accès de violence.

_ Est-ce que tu as des questions ? demanda Bella à Hermione après qu'elle eut finit ses explications.

_ Non, c'est clair mais si je suis dispensé de visite, je peux aller avec toi ?

Bella tenta de retenir un fin sourire.

_ Tu ne veux plus être avec Jasper ? Il est seul donc je m'étais dit que si tu allais avec lui cela lui ferait un peu de compagnie.

Hermione regarda sa cousine d'un air suspicieux.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu tentes encore de me mettre avec lui ? J'avais dit oui la première fois parce que je voyais bien que toi et Edward ne vouliez pas de moi car vous deviez discuter.

_ Je pensais que tu t'entendais bien avec lui…

_ Je n'ai rien contre lui mais…

_ Mais quoi ? Dois-je comprendre que c'est le seul qui trouve grâce à tes yeux ?

_ Cela n'a strictement rien à voir. C'est juste que je ne me sens pas très à l'aise en sa présence…

Bella se retint de rire.

_ Je te donne ma parole qu'il ne mord pas.

_ Vraiment très drôle ton double sens. Mais je ne veux pas rester seul en compagnie d'un vampire.

_ Il ne s'est rien passé la première fois alors tu ne risques rien, crois-moi.

Bella ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de répliquer car elle alla rejoindre Edward qui l'attendait aux doubles portes du réfectoire. Alice, Rosalie et Emett étaient déjà partis. Hermione vit donc Jasper l'attendre un peu plus loin. Malgré le fait que ce soit un vampire et qu'elle avait de l'aversion pour eux, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade. Absolument ridicule ! Après tout, ce n'était même pas un béguin et cela sera très vite passer. C'est le cœur allégé par son raisonnable raisonnement qu'Hermione se dirigea vers Jasper mais quand ce dernier lui adressa un sourire plus que charmeur à ses yeux, elle aurait été incapable de dire où elle en était dans ses pensées…

_ Alors prête à supporter un nouveau cours de mathématiques ? demanda Jasper d'un air semi-amusé

_ Je vais prendre le risque… répondit tant bien que mal la Gryffondor

Jasper s'avança et avant de franchir les doubles portes, il se retourna vers Hermione et lui dit

_ Tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi ni même avec ma famille, nous vivons en harmonie avec les humains après tout. Si tu veux, je pourrais te faire découvrir mon monde pour que tu te formes ta propre opinion. Nous pourrions partir un ou deux jours quelque part tous les deux et je te livrerai tous nos secrets. Tu te sentiras peut-être plus en sécurité à nos côtés alors…

Hermione ne sut comment prendre cette proposition, ni quoi y répondre.

_ Pense-y quand même, termina Jasper avant de partir vers sa salle de classe


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Un monde à part 1ère partie

Jasper se retenait depuis quelques temps de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Une grande partie de la famille était partie chassé, Edward se trouvait avec Bella on-ne-sait-où dans les bois. Le vampire ne pouvait plus rester dans la chambre de sa petite-amie comme il le voulait depuis qu'Hermione était là. La jeune sorcière avait décrété que ces heures de sommeil étaient précieuses et donc qu'elle ne voulait pas être gêné en soirée par la présence d'Edward. Hermione faisait tout pour éviter les Cullen depuis quelques temps. Jasper avait été étonné par le comportement de la cousine de Bella durant la journée de visite du lycée, elle avait été froide et lui avait à peine parlé. Il avait finit par regretter sa proposition. Sa plus grande peur désormais était qu'elle dise non. Et puis que lui avait-il prit de lui proposer cela ?! Il était à peine sûr de lui en présence des humains et bien qu'il ne désirait pas s'abreuver du sang d'Hermione, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler. Le jeune vampire était en train de ressasser encore ses idées noires quand Alice entra dans sa chambre.

_ Jasper, arrête donc de te tourmenter pour rien.

_ Je commence sérieusement à regretter la proposition que je lui ai faite.

_ Tu n'as pas à la regretter. C'est au contraire, une bonne chose que tu lui ais fait cette proposition.

Jasper arrêta de tourner en rond et fixa Alice.

_ C'est une de tes visions qui te fait dire cela ?!

_ Non, cela n'a strictement rien à voir. Je dis cela dans le sens que « toi », tu serais capable de la décrisper à notre égard.

_ Pourquoi spécialement « moi » ?

_ J'ai tout de suite vu que quelque chose s'est tissé entre vous dès le début. C'est quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. En tout cas, dans le futur que j'ai observé, ce lien vous était d'une grande utilité.

Jasper ne prit pas compte des premières paroles d'Alice.

_ Qu'as-tu observé dans le futur ?

Alice lança un regard malicieux à son frère.

_ Tu veux savoir si elle va dire oui à ta proposition ?

_ …

_ C'est bon ! J'arrête de te taquiner. Mais sérieusement ne te désistes pas ! J'ai observé le futur et il ne s'est pas encore précisé. Pour le moment, elle réfléchit encore à ta proposition.

_ J'espère que tu as raison.

Jasper tourna le dos à Alice et recommença à faire les cents pas.

Hermione était allongée sur son lit de camp et enroulée dans cette mystérieuse couverture qui sentait très bon. La Gryffondor réfléchissait à la proposition de Jasper, elle en était totalement déroutée. Elle ne savait pas comment se positionner par rapport au jeune vampire. Depuis qu'elle savait que les Cullen étaient des vampires, elle était réservée vis-à-vis d'eux. Elle était notamment en froid avec sa cousine à cause de cela. Elle avait exprimé le souhait que Bella voit autre part son petit-ami pour ne pas être en présence du vampire. Elle se méfiait énormément des Cullen pourtant quelque chose lui disait qu'ils avaient une nature différente des autres vampires qu'elle avait connu dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Elle repensa au premier jour où elle les avait rencontrés, cela s'était relativement bien passé. Surtout avec Jasper, le courant était tout de suite passé entre eux. Il avait beau être parfois timide, discret et en retrait mais c'était tout de même quelqu'un de charismatique et très mignon, beau même… Stop ! Elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir ni se laisser aller à se genre de choses.

La Gryffondor soupira encore une fois. Elle avait beau réfléchir mais cela ne la menait strictement à rien. Hermione s'enroula encore plus dans sa couverture et la huma une énième fois. Quand elle avait à certain moment une montée d'angoisse, l'odeur la calmait relativement. Elle sursauta quand Bella entra dans la chambre.

_ Tu es encore fourrée dans la couverture de Jasper ?!

_ Co… comment ça « la couverture de Jasper » ?

_ Et bien, c'est la couverture qu'on a prit dans sa chambre pour t'enroulée dedans quand on est revenu de chez les Cullen, il y a quelques jours.

Hermione tenta de se retenir de rougir. Elle s'était bien dit qu'elle avait déjà senti cette odeur quelque part. La Gryffondor regarda sa cousine prendre ses affaires pour aller à la douche sans lui accorder plus d'importance que nécessaire. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre, la dispute à propos des Cullen avait instauré un grand froid entre elles. Hermione en souffrait énormément ! Elle était venu ici pour oublier sa douloureuse rencontre avec Bellatrix Lestrange et venir retrouver de la famille qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Et elle mettait des barrières entre elle et sa cousine à cause de l'histoire des Cullen. Hermione savait qu'elle exagérait un petit peu mais c'était plus fort qu'elle ! Son instinct lui disait de se méfier de ces créatures immortelles qui généralement n'avaient pas une seule once d'humanité.

Depuis tout à l'heure, la Gryffondor avait l'impression d'être un lion en cage. Elle se leva donc et s'habilla afin d'aller faire un petit tour dehors dans la forêt. En bas, elle croisa Charlie.

_ Où vas-tu ?

_ Je vais juste faire un petit tour autour de la maison. Je suis restée enfermer toute la journée.

_ D'accord mais ne t'éloigne pas trop.

Hermione fit un sourire attendrit à son oncle.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas !

Elle sortit sur le seuil de la maison et resserra son gilet autour d'elle, la soirée était plutôt fraîche pour un mois de juin. Elle se dirigea vers un sentier de terre qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Elle l'emprunta et ne sut faire que quelques pas avant qu'une silhouette menaçante n'apparaisse devant elle.

_ Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

La Gryffondor sentit la peur s'insérer dans son ventre et encore plus quand une sorte de cri se fit entendre comme venant des entrailles de la Terre mais qui provenait de l'étrange silhouette. La silhouette bougea seulement de quelques centimètres et tendit une main vers elle, une main pleine de croûtes. C'est là qu'Hermione comprit.

_ Hermione Granger…

_ Mais les détraqueurs ne savent pas parler…

La créature commença alors à glisser vers elle. Hermione n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Même si elle avait sa baguette, elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser pour éviter de se faire repérer par le Ministère de la Magie car elle avait encore la Trace sur elle. Elle commença donc à courir pour tenter de fuir le détraqueur, elle s'enfonça encore plus dans la forêt afin d'éviter de le mener vers la maison où se trouvait Bella et Charlie.

En courant, la Gryffondor tentait de lutter contre le froid et le désespoir qui s'insinuaient doucement en elle. Elle butta contre une racine et s'étala de tout son long sur la terre humide. Elle se retourna et aperçut le détraqueur juste au dessus d'elle. Ses dernières forces allaient l'abandonner quand un grognement terrible se fit entendre derrière elle. La créature se releva soudainement et commença doucement à reculer en glissant. Le grognement se fit encore plus menaçant et là la créature tenta de s'échapper mais une silhouette bondit au-dessus d'Hermione et alla attraper le détraqueur. Il suffit de quelques secondes de lutte avant que le détraqueur ne se rétracte sur lui-même et finit par disparaître complètement. Hermione tenta de se relever mais la tête lui tourna, elle s'était cognée durant sa chute. Avant de s'évanouir, elle aperçut vaguement un visage familier.

Hermione sentit que quelqu'un la secouait légèrement. La Gryffondor se réveilla dans des bras qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître. En fait, personne ne la secouait, elle était simplement ballottée au rythme des pas de son sauveur. Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits pour finalement reconnaître son sauveur et apercevoir le visage de…

_ Jasper !

Le vampire plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Il semblait emprunt à un débat intérieur.

_ Comment as-tu pu survivre au détraqueur ?

_ Alors c'est comme cela que tu appelles cette étrange créature ? Je suppose qu'elle vient de ton monde…

_ Oui. Elles sont chargées de garder la prison des sorciers. Mais je ne comprends pas comment tu as réussi à la vaincre. D'habitude quand ils s'attaquent à quelqu'un, dès qu'ils sont proches de la personne, leur victime ne ressent que du froid et du désespoir et n'est plus capable de se débattre. Ensuite, ils lui font ce qu'on nous appelons « le baiser du détraqueur » grâce à ce processus, ils aspirent l'âme de leur victime.

_ Je n'ai rien ressenti de ce que tu viens d'expliquer. Je n'ai eu qu'à lui bondir dessus, l'attraper, le mordre et le laisser mourir.

_ Tu… tu l'as mordu ?

_ Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Mordre est l'arme d'attaque principale d'un vampire.

Face à la dernière déclaration du vampire, Hermione se contracta. Jasper s'arrêta tout à coup et semblait faire tout ce qu'il était en son pouvoir pour ne pas exploser de colère.

_ Arrête un peu ça, Hermione ! Tu as encore de la méfiance à mon égard alors que je viens de te sauver la vie.

_ Tu l'as peut-être fait pour que tu puisses boire mon sang par la suite.

Sur le coup de l'énervement, Jasper posa Hermione sur le sol sans aucune délicatesse.

_ Tu es aussi butée que ta cousine Bella quand Edward lui demande de faire quelque chose et qu'elle n'en a pas envie. Le fait que je t'ai sauvé ne constitue donc pas une preuve suffisante pour toi ?

Hermione baissa le regard de gêne. Il est vrai qu'elle avait exagérée sur ce coup-là.

_ Je… je suis désolée, Jasper. Mais je ne peux absolument pas vous faire confiance ! Je ne vous connais pas.

_ Et bien voilà la source du problème ! Tu ne tentes même pas de nous connaître !

Hermione commençait à voir rouge. Elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui fasse la leçon car elle n'avait de compte à ne rendre à personne ! Elle tenta de se relever mais l'effet du détraqueur était encore un peu présent autour d'elle et elle ne savait pas encore tenir bien debout sans compter le fait qu'elle ferait mieux de manger quelque chose pour lutter contre l'évanouissement et pour reprendre des forces. Que devait-elle manger encore ? Elle avait l'esprit embrouillée et arrivait de moins en moins à réfléchir. Elle se concentra donc à nouveau sur Jasper.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes ? Qu'essayes-tu donc de me prouver ?

_ Je le fais pour ma famille car mine de rien elle souffre de cette situation. Mais je le fais aussi en partie pour toi. Tu te sens coupable de ne pas te sentir capable de nous faire confiance car ta relation avec ta cousine est en train de se détériorer.

_ Que peux-tu en savoir ?! Et d'abord, comment le sais-tu ?

Jasper sembla vouloir s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes mais il fit face à une Hermione qui le regardait d'un air soupçonneux.

_ Je suis capable de ressentir les émotions des gens mais aussi de leur en communiquer.

Hermione resta pantoise quelques instants devant cette révélation. Elle allait répliquer quelque chose quand ses forces commencèrent à l'abandonner. Elle flancha et Jasper l'empêcha de tomber.

_ Que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ C'est le détraqueur. Il faut que je mange quelque chose pour reprendre des forces et essayer de ne pas m'évanouir.

_ Que faut-il que tu manges ?!

_ Du ... cho…co…lat, murmura Hermione avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Jasper.

Le vampire écarta une mèche de cheveux des yeux d'Hermione. Avant de l'emmener, il se dit que cela devenait une habitude pour la jeune fille de tout le temps finir dans ses bras.

Bella, pleine d'angoisse, tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Son père lui avait dit qu'Hermione était sortie faire un tour dehors mais la jeune fille n'était toujours pas rentrée. Bella regarda Edward allongé à son aise sur son lit. Le jeune vampire regarda d'un air malicieux sa petite-amie.

_ Si cela continue, je vais finir par prendre goût à l'absence de ta cousine. Je peux à nouveau venir chez toi comme bon me semble.

_ Cesse donc de dire des choses pareilles ! Il lui ait sans doute arrivé quelque chose ! Il faut aller à sa recherche !

_ Détends-toi mon amour ! Elle est peut-être allée faire un tour sur son balai volant après tout.

_ Hermione ne se sent pas du tout à l'aise sur un balai. Il faut aller la chercher !

Au moment où Edward allait répliquer quelque chose, son téléphone sonna. Le vampire y répondit et comme d'habitude Bella ne comprit pas un mot puisque son petit-ami parlait à une vitesse surhumaine. Edward raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard et se tourna vers Bella.

_ Ta cousine est chez moi. C'est Jasper qui l'a ramenée. Apparemment, il l'a sauvé d'une créature bizarre dans la forêt.

_ Allons chez toi !

_ Va d'abord prévenir ton père que tu sais où est finalement passée ta cousine. Ensuite, tu dis que tu la rejoins.

Bella se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre son père au salon. Edward tendit une oreille très attentive.

_ Papa ! Hermione vient de m'appeler. Elle est chez les Cullen.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chez eux ?

_ Euh… Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait croisé Jasper en chemin et qu'il l'avait invité chez lui.

_ Elle suit des hommes chez eux comme cela maintenant !

_ Papa ! Ce sont les Cullen.

_ Tout d'abord, c'est lequel encore ce Jasper ? Pas le grand baraqué, j'espère ! Il est trop vieux pour elle.

_ C'est le blond.

_ Lui aussi, il est trop vieux !

_ Papa ! Je vais la rejoindre. On passe la nuit là-bas !

_ Co… comment ?!

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas les Cullen ont deux chambres en trop ! Je t'appelle demain.

Edward vit Bella remontée. Elle sauta sur son dos lui ordonnant de se dépêcher d'aller chez lui. Edward leva les yeux au ciel mais fit tout de même ce que sa petite-amie lui demandait.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle crut qu'elle allait aussitôt s'évanouir à nouveau. Elle croulait sous une montagne de chocolat de toutes sortes. Elle regarda autour d'elle et croisa le regard d'Alice.

_ Te voilà réveillée ! Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Un peu barbouillée ! Je viens de sortir d'une attaque de détraqueur. Si Jasper ne m'avait pas sauvé, je…

_ Je sais. C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé. Disons plutôt qu'il a foncé. Nous étions en train de chasser quand j'ai eu la vision où tu te faisais attaquer par cette étrange créature.

_ Je te dois donc la vie…

_ En partie mais c'est surtout à Jasper que tu la dois.

À ce moment-là, Emett fit son entrée dans la pièce et prit part à la conversation.

_ Oui et comme tu as une dette de vie envers lui, tu te dois de lui offrir ton corps afin qu'il s'abreuve de ton sang ou bien qu'il te transforme et te prenne pour épouse.

_ Hein ?

La Gryffondor ne comprenait pas tout et commençait à légèrement paniquer.

_ Co… comment ça ? C'est une coutume chez vous ?

Emett se retint de rire mais continua de faire marcher la jeune sorcière. Alice trouvant pour une fois la situation drôle se mit à aller dans le sens d'Emett.

_ Oui, c'est une de nos lois. En fait, quand nous sauvons un humain, il nous appartient et nous pouvons disposer de son sort. J'ai pensé plusieurs fois à mettre en danger ce Xavier Samuel afin que je le sauve et qu'il m'appartienne. C'est un acteur humain que j'aime beaucoup !

Emett continua de faire marcher Hermione sans qu'ils se rendent compte que Jasper venait d'entrer dans la pièce en compagnie d'Edward et Bella. Alice s'éloigna afin d'aller se mettre à l'abri.

_ Tu sais, je pense qu'il a déjà choisit ce qu'il allait faire de toi. Il en rêve depuis qu'il t'a rencontré.

_ Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Il compte faire de toi sa…

Emett n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vola à travers la pièce. Jasper était au bout de sa patience.

_ EMETT ! On a un compte à régler ! Mais je m'occuperais plus tard de toi ! Alors HORS DE MA VUE !

Emett ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta le salon après avoir grogner en direction d'Alice sans doute pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu. La voyante laissa échapper un rire cristallin ne se souciant pas plus que cela de son frère.

Hermione regarda les personnes présentes dans la pièce en évitant de trop s'attarder sur Bella et Edward. Alice venait de lui faire signe et de partir alors pour briser ce silence gênant, Hermione se tourna vers Jasper et ne s'adressa qu'à lui.

_ Pourquoi autant de chocolat ?

_ Tu ne m'as pas précisé la quantité exacte, j'ai donc pris ce qu'il y avait.

_ Combien de kilos ?!

_ Dix…

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Jasper voyait les quantités de nourriture des humains de façon très large.

_ Je ne vais jamais pouvoir manger tout ça !

_ Commence déjà par manger et on verra après ! Tu as dit que cela te permettrait de reprendre des forces. Carlisle t'a ausculté et a conclut que tu n'avais aucune lésion physique si ce n'est qu'une grosse bosse à la tête.

Jasper tendit un morceau de chocolat presque aussi gros qu'un ballon de football à Hermione. La Gryffondor faillit s'écrouler sous le poids du morceau. Ce serait plus simple de l'avoir en petits morceaux.

_ Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider s'il-te-plaît ? Je suis encore un peu faible.

_ Oh oui ! Bien sûr, excuse-moi.

Jasper ayant comprit à sa manière, força Hermione à se recoucher. Il commença à briser le gros morceau de chocolat en petits bouts et… les prit au fur et à mesure pour les mettre dans la bouche d'Hermione.

Bella eut un sourire attendrissant devant Jasper nourrissant sa cousine et Hermione tentant de le repousser de gêne. Cela faisait une scène très comique. Maintenant, elle avait la certitude qu'Hermione allait bien. D'un commun accord avec Edward, ils s'éclipsèrent en douce.

Hermione mit sa main sur son ventre, elle avait mangé trop de morceaux de chocolats. Mais sous la contrainte de Jasper, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autres choix. Le vampire avait bien prit soin d'elle, Hermione devait donc bien lui accorder sa confiance. Et puis, Bella et elle, n'avaient, encore une fois, échangés aucun mot. Il était temps que les choses changent ! Elle se tourna vers Jasper.

_ Merci d'avoir prit soin de moi.

_ Il n'y a pas de soucis. Tu vois bien que tu as su finir tout le chocolat ! On voit déjà que tu récupères des couleurs !

Hermione fit un sourire contrit.

_ Oui ! Mais je crois que je suis bonne pour une crise de foie.

_ Je vais aller chercher Carlisle.

Le vampire se leva et s'apprêtait à partir quand Hermione le retint par la main et le regardant dans les yeux lui dit

_ Jasper, j'accepte ta proposition. Fais-moi découvrir ton monde.

Jasper serra la main d'Hermione tendrement avant de lui dire

_ Tu ne le regretteras pas !

_ J'en suis sûre. Tu as ma confiance désormais…

Jasper entendit alors les plus beaux mots jamais dits.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : Un monde à part (Partie 2)

Dès qu'elle prononça ses derniers mots, Hermione les regretta. Elle qui avait voulut montrer à Jasper, d'une manière plus ou moins solennelle, qu'elle lui accordait sa confiance, elle venait de tout rater ! Elle n'y était pas aller par quatre chemins et en plus de cela elle le lui avait dit sur le ton d'une fille amoureuse qui parle au garçon qui lui plaît alors que ce n'était pas cela du tout ! Certes, elle appréciait Jasper mais elle lui accordait la même affection qu'elle accordait à Harry ou Ron. Un ami et rien de plus !

Jasper venait de quitter la pièce quelques instants plutôt pour aller chercher Carlisle. Hermione pressentait une crise de foie avec les dix kilos de chocolats qu'elle venait de manger. Ce n'était à la base pas humainement possible mais Jasper savait se montrer très convaincant et ne pas laisser les autres protester. La Gryffondor se tassa dans le canapé des Cullen et mit sa main sur son ventre en faisant la grimace. Pourvu que Carlisle ait un moyen de guérison très rapide !

Hermione ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, un petit détail venait de refaire surface dans son esprit. Elle s'était faite attaqué quelques heures plutôt par un détraqueur. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Était-il sur ses traces ou bien se baladait-il à tout hasard à Forks ? La Gryffondor avait vécu trop de choses jusqu'à présent pour croire ne serait-ce qu'à une coïncidence. Le détraqueur était sur ses traces et puis il avait prononcé son nom ! Alors que jusqu'à présent la capacité de parler n'avait pas encore été reconnue chez les détraqueurs. La Gryffondor fit fonctionner ses méninges à plein régime. Si le détraqueur lui était tombé dessus peut-être que d'autres allaient débarquer. Mais Jasper avait détruit le détraqueur l'empêchant donc de pouvoir s'échapper et d'aller faire passer le mot à on-ne-sait-qui ! Cependant, elle allait devoir être très prudente à l'avenir car si la personne qui dirigeait le détraqueur voit qu'il ne revient pas, elle pourrait peut-être débarquer à Forks. Et Hermione avait la certitude que le camp de Voldemort était impliqué là-dedans. C'est alors que ses pensées se tournèrent vers ses amis en Angleterre. Devait-elle avertir Harry ou encore l'Ordre du Phénix ? Non, c'était inutile ! Cela ne ferait que les inquiéter encore plus et Dumbledore serait capable d'exiger qu'elle revienne. La Gryffondor ne voulait pas cela ! Pas maintenant que la découverte d'un nouveau monde s'offrait à elle. Cependant, elle décida de leur passer un coup de fil car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait plus eut au téléphone.

La Gryffondor prit son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa veste posée sur la petite table du salon. Elle entendit le bip à répétition durant quelques secondes avant que Ginny ne réponde. Elle était folle d'inquiétude.

_ HERMIONE ! J'allais justement t'appeler ! Tu vas bien ?! Tu n'as pas été attaqué ?!

_ Du calme, Gin' ! Je vais bien !

Hermione prit sur elle pour mentir, elle qui hésitait quelques instants plutôt à parler de son attaque de détraqueur à ses amis. Mais comment Ginny le savait-elle ?

La Gryffondor entendit son amie soupirer de soulagement au bout du fil.

_ Ouf ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Tu ne t'es pas fait attaquée alors ?

_ Non, je n'ai absolument rien eu. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

_ Ah ! C'est une longue histoire ! En bref ! Poudlard a de nouveau été attaqué par les Mangemorts mais il n'y a pas eu de blessés étant donné que l'école était fermée, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Cependant, Dumbledore a fait évacuée l'école et figure-toi qu'il a ramené Treawloney à la maison. Et aujourd'hui, elle a eu une vision en regardant le fond de sa tasse de thé. Soi-disant que tu te faisais attaqué par un détraqueur. J'avoue qu'au début j'y croyais mais maintenant que tu me dis que tu n'as rien eu, je sais que la veille folle mentait ! Encore une fois !

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive. Treawloney avait pour une fois eut une véritable vision et elle la faisait passer pour une fausse voyante. Elle changea donc de sujet.

_ Alors, comment est-ce que vous allez ?

_ Bien même si tu nous manques affreusement. Ron nous tape sur le système. Tous les jours, il pleure après toi.

_ Ah…

_ Cela ne te fait plus rien du tout apparemment ?

_ Disons que je… j'ai décidé de tourner la page. Je souhaite tout de même que l'on reste ami évidemment mais qu'il s'attende à ce que je ne réponde plus à ses sentiments par nos multiples disputes.

_ Je te comprends. Même si j'aurais été heureuse de t'avoir comme belle-sœur !

_ Moi aussi, Gin' !

_ Mais il me reste encore d'autres frères, tu sais ! D'ailleurs l'autre jour, Fred s'amusait à énumérer toutes tes petites manies qui, selon lui, font ton charme !

_ Fred a vraiment fait ça ? Je pense qu'il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça !

_ Oui, j'avoue ! Il le faisait pour embêter Ron.

Hermione et Ginny se mirent à rire en même temps.

_ Et toi ? Cela avance avec Harry ?

_ Pas vraiment ! Il passe son temps à me fuir, je ne sais pas de quoi il a peur. Je ne mords pas quand même !

_ Je pense qu'il doit faire cela dans le but de te protéger. Si il ne sort pas avec toi, il ne te met donc pas en danger face à tu-sais-qui et ses sbires.

_ Mais je n'ai pas peur d'eux ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que l'on soit heureux ensemble ! Que l'on puisse un peu se changer les idées et qu'il arrête un peu de penser à cette foutue guerre.

_ Je te comprends, Ginny. Mais essaie de voir les choses de son point de vue.

_ Facile à dire…

Ginny s'interrompit et Hermione entendit du bruit venant du côté de son amie. Apparemment quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans la pièce. La rousse reprit la parole

_ Je vais te laisser, Hermione. Harry meurt d'envie de te parler. A ce qu'il parait, c'est une chose très importante.

Hermione ressentit comme une pointe de jalousie dans la voie de Ginny. La pauvre !

_ Allô ? Hermione ?

_ Harry ! Je suis contente de t'entendre ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ On fait aller et toi ?

_ Ca va.

_ Herm', est –ce que tu es toute seule là ou tu te trouves ?

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne d'autres dans le salon et dans les autres pièces des environs.

_ Oui mais je pense que l'on peut entendre ma conversation.

Elle venait de se rappeler que les vampires possédaient une super ouïe.

_ Attend quelques secondes, je sors de la maison.

Hermione se leva tant bien que mal et sortit de la maison des Cullen. Elle s'éloigna sur le sentier de gravats en évitant, cette fois-ci, d'aller faire une petite balade dans la forêt.

_ C'est bon ! De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

_ Les nouvelles ici ne sont pas bonnes du tout ! J'ai évité d'en parler à Ginny pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas mais je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Voldemort commence sérieusement à s'agiter. Il a réattaqué Poudlard et il commence à recruter des nouveaux partisans et alliés. J'ai bien peur que prochainement ce soit le Ministère de la Magie qu'il attaque. Si cela continue comme cela la communauté sorcière va bientôt tombé ! Et Dumbledore reste les bras croisés à ne rien faire

_ Ecoute, Harry ! Tant que l'on n'a pas retrouvé tous les tu-sais-quoi et qu'on ne les a pas détruit, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre lui.

_ Nous pourrions déjà installés des défenses, recruter des gens pour qu'ils adhèrent à l'Ordre du Phénix. Faire un maximum pour que nous puissions contrecarrer ses plans.

_ Je te comprends mais fais confiance à Dumbledore. Je suis sûre qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Pour l'instant, essaie de décompresser et d'oublier un peu la guerre.

_ Mais Hermione ! On ne peut pas se permettre de faire ça ! La vie de beaucoup de personnes est en danger. Et quand comptes-tu revenir ?

_ Je… je ne sais pas encore.

_ Herm', on a besoin de toi

_ Je le sais mais je ne suis pas encore prête à revenir. En étant ici, j'arrive presque à ne plus penser à cette guerre…

_ Hermione ! Au contraire, tu te dois d'y penser ! C'est le combat de tous les sorciers pour un monde libre de toute menace.

_ Harry… Tu ne me comprends pas. Si je reviens maintenant, je serais incapable de pouvoir te soutenir durant la lutte. En ce moment, tu es entouré de l'Ordre au complet alors je ne m'inquiète pas trop mais je te promets que dès que je me sens prête, je reviens à tes côtés…

Hermione se retourna lentement vers la maison des Cullen et aperçut Jasper à la fenêtre.

_ … mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'être aux côtés d'une certaine personne.

La Gryffondor ne laissa pas son ami placer un mot de plus car elle raccrocha aussitôt. Hermione retourna dans la maison des Cullen. Elle tomba sur Jasper dans le salon.

Le jeune vampire sentit que la jeune sorcière était triste. Il se doutait bien que cela venait de sa conversation téléphonique avec « Harry ». Il avait beau ne pas connaître ce garçon mais il ne le portait déjà pas dans son cœur.

Hermione était plongé dans ses pensées quand une douleur lancinante la prit au ventre. Elle se plia aussitôt en deux. En moins d'une seconde, Jasper fut à ses côtés.

_ Que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ Je pense que c'est la crise de foie qui fait son apparition. J'espère que Carlisle a un bon remède contre cela.

Carlisle arriva quelques secondes plus tard ayant semble-t-il entendu son nom. Il allongea Hermione et l'examina. Il conclut que ce n'était pas une crise de foie mais un simple mal de ventre. La Gryffondor soupira de contentement, elle n'aurait pas longtemps à souffrir.

Jasper regarda Hermione soupirer de satisfaction face au diagnostic de Carlisle. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se tourna vers lui et lui passa un savon mémorable pour l'énorme quantité de chocolat qu'il avait fait ingurgiter à Hermione. Carlisle avait raison, à l'avenir il devrait faire beaucoup plus attention aux quantités de nourriture que mangent habituellement les humains. Le jeune vampire vit la sorcière sourire d'amusement. Quand Carlisle fut parti, Hermione promit à Jasper de le renseigner sur les quantités de nourriture des humains.

_ Merci, lui répondit-il. Cela pourra m'éviter de me faire passer un savon à l'avenir.

_ Alors, que comptes-tu faire pour me faire découvrir ton monde ?

_ Un ou deux jours de camping, cela te dit-il ?

Bella regardait Hermione faire son sac pour partir on-ne-sait-où. Tout ce qu'elle savait, comme le reste de la famille Cullen, c'était que sa cousine partait pendant deux jours avec Jasper quelque part. Pour la centième fois, elle essaya de tirer les vers du nez à Hermione.

_ Et où est-ce que vous allez tous les deux ?

Hermione eut un sourire amusé.

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire. En vérité, je ne le sais pas moi non plus. Jasper veut que l'on ne soit pas déranger.

Bella lança un regard éloquent à sa cousine, Hermione rougit comme un coquelicot en moins de deux secondes.

_ Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire cela dans ce sens-là !

_ Alors dans quel sens ?! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire exactement ?

Hermione regarda Bella droit dans les yeux. Même si ces derniers temps elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlés toutes les deux, Bella était inquiète pour Hermione. De un, parce qu'elle allait quelque part seule avec un vampire qui avait dur de se contenir face à l'odeur du sang humain comparé à sa famille. Et de deux, parce qu'elle ne savait pas où Hermione allait exactement.

_ Bella, tu m'avais reproché de ne pas vouloir apprendre à connaître vraiment les Cullen. Et puis, je m'étais entêté à ne pas vouloir le faire car pour moi j'avais une vision claire et nette de ce qu'ils pouvaient être. Après, tu me faisais la tête à cause de cela et on se parlait à peine. Maintenant, j'ai décidé que cela allait changer. Jasper va me faire découvrir son monde. Je vais essayer de faire connaissance avec son mode de vie et son être en tant que vampire. J'espère ainsi pouvoir être capable d'apprécier les Cullen comme toi tu le fais.

Bella regarda Hermione pendant un long moment. Sa cousine faisait tout cela pour elle. La jeune sorcière tentait de sortir outre ses stéréotypes et préjugés afin que cela aille mieux avec tout le monde. Bella se retint de sauter au cou d'Hermione.

_ Je… Merci !

Hermione approcha de Bella et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Cela fait plaisir de te retrouver. J'avais mal au cœur du fait que l'on ne se parlait presque plus. Je m'excuse de mon comportement.

_ Je m'en excuse aussi !

Les deux cousines restèrent un petit moment enlacer et puis Hermione alla terminer son sac. Elle descendit ensuite avec Bella qui devait la conduire chez les Cullen. Charlie les attendait de pied ferme au bas de l'escalier et il ne semblait pas vraiment de bonne humeur.

_ Puis-je savoir où vous allez toutes les deux ?

_ Chez les Cullen, papa.

_ Encore ?!

_ Je vais conduire Hermione mais je pense passer cette nuit chez eux.

_ Moi, je pense que je vais rester un jour ou deux.

Charlie sembla dépité. Il regarda à tour de rôle Bella et Hermione avant de s'arrêter sur cette dernière.

_ Alors toi aussi, tu passes ta vie là-bas maintenant ? Et avec Gasper en plus.

_ C'est Jasper.

_ Bref ! Tu sors avec lui ?

_ Je…

_ Vous n'allez pas me dire que les Cullen sont les seuls garçons dans cette ville ?!

_ Je ne sors pas avec lui, Tonton. C'est un ami et rien de plus.

_ Mouais. Mais je veux que tu m'appelles une fois par jour pour me dire que tout va bien sinon je viens te chercher moi-même !

Charlie retourna dans le salon regarder son match de foot. Les deux cousines allèrent dans la voiture de Bella afin de se rendre chez les Cullen. La conversation alla bon train durant le trajet.

_ Je pense que ton père ne sait plus où donner de la tête avec nous deux.

_ C'est parce qu'il se dit que l'on est plus des enfants et que l'on vit notre vie en nous occupant de nous même.

Quand les filles arrivèrent chez les Cullen, Jasper et Edward étaient devant la maison et mettaient des affaires dans un grand sac en toile. Bella courut dans les bras d'Edward et ne le quitta plus. Jasper fit un grand sourire à Hermione.

_ Et ben, Jasper ! Tu n'accueilles pas Hermione en lui faisant un grand câlin comme Edward avec Bella ?

Evidemment, c'était Emett qui venait de parler. Il venait de sortir de la forêt en compagnie de Rosalie et d'Alice. Cette dernière alla se précipiter sur Hermione.

_ Emett, je suis certain que tu n'as pas envie d'aller mordre la poussière maintenant alors tais-toi !

Emett allait encore ouvrir la bouche si Rosalie ne lui avait pas fait signe de se taire. Alice se décrocha d'Hermione et entama la conversation avec elle sur un ton tout excité.

_ Hermione, dans ton entourage qui va se marier très prochainement ?

_ Euh… pourquoi cette question ?

_ Dans une de mes visions, tu participais à un mariage et tu avais une robe magnifique. Puis-je savoir qui est ton couturier ?! Parce que je veux qu'il me fasse la même robe !

_ Pourrais-tu me décrire ta vision ? Pour que je puisse avoir un peu plus de précisions…

_ Et bien, cela se passait dans le jardin d'une maison sous une grande tonnelle blanche. La mariée était une magnifique fille rousse et elle s'avançait vers l'autel au bras d'un grand garçon aux cheveux noir et avec des lunettes rondes sur le bout du nez. Et toi, tu la suivais dans une magnifique robe bleue et tu étais au bras d'un immense rouquin qui te parlait à l'oreille. Je me rappelle aussi que quand vous avanciez vers l'autel, il regardait d'un air narquois un grand mec baraqué qui avait les cheveux et la barbe aussi noir que du jais.

Hermione resta pantoise pendant de longues secondes. Les seules personnes de son entourage qui s'étaient mariées étaient Bill et Fleur. Et puis, en étant ici elle avait été dans l'incapacité d'assister à leur mariage. Et la mariée qu'Alice venait de décrire n'était pas blonde comme Fleur mais rousse et elle était au bras d'un grand garçon aux cheveux noir et avec des lunettes rondes sur le bout du nez. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Harry et Ginny. Et elle, dans la vision d'Alice, elle devait être au bras de Ron.

_ Alice, est-ce que ta vision te semblait loin dans le temps ?

_ Non, on aurait dit qu'elle allait se faire dans quelques mois.

Hermione ne dit plus rien et réfléchit encore plus intensément. Ginny n'avait que quinze ans et dans le monde de la sorcellerie l'âge légal pour le mariage était de dix-sept ans. Comment pourrait-elle donc épouser Harry dans quelques mois ?

_ Je pense que tu t'es trompé. Les personnes que tu me décris ne sont pas encore en âge de se marier et avec les temps actuels, je doute fortement qu'Harry ne demande Ginny en mariage. Et quant à moi et Ron, c'est encore plus improbable.

Alice sembla confuse pendant quelques instants.

_ Est-ce que c'est possible que tes visions soient fausses ?

_ Non mais il m'arrive parfois de me tromper dans l'estimation du temps.

Hermione eut du mal à contenir sa joie. Si Alice avait eu cette vision cela voulait dire qu'Harry avait une chance de l'emporter contre Voldemort. Car si Hermione était sûre d'une chose en ce moment même c'était qu'Harry n'épouserait pas Ginny en temps de guerre.

_ Alice, je t'adore !

Hermione sauta dans les bras de la jeune vampire. Personne autour de la Gryffondor ne comprenait l'origine de son état de si grand bonheur.

Esmée et Carlisle arrivèrent concluant donc la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Tout le monde saluèrent Jasper et Hermione et finirent par les laisser seuls devant la villa.

_ On y va en voiture ? demanda la jeune sorcière

_ Non, nous allons y aller par un moyen plus rapide. Nous allons camper dans une partie de la forêt qui se trouve sur le flanc de la montagne, nous ne pourrions donc pas y aller en voiture.

_ Laisse moi deviner. Ton moyen plus rapide ne serait-ce pas sur ton dos ?

_ Bien vu !

_ Et porter ce gros sac de toile (Hermione montra du pied le sac que Jasper et Edward étaient en train de remplir quand elle était arrivée avec Bella) avec moi sur ton dos ne sera pas trop lourd pour toi ?

Jasper regarda Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

_ Ne sous-estime pas un vampire.

Jasper fit signe à Hermione de s'approcher, il la prit sur son dos et prit ensuite le gros sac toile dans sa main gauche.

_ Tiens-toi bien parce que cela va aller très vite.

Hermione resserra sa prise autour du cou de Jasper et le vampire démarra aussitôt. Le voyage ne sembla durer que quelques instants pour Hermione. Elle ne saurait dire quel chemin ils avaient prit car elle avait dès le début fermer les yeux pour éviter d'avoir des vertiges une fois à l'arrivée.

Jasper s'arrêta dans une petite clairière difficilement accessible pour le commun des mortels. La clairière était entourée de sapin et était traversée par un petit ruisseau. Jasper expliqua que derrière la rangée de sapins faisant face à Hermione se trouvait une falaise. Le jeune vampire commença à déballer le contenu de son sac de toile. Il sortit une tente et un sac de couchage d'hiver et quelques ustensiles de cuisines.

_ Je t'ai prit principalement de la nourriture en boîte de conserve. Ce sera moins compliqué pour toi.

Hermione retint tant bien que mal un petit rire. Elle s'assit sur un petit rocher au bord du ruisseau pendant que Jasper montait la tente. Après quelques minutes à tenter de mater Jasper monter la tente (le vampire allait tellement vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'observer à son aise), la Gryffondor décida d'aller chercher du bois sec pour faire un feu. Elle revint une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard les bras chargés de bois. Entre temps, Jasper avait finit de monter la tente et avait installé l'oreiller et le sac de couchage dedans. Et pour finir un feu brûlait deux mètres plus loin. La jeune sorcière se sentit légèrement frustrée. Le vampire s'avança vers elle et la déchargea de son poids. Jasper dut sentit sa frustration car il tenta de la calmer avant qu'elle n'explose.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'auras pas ramassé le bois pour rien car cela nous servira de réserve.

Durant le reste de la soirée, Hermione resta assisse près du feu à parler de tout et de rien avec Jasper. Même si elle voulait le questionner sur absolument tous sur les vampires, elle préféra ne rien demander dans l'absolu et profiter de ce moment de paix pour s'habituer à la situation qui lui paraissait presque insolite. Quand vint le moment d'aller se coucher, Hermione fut étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule place dans la tente.

_ Mais où vas-tu dormir ?

_ Les vampires ne dorment jamais. Je vais monter la garde devant la tente.

_ Pourquoi monter la garde ?

_ Il y a des choses encore plus dangereuses que moi dans cette forêt.

_ Et bien, c'est très rassurant !

Hermione alla se coucher et ne trouva pas le sommeil directement. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois dans son sac de couchage. Il faisait une chaleur tropicale pour une nuit de juin et le sac de couchage d'hiver de Jasper ne l'aidait pas à trouver un peu de fraîcheur. Le jeune vampire avait encore une fois sous-estimé les humains. Pour lui, ils devaient être très frileux. La Gryffondor finit par trouver le sommeil deux heures plus tard mais si elle avait su à l'avance de quoi elle allait rêver, elle aurait fait en sorte de passer une nuit blanche.

Jasper montait la garde devant la tente. À part quelques animaux sauvages qui passaient à proximité de la clairière, il était seul avec Hermione. Il avait hâte de commencer à lui faire découvrir son monde et à gagner encore plus la confiance de la jeune fille. Si elle arrivait à se sentir assez à l'aise avec lui, elle serait peut-être apte à lui faire des confidences et il pourrait en apprendre plus sur elle.

Le vampire écoutait d'une oreille la respiration d'Hermione. Elle avait longtemps bougé dans son sac de couchage avant d'adopter une respiration calme et régulière, signe qu'elle s'était paisiblement endormie. Le vampire s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller faire un tour dans la clairière quand il entendit que la jeune fille commençait à s'agiter. Jasper ouvrit donc la tente et y entra à moitié. La jeune fille semblait faire un terrible cauchemar car elle bougeait dans tous les sens et commençait à hurler.

_ Non ! Laissez-moi ! Je ne sais pas où il est ! Puisque je vous dis que JE NE SAIS PAS !

Hermione se releva en sursaut et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Jasper entra complètement dans la tente et s'assit à côté d'elle. Hermione fit un léger sursaut quand elle se rendit compte de la présence du vampire.

_ Que… que fais-tu là ?

_ Tu viens de faire un violent cauchemar. Est-ce que ça va ?!

Hermione le regarda l'air perdu avant de se rappeler son cauchemar.

_ J'ai… j'ai revécu ma scène de torture.

La Gryffondor se mit alors à trembler violemment. Jasper posa une main sur l'épaule droite de la jeune fille.

_ Est-ce que cela va aller ?

_ Je… je ne sais pas…

Hermione semblait réellement confuse. On aurait dit qu'elle oscillait encore entre rêve et réalité. La jeune sorcière finit par poser sa main sur celle de Jasper.

_ Je…

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je monte la garde devant la tente, il ne peut rien t'arriver.

Jasper allait se lever quand Hermione resserra sa prise sur sa main et lui demanda

_ Non ! Reste, s'il-te-plaît.

Le jeune vampire fut étonné de la demande d'Hermione mais elle semblait encore fortement confuse. Il accéda donc à sa requête et s'installa confortablement à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir profondément à la seule différence qu'elle ne refit plus de cauchemar. Jasper s'amusa beaucoup de la regarder dormir, Hermione gigotait dans tous les sens et sortait souvent un bras ou une jambe du sac de couchage pour essayer d'attraper un peu de fraîcheur. À un moment, le vampire perdit son sourire un petit peu moqueur quand la Gryffondor posa sa main sur sa main à lui. Elle tâtonna durant un instant son bras et ensuite son torse. Jasper leva légèrement la tête et vit qu'Hermione dormait toujours profondément. Inconsciemment son corps cherchait une source de fraîcheur et comme lui-même était glacé, le corps de la jeune sorcière était attiré par lui. Hermione alla donc se coller étroitement à Jasper durant son sommeil et soupira de satisfaction.

Le vampire n'osa pas bouger. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation aussi intime avec Hermione et Jasper ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Finalement, il bougea un bras et l'enroula autour de la jeune sorcière avant de fermer les yeux et de savourer malgré lui la situation.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 : Quand le désir prend le dessus

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain avec une sensation de bien-être qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvé depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tenta de se remémorer la nuit qu'elle venait de passer mais elle ne se souvenait de rien… Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête était qu'elle avait eu un sommeil agité et qu'elle avait finit par s'apaiser et à dormir paisiblement.

La Gryffondor s'étira comme un chat et après s'être habillé, elle sortit de la tente. Jasper n'était pas en vue et Hermione scruta les alentours à sa recherche. Elle finit par apercevoir une silhouette perchée sur un arbre à quinze mètres au-dessus du sol. La brune eut un frisson de peur, elle n'avait jamais aimé être en hauteur. Notamment sur un balai volant alors perché sur un arbre, il fallait être fou !

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à appeler le vampire mais apparemment il l'avait déjà remarquée car il sauta gracieusement de l'arbre et fut en deux secondes auprès d'elle. Jasper ne put retenir un sourire d'amusement devant le regard ahurie d'Hermione.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tu finiras bien par t'y faire un jour où l'autre.

_ Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre des êtres aussi surnaturels que toi.

_ Pourtant, tu es bien une sorcière.

_ Oui mais les sorciers ont une apparence humaine qui n'intrigue pas autant.

_ Que veux-tu dire par une apparence humaine qui intrigue autant ?

Jasper se rapprocha tout près d'Hermione et la regarda avec amusement quand il vit que la jeune fille commençait à être légèrement gênée.

_ Euh… Et bien, des yeux dorés, une pâleur de craie et un physique… euh… disons… un physique plus qu'avantageux.

Hermione rougit sous l'embarras et Jasper éclata de rire. Il rassura ensuite la sorcière.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te taquinais.

Hermione soupira d'exaspération plus pour garder la face qu'autre chose et retourna s'asseoir devant la tente.

_ Que nous as-tu prévu aujourd'hui ?

_ C'est à voir ce que tu veux faire toi. Mais d'abord, il faut que tu avales quelque chose. Que veux-tu pour ton petit-déjeuner ?

_ Laisse-moi voir ce qu'il y a.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva à manger des tartines à la confiture. Pendant qu'elle déjeunait, elle parla avec Jasper d'un sujet qui la préoccupait depuis la veille.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui me tourmente depuis hier…

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Bella m'a cassé les pieds pour que je lui dise où j'allais. Apparemment, elle ne le savait pas. Mais est-ce que ta famille le sait ?

_ Non, absolument pas.

_ Mais avec Alice qui a ses visions et Edward qui lit dans les pensées…

_ Il est possible de cacher des choses à Edward si l'on se concentre bien. Pour Alice, je pense qu'elle s'est arrangée pour ne pas scruter les visions du futur se rapportant à notre petite escapade. Bien que je doute qu'elle n'est pas en train de le faire en ce moment. Elle a un côté un petit peu voyeuse, elle est curieuse de nature.

La Gryffondor sourit. Elle trouvait de plus en plus sympathique Alice. La jeune fille termina son petit-déjeuner et se leva. Elle bailla longuement et se frotta les yeux.

_ Tu es encore fatiguée ? demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils

_ Oui, j'ai le vague souvenir de m'être réveillé en pleine nuit à cause d'un cauchemar et de m'être rendormie par après. Je ne sais plus vraiment mais quelque chose m'a fait me sentir en sécurité. Et par la suite, j'ai réussi à dormir comme un bébé. Mais le début de la nuit ayant été agité par mon cauchemar, je n'ai pas dormi assez pour moi.

Jasper fut étonnée qu'Hermione ne se rappelle de rien mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il n'aurait donc pas à s'expliquer à Hermione sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Jasper sentit la soif lui brûler la gorge au souvenir de cette nuit. Il avait finit par se sentir mal au milieu de la nuit quand Hermione s'était encore plus collé à lui en lui montant carrément dessus dans son sommeil. La jeune fille avait alors murmuré son nom et le vampire n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de déposer de légers baisers sur le visage d'Hermione.

Jasper tenta de lutter contre sa soif. Le désir physique d'une personne entraînant la soif d'un vampire c'était une première.

La sorcière vit les yeux du vampire devenir soudainement plus sombre et son corps fut parcouru de la chaire de poule. C'était comme si son corps pressentait un danger et qu'il lui envoyait tous les signaux nécessaires pour la prévenir. Hermione commença à reculer petit à petit quand Jasper la regarda dans les yeux. Son regard était encore plus sombre que jamais.

Le vampire sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même quand la jeune fille se prit les pieds dans l'un des fils de la tente planté dans le sol. Hermione tomba lourdement sur le dos et Jasper s'approcha doucement d'elle. Par réflexe, Hermione sortit sa baguette magique.

Jasper se sentait réellement mal. Durant une fraction de secondes, il avait failli s'en prendre à la jeune fille mais pas pour s'abreuver de son sang, il éprouvait une autre soif pour elle. Une soif de désir qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer et inconsciemment il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour abreuver cette soif. Jasper leva les deux mains en signe de paix mais Hermione semblait terrifiée.

_ Hermione… commença doucement le jeune vampire

_ NON ! Ne t'approche pas de moi !

_ Je ne vais pas…

_ Qu'allais-tu me faire hein ?! Tu ne m'as attiré ici rien que pour pouvoir t'abreuver de mon sang en toute tranquillité ?!

_ Non ! Ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! Hermione, je t'en prie ! Fais-moi confiance !

Jasper tendit une main vers Hermione. Cette dernière la regarda et baissa lentement sa baguette. Elle ne prit la main du jeune vampire que quand elle croisa son regard. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau dorés et trahissaient une réelle inquiétude.

Lorsque Jasper releva Hermione, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra très fortement tout en faisant attention à ne pas la blesser.

_ Oh… Hermione ! Pardonne-moi !

D'abord méfiante, la jeune fille se laissa ensuite aller dans les bras du jeune vampire. Malgré elle, elle se sentait bien et elle ferma les yeux en refermant ses bras autour de Jasper. Bien que son corps ne lui envoi encore des signaux l'incitant à fuir, la jeune fille resta longtemps dans les bras du jeune vampire. Ce dernier avait vraiment l'air de regretter. Aurait-il toujours une part d'humanité en lui ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Hermione osa lui poser la question.

Jasper se vexa face à la question d'Hermione. Ne lui avait-il pas assez prouvé qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle et qu'il se souciait d'elle. Cela ne constituait donc pas une preuve d'humanité à ses yeux ? Mais Jasper savait que la jeune fille ne savait rien des vampires et que forcément elle les prenait pour des êtres très éloignés de la nature humaine. Et puis, il était là pour répondre à ses questions.

_ Les vampires sont habituellement des êtres se nourrissant des humains. Ils n'ont donc pas l'habitude de se comporter comme des humains ou n'ont tout simplement pas les mêmes préoccupations. Moi-même et ma famille, en ayant le style de vie que nous menons, sommes en quelque sorte différent des autres vampires. Nous ne buvons pas de sang humain et nous vivons en paix parmi eux. C'est donc une habitude que nous avons prit de nous comporter comme des humains dans les lieux publics et à force de les côtoyer nous avons adopté leur nature. Nous nous soucions du bien-être des autres, nous nous soucions de « notre famille », nous ressentons des sentiments humains. D'où notre part d'humanité.

Hermione médita les paroles du jeune vampire. Tout compte fait, lui et les siens semblaient être comme le commun des mortels. La jeune sorcière décida donc de continuer sur sa lancée et réinterrogea Jasper sur les vampires. Comment devenait-on vampire, en étant mordu par un autre vampire. Depuis quand ils existaient, depuis la nuit des temps. Quel était le mode de vie des vampires en général, nomade. Etc.

Jasper avait le sentiment d'avoir gagné car Hermione était insatiable sur le sujet. Il avait enfin réussi à l'intéressée sur le sujet des vampires.

_ Quelles sont tes capacités en tant que vampire ?

Jasper sourit et éloigna un peu Hermione de lui. Depuis le début de leur conversation, ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés tous les deux. Devant la situation, la jeune fille rougit. Jasper rigola.

_ Tu veux voir quelles sont mes capacités surnaturelles ?

_ Oui, je voudrais bien.

Durant le reste de la journée, Jasper fit la démonstration de sa force surhumaine à Hermione en déracinant quelques arbres et en les jetant le plus loin possible du haut de la falaise. Il lui montra sa vitesse surhumaine en lui faisant faire rapidement le tour d'une grande partie de la forêt.

_ Et respirer ne nous est pas indispensable.

Hermione fut plus qu'étonnée devant la dernière déclaration du vampire. Elle lui dit en riant

_ J'ai vraiment dur à te croire.

_ Tu veux que je te montre ?

_ Et comment ?

_ Le ruisseau provient d'un lac qui se trouve à quelques kilomètres plus haut sur la montagne.

Hermione n'eut plus le temps de dire un mot car Jasper l'attrapa en passant et courut à toute vitesse jusqu'au lac. En moins de cinq minutes, ils étaient déjà arrivés à destination.

_ Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Hermione qui ne semblait pas très rassurée.

_ Je vais te montrer que les vampires n'ont pas besoin de respirer. Puisque tu ne me crois toujours pas.

Hermione allait répliquer quelque chose mais sa réplique resta coincée en plein milieu de sa gorge quand Jasper commença à se déshabiller. Hermione eut le souffle coupé devant le « magnifique » spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Jasper avait complètement enlevé sa chemise et Hermione pu admirer un Jasper dans toute sa splendeur. La Gryffondor ferma tout de même ses yeux quand le vampire enleva son pantalon. La jeune fille entendit le rire amusé de Jasper puis un bruit de plongeon.

_ Tu peux rouvrir les yeux. Je suis dans l'eau maintenant.

Hermione ouvrit prudemment un œil et faillit s'évanouir quand elle vit le boxer du jeune vampire à côté de son pantalon.

_ Tu ne va pas me dire que tu n'as absolument rien sur toi en ce moment ?!

Jasper ne semblait pas gêné pour un Gallion. Il eut même un sourire un petit peu coquin.

_ Je n'ai en effet rien sur moi mais je peux remettre mon boxer tout de suite si tu veux.

Le jeune vampire fit mine de sortir de l'eau.

_ NON ! hurla Hermione.

_ Tu as peur que ce ne soit pas beau à voir ? plaisanta Jasper

_ Tu n'es vraiment pas pudique, toi hein ! Attends que je me retourne pour sortir de l'eau et remettre ton boxer avant de retourner dans l'eau.

_ Et après, tu me rejoindras ?

Hermione fut encore plus déconcertée. Elle se retourna vers Jasper pour voir s'il blaguait. Mauvaise idée ! Le jeune vampire venait seulement de sortir de l'eau. Hermione plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux et hurla

_ TU M'ENERVES !

Cette fois-ci, Jasper n'eut pas un simple sourire d'amusement mais il éclata franchement de rire.

_ Pardon. Je t'assure que ce n'était pas voulu.

Hermione prit quelques secondes avant de se remettre de ses émotions. Jasper se dépêcha de remettre son boxer et de plonger dans l'eau.

_ Allez viens, Hermione !

Hermione bouda et alla s'asseoir sur le tronc d'un arbre qui était penché au-dessus de l'eau.

_ Ici, je suis bien placé pour te regarder me montrer tes talents en tant que vampire aquatique.

Jasper éclata de rire.

_ Je vais juste te montrer que je sais rester indéfiniment sous l'eau sans devoir remonter à la surface.

Hermione ne croyait toujours pas Jasper pour ça. Elle était persuadé qu'il lui faisait une blague. Cela n'était pas possible qu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer. Tout être vivant, même surnaturel, se devait de respirer pour survivre.

Le jeune vampire fit un grand sourire à Hermione et plongea. La jeune sorcière leva les yeux au ciel persuadé qu'il allait remonter dans maximum dix minutes. Mais quand les dix minutes passèrent, Hermione commença à légèrement paniquée.

_ Jasper ! cria-t-elle

Mais rien ne bougea dans le lac. La surface restait toujours aussi lisse depuis quelques minutes. Hermione recommença à l'appeler mais toujours aucune réponse. Prise de panique, elle se leva et commença à enlever ses vêtements. Elle n'était pas très douée pour nager alors elle ne devait pas prendre le risque de nager avec trop de poids sur elle. Une fois en sous-vêtement, Hermione plongea dans l'eau. L'eau était gelée et Hermione fit tout de suite quelques brasses pour se réchauffer. Elle s'apprêtait à replonger quand une voie derrière elle l'interpella.

_ Tu es enfin là ? Si j'avais été un humain, je serais mort depuis longtemps avec toi.

Le jeune vampire disait cela sur le ton de la rigolade mais Hermione le prit très mal.

_ Imbécile ! J'avais cru que tu t'étais noyé !

_ Je t'avais dit que j'étais capable de rester en apnée indéfiniment. C'est toi que ne me croyait pas.

Hermione ne répliqua rien et commença à nager vers la rive pour sortir de l'eau et aller se rhabiller mais Jasper fut plus rapide qu'elle car il lui barra la route et ne se mit qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

_ Reste encore un petit peu.

Hermione était encore en colère contre Jasper et elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle éprouva une bouffée d'amitié pour lui. C'était sûr ! Rester avec lui dans l'eau était la seule chose à faire. Mais la Gryffondor ne se laissa pas rouler.

_ Arrête d'utiliser ton don pour m'amadouer, Jasper !

Le jeune vampire prit un air désolé.

_ Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester un peu dans l'eau avec moi et…

_ NON ! Je commence à geler. Je vais aller me rhabiller mais d'abord…

Hermione sauta sur Jasper et essaya de le couler mais le vampire fut plus rapide qu'elle et plongea. Hermione allait se retourner pour chercher le jeune vampire quand deux bras l'entourèrent par derrière. Jasper posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione et lui murmura

_ Merci. Je passe un très bon moment avec toi.

Hermione rougit d'embarras et ne répondit rien. Le jeune vampire resta quelques instants accroché à elle et finit par se détacher.

_ Allons-y. il se fait tard et j'aimerais t'emmener encore un peu plus haut sur la montagne pour te montrer quelque chose.

_ Me montrer quoi ?

_ Tu verras. J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

Hermione laissa le jeune vampire sortir le premier du lac en premier et il se rhabilla. Au moment où ce fut son tour, Hermione lui donna un avertissement

_ Ne te retournes surtout pas !

Jasper éclata à nouveau de rire et laissa la jeune fille en paix pour qu'elle se rhabille. Hermione avait ses vêtements tous trempés désormais. Ses sous-vêtements avaient dégoulinés sur les autres puisqu'elle les avait mit dessus.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous allons aller plus haut sur la montagne. Il y aura du soleil et tu pourras te sécher là-bas.

Hermione remercia Jasper d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers lui. Le jeune vampire la prit sur son dos et il démarra aussitôt. Hermione rougit. Tous les deux avaient leurs vêtements trempés et leurs corps semblaient encore plus collés à cause de ça. Jasper ne semblait pas en faire grand cas car il gardait son regard fixé sur la route.

Ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils se trouvaient sous deux sapins. Les épines qui étaient tombés des arbres formaient un sol douillet et Hermione s'allongea dessus.

_ Il n'y a pas de soleil ici.

Le ciel était déjà chargé de nuages qui ne laissaient quasiment aucun rayon transpercé. Alors avec deux grands sapins au-dessus de leurs têtes.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais y remédier tout de suite.

Jasper déracina quasiment les deux arbres et alla les poser un peu plus loin.

_ Je les remettrais en place plus tard.

Hermione éclata de rire devant la situation. Jasper lui fit un sourire. Les rayons du soleil apparurent enfin et Jasper s'avança lentement vers ceux-ci.

_ Prête pour le spectacle ?

Hermione hocha lentement la tête et laissa un « Wahoo ! » s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle vit l'effet que les rayons du soleil avaient sur le jeune vampire. C'était comme si des milliers de petits diamants étaient incrustés dans sa peau et brillaient de milles feux.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers Jasper. Elle leva lentement sa main jusqu'au visage de Jasper mais elle se rétracta au dernier moment. Jasper prit alors sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur son visage. Le jeune vampire était fasciné par l'admiration qui se lisait facilement dans le regard de la jeune fille.

Hermione lui fit un sourire timide et le jeune vampire lui rendit son sourire.

_ Tu es magnifique, Jasper.

Hermione et Jasper restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux avant qu'ils ne détachent l'un de l'autre lorsque les rayons du soleil disparurent. Ils regardèrent tous les deux le ciel.

_ Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, fit Jasper. Un orage se prépare.

_ Nous allons déjà rentré ?

_ Oui. Ce serait dangereux de camper avec un orage. Passons reprendre toutes nos affaires au campement et rentrons.

Jasper replanta les deux sapins et il reprit Hermione sur son dos. Ils mirent moins de deux heures à rassembler toutes leurs affaires et à rentrer chez les Cullen.

Quand Hermione franchit le seuil de la maison des Cullen, Jasper l'attrapa et lui intima le silence. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur et le jeune homme lui fit un signe de tête en direction du premier étage et lui dit dans un murmure de tendre l'oreille.

La jeune fille calma sa respiration et tendit l'oreille. Des cris d'une dispute se firent entendre. Hermione les reconnut comme étant celle de Bella et d'Edward.

Jasper prit Hermione par la main et l'emmena dans la cuisine où tout le reste de la famille Cullen se trouvait. Quand Emett les vit, il leur fit un énorme sourire.

_ Alors, vous avez bien profité de votre « intimité » ?!

Hermione vit Jasper froncé les sourcils et ce dernier se tourner vers Alice.

_ Alice, dit-moi que tu n'as pas…

La voyante laissa échapper un rire cristallin et partit en coup de vent. Elle fut très rapidement poursuivie par Jasper. Hermione ne comprenait absolument pas. Elle se tourna vers les Cullen l'air interrogateur mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse car Bella venait de descendre du premier étage et hurlait sur Edward.

_ Puisque je te dis que je n'ai que jusqu'à la remise des diplômes pour le voir.

_ Les loups-garous ne savent pas se contrôler Bella et Jacob encore moins !

Bella allait répliquer quelque chose mais Hermione la devança en posant une question au bord de la crise de panique.

_ Il y a des loups-garous ici ?

Bella se rappela ce que sa cousine lui avait dit sur sa scène de torture et un loup-garou de son monde faisait partie d'un de ses bourreaux.

_ Oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce sont des amis.

Hermione ne répondit pas car le flux de souvenirs de sa séance de torture lui revint très vite en mémoire et la Gryffondor se serait effondrée si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas posé la main sur l'épaule et que cette personne vous envoyait des ondes calmantes.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hermione. Rien ne peut t'arriver ici. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.

Hermione lança un regard de remerciement envers Jasper et se laissa aller contre lui.

_ Il n'empêche, reprit Edward à l'intention de Bella, tu ne peux pas aller le voir comme cela.

_ Dit plutôt que tu es jaloux, Edward.

Hermione se souvint de ce que Bella lui avait expliqué de sa relation avec un certain Jacob et qu'elle ne savait pas la clarté de ses sentiments envers ce dernier. À l'entente de cette conversation, Hermione en déduisit que ce Jacob devait faire partie de ces loups-garous. La Gryffondor retint un soupir d'exaspération.

_ Bella, est-ce que tu te rends compte des ressentis que peut avoir Edward par rapport à ta relation avec Jacob ?

Bella se tourna vers sa cousine, incompréhensive. Mais elle se défendit.

_ Quand Edward m'a quitté et que je me suis retrouvée seule dans ma dépression, c'est Jacob qui m'a aidé.

_ Oui et tu continuais à aimer Edward coûte que coûte si je me rappelle bien.

_ Oui, c'est le cas.

_ Et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit d'éviter un comportement qui laissait croire à Jacob qu'il aurait une chance avec toi ?

Hermione cloua le bec de Bella sans le vouloir mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Pour elle, sa cousine devait être droite dans ses bottes et ne pas naviguer d'un rivage à l'autre entre Edward et Jacob.

_ Bella, tu as encore toutes les vacances d'été pour le voir. Laisse à ton ami Jacob, le temps de digérer le fait que tu te sois remise avec Edward. C'est bon pour lui comme pour toi. Il faut que tu évites de lui montrer des choses qui pourraient le faire penser que tu l'aimes plus qu'en amitié.

Hermione se rappelait quand Bella lui avait raconté toute son histoire. De son installation à Forks en passant par l'épisode « James » pour continuer par après sur l'épisode de son anniversaire et quand Edward l'avait quitté et sur l'année de déprime que ce Jacob l'avait aidé à traverser.

_ De toute façon, n'oublie pas que tu as encore toute ta vie pour voir Jacob. Avec un peu de chance, tu vivras jusqu'à tes cent ans, termina Hermione en rigolant.

Bella avala difficilement sa salive, elle n'avait raconté qu'une partie de son histoire à Hermione. Elle avait volontairement omis l'épisode entier à partir d'où elle avait sauté de la falaise à La Push jusqu'à l'accord avec les Volturi.

Edward sentit Bella se contracter face aux dernières paroles de sa cousine mais ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. « Edward ! », Jasper venait de l'interpeller en pensée. Edward se tourna vers son frère pour lui montrer qu'il avait toute son attention. « Je pense que Bella n'a encore rien dit à Hermione sur le fait qu'elle sera un jour où l'autre transformée en vampire. Et je pense qu'Hermione n'a même pas encore pensé à cela. Fait en sorte que personne ne lui dise, elle vient juste de nous accepter et je ne veux pas qu'elle nous refasse une crise parce que sa cousine va devenir une vampire ». Edward fit un signe de tête à Jasper.

Un grand silence venait de s'installer dans la cuisine et Esmée le rompit.

_ Hermione, veux-tu être des nôtres pour cette nuit ? Bella dort déjà à la maison.

_ Euh… Je ne sais pas….

_ Ce serait vraiment avec plaisir, rajouta Carlisle.

Et Jasper rajouta au creux de son oreille.

_ Oui surtout pour moi.

Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir de la tête au pied. Et incapable de parler, c'est d'un signe de tête qu'elle accepta.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 Le mystérieux visiteur

Dans le manoir de la famille Malefoy, Voldemort tenait une assemblée avec son cercle proche de Mangemorts. Les nouvelles étaient loin d'être bonne pour lui. Un de ses espions lui avait rapporté le fait que la sang-de-bourbe d'Harry Potter n'avait plus été revue depuis qu'elle était partie de Poudlard lors de la fermeture de l'école. Se pouvait-il que Dumbledore l'ait envoyé faire une mission secrète ? Après tout, ses informateurs lui avaient bien stipulé qu'au niveau de l'intelligence, c'était d'elle qu'il fallait se méfier car apparemment elle était le cerveau du groupe.

_ Maître, fit d'une voie suppliante sa plus fervente Mangemort, Bellatrix Lestrange. Laissez-moi aller à sa recherche et je vous la ramènerais sur un plateau d'argent.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de cette sang-de-bourbe, fit d'un ton sanglant Lord Voldemort. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est où elle est et ce qu'elle fabrique. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où sont les alliés de Potter.

_ Laissez-moi tout de même y aller et si je lui tombe dessus, je pourrais m'amuser à nouveau un petit peu.

_ NON ! fit Greyback. Tu t'es assez amusé avec elle la dernière fois. La sang-de-bourbe est à moi ! Je vais aller à sa recherche et dès que je l'aurais, je la mordrais…

Lord Voldemort plissa les yeux et pointant sa baguette sur le loup-garou, il lui envoya un Doloris.

_ Greyback ! Si tu es présent ici, c'est parce que j'ai eu l'extrême bonté de te laisser venir à cette réunion. Alors ferme-là et n'ouvre même plus la bouche.

Bellatrix Lestrange regarda d'un air satisfait Greyback se tordre de douleur sur le plancher. Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par son Maître.

_ Bellatrix, je te charge de retrouver cette sang-de-bourbe mais ne l'approche que si nécessaire. Je veux savoir où elle est et ce qu'elle fait. SEVERUS !

Severus Rogue se retint de pâlir à l'entente de son nom par Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier n'avait de cesse de le questionner sur Granger mais il ne pouvait absolument rien lui dire puisque même au sein de l'Ordre, personne ne savait où elle était.

_ Oui, mon maître ?

_ Es-tu sûr de ne pas savoir où se trouve la sang-de-bourbe ?

_ Oui. Seul Dumbledore sait où elle se trouve.

_ Bien, je veux que tu te renseignes auprès de Dumbledore après tout il te fait confiance. Débrouilles-toi pour savoir où se trouve la sang-de-bourbe. Ensuite, préviens aussitôt Bellatrix afin qu'elle se mette sur sa piste.

_ Bien, mon maître.

Plus tard après la réunion de Lord Voldemort, Greyback se jura qu'il allait lui-même rechercher la sang-de-bourbe et en faire son casse-croûte, peu importe les ordres de Lord Voldemort en personne.

Quand il arriva au 12, Square Grimaud, Severus Rogue interrompit une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix afin de s'entretenir en urgence avec Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et emmena son plus fidèle espion dans une pièce isolée de la maison.

_ Que puis-je pour vous, Severus ?

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est rendu compte que Miss Granger n'était plus au sein de l'Ordre. Il a mit Bellatrix Lestrange sur ses traces. Je suis chargée de vous arracher l'information du lieu où se trouve Miss Granger et de la transmettre à Bellatrix Lestrange.

Dumbledore resta dubitatif durant quelques instants puis dit au maître des potions

_ Vous allez dire que Miss Granger s'est rendu en Europe chez de la famille. Je ferais en sorte de la conduire à travers le continent sur des fausses pistes.

_ Et concernant, Greyback ? Il a manifesté un immense intérêt pour Miss Granger.

_ Nous ne devons pas nous en inquiéter. Il suivra Bellatrix là où elle ira.

À plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de Londres, Hermione regardait avec horreur sa cousine Bella.

_ Comment ça, les Cullen n'ont pas deux chambres en trop ? Tu avais dit la dernière fois à ton père que…

_ Oui mais je lui ai mentit. Les vampires n'ont pas besoin de dormir donc les Cullen n'ont pas de lits. Edward en a acheté un et l'a mit dans sa chambre. De ce fait, je dors avec lui quand je viens ici.

Hermione faisait scandale depuis au moins dix minutes mais où allait-elle donc dormir ? Quand Esmée et Carlisle l'avaient invité à passer la nuit chez eux, elle pensait qu'ils avaient des pièces appropriées pour cela.

_ Hermione, lui fit Esmée. Je suis désolée mais je pensais que vous alliez dormir dans la chambre de Jasper.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je…

Hermione devint rouge pivoine. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde croyait qu'elle sortait avec Jasper depuis leur escapade en montagne ? En fait, il s'était avéré que Jasper avait eu raison à propos d'Alice. Cette dernière avait guetté chacune de leurs décisions et avait donc vu tous ce qu'ils avaient fait grâce à ses visions. Et comme Edward lisait dans les pensées, il avait aussi tout vu. Il l'avait ensuite raconté à Bella qui l'avait dit à Esmée, qui elle l'avait dit à Carlisle. Ce dernier l'avait dit à Rosalie qui elle l'avait dit à Emett. Quand Jasper avait raconté tout ça à Hermione, elle s'était écriée « Vive l'intimité dans cette famille ! ». Les Cullen avaient alors tous rit aux éclats.

Jasper arriva et prit Hermione par la main pour la mener à sa chambre abandonnant Esmée et Bella dans le salon.

_ Je te laisse ma chambre pour dormir. Je n'ai pas de lit mais mon canapé est assez large pour toi y dormir confortablement. J'ai ait mit ton sac de couchage aussi.

_ Merci Jasper mais tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

_ Cela me fait plaisir.

Hermione essaya d'éviter de rougir de plaisir. Jasper était plein d'attention envers elle et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Cela la changeait des garçons odieux ou bien centré sur leur unique petite personne. En conclusion, Jasper la changeait du genre de Ronald Weasley ou bien encore de Cormac Mclaggen.

Jasper sentit qu'Hermione éprouvait du plaisir et de la satisfaction et lui-même fut bien vite contaminé par ses sentiments. Il aimait bien cette fille mi-humaine et mi-sorcière.

_ Nous y voilà, fit Jasper.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux émerveillés en découvrant la chambre de Jasper. Sa chambre collait parfaitement à sa personnalité. La Gryffondor remarqua surtout qu'il y avait beaucoup d'objets en rapport avec les confédérés et le Texas.

_ Pourquoi tous cela en particulier ? demanda la jeune fille en montrant de la main tous les objets.

Elle vit que le jeune vampire se referma quelque peu sur lui-même et ce dernier lui dit d'une voie triste

_ Je te raconterai peut-être un jour.

Hermione fut légèrement frustrée mais évita de le montrer.

_ Puis-je te poser une autre question ?

_ Je t'en prie.

_ Quel âge as-tu Jasper?

Le jeune vampire rigola et lui répondit

_ Dix-neuf ans.

_ Depuis combien de temps ?

_ Sacrément longtemps.

Hermione fut énervée face aux réponses évasives de Jasper. Ne lui faisait-il pas confiance en évitant de se confier à elle ?

Jasper sentit l'énervement d'Hermione mais ne lui montra rien. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas trop dire de choses sur lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache quel genre de personne, il avait été avant.

La Gryffondor se détourna de Jasper et regarda par la fenêtre qui offrait une vue magnifique sur le jardin. La jeune fille resta pensive un long moment et quand elle se retourna, elle constata que Jasper avait quitté la pièce. Elle soupira et décida de se changer avant de se coucher.

Bella était couché sur le lit dans les bras d'Edward. Son petit-ami lui avait dit que sa cousine venait de s'endormir et que Jasper était partit chasser.

_ Je trouve que Jasper a su bien apprivoiser ta cousine. Elle m'est plus supportable qu'avant.

Bella regarda d'un œil noir son petit-ami.

_ Dit plutôt que tu l'apprécies depuis qu'elle m'a remise en place à propos du sujet « Jacob ».

Edward fit un sourire satisfait à sa petite-amie. Au moins, Bella se rendait enfin compte de ce qu'elle lui faisait subir. Il n'avait pas le courage de le lui dire lui-même car il avait peur de la blesser. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait quitté et non pas elle.

_ Je t'aime, Bella.

La jeune fille ne put résister au regard langoureux d'Edward et elle se jeta littéralement sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Esmée, Carlisle et Alice faisaient une partie de « Trivial Poursuite » dans le salon. Jasper était partit chassé, Hermione dormait dans la chambre de Jasper, Bella et Edward se câlinait dans la chambre de ce dernier. Et Emett et Rosalie venaient de partir pour une « séance de bon temps » comme l'avait si bien précisé Emett. Alors les trois vampires restant passaient le temps comme ils le pouvaient.

_ Je suis vraiment heureuse que la cousine de Bella nous accepte enfin, fit tout à coup Esmée.

_ Oui, renchérit Carlisle. L'ambiance est bien meilleure comme cela et Bella et Hermione semblent enfin avoir fait la paix.

_ Je pense que nous pouvons remercier Jasper pour ce coup-ci, fit Alice. J'avoue avoir eu très peur quand il a pensé pendant une fraction de secondes à s'en prendre à elle. Mais il a fait un gros travail sur lui-même et il arrive à se contrôler. Sans compter qu'il a réussi à convaincre une personne encore plus têtue que Bella à nous accepter.

_ Jasper commence même à devenir plus heureux. C'est bien de voir qu'il commence à s'accepter et de ne plus constamment penser à son passé, dit Esmée l'air heureuse elle-même.

Carlisle regarda d'un air amoureux sa femme. Quand leurs enfants étaient heureux, Esmée l'était encore plus et il adorait voir la femme qu'il aimait tant comme cela.

_ Je suis heureux qu'il ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que toi, Alice.

La jeune voyante lança un regard consternée à son « père ».

_ Je le verrais venir de toute façon, répondit Alice en tapant son index sur sa tempe.

_ C'est drôle, fit Esmée. J'avais toujours crue que toi et Jasper finiriez ensemble. Après tout, c'est toi qui l'a trouvé et qui l'a amené auprès de nous.

_ Oui mais c'est parce que je l'avais vu dans mes visions et puis je sentais que ce n'était pas lui, le « bon ».

_ Merci Alice, fit d'un air faussement blessé Jasper qui venait de rentrer dans le salon.

_ Ne te plaint pas, répondit la voyante en rigolant. N'as-tu pas trouvé chaussure à ton pied ?

_ Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas. Nous verrons bien. Alors, puis-je me rajouter dans la partie ?

Esmée se poussait pour faire de la place auprès d'elle pour Jasper. Ce dernier s'installa et les quatre vampires jouèrent jusqu'au moins quatre heures du matin.

Edward regarda une dernière fois Bella dormir comme un bébé avant de quitter sa chambre. Le vampire regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était quatre heures du matin, il irait réveiller Bella vers huit heures. Edward se dirigea vers les escaliers et passa devant la chambre de Jasper. Etrangement, il sentit une drôle de sensation émaner de la chambre de son frère. Il ouvrit tout doucement la porte et vit que la cousine de Bella était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. La jeune fille avait éparpillé le contenu de son lit dans une grande partie de la chambre et elle n'arrêtait pas de se balancer d'avant en arrière.

_ Hermione, lui fit-il doucement. Ça va ?

La jeune fille se tut et se tourna vers lui à l'entente de son prénom mais elle le regarda avec des yeux vides et lui répondit d'une voie tremblante « Je sais pas ». Après quelques secondes, elle se désintéressa de lui et recommença à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire face à cette situation, Edward descendit au rez-de-chaussée et il trouva sa famille qui rangeait le Trivial Poursuite. Jasper se tourna aussitôt vers lui car il avait sentit sa grande inquiétude.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Edward ?

_ C'est Hermione qui…

Edward n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jasper filait déjà dans sa chambre. Le reste des personnes présentent se tourna vers lui et Edward raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Quand il eut finit son explication, Carlisle monta aussitôt rejoindre Jasper.

Quand Carlisle entra dans la chambre de Jasper, il vit que ce dernier tenait Hermione dans ses bras et qu'il la berçait. La jeune fille s'était rendormie.

_ Elle m'a dit avoir encore rêvé de sa scène de torture. Cela lui était déjà arrivé la nuit d'avant quand nous campions. Mais cette fois-ci s'était tellement violent qu'elle n'a pas pu émettre un son.

_ Est-ce qu'elle te semblait consciente quand elle te parlait ?

_ Non, elle oscillait encore entre rêve et réalité comme la dernière fois. Et je suis prêt à parier qu'à son réveil, elle ne se souviendra de rien mais qu'elle sera très fatiguée.

_ Elle ne se souvient de rien ?

_ Non, tout ce dont elle se rappelle c'est d'avoir fait un cauchemar.

Carlisle resta songeur durant un petit moment et il murmura un « je vois ». Jasper fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'il arrivait à Carlisle.

_ J'ai une théorie, fit soudainement Carlisle.

_ Laquelle ?!

_ Si je me rappelle bien, Hermione avait dit qu'elle avait été longuement et affreusement torturé par une femme à l'aide d'un horrible mais puissant sortilège. Et si ce sortilège avait laissé des effets secondaires ou bien que cette femme lui ait jeté un sortilège supplémentaire sans qu'Hermione ne s'en rende compte ? Cela lui permettrait d'encore plus la torturé.

_ Ce n'est pas impossible…

Carlisle vint examiner légèrement Hermione.

_ Son corps a réagit violemment à son cauchemar. Je ne suis sûr de rien mais le sortilège qu'on lui a lancé pour encore plus la torturé doit avoir laissé une trace sur son corps.

En un coup, un éclair passa dans l'esprit de Jasper.

_ Sa marque ! s'écria-t-il

Jasper releva la manche de la robe de nuit de la jeune sorcière. Le mot « sang-de-bourbe » qui était gravé dans sa chair apparu encore plus vif que jamais.

_ Voilà donc l'explication, fit Jasper. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela ne s'est déclenché qu'à partir de la nuit d'avant ? Si cela était arrivé avant, on l'aurait su via Bella.

_ Et bien, peut-être que le sortilège ne se déclenche que quand elle est seule. Quand elle dormait chez Bella, sa cousine était toujours à ses côtés. Donc, le sortilège ne se déclenche que quand elle ne se sent pas en sécurité.

_ Et son cauchemar la nuit dernière ne s'est déclenchée que quand je m'apprêtais à m'éloigner de la tente, conclut Jasper. Et cette nuit, elle dormait seule…

_ Oui, fit Carlisle. Il ne faudra plus la laisser dormir seule à l'avenir. Si nous pouvons lui épargner de la souffrance, faisons-le. Nous ferons part de notre découverte à tout le monde tout à l'heure. Quand la famille sera rassemblée et que Bella et Hermione seront réveillés.

Jasper fit un signe de tête à Carlisle et se tourna vers Hermione, endormie dans ses bras. Carlisle quitta discrètement la chambre. Jasper caressa la joue de la jeune fille et lui murmura tout doucement.

_ Dors, je veille sur toi maintenant. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais souffrir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Carlisle réunissait tout le monde dans le salon. Bella, Rosalie et Emett avait été rapidement mit au courant par Edward. Et Hermione avait su ce qu'il s'était passé par Jasper. Carlisle et Jasper firent part de leur théorie et Hermione resta silencieuse durant plusieurs minutes, méditant sur la théorie. Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné une telle chose.

_ Oui, je pense que vous avez raison et c'est principalement deux choses qui le confirment. De un, ma blessure ne part jamais et chaque fois que je me réveille, elle est rouge vif sauf depuis deux matins étrangement… Cela prouve que Bellatrix Lestrange m'a bien jeté un autre sort quand elle m'a gravé « sang-de-bourbe » sur mon bras. De deux, il est vrai que je me sens toujours fatiguée les matins qui est donc dut au fait que je revis ma scène de torture toutes les nuits mais il est étrange que je n'en garde aucun souvenir…

_ Et comment cela se fait-il que cela n'arrive que depuis deux jours ? demanda Jasper

_ Cela arrive depuis ma torture. À Poudlard… C'est le nom de mon école… Je suis restée deux semaines à l'infirmerie et l'infirmière m'a fait remarquée que j'avais le sommeil très agité et les potions de sommeil sans rêves n'avaient aucun effet sur moi.

_ Et puis, tu avais aussi le sommeil agité quand tu dormais chez moi, rajouta Bella. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à une telle chose…

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, moi non plus. Mais ce qui est étrange c'est que j'éprouve quand même la sensation d'avoir bien dormi au matin. Cela ne m'arrive que depuis deux nuits mais bon…

_ C'est peut-être parce que Jasper finit la nuit avec toi depuis deux nuits, fit Esmée. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment grâce à son don, il t'empêche de refaire des cauchemars quand tu te rendors et que tu arrives à avoir le sommeil tranquille.

Hermione rougit et lança un regard à Jasper qui semblait aussi embarrassée qu'elle.

_ Crois-moi, Hermione. Ce n'était pas intentionnel ! Je…

_ Je te crois et je te remercie, Jasper.

La sorcière était vraiment reconnaissante au vampire. Il lui permettait d'atténuer ses souffrances. Jasper ressentit ce qu'Hermione pensait et il lui fit un sourire.

_ Ce qui m'inquiètes maintenant c'est de pouvoir trouver une solution pour pouvoir me défaire de ce maléfice. Je ne pourrais jamais tenir à ce rythme-là si cela continue ainsi.

Les Cullen et Bella prirent une mine grave ne sachant comment aider Hermione. Pour une fois, Emett fit preuve de bon sens et trouva une solution même si cela était involontaire et que s'était destiné à taquiner Jasper.

_ Jasper n'a qu'à dormir avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu retournes chez les sorciers et que tu trouves une solution là-bas.

Hermione rougit comme une pivoine à nouveau et Jasper allait se jeter sur Emett lorsqu'Alice intervint.

_ Emett a raison. C'est la seule chose à faire pour le moment. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une solution quand tu rentreras chez toi.

_ Oui, rajouta Rosalie. Et puis, comme tu venais ici pour un certain temps, ce serait bête de satisfaire la garce qui t'a fait cela en retournant chez toi après aussi peu de temps.

Edward et Bella lancèrent un regard étonné à Rosalie. Depuis quand se souciait-elle des autres ?

_ Ne me regardez pas comme cela vous autres, fit Rosalie. Je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça !

_ Tu n'es pas mauvaise, Rose ! fit Emett en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. Tu es juste parfaite.

Rosalie embrassa passionnément son mari et les choses faillirent déraper si Esmée ne s'était pas exclamé « Vous avez une chambre ! Utilisez là pour cela ! ». Emett et Rosalie s'éclipsèrent rapidement et Alice éclata de rire.

_ Ils sont incorrigibles ces deux là.

_ Bon, fit Carlisle. Maintenant que l'affaire est temporairement réglée, je vais y aller. Je commence mon service dans une heure.

Esmée accompagna Carlisle à la porte pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

_ Moi aussi, je vais y aller, fit Alice. Je vais à Seattle faire des emplettes. Esmée vient avec moi. Quelqu'un d'autre d'intéresser ?

_ Pas moi, fit Bella. Maintenant que la longue semaine de vacances que nous avons eut touche à sa fin, il est temps que je me mette à faire mes devoirs.

_ Je vais t'y aider, fit Edward.

Edward et Bella quittèrent la pièce bientôt suivi par Alice. Hermione se retrouva donc seule avec Jasper.

_ J'avais oublié que vos vacances touchaient à leur fin. Vous recommencez les cours pour combien de temps

_ Oh ! Il ne nous reste plus que trois semaines de cours avant les vacances d'été. Cela n'est pas vraiment contraignant.

Hermione se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pendant les journées qui allaient suivre. Bella, Edward, Emett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper allaient aller en cours. Carlisle et son oncle Charlie travaillaient. Et Esmée… que faisait-elle déjà ?

_ Sais-tu déjà ce que tu vas faire durant les trois prochaines semaines ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Tu pourras rester à la maison avec moi, Hermione, fit Esmée en passant dans le hall d'entrée. Elle avait son sac à main en mains et une veste pendant sur son bras.

_ Je… je ne voudrais pas déranger.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Cela me fera de la compagnie en journée.

Alice arriva et tira Esmée par le bras. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire bienveillant et partit en compagnie de la jeune voyante.

_ Problème réglé, fit Jasper.

Hermione lui sourit et s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose quand Bella déboula dans le salon avec son sac à dos.

_ Hermione, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié la moitié de mes cours chez moi. Edward me ramène. Tu veux rentrer avec nous ?

_ Je voudrais bien mais Jasper ?

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire et lui dit

_ Je viens avec vous bien sûr.

Ils passèrent donc tous les quatre prendre la Volvo d'Edward au garage et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Bella. Une fois sur le perron, Bella sortit sa clef de maison pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais soudainement Edward l'attrapa et fit un bond de dix mètres en arrière pour l'éloigner de la maison. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'Hermione était emprisonné dans les bras de Jasper.

_ Que se passe-t-il Edward ? demanda d'un air anxieux Bella.

_ Je sens l'odeur d'un autre vampire. Jasper, reste avec les filles. Je vais voir.

Bella se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui prit la main. Jasper ne la lâchait toujours pas. Hermione se débattit un petit peu mais Jasper la gardait toujours bien serré contre lui. Edward revint même pas cinq minutes après.

_ Un vampire est venu ici et à visiter toute la maison. Je n'ai pas reconnue son odeur.

_ Oh Mon Dieu ! fit Bella. Charlie !

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bella, fit Hermione. Sa voiture de patrouille n'est pas là, cela veut donc dire qu'il est au travail. Et puis, s'il était arrivé quelque chose, on l'aurait su.

Bella se calma et se réfugia dans les bras d'Edward. Jasper lâcha enfin Hermione et sans un regard pour elle, il entra dans la maison puis revint quelques secondes après auprès d'eux.

_ Je vais le pister. Edward, ramène les filles à la maison et reste avec elles.

_ D'accord, je me charge de prévenir les autres.

Edward emmena rapidement Bella près de la voiture et Hermione s'apprêtait à les suivre mais elle se tourna vers Jasper et lui dit

_ Sois prudent !

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas !

Jasper regarda pendant une fraction de secondes encore Hermione avant de s'élancer rapidement et de disparaître dans les entrailles de la forêt. La Gryffondor sentit son cœur se compresser d'angoisse et elle sut qu'il le resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle revoit Jasper sain et sauf.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Protection rapprochée

Hermione tournait en rond dans le salon des Cullen depuis maintenant une heure. Edward l'avait ramené elle et Bella d'urgence à la villa. Le vampire avait ensuite contacté les autres. Emett était allé prêter main forte à Jasper, Carlisle ne pouvait se libérer que dans une heure. Et Alice et Esmée étaient sur le chemin du retour. Seule Rosalie était venue directement les rejoindre.

Bella regardait sa cousine faire de long va et vient. La jeune sorcière semblait très inquiète car elle commençait à se ronger les ongles.

_ Hermione, calme-toi !

_ Je ne peux pas ! Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Jasper ?!

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui fit Rosalie. Emett est allé rejoindre Jasper et puis mon frère est très fort au combat au corps à corps.

Hermione ne se sentit pas rassurée pour autant mais alla tout de même s'asseoir auprès de Rosalie. Elle appréciait de plus en plus la belle blonde. Elle lui faisait penser à Fleur Delacour mais en moins prétentieuse.

La Gryffondor était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand Alice, Esmée et Carlisle arrivèrent.

_ On a prit Carlisle en passant, précisa Alice devant le regard interrogateur d'Edward.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Carlisle

Edward leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Un passage de nomade peut-être ? fit Alice

_ Est-ce que l'odeur te paraissait vieille, Edward ? demanda Rosalie

_ Non, je dirais qu'elle datait de quelques heures.

_ Alors, il est passé durant la nuit. Cela ne peut pas être un nomade car il n'aurait pas laissé le père de Bella en vie.

Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson d'horreur à l'idée qu'il puisse arrivée quelque chose à son oncle. Jasper et Emett arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

_ Son odeur disparaît à cinq kilomètres au Sud, fit Emett.

Hermione n'écoutait pas, elle avait son regard fixé sur Jasper. Elle était soulagée que le jeune vampire n'ait rien. Jasper semblait sentir son soulagement car il la regarda en souriant et vint à ses côtés.

_ Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, lui murmura-t-il.

Hermione se sentit partir en vrille devant l'intense regard de Jasper. Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par la voie de Rosalie.

_ Encore une protection ?!

_ Elle a raison, fit Bella. Vous ne pourrez pas veiller sur mon père et sur moi tout en traquant et il ne faut pas oublier que vous devez chasser.

_ Sans oublier Victoria, fit Rosalie.

_ Je ne te laisserais pas sans protection, Bella, fit Edward.

_ Il y a un endroit où je serais en sécurité.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la suite.

_ J'irai à la réserve des Quileutes. Jacob me protégera.

_ Dans ce cas, je viendrais avec toi, fit Hermione.

Bella lui lança un regard étonné.

_ Histoire d'éviter toute dérive potentielle.

Bella jeta un regard peu amène à sa cousine. Hermione vit Edward sourire de satisfaction derrière Bella.

_ C'est hors de question, fit Jasper.

Hermione et le reste des Cullen ainsi que Bella se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Hermione n'ira pas chez ses foutus loups-garous. Je veillerai sur elle, moi-même.

Il rajouta en ne s'adressant qu'à Hermione

_ Je ne veux pas que tu fréquentes ces loups. Je sais quels mauvais souvenirs tu gardes de ta dernière rencontre avec un loup.

_ Jasper, fit Hermione qui était touchée par son comportement. Je te remercie de ta sollicitude mais je doute fort que ces loups-garous là soient pareils que Fenrir Greyback.

_ Jasper, fit Esmée. Si Hermione veut aller avec Bella, elle ira.

Carlisle approuva d'un signe de tête et Jasper baissa les armes mais ne se déclara pas pour autant vaincu.

_ On reprend les cours seulement dans deux jours, fit Edward. Bella et Hermione je vous conduirais chez les Quileutes à partir de lundi. Bella en étant au lycée avec nous, tu seras en sécurité. Je te conduirai donc qu'après les cours.

_ Et Hermione ? fit Alice. Elle n'est pas au lycée avec nous.

_ Je resterai avec elle, fit Jasper.

_ Hors de question, fit Esmée. Hermione restera ici avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu rates les dernières semaines de cours avant la remise des diplômes.

Hermione sourit devant la mine boudeuse qu'eut Jasper durant une demi-seconde.

_ Et bien, fit Emett. Et si on commençait à traquer l'intrus ?

_D'accord, répondit Carlisle. Nous allons essayer de repérer sa piste à partir d'où Jasper et Emett l'ont perdu. Alice, Emett, Rosalie, Esmée, vous venez avec moi. Jasper et Edward restez avec Bella et Hermione.

Bella alla se réfugier dans les bras d'Edward pour qu'il la rassure. Elle n'aimait pas quand les Cullen se mettaient en danger pour elle. Edward resserra son étreinte et posa un baiser sur le front de Bella. Ils s'éclipsèrent ensuite dans la chambre d'Edward.

Hermione regarda d'un air angoissée Bella. Sa cousine était constamment en danger et tous cela à cause du fait qu'elle sortait avec un vampire. Hermione soupira quand ses anciennes idées revinrent au galop. Cependant, elle ne pouvait plus faire la tête à Bella en disant que les vampires n'étaient pas des gens fréquentables. Depuis qu'elle avait apprit à connaître Jasper, elle ne pouvait plus prétendre des choses pareils. Bien qu'ils soient toujours dangereux, les Cullen avaient une énorme maîtrise d'eux même.

_ Hermione, fit Jasper sortant la jeune sorcière de ses pensées. Ça va ?

_ Oui mais je… je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

_ Encore ? demanda le jeune vampire

_ Oui cela doit être le contre coup des dernières semaines.

_ Veux-tu aller dormir un petit peu ?

_ Je ne voudrais pas replonger dans mon cauchemar habituel.

_ Je t'accompagne ?

Hermione rougit devant la proposition de Jasper mais elle voyait bien que le jeune vampire voulait simplement lui éviter de rester fatiguée et de refaire son plus pire cauchemar en dormant.

_ Je… d'accord.

Jasper lui fit un sourire timide et fit signe à Hermione de le suivre dans sa chambre. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Hermione oublia son embarras et alla vite s'allonger en voyant le confortable canapé qui l'attendait. Jasper alla s'asseoir au bord du canapé et lui prit la main.

_ N'ait aucune inquiétude, je veille sur toi.

Hermione se sentit rassurée et fit un sourire de remerciement à Jasper. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Durant son sommeil, la jeune sorcière ne rêva pas de sa scène de torture mais de Jasper. Elle revivait la scène où elle l'avait vu sous les rayons du soleil. Dans son rêve, le jeune vampire lui sourit.

_ Jasper…, murmura la jeune sorcière dans son sommeil.

Le jeune vampire se tourna vers Hermione à l'entente de son prénom. Rêvait-elle donc de lui ? Le jeune vampire eut sa réponse quand la jeune fille se leva soudainement et le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Jasper ? Je dois encore rêver.

Le jeune vampire sourit tendrement face à la jeune fille. Elle leva soudainement sa main et la plaqua sur son visage. Hermione continua dans son délire.

_ Tu es magnifique… Tu es un être exceptionnel. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. Oh Jasper !

Hermione mit ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage du vampire et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jasper ne bougea pas d'un pouce bien qu'il sentait sa soif de désir monter. La jeune fille était encore en plein songe. Il le savait mais n'y pouvait rien car la sensation de bien-être qu'Hermione lui transmettait dans son baiser commençait à se répandre dans tout son corps. Jasper ne tint plus et prit les choses en main. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et la posa sur ses genoux, il prit ensuite le contrôle du baiser en demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Hermione l'ouvrit sans hésiter et le jeune vampire fut électrifier de la tête aux pieds quand leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent. Il laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction et Hermione gémissa de contentement.

La jeune fille rêvait encore quelques secondes plutôt mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Elle avait pleinement conscience de ce qui se passait et ne comptait pas pour autant arrêter. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Jasper et approfondit le baiser le plus loin qu'elle put. Elle était dans une osmose parfaite avec Jasper. Hermione dut s'éloigner à un moment car elle manquait de souffle. Quand elle fit face au jeune vampire, elle se rendit compte des conséquences de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle recula donc et reprit le rôle de la fille somnambule.

_ En tout cas, c'est un très beau rêve.

La jeune fille se dégagea des bras du jeune vampire et se recoucha. Elle fit semblant de dormir et réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Que lui avait-il donc prit ? En étant endormi, son esprit s'amusait à lui jouer des tours mais elle n'avait pas pour autant arrêter quand elle avait prit conscience de la réalité. Maintenant le pire était de faire face à ses actes. Certes, Jasper lui plaisait énormément mais elle ne savait pas s'il était amoureux ou bien si elle-même l'était, c'était un immortel et elle une mortelle, il était vampire et elle sorcière. Ils n'étaient pas du tout faits pour être ensemble. Dès le lendemain, elle ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que sa proximité et sa complicité avec Jasper n'aille pas plus loin.

Jasper lui était plus que déboussoler. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il était sûr et certain que la jeune fille était pleinement réveillée à partir d'un moment. C'était-elle donc désister en réalisant ce qu'il se passait réellement ? Elle n'était donc pas prête mais surtout… elle ne voulait pas de lui. Très bien ! Dans ce cas, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire…

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle fut prise d'un malaise quand elle vit Jasper au bord du fauteuil et qui la regardait froidement. Finalement, elle ne devrait peut-être pas faire grand-chose elle-même car le jeune vampire semblait lui en vouloir.

_ Il est temps que tu te réveilles, fit froidement Jasper. Je dois aller chasser et je ne voudrais pas céder à la tentation en te vidant de ton sang.

Hermione devint blême et Jasper savoura sa vengeance. D'accord, il y avait été un peu fort mais ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plutôt lui restait en travers de la gorge. Le jeune vampire se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Hermione. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de la jeune fille afin de pouvoir correctement réfléchir.

Le reste de la Cullen se trouvait au salon. Ils venaient de revenir de la traque quelques instants plutôt. Alice vit Jasper passé à vive allure et sortir de la maison avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Alice.

_ Il est contrarié à cause d'Hermione, lui répondit Edward qui descendait en compagnie de Bella.

Alice fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il donc ? La jeune vampire sortit à son tour pour faire un tour dans les bois. Alice monta au-dessus d'un arbre de quinze mètres de hauteur et admira la vue en méditant. Depuis quelques temps, la jeune voyante était perturbée par ses visions. Elle avait eu de la chance qu'Edward ne fût pas dans les parages à ce moment là. De ce fait, elle était arrivée à cacher ses visions à Edward car elle ne voulait pas alerter toute la famille sans être sûre de rien.

Depuis quelques temps, elle voyait Jasper mort dans ses visions. Son frère s'arrangeait pour être tué par les Volturi mais la vision était très flou et Alice n'avait reconnu Jasper qu'à sa silhouette et avait aussi reconnu comme cela Alec. La voyante ne savait pas ce qui pousserait Jasper à faire ce geste. Mais depuis qu'elle savait que c'était tendu entre Jasper et Hermione, elle avait une théorie.

Jasper semblait très attaché à Hermione et cela lui semblait réciproque. Mais, elle avait aussi remarqué qu'Hermione semblait très attaché à sa vie en tant que mortelle. Il était donc possible que Jasper se faisait tuer en exprès car la femme qu'il semblait vouloir à ses côtés, ne semblait pas prête à partager une vie éternelle avec lui. Peut-être était-ce dut au fait que la jeune fille ne souhaitait pas dire adieu à sa famille et ses amis ainsi qu'à son monde magique.

Alice se dit qu'elle devrait surveiller plus attentivement la relation entre Jasper et Hermione et essayer de la pousser vers le bon côté. La voyante ne souhaitait tout de même pas voir son frère adoptif se laisser tuer volontairement.

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre, elle se sentait honteuse vis-à-vis de Jasper. Elle venait de comprendre que le vampire n'avait pas été dupe et qu'il avait parfaitement sentit qu'elle s'était pleinement réveillée durant leur baiser. Hermione ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, bien au contraire. Mais il fallait qu'elle n'aille pas plus loin dans sa relation avec Jasper. S'engager avec le jeune vampire lui demanderait plus d'investissement plus tard et la jeune sorcière ne se sentait pas prête. Si Jasper demandait plus, elle ne serait pas en mesure de le lui offrir. Jamais elle ne pourrait renoncer à sa mortalité, à sa famille et à ses amis.

Aux yeux d'Hermione, Bella était courageuse de sortir avec Edward sans lui offrir la possibilité de passer sa vie avec lui… ET MAIS ! Hermione venait d'avoir un flash. Bien sûr que Bella allait accepter d'être transformé par Edward s'il lui demandait. Il suffisait de voir comment il la regardait. Jamais elle ne la laisserait faire une chose pareille !

Jasper était en train de chasser depuis maintenant deux longues heures. Bien que sa soif soit plus qu'apaiser, le jeune vampire chassait pour laisser évacuer sa frustration. Ce qu'Hermione lui avait fait lui restait en travers de la gorge. Quand tout se passait enfin bien avec elle, il fallait qu'il y ait un différent entre eux… Mais que s'était-il donc passer dans la tête de la jeune fille ?

Le jeune vampire se remit en route pour la villa. Quand il rentra dans le salon, il n'y avait qu'Alice qui était en compagnie d'Hermione. Cette dernière était au téléphone.

_ Je te dis que je vais bien, Gin'. Je t'assure que je n'ai vu personne dans les parages. De toute façon, comment sais-tu tout ça ? Quoi ?! Tu as espionné une conversation entre Rogue et Dumbledore ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? … Non, je ne suis pas vraiment inquiète mais plutôt étonnée. Pourquoi tu-sais-qui ferait attention à moi ? Hum, je vois… Il pense donc que Dumbledore m'a envoyé accomplir une mission pour l'Ordre. Je sais ! Non, je fais confiance à Dumbledore, il saura éloigner l'autre folle, j'espère juste que l'autre abruti de loup-garou se contentera de suivre Bellatrix. Et je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à Harry et Ron. Je n'ai pas envie de les inquiéter inutilement. D'accord, je t'appellerais prochainement pour te dire que je vais bien.

À l'entente de sa conversation, Jasper sut immédiatement qu'Hermione était en danger. Il le lui demanda donc mais en restant toujours aussi distant :

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Hermione se sentit triste face à la manière froide dont Jasper s'adressait à elle. Bien que cela aille contre ses résolutions, cela lui manquait déjà leur complicité.

_ Je… Une amie vient de m'appeler. Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback sont sur mes traces.

_ Quoi ?! fit Jasper qui commençait à être hors de lui, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'Hermione était encore en danger.

_ Oui mais cela ne m'inquiète pas trop. Ils se sont arrangés pour les envoyer sur une fausse piste en Europe.

_ Il faudra quand même rester vigilant.

Sur ces derniers morts, Jasper quitta le salon pour remonter dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea dans son canapé pour essayer de se changer les idées et de ne plus penser à Hermione. Mais il en fut incapable, la jeune fille avait laissé son odeur partout dans la pièce et surtout sur le canapé.

Hermione se sentait vraiment mal, elle aurait réellement aimé que les choses soient beaucoup plus simple mais c'était très loin d'être le cas. Elle se rendit compte qu'Alice la scrutait.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Non, rien. Je me disais juste que c'était dommage que vous preniez vos distances tous les deux.

_ Je…

_ Va lui parler, Hermione.

La jeune sorcière hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement céder. Hermione monta dans la chambre de Jasper. Le vampire l'avait senti venir car il ne fut pas étonné de la voir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Jasper

_ Je venais m'expliquer pour…

_ Pour ton comportement inexpliqué ?

_ Je m'en excuse. Au début, j'étais somnambule. Ce n'est que par la suite que je me suis rendue compte des mes actes.

_ Mais tu ne t'es pas arrêtée pour autant…

_ Et sincèrement je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce n'est que quand j'ai croisé ton regard que j'ai su ce que tous cela impliquait. Je ne veux pas commencer une relation sans lendemain. Il faut que tu saches que je ne m'engage pas sur un coup de tête. Je veux être certaine de pouvoir offrir à la personne ce qu'elle attend de moi. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que tu es vampire, immortel,…

_ Et si un jour je te le demandai…

_ … je ne serais pas en mesure de te l'offrir. J'aime trop ma famille, mes amis et le monde de la magie pour leur dire au revoir pour l'éternité.

Jasper se sentit vexé qu'elle aime ces autres personnes et choses plus que lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour la jeune fille mais il avait toujours ce désir constant de l'avoir à ses côtés. Et puis bien qu'il ait une relation proche avec la jeune fille, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment et pas depuis longtemps.

Hermione observait le jeune vampire. Que pensait-il donc à cet instant même ? Le jeune vampire sembla deviner ses pensées car il lui en fit part. Elle ne put qu'être d'accord avec Jasper.

_ Moi aussi, j'ai envie de t'avoir à mes côtés tout le temps. Mais ne te méprends pas, je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens pour toi.

_ Moi non plus. Mais on ne peut pas nier que nous sommes proches et que nous nous entendons très bien.

Hermione sourit.

_ Je te l'accorde.

_ Voudrais-tu que nous fassions plus ample connaissance ?

_ En tant qu'ami ?

_ Pourquoi as-tu si peur ?! As-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Hermione rougit et scruta le jeune vampire.

_ Non, je n'ai personne.

_ Alors où est le problème ? A moins que tu n'ais peur qu'à force de trop nous rapprocher cela ne devienne autre chose…

_ Jasper, bien que nos sentiments ne soient pas clairs, je t'accorde qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier entre nous. Et j'avoue que je ne serais pas contre plus mais…

_ Moi non plus, tu sais…

Hermione faillit suffoquer sous l'intensité du regard de Jasper mais reprit tout de même où il l'avait coupé.

_ … mais je ne voudrais pas m'engager dans une relation avec toi en ne pouvant pas te promettre de pouvoir m'engager plus sérieusement par la suite dans notre relation. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

_ Ce que tu veux dire par là c'est te transformer en vampire pour rester vivre avec moi ? C'est juste cela qui pose problème ?

_ Oui…

Jasper médita durant un instant.

_ Hermione. Commençons d'abord par faire plus ample connaissance. Nous verrons bien comment cela se passe par la suite.

Hermione sourit, elle était heureuse. Elle ne devrait plus prendre ses distances avec Jasper. Et au moins maintenant, ils savaient tous deux à quoi s'attendre même si elle avait le pressentiment que l'avenir lui réservait de drôles de surprises.

Durant les deux derniers jours de vacances qui restaient, Bella et Hermione demeurèrent chez les Cullen. Charlie ne s'en préoccupaient pas réellement, il bossait énormément sur une affaire de disparition de randonneurs dans la région de Forks.

Hermione avait passé la plupart de son temps en compagnie de Jasper. Même s'ils évitaient de se raconter leur vie, ils passaient beaucoup de temps à discuter de tous et de rien. Et cela avait tendance à encore renforcer leur amitié.

Alice voyait la situation entre Hermione et Jasper d'un bon œil. Elle avait poussé Hermione dans la bonne direction en lui conseillant d'aller parler avec Jasper en toute honnêteté. La voyante en était contente car cela lui faisait un souci en moins durant un certain temps. Elle passait la plupart de ses heures à scruter l'avenir pour essayer d'apercevoir le vampire inconnu qui était venu visiter la maison de Bella ou bien pouvoir prendre connaissance de son but. Mais l'avenir restait très flou sur ce sujet. Comme si cette personne ne décidait de rien…

Le reste de la famille Cullen protégeait à tour de rôle Charlie et surveillait la maison des Swan. Bella avait eu raison de demander de l'aide aux loups car les vampires n'auraient pas pu tenir le rythme ainsi. Entre la chasse du nomade, la protection de Charlie, de la maison et des filles, ce n'était pas du tout évident. Il était prévu que les loups commenceraient eu aussi à monter la garde à partir de la reprise des cours car les enfants Cullen devaient retournés au lycée. Il était aussi important qu'ils conservent leur couverture.

Le dimanche soir, Hermione et Bella retournèrent chez Charlie. Cela n'arrangeait pas la jeune sorcière car elle allait recommencer ses cauchemars sans la présence de Jasper. Le jeune vampire s'était vivement proposé pour rester à ses côtés mais Hermione avait refusé. Elle ne voulait pas que Bella voit la manière dont elle avait tendance à s'avachir dans les bras du jeune vampire. Jasper l'avait assez taquiné sur ce sujet durant les deux derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler.

Bella était allongée sur son lit lisant un livre. Elle attendait qu'Hermione ait finit de prendre sa douche pour qu'elle puisse elle-même y aller. Tout à coup, la jeune humaine sursauta sentant une présence dans son dos. Bella se retourna et aperçu son petit-ami ainsi que Jasper.

_ Edward ! Tu as failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque.

_ Pardon, mon amour.

Le jeune vampire vint s'installer à côté de sa petite-amie sur le lit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_ Que faites-vous ici, au fait ?

_ C'est nous qui assurons la protection de la maison pour cette nuit.

Bella adressa un sourire à son petit-ami.

_ Où est Hermione ? demanda Jasper légèrement inquiet.

_ Sous la douche, lui répondit Bella. Je pense qu'elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Hermione déboula justement à ce moment-là dans la chambre.

_ Bella, j'ai oublié mon pyjama ici et… Aaah !

Hermione laissa échapper un cri quand elle s'aperçut que les deux jeunes vampires se trouvaient dans la chambre de sa cousine. Le pire était qu'elle n'avait qu'une serviette autour d'elle et instinctivement la jeune sorcière tirait sur le bas de la serviette pour se cacher le plus possible. Bella plaqua ses mains sur les yeux d'Edward qui avait à peine remarqué ce qui se passait. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Jasper. Le jeune vampire n'avait pas l'idée de détourner le regard. Ce n'est que quand il croisa le regard noir d'Hermione qu'il eut le réflexe d'attraper le pyjama de la jeune fille et de le lui jeter à la figure.

La jeune sorcière réceptionna sa chemise de nuit au vol et partit rapidement s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Quand Hermione revint cinq minutes plus tard, elle était rouge comme une écrevisse. Elle le fut encore plus quand elle vit qu'Edward et Bella rigolaient. En fait, ils étaient en train de taquiner Jasper.

_ Quand je vais dire ça à Emett, fit Edward en taquinant son frère.

_ Je suis sûre que cela fera bien rire Alice aussi, rajouta Bella.

_ Emett ne va plus te lâcher, plaisanta Edward.

_ Vous ne direz absolument rien ! fit Hermione, rouge de colère. Sinon, je serais bien capable de vous jeter un sort.

Edward et Bella arrêtèrent de rire mais firent tout de même un petit sourire à Hermione lui montrant clairement qu'ils étaient sûrs qu'elle ne le ferait pas. La sorcière se calma et Jasper lui lança un regard de remerciement. La jeune sorcière rougit un peu mais parvint à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Jasper avait tendance à lui faire un drôle d'effet chaque fois qu'il la regardait intensément ou bien qu'elle se retrouvait dans ses bras.

_ En parlant de ta magie, fit Jasper. Je me suis toujours demandé si elle aurait de l'effet sur nous.

Hermione se tourna vers Jasper. Elle s'était elle aussi posé la question au paravent.

_ Je ne sais pas et je ne voudrais pas essayer.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils

_ Je dois éviter d'utiliser la magie pour ne pas me faire repérer et puis je… je ne voudrais pas te blesser.

Jasper fit un petit sourire à Hermione et s'approcha d'elle.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu parviennes à me blesser. Je suis solide comme du roc.

_ J'en suis convaincue.

Jasper passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et l'amena contre son torse. Il posa ensuite un baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

_ Au fait, que faites-vous ici ? demanda la jeune sorcière en s'adressant aux deux vampires.

_ C'est nous qui surveillons la maison ce soir, lui répondit Edward.

_ Et vous pensez que c'est en restant ici que vous feriez des gardes efficace ? plaisanta Hermione

Edward se rembrunit soudainement. Il fit un rapide baisé à Bella avant de s'en aller en sautant par la fenêtre. Jasper serra Hermione dans ses bras et suivit rapidement son frère adoptif.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait absolument rien au comportement du petit-ami de sa cousine.

_ Rien, lui répondit Bella. Je pense juste que tu lui as fait un rappel à l'ordre. Je pense qu'il n'aime pas ne pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait me mettre en sécurité.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne rajouta rien. Elle alla se coucher dans son lit de camp et Bella se leva en emportant ses affaires de toilette ainsi que son pyjama avec elle pour aller prendre sa douche. Cette dernière charria encore une dernière fois sa cousine avant de sortir de la pièce

_ Je n'oublie pas mon pyjama, moi !

Hermione balança un coussin à sa cousine qui rebondit sur la porte de la chambre quand celle-ci se referma. La jeune sorcière entendit encore un petit rire venant du couloir puis ce fut le silence.

La jeune fille soupira et se laissa aller dans son lit. Elle se sentait fatiguée mais elle n'avait pas envie de dormir car les cauchemars viendraient très vite alors elle pensa à autre chose. À partir du lendemain, la jeune fille passerait toutes ses journées sous la protection d'Esmée pendant que les autres seraient au lycée. Et après que sa cousine ait finit ses cours, elle l'accompagnerait pour le reste de l'après-midi à la réserve Quileute où elle rencontrerait les loups-garous. La jeune sorcière n'avait pas spécialement hâte de les rencontrer. Le pire dans tous ça, c'était qu'elle allait s'ennuyer de Jasper.

Comme si qu'il avait pressenti que la jeune fille pensait à lui. Jasper entra à nouveau dans la chambre par la fenêtre et se retrouva rapidement aux côtés de la jeune fille.

_ Ne dois-tu pas surveiller les alentours de la maison ?

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Edward est caché dans le jardin, il surveille les alentours. Bella a été le rejoindre, je ne voulais pas les déranger.

_ Elle en a donc profité pour filer en douce !

Jasper rigola et s'installa sur le lit à côté d'Hermione.

_ Je pense qu'elle se sent plus rassurée quand elle a Edward à ses côtés. Et puis, je peux être à tes côtés pour que tu puisses dormir tranquillement.

Hermione rougit et ce fut encore pire quand le jeune vampire la regarda avec des yeux taquins.

_ Ne dit-on pas qu'une protection rapprochée est la meilleure des protections ?!

Hermione sourit face à la remarque de Jasper et se détendit dans son lit. Elle pourrait encore passer une nuit tranquille en compagnie de son vampire préféré.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : La menace se confirme

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain à cause du bruit qui régnait autour d'elle. Quand elle ouvrit un œil, elle vit que Bella s'habillait et se brossait les dents en même temps.

_ Bon sang, Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à une heure pareille?!

_ On esht po touch en congais !

_ Je n'ai absolument rien compris.

Bella finissa d'enfiler son pantalon et retira sa brosse à dents de sa bouche.

_ Je disais que l'on n'était pas tous en congé. Je suis à la bourre pour le lycée.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alice bondit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu seras à l'heure. Edward vient de finir de se préparer et arrive avec la voiture pour nous prendre.

Bella salua sa belle-sœur d'un signe de tête et fila dans la salle-de-bain pour finir de se préparer.

_ Bonjour, Alice.

_ Bonjour, Hermione.

_ Que fais-tu là ? demanda Hermione. N'était-ce pas Jasper et Edward qui surveillait la maison ?

_ Oui mais Esmée et moi-même avons prit le tour de garde vers quatre heures du matin. Jasper et Edward sont rentrés se préparer pour le lycée.

Un crissement de pneus sur du gravier se fit entendre venant de devant la maison à ce moment-là.

_ C'est Edward, fit Alice. Je vais y aller. Hermione dit à Bella de se dépêcher et n'oublie pas que tu seras avec Esmée pour toute la journée. Elle t'attend derrière la maison.

Alice sauta du bord de la fenêtre pour atterrir tout en douceur sur le gravier. Hermione s'était levé et la regardait depuis la fenêtre de la chambre de sa cousine. Bella entra juste à ce moment-là.

_ Dépêche-toi, lui fit Hermione. Edward et Alice t'attendent dans la voiture.

_ Je file, lui répondit Bella. Passe le bonjour à Esmée.

Deux minutes plus tard, Hermione vit Bella sortir de la maison et sauter dans la voiture. Hermione se détourna de la fenêtre et commença à se préparer. Quand elle fut prête, elle alla rejoindre Esmée qui s'était cachée derrière les arbres qui bordaient le fond du jardin de la maison.

_ Bonjour, Esmée.

_ Bonjour, Hermione. As-tu bien dormi ?

_ Comme un bébé. Jasper a encore fait un miracle avec son don.

Esmée lui fit un sourire attendrissant et prit ensuite Hermione sur son dos. Elles furent rapidement à la villa des Cullen. Durant le reste de la journée, Esmée montra à Hermione ses futurs projets pour la villa.

_ Je compte même agrandir la maison.

_ Pourquoi donc ? Elle est déjà assez grande comme cela.

_ Oui mais nous n'avons pas de chambre pour quand des invités nous rendent visite. La dernière fois, nous n'avions pas de chambre à te proposer. Je me sentais honteuse que tu dormes dans la chambre de Jasper.

_ Oh ! Ne le soyez pas. Il n'y a vraiment aucun problème, vous savez.

Au lycée de Forks, Bella était assise à table en compagnie d'Edward et de ses amis Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric et Tyler. Jessica se creusait les méninges pour écrire le discours qu'elle allait faire durant la remise des diplômes.

_ Ah ! Je n'y arrive pas, fit-elle.

_ T'as qu'à sortir les phrases débiles habituelles du genre « Chers amis, nous voici enfin réuni pour recevoir la récompense de notre dur travail qui après quelques années a enfin porté ses fruits, blablabla ». Et voilà, tu l'as ton discours ! fit Mike

_ Je n'en veux pas de ton discours à deux balles ! Je veux que tout le monde s'en souvienne longtemps après.

Alice et Jasper arrivèrent à ce moment-là et s'installèrent avec les membres du groupe.

_ J'ai décidé d'organiser une fête, fit soudainement Alice. Histoire de fêter la remise des diplômes.

Bella lança un regard menaçant à Alice qui voulait dire « Vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, je doute vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée ». La jeune voyante haussa les épaules.

_ Ce sera une occasion pour qu'Hermione rencontre les personnes que tu fréquentes au lycée, fit Edward.

_ Ta fameuse cousine anglaise, Bella, fit Tyler. Ne serait-elle pas célibataire ?

Bella allait répondre à Tyler quand elle vit Jasper montrer les dents durant une demi-seconde. Edward donna un coup de pied discret à son frère sous la table. Mais Jasper n'en prit pas compte et continua de jeter un regard noir à Tyler. Ce dernier ne sembla pas se rendre compte de l'épée de Damoclès qui était en train de tourner au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Euh… Oui, elle l'est, fit Bella.

La tension qui flottait dans l'air autour du groupe commençait à devenir presque palpable mais elle se radoucit lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par le téléphone de Bella qui sonnait. La jeune fille s'éloigna un peu avant de répondre. C'était le numéro de Charlie qui s'affichait.

_ Allô ?

_ Bonjour, Bella.

_ Bonjour, papa.

_ Je t'appelais pour te dire que ce soir je vais dîner chez Billy. Souhaiterais-tu m'accompagner avec Hermione ?

_ Et bien, cela tombe bien car Hermione et moi-même avions l'intention de nous y rendre en fin d'après-midi.

_ A tout à l'heure, alors.

Bella raccrocha son téléphone et retourna s'asseoir à table. Elle croisa le regard d'Edward et crut y déceler une infime pointe de tristesse durant une demi-seconde.

Jasper était à deux doigts d'étrangler Tyler quand il fut distrait par Alice qui venait de se plonger dans une sorte de transe. La jeune voyante était en train d'avoir une vision. Bella et Jasper firent en sorte de récupérer l'attention sur eux, pour plus de discrétion, mais tout deux se dirent qu'ils auraient une conversation avec leur sœur plus tard. Quant à Edward, il s'immisça dans les pensées de sa jeune sœur.

L'œil avertit de Bella se rendait compte qu'Edward parlait à Jasper, il émettait des sons si faiblement qu'une oreille humaine n'aurait pu les entendre.

_ Il y a des vampires qui ont élu Seattle comme terrain de chasse, expliqua-t-il. Et apparemment, ils ne se font pas très discrets.

_ Des vampires qui ne sont pas discret, c'est le summum!

Bella tendit l'oreille, après tout, elle pouvait toujours tenter d'essayer d'écouter. Malheureusement pour elle, son amoureux s'en rendit compte et clôtura la conversation par un « On en reparle plus tard ! ».

Quelques heures plus tard, Bella entra dans la villa des Cullen en compagnie de son petit-ami et de ses frères et sœurs. Ils y trouvèrent Esmée et Hermione dans le salon. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient penchées sur un plan de la maison posé sur une petite table située devant elles.

Esmée se leva aussitôt pour accueillir ses enfants mais au vu de leur mine grave, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'il se passait quand Edward lui fit non de la tête. Elle comprit donc qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard car apparemment il ne souhaitait pas en parler devant Bella et Hermione.

Alice, Rosalie et Emett s'éclipsèrent suivit d'Esmée qui espérait pouvoir recueillir quelques informations à l'avance. Bella allait s'adresser à Edward pour lui demander ce qu'Alice avait vu mais elle fut interrompue par Hermione.

_ Alors, vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

_ Oui, fit Jasper l'air pas convaincant pour une mornille.

Hermione fronça les sourcils face à l'air de Jasper. Le jeune vampire sortit alors de la pièce et la jeune sorcière s'apprêtait à le suivre quand Edward s'exclama

_ Alors, vous êtes prêtes ? Puisque Charlie va à la réserve également, je vais vous conduire chez vous et vous irez avec lui.

Edward était plus que lasse et Hermione sentait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier. Elle lui dit donc qu'elle allait chercher ses affaires. Elle les avait laissés dans la chambre de Jasper et tomba donc sur le jeune vampire quand elle entra dans la pièce.

_ Que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda-t-il

_ Je viens chercher mes affaires. Edward va nous conduire chez mon oncle et nous irons avec lui à la réserve.

Jasper ne répondit pas et Hermione se détourna de lui pour prendre son sac. C'est quand la jeune sorcière se releva et qu'elle allait se diriger vers la porte que deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière et le jeune vampire posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_ Jasper ?

_ Je ne me sens pas à l'aise face au fait que tu ailles chez ces loups.

_ Mais il n'y a pas que ça, non ?

Jasper s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il perçut des éclats de disputes venant du salon. Encore une fois, il s'agissait de Bella et Edward.

_ Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu y ailles maintenant pour mettre fin à la dispute d'Edward et Bella.

_ Pourquoi se disputent-ils ?

_ Bien que ce soit pour la sécurité de Bella, Edward est encore réticent à l'idée de la laisser aller chez les Quileutes. Il ne digère toujours pas l'histoire Bella/Jacob…

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux alors ? J'avais dans l'idée que Jacob est amoureux de Bella et qu'elle n'est pas sûre de ses sentiments envers lui.

_ C'est effectivement ça. Mais Edward ne digère pas le fait que Bella soit si proche de Jacob sans compter le fait qu'il pense qu'elle en est également amoureuse.

La jeune sorcière soupira d'exaspération.

_ Je ne la comprends pas. On ne peut pas aimer deux personnes à la fois. Va falloir qu'elle se décide pour éviter tout éventuel qui propos à l'avenir.

_ Et je suppose que tu vas prendre un malin plaisir pour que soit le cas ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Cette histoire est très complexe. D'un côté, Edward et Bella qui s'aiment énormément depuis le début. Et puis, Jacob qui se rapproche de Bella pendant l'absence d'Edward à ses côtés. On va dire que c'est normal que Jacob en ait profité car il semblait attiré par Bella dès le début mais je n'approuve pas le comportement de Bella. Elle utilise Jacob comme bouche trou quand Edward n'est plus là et un beau jour Edward revient à Forks et Bella lâche Jacob pour à nouveau aller se la couler douce dans les bras d'Edward. Elle n'est pas honnête car elle devrait mettre une bonne fois pour toute, les choses au clair avec Jacob. Elle est plus qu'égoïste de vouloir garder les deux pour elle.

_ Je ne peux que t'approuver mais avec mon don j'ai sentis que les sentiments de Bella sont sincères pour Edward et Jacob à la fois.

_ Et bien, sentiments sincères ou pas, il va bien falloir qu'elle se décide et qu'elle fasse une croix sur l'un des deux. Bon, je vais y aller maintenant.

Hermione serra une dernière fois Jasper dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

_ A demain, Jasper.

Jasper reprit Hermione dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne parte et finit par la laisser partir à regret. Quand Hermione redescendit au salon, Bella et Edward ne se disputaient plus. Au contraire, Bella était dans les bras d'Edward et avait fermé les yeux de contentement. Hermione se raclât la gorge et les deux tourtereaux furent ramenés à la réalité.

Une petite heure plus tard, Bella et Hermione étaient assise dans la voiture de patrouille de police en compagnie de Charlie et à destination de la réserve Quileute. Bella avait signalé à Hermione que les Cullen les suivraient jusqu'à la frontière (qui délimitait le territoire des Cullen et des Quileutes) pour éviter que tous aient une mauvaise surprise si le mystérieux visiteur venait à attaquer à un moment où les Cullen auraient relâchés leur protection. La jeune sorcière se demandait si Jasper faisait partie des Cullen qui les suivaient à ce moment même. Hermione aurait bien aimé l'apercevoir car à son goût, elle n'avait pas assez vu le jeune vampire de la journée. Si cela serait les trois prochaines semaines comme cela, elle se demandait comment elle allait tenir car la présence du jeune vampire la faisait se sentir en sécurité et elle était à présent habituée à sa présence permanente à ses côtés. La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir et son oncle la regarda dans le rétroviseur en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Tu verras, Hermione. Bill sera content de te revoir.

_ Me revoir ? Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré un seul Quileute de ma vie.

_ Oh ! Tu étais toute petite, c'est pour cela que tu ne t'en souviens pas.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la réserve et Hermione regarda tout autour d'elle. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit village que Charlie traversa pour aller se garer devant une maison qui se trouvait à l'écart et semblait un peu plus imposante que les autres.

_ Billy est le chef de la réserve, lui indiqua Charlie.

Hermione acquiesçai et sortit de la voiture en même temps que Bella. Sa cousine eut à peine le temps de se mettre debout qu'un garçon qui semblait plus jeune qu'elles se précipita sur Bella et la prit dans ses bras. Cette dernière semblait un peu embarrassée mais se laissa faire. Hermione se dit que se devait être Jacob. « De un, ils sont plus que familier entre eux. Et de deux, Bella n'est même pas capable de le repousser alors que cela la gêne ! C'est déjà bien partit », se dit Hermione.

_ Tu ferais mieux de lâcher ma cousine avant de l'étouffer, fit Hermione à l'intention du jeune indien.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

_ Je te présente ma cousine Hermione, fit Bella. Hermione voici Jacob.

Hermione s'avança vers Jacob pour lui serrer la main mais ce dernier se recula en reniflant la jeune fille.

_ Pouah, fit-il tout bas. Elle empeste le sang-froid.

Hermione se vexa et regarda d'un air interrogateur sa cousine.

_ C'est parce que l'on a l'odeur des vampires sur nous, lui répondit tout bas Bella.

_ Encore une chance que je n'ai pas l'odorat fin ! Je suis sûre que cela empeste le chien à trois kilomètres à la ronde, fit la jeune sorcière à l'adresse de Jacob.

Jacob cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de se tourner vers Bella. Est-ce que cette Hermione serait au courant de leur statut de loup-garou ? Bella lui fit un sourire d'excuse répondant ainsi à la question silencieuse du jeune indien.

_ Hermione, fit Charlie qui venait de s'approcher en compagnie d'un vieil indien. Voici Billy.

_ Enchantée, fit la jeune sorcière.

_ Ravi de te revoir, lui fit Billy. Apparemment, tu ne te souviens pas de moi.

_ Non, désolée.

_ Pas de soucis, lui rétorqua Billy en souriant. Bon, les jeunes et si vous alliez faire un tour dans la réserve ? Le dîner n'est pas encore prêt.

Jacob profita de cette proposition pour emmener Bella plus loin afin de mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Il s'en fichait totalement de sa cousine qui semblait être une nouvelle fane des sang-froid.

Hermione regarda Jacob emmené Bella de force plus loin. Elle venait à peine de le rencontrer et Hermione ne l'aimait déjà pas. Elle suivit tout de même Jacob ne voulant pas laisser sa cousine en si mauvaise compagnie. Jacob s'arrêta une bonne centaine de mètres plus loin et se tourna vers Bella.

_ Peux-tu m'expliquer comment cela se fait qu'elle est au courant ?!

_ Je suis désolée Jake, fit Bella. Mais rassure-toi car elle est aussi au courant pour Edward et sa famille.

_ Je t'avais dit de n'en parler à personne !

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit que Jacob fut prit de spasmes assez violent et qu'il arracha son t-shirt.

_ Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Bella !

_ JACOB ! cria quelqu'un

Hermione se retourna et aperçut quatre autres indiens approcher. Deux d'entre eux s'approchèrent de Jacob et le prirent chacun par un bras pour l'emmener dans les bois qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin.

_ Il va aller un petit peu se calmer, fit l'un des indiens qui semblaient être le plus vieux.

_ Sam, le salua Bella.

Sam lui rendit son salut par un signe de tête.

_ Venez avec nous. Emily a préparé quelques pancakes et je pense que vous allez attendre un bout de temps avant que le dîner ne soit prêt chez Billy. Sa cuisinière lui fait sans cesse des misères ces derniers temps.

Bella le suivit et Hermione lui emboîta le pas en compagnie de l'autre indien. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison en bois. Une jeune fille vient les accueillir, Hermione fut déroutée devant la griffe qu'elle avait au visage.

_ Je te présente Emily, lui fit Bella. C'est la compagne de Sam. Emily voici Hermione.

_ Bientôt sa future femme, fit tout sourire Emily en venant saluer Hermione. Je suis contente de te rencontrer.

_ Moi de même, lui répondit Hermione en lui serrant la main.

Tous rentrèrent et s'installèrent autour d'une table où se trouvaient un immense plat remplit de pancakes.

_ Manger autant que vous voulez, fit Emily à ses invités. Mais Embry ne mange pas tous ! Laisse-en pour tes frères.

Le jeune indien répondant au nom d'Embry fit un sourire innocent à Emily avant de cacher quelques pancakes dans une serviette qu'il mit ensuite dans sa poche quand Emily eut le dos tourner. Hermione le regarda faire se retenant de rire et Embry lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

_ On meurt de faim quand on est en pleine croissance, lui dit-il.

Sam alla embrasser tendrement Emily puis se tourna vers Bella.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que Jacob s'est emporté tout à l'heure ?

_ Parce que je lui ai dis qu'Hermione était au courant pour vous, répondit Bella.

_ Je comprends mieux maintenant, fit Sam l'air pas du tout content. Je pensais que nous avions un accord !

_ Si cela peut vous rassurez, Hermione est aussi au courant pour les Cullen.

Sam allait rétorquer quelque chose à Bella mais Hermione le devança

_ Si c'est pour votre anonymat que vous vous inquiétez, vous n'avez aucuns soucis à vous faire. Je tiens moi-même à ne pas être remarqué ici.

Embry s'apprêtait à poser une question à Hermione quand Jacob fit son entrée dans la cuisine suivit des deux autres indiens.

_ Quil, Paul venez manger, leur fit Emily.

Les deux jeunes indiens vinrent s'asseoir à table et se jetèrent sur les pancakes. Jacob resta debout devant l'entrée semblant attendre quelque chose.

_ Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à te contrôler, Jacob, lui fit Sam. C'est dangereux si tu te transformes et que tu n'as pas le contrôle.

_ JE SAIS, fit Jacob complètement énervé. J'étais à deux doigts de me transformer mais j'aurais empêché le processus.

Hermione tilta sur les dernières paroles de Jacob. Comment pouvait-il se transformer en plein jour alors que c'était un loup-garou ?!

_ Attendez, fit soudainement Hermione. Vous dites être des loups-garous ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et se fut Sam qui lui répondit par un signe de tête.

_ Mais vous pouvez vous transformer en plein jour ?

_ Oui et quand on le veut, rajouta Quil tout sourire.

_ Mais vous ne pouvez pas être des loups-garous alors, dit Hermione. Les loups-garous ont une transformation involontaire et ils ne peuvent se transformer qu'une fois par mois lors des nuits de pleine lune.

La déclaration d'Hermione laissa tomber un lourd silence dans la cuisine. Ce fut Quil qui l'interrompit en interrogeant Hermione

_ Et comment peux-tu le savoir ?

_ Parce que je côtoie de vrai loups-garous.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Sam.

Hermione soupira. Elle allait de nouveau devoir avouer qu'elle était une sorcière mais là les Quileutes semblaient tenir aussi fortement qu'elle à l'anonymat.

_ C'est parce que je suis une sorcière.

Toute l'assemblée lui lança un regard étonnée et Hermione leur raconta seulement en quelques lignes sa condition de sorcière.

_ Es-tu un danger pour les humains ? lui demanda sérieusement Sam.

_ Non ! Les sorciers et les humains vivent côte à côte. Seulement, les humains n'étant pas sorcier n'ont pas connaissance de notre existence. C'est parce que nous nous cachons d'eux.

Durant le reste de la soirée, les loups l'interrogèrent et Hermione ne répondit que le strict minimum à leurs questions. Elle ne leur dit rien de plus que ce que Bella ou elle-même avait dit aux Cullen. Sam fut agacé de sa réserve mais n'en montra rien. D'un côté, il comprenait la jeune fille car lui-même ne lui donnerait pas plus d'informations sur les loups. Après tout, chacun avait le droit de garder les secrets des siens.

Vers dix-neuf heures, Bella, Hermione et Jacob se dirigèrent vers la maison de Billy car le dîner était enfin prêt. Seulement, Jacob s'était tellement goinfré de pancakes qu'il n'avait plus tellement faim. Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir un autre Ronald Weasley en face d'elle. Elle pensait que Ron était imbattable sur la goinfrerie mais elle s'était largement trompée.

Le dîner se passa sans encombre et il fut bientôt temps de rentrer. Hermione cacha sa joie car elle se sentait mal à l'aise en présence des indiens et elle avait surtout hâte de rentrer car elle espérait que Jasper serait encore de garde pour la protection de la maison des Swan. Elle avait tant de choses à lui raconter. Charlie fut très lent sur la route au goût d'Hermione, elle trépignait d'impatience et Bella ne put tenir d'être arrivé chez elle pour poser la question à Hermione, elle lui posa donc la question par message via son portable.

« Pourquoi es-tu si impatience de rentrer ? »

Hermione sentit son téléphone vibré et fut étonnée de voir qu'elle avait un message de sa cousine. Elle le lut et lui répondit quasiment tout de suite.

« J'avoue de ne pas m'être sentit à l'aise parmi les indiens. Ils sont assez flippants. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas à force de les côtoyer, tu verras qu'ils sont complètement différents. Mais je pense qu'il y a aussi autre chose qui te pousse à vouloir rentrer si vite, non ? :-) »

Hermione rougit un petit peu et Bella ne manqua pas de le remarquer en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Cependant, la Gryffondor nia.

« Pourquoi tu rougis ? »

« Je ne rougis pas ! Et il n'y a aucune autre raison particulière pour que j'ai hâte de rentrer. »

« Est-ce que la raison ne porterait pas le nom de Jasper ? :-) »

« Pas du tout ! »

« Oui, oui, je te crois. »

Hermione lut le dernier message de Bella en faisant la grimace. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit que sa cousine la regardait dans le rétroviseur et Hermione lui tira la langue. Bella rigola devant la réaction enfantine de sa cousine.

_ C'est quoi cet échange silencieux de messages ? fit Charlie en rigolant.

Bella et Hermione partirent dans un grand éclat de rire et le chemin ne sembla plus aussi long pour Hermione. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison des Swan, Hermione se dépêcha de monter à l'étage et d'aller s'allonger sur son lit, elle n'en pouvait plus tellement elle était fatiguée. Bella arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans la chambre et Hermione l'interrogea directement

_ Qui surveille la maison cette nuit ?

_ Ce sont les Quileutes d'abord puis Emett et Carlisle prendront la relève.

Hermione avait complètement oublié que les Quileutes allaient eux aussi commencé à surveiller la maison dès ce soir. Voilà une nouvelle qui la laissait morose. Elle regrettait déjà la veille au soir quand c'était Jasper qui s'occupait de la protection de la maison.

Bella remarqua le changement d'humeur de sa cousine et fut à présent certain que c'était Jasper qu'Hermione attendait. Elle ne savait pas si le jeune vampire allait passer mais elle était sûre qu'Edward allait venir lui faire une petite visite. Il le faisait toujours après qu'elle ne revienne de la réserve. Elle décida donc d'envoyer un message à Edward.

« Je présume que tu vas venir me voir ? -) »

Il ne tarda pas à lui répondre.

« Bien sûr, mon amour. Je me mets en route. :-) »

« Ne voudrais-tu pas demander à Jasper de venir aussi ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hermione meurt d'envie de le voir… »

« Je n'ai même pas besoin de lui demander. Il s'apprêtait déjà à m'accompagner ! »

« Ils sont vraiment pareils tous les deux. Je t'aime. »

« Moi de même :-) »

Bella retint un sourire quand elle rangea son téléphone et qu'elle vit Hermione aller à la salle-de-bain trainant des pieds. Elle allait être très surprise quand elle verrait que Jasper serait là à son retour. Soudain, Bella repensa à un petit détail.

_ Hermione, ton pyjama ! Tu l'as pris avec toi cette fois-ci ?

La jeune sorcière revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre en rougissant. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et prit son pyjama qu'elle avait encore une fois oublié de prendre.

_ Cela devient une habitude chez toi, fit Bella en rigolant.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Hermione lui tira la langue dans une réaction plus qu'enfantine. À son retour de la salle-de-bain, Hermione fut plus qu'étonnée de voir Jasper assit sur son lit, semblant l'attendre.

_ Jasper ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune vampire lui fit un grand sourire et tapota la place à côté de lui sur le lit.

_ Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. Voir si tu n'avais pas de contre coup d'avoir de nouveau rencontré des loups-garous et voir s'ils ne t'avaient rien fait.

Hermione lui fit elle-même un grand sourire et alla s'asseoir sans attendre aux côtés de Jasper. Elle remarqua seulement Edward à ce moment-là. Il était assis dans le lit de Bella et tenait cette dernière dans ses bras.

_ Justement à propos d'eux. Ce ne sont pas des loups-garous.

_ Comment ça ? firent Jasper et Edward en même temps.

Hermione réexpliqua donc ce qu'elle avait expliqué aux Quileutes plutôt dans la soirée. La jeune fille ne fut pas étonnée que les deux vampires aient la même réaction que les Quileutes.

_ Mais dans ce cas que sont-ils exactement ? lui demanda Jasper.

_ Je n'en sais rien. Je ne les ai pas vus transformer, je ne pourrais donc pas vous le dire.

_ Il faudra qu'on trouve ce qu'ils sont exactement, fit Edward.

Jasper acquiesça et les deux jeunes vampires se plongèrent dans leurs pensées. Ce fut Bella qui rompit le silence de la pièce en se disant qu'elle allait dans la salle-de-bain. Edward se redressa soudainement et dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre.

_ Je les ai sentit aussi, fit-il à l'adresse de Jasper.

Edward se leva et sortit de la chambre par la fenêtre.

_ Vous avez sentit qui ? demanda Hermione à Jasper.

_ Les Quileutes viennent d'arriver. Et je ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre Edward. Jacob est là et je ne veux pas que cela tourne en affrontement.

Jasper ne fut pas long à suivre le même chemin qu'Edward avait prit quelques instants plutôt. Hermione se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Elle était curieuse de voir les Quileutes transformés. Dehors, il faisait très sombre et Hermione ne voyait presque rien. Elle scruta donc l'obscurité et vit Jasper et Edward un peu plus loin s'entretenir avec deux énormes loups, un noir et un roux. En les voyants, Hermione fut sûre et certaine que les Quileutes n'étaient pas des loups-garous.

La jeune sorcière bailla longuement et ne fut pas longue à aller se coucher. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Jasper et sombra quelques secondes plus tard dans un profond sommeil.

Durant les trois semaines qui suivirent, se furent le même quotidien pour Hermione et les autres. La jeune sorcière avait rapidement apprit à connaître les Quileutes et elle se rapprochait encore plus de Jasper car le jeune vampire passait toutes ses nuits avec Hermione pour l'empêcher de faire ses cauchemars habituels. Les trois semaines passèrent vite et Hermione ne vit plus Bella souvent durant la dernière car elle avait ses examens de fin d'année. Pour les jeunes vampires, les examens ne semblaient qu'être une simple formalité et Hermione trouvait cela presque injuste car elle, elle avait dut faire énormément d'efforts pour réussir ses examens à Poudlard. Ron lui répétait sans cesse que c'était une intello mais elle fournissait beaucoup d'efforts pour réussir. Le travail acharné qu'elle faisait finissait toujours par porté ses fruits.

Bientôt la remise des diplômes arriva et Hermione alla applaudir Bella et les Cullen. Elle était assise dans le public aux côtés de son oncle et était en train de s'endormir devant le discours d'une certaine Jessica. Charlie lui donnait de temps en temps des coups de coude amicaux pour la maintenir éveillé. Jasper se retournait souvent pour lui jeter quelques coups d'œil la faisant rougir car Charlie lui jetait des regards inquisiteurs à cause de ça.

La jeune sorcière fut contente une fois que les jeunes étudiants furent appeler un à un pour recevoir leur diplôme. Elle sourit quand se fut le tour de Bella et que son oncle se leva pour l'applaudir. Bientôt tout le monde le reçut et la remise des diplômes toucha à sa fin. Bella vint la rejoindre.

_ Bon, fit Charlie. Et si nous rentrions maintenant ?

_ On va chez les Cullen, lui répondit Bella. Alice a organisé une fête pour la remise des diplômes.

Charlie décida de ne pas contester les filles car il savait désormais que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

_ Bien, finit-il par dire. Mais ne buvez pas trop. Je vais aller chez Billy alors.

Hermione et Bella embrassèrent Charlie avant d'aller rejoindre les Cullen. Carlisle et Esmée prenait leurs enfants dans leur bras pour montrer à quel point ils étaient fier d'eux. Bella se dirigea vers Edward pour aussitôt reprendre sa place habituelle dans ses bras. Hermione restait un peu à l'écart regardant les gens se mouvoir dans la salle quand Jasper arriva à ses côtés.

_ Je n'ai pas droit à des félicitations ? lui fit-il d'un air amusé.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard mi-figue mi-raisin.

_ Combien de fois as-tu obtenu ton diplôme du secondaire, déjà ?

Jasper lui lança un regard hilare mais lui répliqua du tac au tac.

_ Oui mais tu n'étais pas là les autres fois.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela change ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

_ Beaucoup de choses, lui répondit Jasper en murmurant et en se rapprochant d'elle encore plus. N'ai-je même pas droit à un petit baiser ?

_ Tu sais que tu joues avec le feu, là ?!

_ Vraiment ?

Hermione allait céder. Elle était incapable de résister au regard de braise du jeune vampire et elle était persuadé qu'il usait aussi de son don pour la convaincre.

_ Avoue qu'en ce moment, tu utilises ton don…

_ Je plaide coupable, lui répliqua Jasper tout sourire. Mais j'espérais avoir au moins un petit câlin pour me féliciter.

Hermione rendit les armes et prit Jasper dans ses bras. Ce dernier la serra un peu plus fort en retour et Hermione se laissa définitivement aller dans ses bras.

Emett donna un coup de coude à Edward et lui murmura

_ Je parie deux cents dollars que ce soir ils seront ensemble.

_ Je tiens le pari.

Bella et Rosalie levèrent les yeux au ciel. Alice, Esmée et Carlisle n'avaient pas prêté d'attention à la scène trop absorbée dans leur conversation.

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête battait son plein dans la villa des Cullen. Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise parmi tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sauf que maintenant elle en connaissait un. Un certain Tyler était venu la trouver et avait entamé la conversation avec elle. La jeune sorcière était contente de faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes de l'entourage de sa cousine. Seulement, Jasper avait vite rappliqué et s'était arrangé pour rester auprès d'elle durant toute la conversation. Tyler avait alors vite abandonné et était partit. Hermione n'avait jamais vu Jasper aussi heureux.

La fête était déjà bien entamée quand les Quileutes firent leur apparition. Jacob était venu accompagner de Seth et d'Embry. Bella les avait vite accueillis.

_ Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Charlie est venu à la maison et nous a dit que tu venais juste d'être diplômé. Je suis venue te féliciter et te donner un petit cadeau.

Jacob tendit alors à Bella un bracelet avec un loup pendant dessus.

_ C'est moi qui l'ai fait.

_ C'est magnifique.

Hermione s'était approché et avait jeté un regard à la dérobée au bracelet.

_ Oui, ça va, fit elle par-dessus l'épaule de Bella.

_ Toi la vieille sorcière, lui fit Jacob. On ne t'a pas sonné.

_ La ferme, lui répliqua Hermione. Si tu n'as pas envie que je te change en manteau de fourrure, tu ferais mieux de ne pas la ramener. Je te signale que je suis très douée en métamorphose.

Jacob et Hermione se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Hermione n'aimait pas Jacob depuis leur première rencontre quand il lui avait dit qu'elle sentait mauvais. Et Jacob le lui rendait bien car il avait rapidement compris qu'Hermione poussait Bella dans le sens d'Edward car elle souhaitait que sa cousine face définitivement son choix. En plus, comme Bella lui avait dit que si elle devait choisir, elle choisirait Edward, cela n'arrangeait absolument pas les choses pour lui.

Bella allait mettre fin à la dispute de sa cousine et de son meilleur ami quand elle vit Alice à nouveau plonger dans une sorte de transe. Hermione le remarqua aussi car elle allait tout de suite aux côtés de la jeune vampire en compagnie de Bella.

_ Qu'a-t-elle ? demanda Hermione.

_ Elle est en train d'avoir une vision, lui répondit tout bas Bella.

Jasper et Edward arrivèrent et emmenèrent Alice dans la cuisine, la seule pièce vide de la maison. Carlisle les rejoignirent ainsi que les loups.

_ Ils viennent ici, dit simplement Alice.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 L'union fait la force

_ Ils viennent ici, dit simplement Alice.

Bella et Hermione s'exclamèrent d'une même voie « Qui ?! » pendant que cela plongeait les vampires dans un profond silence. Les loups suivaient la discussion en silence car ils ne comprenaient pas plus que Bella ou Hermione. Edward prit donc la décision de tout leur raconter. Il était incapable

de dissimuler la situation encore plus longtemps à Bella.

_ Alice a eu une vision la dernière fois au lycée sur la situation à Seattle, fit Edward. Il y a énormément de meurtres et de disparitions inexpliquées là-bas. La criminalité a étrangement monté d'un cran en quelques mois. Les humains en ont conclu que cela venait d'une rivalité entre gangs mais c'est loin d'être le cas.

_ On a observé la situation de près après la vision d'Alice, enchaîna Jasper. On en a vite conclu qu'il s'agissait en fait de vampires. Mais ce qui était étrange c'est que même les vampires qui se nourrissent du sang humain se font discrets. Une de nos lois les plus sacrées concerne l'anonymat et la discrétion. On en a donc conclut qu'il s'agissait de nouveaux nés.

_ Des nouveaux nés comme des nouveaux vampires ? fit Bella ne comprenant pas vraiment.

_ Des humains venant d'être transformé en vampire, lui répondit Carlisle. Nous sommes particulièrement incontrôlables et guidé par notre instinct de survie durant notre première année.

_ Et nous sommes aussi beaucoup plus forts durant cette année, reprit Jasper. On avait l'intention d'aller à Seattle pour régler rapidement le problème mais apparemment les choses ont prit un autre tournant rapidement.

Il se tourna alors vers Alice et tout le monde en fit de même. La jeune voyante prit alors la parole.

_ Dans ma dernière vision, j'ai vu plein de nouveaux nés. Ils étaient en train de se passer une chemise d'une fille et ils la reniflaient. Parmi tous ces vampires, je n'ai reconnu personne à part peut-être un. Il était apparemment leur chef.

_ Il s'agit de Riley Biers, fit Edward lisant dans les pensées d'Alice. Il est de Forks.

_ C'est peut-être lui qui est venu visiter la maison de Bella, en conclut Carlisle. Il en a profité pour dérober un vêtement dans le but de le faire sentir aux nouveaux nés.

_ Ils en ont après moi, fit Bella.

_ Mais pourquoi en auraient-ils après toi ? demanda Hermione légèrement au bord de la panique.

_ Je n'en sais rien. Je ne vois pas le rapport que j'aurais avec ce Riley mais il y a des chances que c'est pour cela qu'ils viennent ici alors.

_ De plus, fit Carlisle. Ils savent jouer avec les faiblesses des visions d'Alice. Quelqu'un de ce groupe doit forcément nous connaître.

_ Mais pourquoi n'était-ce pas un de tes vêtements que ce Riley Biers faisait sentir aux nouveaux nés ? fit Alice en revenant au sujet Bella car elle n'aimait pas que l'on parle des faiblesses de son pouvoir. Je suis sûre qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un des tiens car je connais ta garde robe par cœur.

_ Il ressemblait à quoi ce chemisier ? demanda Bella.

_ Il était tout blanc et avait un écusson avec un lion dessus.

Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement de désespoir. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

_ Ce chemiser est à moi. Le vampire a du se tromper avec mes vêtements en voulant prendre un vêtement de Bella.

Sa déclaration laissa tomber un silence dans la cuisine. Hermione plaqua ses mains sur son visage. Voilà que maintenant des vampires allaient la pourchasser en pensant qu'ils pourchassaient sa cousine. Jasper vint passer son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione afin de la rassurer et la jeune fille se laissa aller contre lui.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui fit-il. On va trouver une solution pour les anéantir.

_ Tu voudrais les combattre ? demanda Edward à Jasper.

_ Oui même si nous sommes en infériorité numérique.

Jasper n'avait pas vu que Jacob s'était concerté du regard avec ses deux amis et qu'il venait de s'avancer en direction de Carlisle.

_ Nous nous battrons avec vous.

Carlisle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa famille avant de se tourner vers Jacob.

_ Penses-tu que Sam serait d'accord pour faire une trêve ?

_ Si nous pouvons tuer des vampires et que cela protègera les humains, il le sera.

_ Très bien, fit Carlisle. Alice, de combien de temps disposons-nous ?

_ Je dirais quatre jours en moyenne.

Carlisle resta songeur quelques instants avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Jacob.

_ Retrouvez-nous la nuit prochaine vers deux heures du matin dans le champ surplombant la ville de Forks. Nous nous y entraînerons.

Jacob acquiesça et s'apprêta à partir quand Bella alla se placer devant lui.

_ Non, Jake ! Je ne te laisserai pas te battre ! Vous pourriez être blessé et vous faire tuer. Je n'accepterai pas ça !

Hermione avait beau être en état de choc dans les bras de Jasper mais la moutarde lui monta au nez quand elle entendit les paroles de Bella.

_ Bella, arrête de faire l'égoïste ! Tu ne crois pas que cela pourrait être la même chose pour les Cullen ?!

Bella se retourna vers sa cousine et vit rouge.

_ C'est quoi ton problème, Hermione ?!

_ Mon problème c'est ton comportement de fille égoïste ! Moi, moi, moi et encore moi ! Tu ne crois pas que les Cullen ont aussi besoin des loups car il faut protéger la ville ?! Il n'y a pas que ta petite sécurité qui compte ! Tu m'énerves à toujours ne voir que toi et ton petit monde ! Et une bonne fois pour toute, dit clairement à Jacob que jamais tu ne sortiras avec lui ! Cela nous ferait des vacances de ne pas avoir vos putains d'histoire de triangle amoureux à chaque fois dans les pattes.

La Gryffondor laissait éclater sa colère et elle n'en avait pas finit.

_ Edward ! Dépêche-toi de faire en sorte que Bella reste de ton côté au lieu de faire le torturer et de lui laisser autant de liberté avec Jacob. Et toi ! fit-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier. Trouve-toi une autre fille parce que cela devient vraiment soulant de t'avoir toujours dans les pattes ! Le comportement que tu as à cause de cette fichue histoire pourrait bien être une source de problèmes à l'avenir face à des choses plus sérieuses que tes histoires de cœur. Genre à avoir à se battre contre une armée de nouveaux nés !

Le silence s'était fait lourd dans la cuisine et une fois qu'Hermione se fut légèrement calmée, elle sortit de la cuisine la tête bien droite.

_ Je vais aller la voir, fit timidement Alice en sortant rapidement de la cuisine.

Carlisle restait silencieux et Jasper gardait son regard fixé sur la porte de la cuisine, à l'endroit exacte où se trouvait encore Hermione quelques instants plutôt. Il admirait de plus en plus la jeune fille.

Edward, Jacob et Bella ne savait plus où se mettre. Se faire dire ses quatre vérités par Hermione n'était pas vraiment une chose agréable à vivre.

_ Bon, fit Edward à l'adresse des loups et en emmenant rapidement Bella vers la sortie de la cuisine. On ne vous retient pas ! Au revoir.

Carlisle fit un sourire d'excuse aux loups avant de quitter lui aussi la cuisine. Les trois loups ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps, conscients de ne plus être les bienvenus pour l'instant.

Hermione tentait de se calmer dans le jardin. Elle tapait du pied par terre d'énervement. Alice avait bien essayé de la calmer sans pour autant y arriver et la jeune Gryffondor ne s'était pas sentit mieux. Maintenant, elle était occupée à passer ses nerfs sur une pauvre chaise de jardin qui ne lui avait rien fait.

_ N'abîme pas trop cette chaise, fit une voix derrière elle. Esmée aime beaucoup son mobilier de jardin.

Hermione se retourna et croisa le regard de Jasper. Aussitôt, la jeune fille alla se réfugier dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. Le jeune vampire fut surpris d'une telle réaction.

_ J'en ai marre ! fit-elle au bord du désespoir. J'aurais du écouter Dumbledore et ne pas venir ici. Si j'étais resté avec mes amis, je n'aurais qu'à eu à m'énerver sur Ron et pas sur ma cousine et son entourage.

Jasper repoussa un petit peu Hermione et mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune fille. Les larmes ravageaient son visage et ses yeux exprimaient toute la pression qu'elle subissait. Il lui envoya des ondes apaisantes et dès qu'Hermione se fut calmée, il engagea la conversation avec elle.

_ Que t'arrive-t-il, Hermione ?

_ Je… je suis venue ici pour oublier ce qui s'est passé chez moi mais il se passe exactement la même chose ici. J'en ai assez ! C'est la guerre chez moi et la guerre ici !

_ C'est vrai que c'est peut-être la même chose mais il y a une différence ici.

_ Laquelle ? demanda Hermione en relevant la tête et plongeant son regard dans celui de Jasper.

_ Je suis avec toi ici, lui répondit-il. Et tu peux considérer qu'à présent, je serais toujours avec toi.

Hermione ne répondit rien à Jasper car elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre face à un tel aveu. La jeune sorcière garda son regard ancré dans celui du jeune vampire et ce dernier se rapprocha d'elle en tenant son visage entre ses mains.

_ Hermione… murmura-t-il doucement.

La Gryffondor ferma les yeux abandonnant la réalité pour le monde du rêve mais le voyage ne se fit pas. Jasper venait de subitement la lâcher et fixait un point au fond du jardin les sens en alerte.

_ Jasper, fit dans un murmure la jeune sorcière. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je… j'ai cru sentir la présence de quelque chose mais… j'ai du me tromper. Rentrons.

Hermione se laissa tirer par Jasper à l'intérieur de la maison. En chemin, ils tombèrent sur Emett et Edward qui semblaient comploter quelque chose. Jasper et Hermione froncèrent les sourcils quand Edward dit à Emett : « Tu me dois deux cents dollars ! » et qu'Emett répliqua : « Tu as juste eu de la chance. Encore deux secondes et j'allais gagner. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, Esmée regardait par la baie vitrée du salon les derniers invités partir. Elle était inquiète car elle avait senti quelque chose roder autour de la maison durant une bonne partie de la soirée. Et elle était certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vampire étranger ou bien d'un des Quileutes. La vampire se relaxa quand elle sentit son époux la prendre dans ses bras.

_ Viens, lui fit Carlisle. Allons aidez les enfants à ranger la maison.

Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelque chose pouvait encore aller plus vite qu'un sortilège pour nettoyer toute une maison. Mais la jeune sorcière ne connaissait pas encore les Cullen à ce moment-là. Hermione avait réussi à relâcher toute la pression grâce à Jasper et avait été s'excuser auprès d'Edward et Bella. Cependant, même si le jeune vampire lui avait rapidement pardonné, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de sa cousine. Hermione réalisait seulement maintenant que le sujet Jacob était très important pour Bella. La jeune sorcière avait alors prit la décision de ne plus s'en mêler et de laisser faire sa cousine même si elle était persuadé que Bella choisirait Edward.

La Gryffondor était assise dans le canapé de la chambre de Jasper. Elle avait décidé de dormir ici car elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle devait à nouveau se séparer du jeune vampire. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais la présence de Jasper lui était de plus en plus indispensable. Hermione se leva et alla prendre une douche. L'eau froide l'aiderait peut-être à y voir plus claire.

Bella était assisse sur le lit d'Edward et était en train de boudé. Elle n'était déjà pas d'excellente humeur à cause d'Hermione alors le rejet d'Edward avait finit de l'achever.

Les reproches de sa cousine l'avaient atteinte en plein cœur et Bella s'était alors seulement rendu compte de la souffrance d'Edward. Beaucoup de personnes pensaient qu'elle hésitait entre Jacob et Edward mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était profondément amoureuse du jeune vampire mais quand celui-ci l'avait quitté, c'était Jacob qui l'avait aidé à remonter la pente. Elle ne pouvait donc pas le laisser tomber du jour au lendemain. Mais la jeune fille voulait prouver à Edward qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et quoi de plus convaincant à donner à un garçon que sa virginité pour lui prouver son amour ? Seulement, il l'avait repoussé lui disant qu'il pouvait la blesser et qu'il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. C'était de l'Edward tout craché ça. Toujours droit dans ses bottes !

_ Bella, fit Edward essayant de calmer sa petite-amie. Il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas…

_ JE sais très bien pourquoi tu ne veux pas. C'est à cause de moi. Tu ne veux pas de moi, hein !

_ Bella ! répéta Edward en prenant le visage de cette dernière entre ses mains. Ecoute-moi ! Jamais je ne voudrais pas de toi. Après tout ce temps, tu devrais pourtant savoir à quel point je t'aime. Si je ne veux pas c'est pour éviter de te blesser et puis je ne veux pas… enfin… JE ne conçois pas les choses de la même manière que toi.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Je ne veux pas que l'on fasse cela avant le mariage. Alors, Bella voudrais-tu m'épouser ?

La jeune fille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pensant rêver ce qui se passait à ce moment précis.

Hermione venait de sortir de la salle-de-bain quelques minutes plutôt et lisait un livre dans le salon des Cullen. Elle aimait le silence qui régnait dans cette pièce. Enfin ! C'était avant qu'Alice ne débarque dans le salon en dansant.

_ Wouhou ! Il était temps ! Je me demandais même si je ne m'étais dans tromper dans mes visions.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? lui demanda Hermione.

_ Edward vient de demander Bella en mariage !

Hermione lâcha son livre d'étonnement quand le reste des Cullen entrèrent dans le salon. Esmée et Carlisle s'empressèrent de demander des précisions sur l'affaire à Alice pendant qu'Emett parlait avec Rosalie sur la réponse de Bella.

_ Je parie qu'elle va dire oui tout de suite !

_ Moi, j'espère qu'elle va dire non. Il ne manquerait plus que l'on ait une humaine de manière définitive dans la famille maintenant.

_ Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne voudra pas rester éternellement…

Emett n'eut pas l'occasion de finir le reste de sa phrase car Jasper venait d'arriver et lui avait donné un coup sur la tête qui l'avait tout de suite fait taire.

_ Je suis certain qu'elle va dire oui, fit Jasper. Je sens un grand bonheur émaner de la chambre d'Edward.

_ Ils fêtent peut-être cela d'une manière beaucoup plus physique, rigola Emett.

_ Emett ! fit Esmée d'un air scandalisé.

_ Modère tes propos à propos d'Edward et Bella, rajouta Carlisle.

_ Ouais, ouais, répondit Emett, pas du tout content qu'on l'empêche de faire des blagues douteuses.

_ Je frétille d'impatience à l'idée du mariage à organiser ! fit Alice qui sautillait partout dans le salon.

Hermione voyait toute la famille Cullen resplendir de bonheur à part Rosalie. La jeune fille était toujours étonnée et ne savait pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Jasper sembla sentir sa confusion car il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Oui mais…

_ Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ?

_ C'est Bella et Edward. Ne trouves-tu pas qu'ils vont vite en besogne ?

_ Pour Edward, le mariage est quelque chose de sacré. Il ne conçoit pas une relation à long terme avec Bella sans mariage. Et je suppose que pour Bella, c'est encore une façon de prouver à Edward son amour pour lui.

_ Oui mais ils pourraient attendre. Ce n'est pas comme si le temps leur était compté.

Jasper ne répondit rien à Hermione. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne pourrait plus cacher la vérité encore longtemps à la jeune sorcière mais il trouvait que c'était à Bella de lui annoncer même s'il connaissait déjà la réaction de la jeune fille.

Hermione resta perplexe devant le mutisme de Jasper, elle commençait à croire que le jeune vampire lui cachait quelque chose mais en ce moment elle avait d'autres soucis en tête. Soudainement, la jeune fille sursauta quand Jasper se releva et qu'Esmée se tourna vers lui.

_ J'ai encore sentit sa présence, fit Jasper.

_ Moi de même, lui dit Esmée.

Jasper n'attendit pas encore plus longtemps et fut suivie par Emett. Le reste des Cullen se tourna vers Esmée en l'interrogeant du regard. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait sentit quelque chose roder autour de la maison et les autres vampires s'étonnèrent de ne pas l'avoir sentit eux aussi.

_ Je pense que vous étiez plus centrés sur l'histoire de Seattle, conclut Esmée.

Emett et Jasper revinrent quelques minutes plus tard complètement bredouilles.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais ce truc nous a échapper, fit Emett.

_ Nous n'avons pas su le rattraper, renchérit Jasper.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, fit Esmée. Quand il reviendra, nous le rattraperons.

Hermione laissa les Cullen et monta se coucher dans la chambre de Jasper. Elle commençait à faire une overdose d'action et elle avait besoin de se couper un peu du monde. Elle s'installa donc confortablement dans le canapé du jeune vampire mais ne réussit pas à trouver tout de suite le sommeil. Le mois de juin touchait à sa fin et la chaleur était suffocante. Bella lui avait dit que c'était étonnant pour la région de Forks. Cependant, Hermione était persuadé qu'ils devaient s'attendre à de gros orages dans les prochains jours.

La jeune sorcière se retournait encore dans son sac de couchage une heure plus tard quand Jasper vint la rejoindre. Hermione rougit quand elle vit le jeune vampire torse nu et avec un simple pantalon de pyjama sur lui. Jasper ouvrit le sac de couchage et se glissa dedans en se collant bien à Hermione.

_ Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Cela fait une heure que je t'entends te retourner dans ce sac de couchage parce que tu crèves de chaud. Je suis donc venu te rafraîchir.

Hermione réalisa donc qu'elle avait nettement refroidi quand le corps de Jasper s'était collé au sien. Mais c'était tout de même gênant. Elle avait beau avoir dormit plusieurs fois avec le jeune vampire à ses côtés mais Jasper avait toujours été habillé et pas à moitié nu.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit-il en la taquinant. Je ne ferais rien du tout.

Hermione rougit sous le regard intense de Jasper.

_ Arrête de faire ça !

_ Faire quoi ?!

_ Rien. Bonne nuit.

Hermione tourna le dos à Jasper ne voulant plus être victime de son regard de braise. Ce dernier finira par avoir sa peau un jour où l'autre mais Hermione préférerait que cela n'arrive pas. Elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre la relation qu'elle avait avec lui car elle tenait très fort au jeune vampire.

_ Bonne nuit, Hermione, lui répondit Jasper entourant sa taille de ses bras.

Jasper n'était pas du genre à être satisfait de l'embarras des gens mais savoir qu'en ce moment le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade et qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente était une très bonne chose à savoir.

La rencontre avec les Quileutes arriva trop vite au goût d'Hermione. L'entraînement des vampires et des loups la rapprochait encore plus de l'affrontement avec les nouveaux nés et Hermione ne voulait pas y penser dans l'immédiat. Cependant, elle était loin d'avoir le choix. Les Cullen n'avaient pas traîné dans le fait qu'ils avaient besoin d'un plan de défense. Hermione avait beau y réfléchir mais elle ne voyait pas de solution. La Gryffondor soupira et reporta son regard sur les Cullen. Ces derniers étaient en plein entraînement et Hermione était très impressionnée devant leurs duels. Ce qui était le plus impressionnant était la puissance qui se dégageait de leur combat. En les observant, Hermione avait pu observer que même si les vampires étaient très puissants, chacun avait une puissance très différente de l'un à l'autre. Par exemple, Emett avait une très grande force mais il n'arrivait pas à battre Jasper car ce dernier avait la technique.

_ En fait, fit Edward à Hermione. Si Emett n'arrive pas à battre Jasper, c'est parce que Jasper a beaucoup plus d'expérience dans les combats que nous.

_ Mais comment tu...

Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire car Edward arrivait à lire dans ses pensées. La jeune sorcière bloqua automatiquement son esprit grâce à l'occlumencie en visualisant un grand mur en béton.

_ Aïe, fit Edward. Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être si violente en refermant ton esprit. J'ai eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing quand tu l'as bloqué.

_ Désolé mais comment as-tu réussi à lire dans mon esprit ?!

_ Je ne sais pas. J'étais en train d'entendre les « voix » de tout le monde quand soudainement j'ai entendu la tienne.

_ J'ai du relâcher mon blocage durant un instant.

_ Je pense que c'est ça mais je suis tout de même content de t'avoir entendue.

_ Pourquoi donc ? demanda la jeune sorcière totalement surprise.

_ Cela prouve que la seule personne dont je ne peux vraiment pas lire l'esprit est Bella, lui répondit le jeune vampire tout sourire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur le combat de Jasper. Elle était contrariée car elle ne pouvait pas voir le combat dans les détails. Les vampires allaient tellement vite qu'elle ne pouvait voir que des formes floues se mouvoir à toute vitesse. La jeune fille soupira et tourna la tête pour regarder sa cousine. Sa nouvelle dispute avec Bella l'ennuyait profondément car la jeune sorcière avait l'impression de tout foutre en l'air. Après tout, elle était venue ici pour retrouver sa cousine et non passer son temps à se disputer avec elle.

Bella détourna son attention d'Edward car elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa cousine et elle put y voir des remords. Bella soupira. Elle en voulait à sa cousine mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui faire la tête éternellement. Aussi, elle se dirigea vers Hermione et s'assit à ses côtés.

_ Herm', excuse-moi.

_ Mais de quoi ? lui fit sa cousine totalement surprise par ses excuses.

_ De te faire la tête. Je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute alors qu'au fond il y a des choses plus dangereuses qui tournent au-dessus de nos têtes. Mais je suis aussi désolée de t'avoir mêlée à cette histoire de vampires nouveaux nés. Par ma faute, tu es en danger.

_ Ne dit pas ça, lui dit sa cousine après un court instant de silence. D'abord, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je n'ai pas à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Ensuite, ne sois pas désolée à propos de l'histoire des nouveaux nés. De toute façon, je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. Et dans tous les cas, j'aurais de toute manière prit part à la bataille.

Bella ne rajouta rien et se replongea dans la contemplation d'Edward.

_ Bella, fit Hermione après quelques minutes de silence. Je te promets de ne plus me mêler du tous du sujet « Jacob » et que je ferais en sorte de te protéger.

_ Merci Hermione, lui répondit sa cousine. Mais c'est plutôt toi qui es à protéger.

_ Ne te fais pas trop de soucis pour moi. J'ai de quoi me défendre.

_ Mais comment… ? lui demanda Bella complètement perplexe.

_ Même si nous sommes en infériorité numérique, je fais confiance aux Cullen et aux Quileutes. Et puis, je pourrais aussi mettre certaine de mes capacités à contribution.

_ Avec ta magie ?

_ Je ne peux pas utiliser ma baguette à proprement parler mais j'ai d'autres moyens magiques qui pourraient servir, répondit Hermione à sa cousine alors que des idées commençaient à germer dans son esprit.

Bella allait rajouter quelque chose quand elle se rendit compte que les vampires avaient cessé leur entraînement et qu'Edward se dirigeait vers elle et Hermione.

_ Les Quileutes arrivent, lui fit Edward.

Hermione regarda Bella aller se placer dans les bras d'Edward et elle décida de se lever à son tour pour accueillir les Quileutes avec les Cullen. En les attendant, la jeune sorcière regarda autour d'elle. Esmée était aux côtés de Carlisle et avait un visage de marbre. Rosalie et Emett se tenait par la main et fixait la forêt qui bordait la prairie d'un œil noir pour la belle blonde et d'un air impatient pour son petit-ami. Ensuite, Alice et Jasper était côté à côte et parlaient à voix basse très rapidement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils quand Jasper releva soudainement la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux en soupirant. Alice se tourna ensuite dans sa direction et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Hermione se sentit frustrée d'un tel comportement et détourna son attention vers Edward et Bella qui se serraient mutuellement dans les bras l'un de l'autre en silence.

Les Quileutes arrivèrent enfin et Hermione pu voir une dizaine de loups géants émerger de l'obscurité des arbres. Carlisle s'avança vers eux pour les accueillir.

_ Bienvenu, leur fit-il. Nous vous remercions d'être venu.

Edward s'avança pour donner la réponse des loups à Carlisle. Ces derniers ne semblaient pas vouloir reprendre leur forme humaine et Edward se chargea de faire le traducteur.

_ Ils disent que c'est avant tout pour protéger les humains qu'ils sont là, fit Edward.

_ Cela va de soi, répondit Carlisle en s'adressant directement aux loups. Mon fils, Jasper va se charger de vous expliquer comment se battre contre les nouveaux nés et comment s'y prendre pour les vaincre.

Hermione se tourna vers Jasper et le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

_ Il a de l'expérience dans le domaine, lui fit la jeune voyante qui venait juste de se glisser à ses côtés.

La jeune sorcière avait sursauté et regardait Alice avec un regard de reproches. La vampire lui fit un sourire d'excuse et reporta son attention sur Jasper. Hermione en fit de même tout en se demandant ce que signifiait le regard que Jasper lui avait porté quelques instants plutôt.

Jasper s'avança entre les deux clans et prit la parole.

_ Les nouveaux nés sont « tous très jeunes, âgés d'à peine quelques mois. Des enfants en quelque sorte. Ils n'auront ni savoir-faire, ni stratégie, juste la force brute »1. Il faut savoir quand dans la vision d'Alice, les nouveaux nés « sont vingt. Dix pour vous, dix pour nous. Cela ne devrait pas poser de difficultés. Leur nombre peut encore baisser. Les nouveaux nés se battent entre eux. »

Hermione fut étonnée que les loups ne fassent aucuns commentaires. Comme elle, ils buvaient les paroles de Jasper.

_ « Ils se battent comme des enfants », continua Jasper. « Les deux éléments importants à ne pas oublier sont un, de ne jamais les laisser enrouler leurs bras autour de vous, et deux, de ne pas tenter une approche directe, car ils y sont préparés. Tant que vous les attaquerez sur le flanc et ne cesserez de bouger, ils seront désorientés et ne sauront comment réagir ». Bien commençons dès maintenant ! Emett !

Emett s'avança vers Jasper et l'entraînement commença réellement. Hermione fut incapable de rester concentrer bien longtemps sur les différents duels qui se passaient sous ses yeux. Elle attrapait mal aux yeux à essayer de suivre les rapides mouvements des vampires. Elle fut rassurée quand elle vit que c'était aussi le cas de Bella. Sa cousine s'endormait même sur Edward à certains moments. Hermione s'empêchait de s'endormir et le bavardage incessant d'Alice l'aidait beaucoup dans sa tâche. La jeune voyante était restée à ses côtés depuis le début de l'entraînement et n'avait de cesse de lui commenter les différents duels.

Hermione sursauta quand Jasper appela soudainement Alice pour un nouveau duel. Il venait de mettre Rosalie au tapis et en avait donc terminé avec elle. La jeune sorcière en profita donc pour aller se dégourdir les jambes et pour lutter plus sérieusement contre le sommeil. Personne ne lui fit de remarques sur le fait qu'elle s'éloignait et la jeune fille soupira de bien-être quand elle se retrouva une bonne centaine de mètres plus loin dans le silence absolu. Hermione admira la pleine lune et s'assit dans l'herbe.

La jeune sorcière était tellement prise par sa contemplation de la lune qu'elle ne vit pas l'ombre de la bête s'approcher d'elle et sauter sur elle. Hermione voulut hurler mais son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine sous l'impact du choc. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'en remettre qu'elle se sentit traînée sur plusieurs mètres avant de se retrouver dans la forêt et d'être projeté contre un arbre. Elle fut incapable d'hurler de douleur quand elle retomba sur le sol et tout ce qu'elle sut distinguer grâce à sa vue qui se brouillait petit à petit fut la silhouette d'un loup-garou. Cette silhouette, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien.

« Jasper… » fut tout ce à quoi elle pensa avant de sombrer dans le néant.

1 Ce qui est entre guillemets est extrait du livre « Hésitation » de Stéphenie Meyer.


	15. Chapter 15

Note d'auteur : Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, il est rare que je fasse ce genre de choses mais là il faut que cela sorte. Pour les personnes s'amusant à faire des petits commentaires désobligeants en les formant de manière à blesser autant vous abstenir et aller voir ailleurs si vous n'êtes pas content (je ne vous retiens pas !). En général, quand les personnes écrivent des fics, c'est pour leur plaisir et les faire partager. Alors quand il y a des « erreurs » constatées dans mes fics, je vous remercie de ne pas me sauter à la gorge et en profiter de le faire en vous cachant derrière des reviews d'invités.

Sachez que je suis une personne ouverte. J'apprécie que l'on me dise si je fais telle ou telle erreur ou bien que l'on me fait part de son ressenti même si c'est pour me dire que l'on n'aime pas ce que je fais. Cela m'aide également à avancer mais faite le de manière courtoise et gentiment. Cela ne pourra qu'encore améliorer nos échanges.

Quant à toi très chère « Sophie », je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne vais pas valider ta review. Je ne m'amuse pas à cacher les remarques désobligeantes que l'on peut faire mais apprends la courtoisie et à dire les choses de manière constructive. Note bien qu'il est inutile que tu commences à me répondre car je ne veux pas commencer un débat inutile avec toi. Mais par pitié, apprends à dire les choses car lire des reviews dans le genre de la tienne, c'est assez chiant. Je ne suis pas contre ta remarque sur l'erreur du prénom d'Emmett mais tu aurais pu le dire d'une autre manière. Et sache avant tout que c'est un prénom et non un nom de famille ! Fait donc la différence !

Sur ce bonne lecture à présent !

Chapitre 15 Attaque inopinée et bouleversement

« Jasper »… C'était le nom qui tournait en boucle dans la tête d'Hermione lorsqu'elle ouvrit douloureusement les yeux. Que s'était-il passé exactement ? Ah oui ! Elle venait d'être attaquée et s'était faite traînée sur plusieurs mètres pour finalement être projeté contre un arbre et s'évanouir de douleur. La jeune fille tenta de contenir le sentiment de peur qui s'insinuait petit à petit en elle au souvenir de qui l'avait attaqué. Elle avait le très net souvenir de la silhouette qu'elle avait vu avant de s'évanouir. Une silhouette de loup-garou… D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne tarda pas à se manifester en grognant d'un air affamé.

_ Greyback… fit entre ses dents une Hermione terrorisée qui tentait tant bien que mal de le cacher à son attaquant.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, Jasper fut étonné de voir Edward arrêté de suite leur duel.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?! lui demanda-t-il.

Jasper vit son frère se tourner vers Alice et il comprit qu'elle était en train d'avoir une vision. Il s'avança vers Alice quand il tilta qu'Hermione n'était plus dans les parages. Depuis quand avait-elle disparue ?! Il l'avait vu tout le temps aux côtés d'Alice. Soudainement, il se souvint que la dernière fois qu'il avait aperçu la jeune fille, c'était quand il avait appelé Alice pour un nouveau duel. Jasper commença à observer les alentours autour de lui pour tenter de repérer la jeune fille quand il entendit sa sœur murmuré « Hermione ! ». Le jeune vampire se tourna alors vers Edward et courut jusqu'à son frère.

_ Edward ! Que se passe-t-il ?! Dit-moi ce qu'Alice voit à propos d'Hermione !

Son frère semblait confus et il fallut quelques secondes à Edward pour reprendre ses esprits. Alice, quant à elle, était toujours plongée dans sa vision.

_ Hermione, fit Edward. Elle est en train de se faire attaquer par quelque chose. C'est une forme disproportionné dans la vision d'Alice. Je ne sais pas dire de quoi il…

Edward n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Jasper et le reste de la famille Cullen étaient partit dans différentes directions afin de pister l'odeur de la jeune fille, qui s'étalait malheureusement dans toute la prairie et ainsi de la retrouver étant donné qu'elle était à l'instant même en grand danger.

Hermione se releva difficilement pendant que Greyback lui tournait autour. La jeune fille pensait avoir une jambe et quelques côtés cassés. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre et fit face au loup-garou.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu m'as retrouvée ni pourquoi tu es ici. Mais je ne me laisserais pas avoir comme la dernière fois !

Le loup-garou laissa échapper un glapissement qui ressemblait fortement à un rire et qui laissait penser à la jeune fille qu'il lui disait « Pourtant, j'ai réussi à t'avoir à nouveau par surprise ! ».

Hermione regarda fixement le loup-garou et pratiqua la légilimencie sur lui. Sa maîtrise de ce domaine était égale à celui de l'occlumencie. Elle lut donc dans les pensées de Fenrir Greyback.

« Cette sang-de-bourbe est stupide ! J'ai su l'avoir si facilement… Dommage qu'elle ne m'a pas opposé plus de résistance car cela aurait été nettement plus drôle. De toute façon, tant pis ! Je vais vite la bouffer et rentrer à Londres. Après tout, je suis juste venue pour satisfaire ma faim de cette fille. Personne ne saura jamais que c'est moi qui aie fait le coup ! »

En se retirant de l'esprit du loup-garou, Hermione tremblait de peur. Elle était gravement blessée et ne savait quasiment plus bouger pour attraper sa baguette. Sans compter le fait que Greyback venait de se positionner pour l'attaquer et ainsi mettre fin à ses jours par la même occasion.

La jeune sorcière ferma les yeux et eut une pensée pour ses proches à Londres mais aussi pour sa cousine et pour Jasper. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec ces derniers. Alors que la Gryffondor sentit que le loup-garou venait de s'élancer et qu'elle se prépara mentalement à mourir, elle entendit un grand fracas et Greyback hurla de douleur. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit Jasper posté devant elle et Greyback allongé cinq mètres plus loin sur le sol et ayant une position étrange au niveau de son flanc gauche. Jasper avait dut sérieusement lui briser les côtes lorsqu'il lui était rentré dedans.

Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir Jasper. Si elle n'était pas si sérieusement blessée, elle lui aurait sauté dans les bras immédiatement mais elle ne pouvait pas et le jeune vampire était toujours en train de la protéger et de grogner férocement sur le loup-garou. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit Greyback reprendre sa forme humaine, la douleur devait être terriblement insupportable sous sa forme de loup-garou alors son corps reprenait automatiquement sa forme humaine malgré la pleine lune. Malgré les circonstances, Hermione enregistra cette information dans un coin de sa tête. Le reste de la famille Cullen arriva soudainement avec les Quileutes. Ces derniers ne firent rien et se contentèrent d'observer la scène hormis Carlisle qui se précipitait aux côtés d'Hermione afin de l'examiner puisqu'il voyait bien qu'elle était gravement blessée et Bella qui était terriblement inquiète pour sa cousine.

_ Jasper, fit Carlisle en voyant Greyback sérieusement blesser lui aussi. Abrège ses souffrances.

Carlisle avait beau savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi mais il ne souhaitait voir personne agoniser et l'étrange créature qui venait de reprendre sa forme humaine était au bout du rouleau. Mais il savait surtout à quel point sa femme Esmée était sensible à la douleur.

_ Non ! fit soudainement Hermione alors que Jasper s'avançait déjà vers Greyback avec une étrange lueur de satisfaction dans le regard.

Elle fixa son attention sur Greyback en prenant tout son courage à deux mains. La jeune fille avait dur à le regarder en face sans que cela n'engendre les remontées des souvenirs de sa torture. Greyback la regarda d'un air haineux.

_ Dit-moi « exactement » ce que tu fais ici, Greyback ! Et comment tu m'as retrouvé ! Je serais étonnée que ce soit juste pour me bouffer comme tu l'as si bien pensé !

_ Comment as-tu… Ah oui ! La légilimencie ! Ce crétin de Dumbledore à bien dut te l'enseigner. Mais ne croit pas que je vais te le dire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et prit un ton menaçant.

_ C'est sûr qu'il est plus facile d'entrer dans ton esprit quand tu es sous ta forme de loup-garou que sous ta forme humaine. Mais un petit sortilège d'Imperium pourrait m'être très utile.

_ Je te vois très mal utiliser un sortilège impardonnable sang-de-bourbe, cracha Greyback avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

_ Ou je pourrais tout aussi bien donner l'alerte et m'attendre à voir des Aurors débarquer rapidement et en grand nombre. Je suis certaine que tu ne supporterais pas longtemps la torture à la prison d'Azkaban.

La jeune sorcière se forçait à garder son ton menaçant. Elle était obligée de soutirer des informations à Greyback à l'aide du bluff et des menaces car elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette magique. Elle avait toujours la Trace sur elle et ne voulait pas se faire repérer par le Ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre. Voldemort avait ses espions partout et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être découverte. Cependant, si Greyback avait pu le faire cela prouvait qu'elle avait laissé trop d'indices derrière elle qui faisaient part de l'endroit actuel où elle se trouvait. Il était impératif qu'elle sache comment Greyback s'y était prit pour la retrouver.

Jasper regardait Hermione depuis qu'il avait cessé de grogner contre Greyback. Il sentait une grande panique émané d'Hermione et il se doutait qu'elle avait absolument besoin de savoir comment Greyback l'avait retrouvé. Le problème était qu'il ne se laissait pas du tout prendre au jeu par les menaces d'Hermione. Jasper se décida donc de l'aider pour soutirer les informations à l'ennemi d'Hermione mais aussi pour pouvoir venger la jeune fille. Il avait rapidement fait le rapprochement entre ce loup-garou et un des bourreaux d'Hermione auteur de sa torture. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son venin bouillonnait dans tout son corps à l'idée de pouvoir venger Hermione.

_ Laisse-moi le finir, fit-il à l'adresse d'Hermione sur un ton impatient. J'ai pu lui briser toutes les côtes de son flanc gauche en un seul choc. Je peux lui briser ses os un à un et en prenant mon temps.

Greyback se tourna vers l'étrange créature qui venait de parler. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais c'était quelque chose de redoutable. Les loups-garous sont à la base des êtres très solides et il faut en général beaucoup de moyens de lutte pour venir à bout d'eux. Mais cette créature l'avait mise au tapis en moins de deux secondes. Il n'avait donc pas envie de tester à nouveau les capacités de cette étrange créature. Il parla donc avant que l'autre sang-de-bourbe ne donne sa réponse à son mystérieux compagnon.

_ C'est entendu, fit-il. Je vais tous te dire sang-de-bourbe. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est rendu compte de ton absence au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était étonné car toi et le traître à son sang, vous ne quittés jamais Potter d'habitude. Il a donc mit Bellatrix Lestrange sur ta piste. Mais cette idiote a suivit la piste que Rogue lui a donné. Comme quoi tu étais partit en Europe chez de la famille.

_ Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas suivie ? demanda Hermione complètement étonnée mais également terrifiée à l'idée que Bellatrix Lestrange soit à sa recherche.

_ Parce que cela me paraissait trop facile.

_ Et comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

_ J'ai été consulté l'état civil des moldus. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué d'entrer dans leurs bureaux et d'aller fouiller dans les archives de l'Etat. J'ai donc découvert que ta plus proche famille après tes parents était ta cousine vivant en Amérique et plus précisément à Forks. J'ai donc tenté le tous pour le tous en venant ici. Je n'ai pas été très étonné en te retrouvant ici mais le plus drôle était que tu étais entouré d'étranges créatures. Je ne pouvais donc pas t'approcher tout de suite et j'ai du attendre le moment propice.

Edward lisait attentivement tous ce qu'il pouvait dans l'esprit de ce fameux Greyback. Toutes informations qu'il pouvait en tirer seraient bénéfique de un, pour lui et sa famille car ils pourraient en savoir beaucoup plus facilement sur le monde d'Hermione, et de deux, pour la jeune fille car il pourrait lui donner toutes les informations qu'il avait su récolté sur son ennemi. Le jeune vampire était tellement obnubilé par cela qu'il ne fit pas attention à la décision que Greyback prit en un millième de secondes.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux d'horreur quand elle vit le loup-garou se relever rapidement malgré ses blessures et bondir pour sur elle. Elle n'entendit pas Jasper laisser échapper un grognement ultra menaçant et ne le vit pas non plus tout de suite bondir sur Greyback et lui briser la nuque avant de balancer son corps une bonne dizaine de mètres plus loin. Quand Hermione s'en rendit compte, elle était terrifiée par Jasper. Le jeune vampire montrait son côté animal et dégageait une aura meurtrière. C'est quand elle vit Jasper se retourner et la regarder elle qu'elle s'évanouit sous le coup de la douleur et de l'épuisement.

Cela faisait un jour entier qu'Hermione était inconsciente et Bella commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter ! Après que sa cousine se soit évanouie, les Quileutes avaient quasiment parcourut toute la forêt pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres loups-garous et les Cullen étaient rentrés en trombe à la villa pour soigner sa cousine au plus vite. Carlisle avait examiné Hermione et lui avait diagnostiqué une jambe ainsi que deux côtés cassées. Il lui avait administré de la morphine et avait plâtrée sa jambe. Pour ses côtes, il ne pouvait rien faire tout de suite hormis faire en sorte qu'Hermione reste immobilisée. Carlisle avait alors finalement conclut qu'il fallait attendre qu'Hermione se réveille d'elle-même.

Bella soupira en regardant sa cousine inconsciente sur le lit d'hôpital que Carlisle avait chez lui. La jeune humaine était resté auprès de sa cousine pendant que les Cullen étaient partit rejoindre les Quileutes pour reprendre leur entraînement. Carlisle avait du forcer la main à Jasper et Bella avait vigoureusement approuvé cette méthode. Depuis qu'Hermione était inconsciente, Jasper ne faisait que tourner en rond sur lui-même et culpabiliser. Il voulait sans cesse rester aux côtés d'Hermione mais Bella faisait en sorte que cela ne soit pas le cas. Elle avait peur qu'Hermione ne se réveille à tout moment et ne se retrouve directement confronté à Jasper. Bella avait très bien vu le regard terrifiée qu'avait adressé sa cousine à Jasper avant de s'évanouir. D'ailleurs, cela semblait également le cas de Jasper car il paraissait également vouloir rassurer Hermione à son égard en lui prouvant qu'il ne représentait pas un danger pour elle.

La jeune humaine était encore plongée dans ses pensées quand elle vit que sa cousine commençait à remuer. Bella s'approcha d'elle et vit avec soulagement Hermione ouvrir les yeux.

_ Où… suis-je ? demanda avec difficulté la jeune sorcière.

_ Nous sommes à la villa des Cullen, lui répondit Bella.

Hermione souffrait atrocement et avait du mal à respirer.

_ Va à ton aise, lui fit sa cousine.

Hermione se recoucha et ferma les yeux. La première chose à faire était de tenter de retrouver ses repères. Commençons par le commencement ! Elle assistait à l'entraînement des Cullen avec les Quileutes puis elle s'était éloignée et elle s'était faite attaquée par Greyback… Ce dernier s'était fait tué sous ses yeux par… Jasper qui lui avait horriblement fait peur avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

_ Jasper… murmura Hermione.

_ Je l'ai tenu éloigné de toi, lui fit remarquer sa cousine.

Hermione sentit son cœur se tordre de douleur. Elle ne serait pas capable d'approcher Jasper avant d'avoir récupérer des forces mentalement. Elle se devait de faire le point sur la nouvelle nature de Jasper qu'elle venait de découvrir. Pour cela, elle devait quitter la villa des Cullen au plus vite. La jeune sorcière se leva alors brusquement et hurla de douleur à cause de ses côtes qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr et de sa jambe plâtrée qu'elle venait de négligemment posé sur le sol et de s'appuyer dessus.

_ Mais où penses-tu aller comme ça ?! lui hurla Bella. Tu as une jambe et deux côtes cassées ! Tu dois rester alité…

_ Bella, lui fit Hermione. Je dois quitter la villa des Cullen avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Je ne veux pas voir Jasper tout de suite. Aide-moi, s'il-te-plaît…

Sa cousine la scruta un instant avant de ranger les armes et de s'éloigner d'elle.

_ D'accord mais laisse-moi quelques minutes d'abord. Je vais laisser un mot à Edward pour lui dire que nous sommes rentrées chez moi. Si je lui envoi un message, il va rappliquer ici illico presto.

Hermione attendit patiemment que sa cousine ne revienne. Quand Bella fut de retour, elle l'aida à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à la voiture de cette dernière. Hermione grimaçait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait car c'était une véritable torture. Mais c'était également très dur de se déplacer quand on a le tronc et une jambe plâtrés.

_ Vivement que je mette la main sur ma valise et que je trouve ma potion de « ressoudos », murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

Elle s'installa avec difficulté dans la voiture de sa cousine et sur la route grimaça à chaque fois que la voiture prenait une bosse. Ce fut un soulagement quand Hermione entra dans la chambre de Bella et qu'elle alla s'allonger sur son lit.

_ Merlin ! Cela fait un bien fou, soupira la jeune sorcière.

Bella entra à son tour dans sa chambre et alla s'asseoir au chevet de sa cousine.

_ Hermione, au sujet de Jasper…

_ Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, lui fit remarquer sa cousine.

_ D'accord. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider, dit-le moi.

_ Prends ma valise et apporte-la moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Bella s'exécuta et quand Hermione eut sa valise en main, elle prit rapidement la fiole qui contenait la potion de « ressoudos ». Elle l'avala d'une traite et grimaça quand elle sentit ses os se remettre en place en seulement quelques secondes. Bella regarda Hermione avec des yeux qui exprimaient l'étonnement lorsqu'elle la vit se lever comme si de rien n'était.

_ C'est une potion qui permet de ressouder les os en quelques secondes, expliqua Hermione à sa cousine.

_ Vraiment très pratique, fit Bella toujours sous le coup de l'étonnement.

_ Bon, fit Hermione. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut se débarrasser de ces foutus plâtres !

_ Allons demander à Carlisle, lui fit Bella.

_ Je ne veux PAS retourner chez les Cullen, fit Hermione légèrement énervée.

_ Nous n'allons pas te manger, fit une voie provenant de la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella.

Hermione et Bella sursautèrent et se retournèrent en même temps pour voir une Alice pas très contente adossée contre le chambranle de la fenêtre.

_ Alice… fit Bella légèrement paniquée. J'ai laissé un mot pour vous expliquer que nous rentrions ici.

_ Je sais. Je t'ai vu le faire, lui répondit la jeune voyante en tapotant son index sur sa tempe. Il n'empêche que ce n'était pas prudent du tout ! Et si vous étiez tombés sur Riley Biers ou un de ses nouveaux nés ?!

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela n'était pas prudent, lui répliqua Hermione. Vous nous aviez laissé seules toutes les deux sans protection à votre villa.

_ Non, nous ne vous avions pas laissé sans protection. Il y avait deux Quileutes qui la surveillaient mais vous avez réussies à échapper à leur contrôle vu qu'ils faisaient un petit tour dans la forêt pour patrouiller.

Hermione et Bella ne répliquèrent rien à Alice car elles étaient toutes les deux trop conscientes d'être en tord. Mais Alice ne les laissa pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

_ Quand j'ai eu la vision de ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire, je n'ai pas pu le cacher à ma famille. Je ne voudrais pas être à votre place quand vous vous retrouverez face à Edward et Jasper. Surtout toi, Hermione ! Ils étaient complètement furax. Carlisle a réussi à les calmer et à les garder à ses côtés pendant que moi je venais ici assurer votre protection. Il a trouvé de très bons prétextes de un, parce qu'Edward est indispensable pour traduire les paroles des Quileutes. De deux, parce que Jasper est l'entraîneur attitré. Alors estimez-vous heureuse de vous retrouver avec moi en ce moment.

Les deux cousines baissèrent la tête prisent de remords mais très paniquées également. Bella avala difficilement sa salive à l'idée de faire face à Edward lorsque ce dernier allait lui passer un savon pour son imprudence mais c'était sans compter sur Jacob qui allait faire pareil. Quand à Hermione, elle n'était pas non plus rassurée à l'idée d'être la future victime du courroux de Jasper. Elle s'était bien vite rendu compte que ce dernier attachait un point d'honneur à sa sécurité. Déjà qu'elle avait été imprudente de s'éloigner durant l'entraînement, ce serait encore pire avec ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Vu l'air inquiet qu'avaient Bella et Hermione, Alice se rendit compte qu'elles angoissaient sur le fait de faire face à Edward et Jasper. D'ailleurs, elle n'allait rien faire pour les rassurer car il fallait que cela leur serve de leçon. La jeune voyante décida cependant de changer de sujet. Elle s'approcha donc d'Hermione.

_ N'avais-tu pas besoin d'aide pour enlever tes plâtres ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, lui fit Hermione d'une toute petite voie. Merci !

Alice ne mit que quelques secondes a brisé les plâtres et Hermione s'étira comme un chat, trop heureuse d'être enfin libéré. La jeune sorcière alla remettre sa valise dans la garde-robe de sa cousine et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Bella fit pareil et Alice regarda la jeune sorcière d'un air songeur.

_ Quoi ? fit Hermione mal à l'aise devant le regard de la jeune voyante.

_ Pourquoi as-tu voulu partir si rapidement de chez nous après t'être réveillée ? lui demanda Alice.

Hermione se renfrogna ne voulant pas faire part de ses raisons mais c'était sans compter sur l'entière coopération de Bella avec Alice.

_ C'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire face à Jasper tout de suite, répondit Bella à Alice à la place de sa cousine.

Hermione fit de gros yeux à Bella mais cette dernière lui fit un sourire contrit.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda à nouveau Alice à Hermione.

_ Parce que je ne sais pas où j'en suis, répondit finalement la jeune sorcière. Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête.

_ A propos de tes sentiments pour Jasper ? demanda timidement Bella.

_ Je… Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui mais il n'y a pas que ça…

_ Sais-tu ce que lui ressent pour toi ? lui demanda Alice.

_ Oui… Enfin, non ! Même s'il m'a déjà laissé entendre durant une de nos discussions qu'il ne dirait pas non pour aller plus loin.

_ Et toi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à faire le point. Mais si je ne voulais pas tomber face à face directement avec lui, c'est parce que… je… je suis encore sous le choc de l'avoir vu ainsi face à Greyback. Sur le moment même, j'étais terrifiée. De ce fait, je ne sais pas comment je devrais me comporter face à lui. S'il sera redevenu comme avant ou bien si…

_ Tu te prends trop la tête, Hermione.

Hermione releva la tête et lança un regard interrogateur à Alice. Cette dernière lui souriait d'un air amusé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'amusant ?! demanda Hermione totalement agacée face au comportement de la jeune voyante.

_ Jasper n'aura en rien changé quand tu seras à nouveau face à lui. S'il paraissait si terrifiant face à ce Greyback, c'est parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il faisait parti de tes bourreaux quand tu t'es faite torturé. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il s'est surtout montré terrifiant et dangereux quand Greyback a bondit pour te sauter dessus. Ce qu'il veut avant tout, c'est te protéger. Dès qu'un danger te menacera, il sera comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas sa vraie nature.

_ Je… je suis désolée, fit Hermione au bord des larmes.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, lui répondit Alice. C'est normal d'être sous le choc quand on voit des choses comme ça.

Bella alla prendre sa cousine dans ses bras et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Après toutes ses émotions, Hermione avait grand besoin de repos. La jeune humaine ne tarda pas non plus à bailler et sur le conseil d'Alice, elle alla à son tour se coucher.

La jeune voyante regarda les deux jeunes humaines endormies dans leur lit respectif. Elles avaient bien fait de s'endormir à l'instant car sa famille venait de terminer l'entraînement. Elle ne fut pas étonnée que ce soit « beaucoup » plutôt que d'habitude car elle voyait à l'instant même Jasper et Edward courir dans la forêt à toute allure pour la rejoindre. Au moins, Bella et Hermione avaient su reporter le savon qu'elle devait se faire passer à plus tard.

Alice ne sourcilla même pas quand elle vit Edward et Jasper entrer par la fenêtre à tour de rôle. Leurs visages étaient de marbre mais la jeune voyante sentait que ses frères bouillonnaient de l'intérieur. Edward laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il vit Bella profondément endormie dans son lit. Il mit une couverture supplémentaire sur sa petite-amie, qu'il venait d'aller chercher dans la garde-robe, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Il se tourna ensuite vers Alice et lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant. Quant à Jasper, il s'approcha du lit d'Hermione et fronça les sourcils devant l'état de la jeune sorcière.

_ Elle a utilisé une de ses potions pour se soigner, lui fit Alice. Elle est complètement guérie.

Jasper n'avait même pas détourné son regard de la jeune fille endormie mais Alice sentait qu'il était déjà soulagé. Le jeune vampire se pencha sur Hermione et remit la couverture en place sur la jeune fille car elle venait de bouger.

_ Je vais rentrer, dit Alice à ses deux frères. Si vous voulez que quelqu'un vienne prendre le relais pour la surveillance de la maison, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler.

Alice n'attendit même pas la réponse de ses deux frères et partit.

_ Je vais patrouiller autour de la maison, fit Jasper à Edward.

Edward acquiesça et regarda Jasper sortir de la chambre par la fenêtre. Les jours à venir allaient être très compliqués. Surtout pour deux jeunes humaines en particulier.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Mise au point d'un plan de défense

Bella s'éveilla le lendemain de bonne humeur. Elle avait très bien dormi. Ce qui était étrange c'est que c'était le cas quand Edward était à ses côtés. La jeune fille ouvrit enfin les yeux et le regretta aussitôt.

_ Oups, fit elle quand elle croisa le regard de deux prunelles dorés qui ne semblaient pas très contente.

_ Effectivement, « Oups », lui rétorqua Edward qui arborait sa tête des mauvais jours.

_ Edward, je…

Le jeune vampire posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler.

_ Charlie vient de partir pour son travail. Donc, habille-toi et descend déjeuner. Je t'attends en bas.

_ Mais pourquoi tu…

Son petit-ami lui indiqua sa cousine en train de dormir. Elle comprit donc qu'il ne voulait pas la réveiller et qu'il estimait que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir à deux était privée. Quelques minutes plus tard quand elle dut descendre, Bella se dit qu'Hermione avait beaucoup de chance d'être encore endormie.

Bella avait l'impression d'être une prisonnière qui se rendait à l'échafaud quand elle entra dans la cuisine. Edward était assit sur une chaise et l'attendait en tapotant de son index sur la table. Ce qui n'augurait absolument rien de bon. Bella déglutit difficilement avant de s'avancer vers Edward en prenant son courage à deux mains. Cependant, elle le sentit l'abandonner quand elle croisa le regard d'Edward qui lançait des éclairs.

_ Bella, lui fit-il sur un ton colérique. Puis-je savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'inquiétude quand j'assistais à la vision d'Alice. Imagine un instant que tu sois tombé sur Riley Biers ou un nouveau né, hein ! Qu'aurais-tu fait ?! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux plus vivre sans toi et tu te mets en danger à la première occasion. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas clairement que tout ce que tu souhaites c'est que j'aille chez les Volturi ?!

Bella était d'accord sur le fait qu'Edward lui fasse ces remontrances mais avec sa référence aux Volturi, il allait vraiment trop loin !

_ Non mais ça ne va pas ?! lui fit Bella en hurlant plus fort que lui. Comment oses-tu me dire de telles choses ?!

Et c'est là que la dispute dégénéra et que les cris se firent entendre dans toute la maison. D'ailleurs, Hermione ne tarda pas à sortir petit à petit de son sommeil. Qu'étais-ce donc tout ce bruit ?! Elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt quand elle vit que Jasper était dans la chambre. Faisons semblant de dormir !

_ Inutile de faire semblant de dormir, lui fit le jeune vampire. De un, je t'ai vu ouvrir les yeux, de deux, je pourrais sentir ton angoisse à une dizaine de kilomètres à la ronde. Alors facilite-nous les choses, veux-tu ?!

Hermione mit tout de même quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de faire face à Jasper. Ce dernier avait un regard emplit de… de déception ?! Hermione se serait attendue à tous sauf à cela.

_ Jasper…

_ Non, tais-toi ! lui fit-il la colère semblant soudainement lui venir. Tu es encore plus inconsciente que je ne le pensais. T'éloigner ainsi durant l'entraînement ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer par ce malade ! Et t'enfuir alors que tu étais gravement blessé et sans aucune protection. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, enfin ?! Tu cherches vraiment à te faire tuer ou quoi ?!

Hermione faisait profil bas devant Jasper. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cependant, elle bouillonnait de rage. Elle était d'accord avec Jasper sur le fait qu'elle avait été complètement inconsciente mais de là à lui hurler dessus comme si elle n'avait que quatre ans. Il ne fallait pas abuser ! Mais le jeune vampire n'en avait pas finit avec elle.

_ Désormais, tu ne resteras plus seule ! Je vais m'assurer moi-même de ta sécurité vu que même les Quileutes sont incapable de te garder correctement. Va chercher tes affaires, nous rentrons à la villa.

A ce moment-là, Hermione sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

_ C'est hors de question ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter et je sais très bien me défendre seule ! Je reste ici.

_ Ça je l'ai bien vu ! Tu étais à deux doigts de te faire tuer au moment où je suis arrivé ! Tu as de la chance que j'étais là d'ailleurs !

_ J'aurais très bien pu en venir à bout toute seule ! lui rétorqua Hermione en sachant tout de même qu'elle exagérait. Et tu n'as pas besoin de venir jouer les héros. Si c'est des remerciements que tu veux, je te dis « Merci ». Alors pars maintenant!

Jasper allait rétorquer quelque chose à Hermione quand Bella entra dans la chambre. Elle semblait lasse et en colère. Elle ne sembla pas fort étonnée de trouver Jasper dans sa chambre en compagnie d'Hermione.

_ Bonjour, Jasper. Bonjour, Hermione, leur fit Bella. Avez-vous terminé votre conversation ?

Hermione détourna le regard l'air gênée et Jasper reprit un visage de marbre. Il n'aimait pas du tout se donner en spectacle devant des gens même si Bella était sa belle-sœur. Hermione faisait office d'exception.

_ Hermione, nous allons chez les Cullen jusqu'à ce que la bataille soit passée. J'ai appelé mon père pour lui dire que nous partions en randonnée avec eux pour les cinq prochains jours. Prépare tes affaires.

Bella commença à faire son sac quand Jasper sortit de sa chambre en leur disant les laisser se préparer. Cependant, la jeune sorcière ne voulant absolument pas partir, s'assit en signe de protestation sur son lit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda sa cousine.

_ Je ne vais pas chez les Cullen !

_ Mais il faut que nous…

_ N'insiste pas, Bella ! Je n'irai pas.

Bella n'insista donc pas et termina de faire son sac. Elle se doutait bien que Jasper arriverait à convaincre Hermione de venir chez les Cullen. Aussi, elle sortit de sa chambre et alla rejoindre les deux vampires qui l'attendaient dans son salon.

_ Je suis prête, fit-elle sèchement à l'intention d'Edward.

Bella ne digérait toujours pas ce qu'Edward avait osé lui dire lors de leur dispute. Et ce dernier semblait s'en mordre les doigts à présent. Bella savait pertinemment qu'Edward n'aimait pas quand elle lui faisait la tête.

_ Hermione n'est pas encore prête ? lui demanda Jasper.

_ Euh… Elle a décrété qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Je me suis dit que tu arriverais à la convaincre.

Bella crut voir une grande colère passer un instant dans le regard de Jasper.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui fit-il. Je sais comment la faire venir.

Deux minutes après, Jasper montait les escaliers pour aller retrouver Hermione. Bella sentit ensuite qu'Edward la prenait par la main et la tirait vers la porte.

_ Bella, allons-y.

_ Mais Jasper et Hermione, ils…

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils nous rejoindront à la villa.

Edward se dépêcha de quitter la maison des Swan et d'emmener Bella en sécurité chez lui.

Hermione fut étonnée de voir Jasper débarquer à nouveau dans la chambre. Ce dernier ne semblait pas content du tout.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?! lui demanda Hermione sur un ton plus colérique qu'autre chose.

_ Je suis venu m'assurer que tu faisais bien ton sac et que tu rentrais bien à la villa avec moi.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'irai pas et ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire changer d'avis.

Hermione commença à s'inquiéter quand elle vit Jasper froncé les sourcils.

_ Bien, lui fit-il. Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses aucunement le choix.

Et Hermione sursauta quand le jeune vampire disparut. Elle ne sentait qu'un léger courant d'air traverser la chambre. La Gryffondor se tourna vers la fenêtre mais celle-ci avait été dernièrement fermée par Bella et elle l'était toujours. Quand Hermione reporta son attention à l'endroit où Jasper venait de disparaître, elle sursauta à nouveau quand elle le revit. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait nullement bougé. Sauf que maintenant, il tenait un sac de voyage en main qui semblait être plein à craquer.

_ Mais comment tu… Ah oui ! Suis-je bête ! Ton ultra vitesse, évidemment. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te suivre !

_ Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, lui rétorqua le vampire en s'avançant vers elle. Mais tu vas me suivre de gré ou de force.

Jasper attrapa Hermione et la colla contre son torse. La Gryffondor se débattit furieusement mais rien n'y fit quoi que ce soit. Quand le jeune vampire vit qu'elle se calmait légèrement, il la souleva pour que la jeune fille se retrouve sur son épaule.

Vu par une personne extérieure, la situation d'Hermione et de Jasper était très comique. Le jeune vampire portait dans sa main gauche un sac de voyage et de l'autre il maintenait Hermione sur son épaule comme un sac de patates. Hermione se retrouvait donc sur le ventre avec les bras et la tête pendant dans le dos de Jasper et les jambes qui s'agitaient furieusement prêt du visage de ce dernier.

_ Pose-moi par terre ! Je ne suis pas un sac de patates par Merlin !

_ Non ! Nous rentrons à la villa. Je ne te lâcherai qu'une fois là-bas.

Jasper sortit donc par la porte de la maison et s'élança à toute vitesse dans la forêt pour rejoindre le domaine des Cullen.

Hermione attrapa vite mal au cœur à voir tous ces arbres défilés à une vitesse hallucinante. La jeune sorcière ne les regarda donc plus et se redressa sur l'épaule de Jasper. Le vampire ne lui accordait aucune attention, elle en profita donc pour élaborer un petit stratagème. La Gryffondor se laissa lourdement retombé sur le dos du vampire et comme elle s'y attendait, ce dernier s'arrêta aussitôt.

_ Hermione, murmura Jasper sur un ton inquiet. Qu'as-tu ?

La jeune sorcière ne répondit pas faisant toujours l'inconsciente. Le jeune vampire la posa délicatement sur le sol et la relâcha. Elle sentit que Jasper s'agita et elle entrouvrit les paupières. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos et farfouillait dans le sac de voyage. Hermione en profita et se leva rapidement avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de courir le plus rapidement possible.

« L'espoir fait vivre », lui aurait dit Ginny car Jasper ne tarda pas à se retrouver dix mètres devant elle à l'attendre. La Gryffondor tourna à gauche et accéléra encore. Soudainement, quelque chose lui rentra dedans et elle alla percuter le sol pour ensuite faire quelques tonneaux. Elle finissa sur le dos avec un Jasper l'entourant de ses bras et allongé sur elle.

_ Où comptais-tu aller comme ça ? lui fit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Il riait ouvertement d'elle et la Gryffondor n'aimait pas ça du tout.

_ Loin de toi, lui répondit-elle acide. Tu ne m'obligeras jamais à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire.

Jasper perdit son sourire et il la scruta pendant longtemps. Hermione se sentait littéralement mal à l'aise face à cela et le fut encore plus quand Jasper fit glisser ses bras sous son dos pour la serrer dans ses bras.

_ Pardonne-moi, Hermione. Loin de moi, l'idée de vouloir te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas mais ta sécurité est primordiale pour moi. Je… je ne veux pas te perdre.

Hermione rougit quand Jasper enfouit son visage dans son cou et qu'il ne bougea plus. La Gryffondor arrêta bien vite de lui en vouloir face à sa sincérité plus que voyante. Pour lui montrer qu'elle lui pardonnait, elle enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Jasper et les lui caressa. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment dans les bras de l'un l'autre.

Edward était occupé à bouder assis sur le canapé. Bella l'avait ignoré dès qu'ils avaient franchit le seuil de la villa. Elle était à présent occupée avec Alice.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Alice ?! lui demanda Bella d'un ton impatient.

_ Chut ! Tu vas me déconcentrer de ma vision. En ce moment, ils…

_ … se font un câlin allongé dans les bois, finissa Edward qui lisait dans l'esprit d'Alice. Vous n'avez pas finit de les espionner ?!

Alice revint à la réalité en se déconnectant de sa vision.

_ Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? fit cette dernière à Edward. C'est quand même toi qui lis dans les pensées des gens !

_ A la différence que moi, je ne les perçois pas de manière intentionnelle !

_ Enfin, fit Alice qui ne voulait pas finir par se disputer avec Edward. Au moins, entre eux, c'est réglé. Ils ne restent plus que vous deux.

Aussitôt, Bella se braqua et Edward tira la tête. Alice leva les yeux au ciel et sortit du salon.

_ J'aime quand l'ambiance est au beau fixe, fit Bella d'un ton sardonique.

_ Bella, fit Edward. Je suis désolée.

Edward sentait qu'il avait intérêt à se réconcilier avec Bella avant qu'un abruti de cabot ne rajoute son grain de sel.

Bella jeta un regard à la dérobée à Edward. Son petit-ami le regrettait sincèrement mais Bella avait dur à oublier ce qu'il avait osé lui dire. Cependant, le temps n'était pas aux querelles inutiles. La jeune humaine se leva donc et alla se réfugier dans les bras de son petit-ami. Disons plutôt fiancé à présent !

_ Je t'aime, Edward !

_ Je vous aime aussi, future Madame Cullen.

Bella rosit de contentement et alla embrasser tendrement son futur époux. Ils auraient pu continuer ainsi pendant longtemps si Emett n'avait pas débarqué dans le salon à l'instant.

_ Dites, vous savez où est Jasper ? leur demanda-t-il. Rosalie m'a raconté votre conversation avec Alice. Notre petit dernier végétarien est en train de se bécoter avec Hermione dans les bois ? Il est plus entreprenant que je ne le pensais. J'ai hâte qu'il rentre ! Je commence à m'ennuyer.

Bella avait presque l'impression de voir pousser des cornes sur la tête d'Emett ainsi que de voir une queue pointue qui se balançait dans son dos.

Hermione était toujours étroitement enlacé avec Jasper. Elle n'avait pas envie de se séparer de lui mais bientôt le jeune vampire se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et ne le quitta plus. La jeune sorcière rougit légèrement de gêne sous l'insistance de Jasper.

_ Euh… Jasper… je…

Mais le jeune vampire ne réagit et resta encore quelques secondes à la contempler.

_ Hermione, murmura-t-il. Tu sais, je…

La jeune sorcière sentait que Jasper avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire et elle se demandait de quoi il s'agissait pour qu'il soit si gêner. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour continuer mais aucun son n'en sortait.

_ Allons-y, finit par dire Jasper. Si nous tardons trop, les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter.

Hermione arrêta Jasper alors qu'il se relevait. Le vampire lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

_ Jasper, puis-je te poser une question ?

_ Bien sûr. Vas-y.

_ Lors de l'entraînement, quelle était la signification de ton profond soupir quand tu me regardais ?

_ Quel soupir ? demanda plus précisément Jasper car il ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait Hermione.

_ Après ta discussion avec Alice.

Jasper s'en souvint et ne répondit pas tout de suite à Hermione.

_ Jasper, insista la jeune fille.

_ En fait, se lança-t-il finalement. Je faisais part de mes inquiétudes à Alice sur le fait que tu verrais mes connaissances sur les nouveaux nés.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ J'avais peur que tu me poses des questions sur mon passé.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle mourrait d'envie de le savoir mais elle n'osait pas lui poser de questions. Jasper lui en parlerait bien quand il se sentirait prêt et elle lui faisait à présent assez confiance pour lui raconter son histoire à elle.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit finalement Hermione. Je ne vais pas te poser de questions. Tu me parleras de toi une fois que tu te sentiras prêt. Et j'en ferais de même à ce moment-là.

_ Vraiment ?! fit Jasper complètement interloqué.

_ Oui. Mon récent comportement n'était pas correct envers toi alors que je t'avais dit que tu avais toute ma confiance. Je te dois bien ça.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu penses avoir des obligations envers moi, lui rétorqua Jasper.

_ Personnellement, je pense que c'est trop tard pour ça maintenant, dit Hermione mais plus pour elle-même.

Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait trop dit. Jasper lui lançait un regard interloqué ne comprenant pas le sens de ses dernières paroles.

_ Que veux-tu dire, Hermione ?

_ Rien du tout, fit la Gryffondor complètement gênée. Allons-y avant que les autres ne viennent nous chercher.

Hermione repoussa Jasper pour se lever et ce dernier se poussa à regret. Il ne comprenait pas le sens des dernières paroles d'Hermione. Mais il comptait bien le savoir un jour où l'autre !

Le jeune vampire prit Hermione sur son dos et passa récupérer le sac de voyage avant de prendre la direction de la villa. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que Carlisle et Esmée. Ces derniers semblaient revenir de la chasse.

_ Bonjour, les enfants, leur fit Esmée tout sourire. Je suis contente de te voir en pleine forme, Hermione.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire en retour.

_ Alice m'a raconté que tu t'étais guérie grâce à une de tes potions, lui fit Carlisle. Mais j'avoue avoir eu du mal à y croire. Maintenant que je te vois, je suis réellement impressionné. C'est incroyable !

_ C'est une potion de « ressoudos », précisa Hermione.

Jasper reposa Hermione sur le sol et entra dans la villa en la tirant par la main. Ils eurent à peine le temps de passer le seuil de la porte qu'Emett leur tombait déjà dessus.

_ Alors, leur fit-il avec un grand sourire moqueur. Vous avez bien profité de la forêt pour vous bécotez ?!

Hermione rougit violemment pendant que Jasper se jetait sur Emett.

_ Ne cassez pas tous dans la maison ! fit Esmée qui venait d'entrer dans la villa en compagnie de Carlisle.

_ Votre mère a raison, rajouta Carlisle. Allez-vous battre dehors !

Emett échappa en rigolant à un assaut de Jasper et passa devant Hermione pour sortir de la maison. La jeune sorcière mit sa jambe en avant et Emett se prit les pieds dedans avant de tomber sur le sol et de glisser jusque sur le perron.

Hermione crevait de mal à sa jambe étant donné qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir heurté à un roc. Mais cela en valait la peine !

_ Je t'ai eu ! fit-elle en claquant la porte au nez d'Emett.

Elle se dirigea ensuite en claudiquant vers Jasper. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et la souleva pour la conduire dans le salon et la poser dans un canapé.

_ T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais une fille redoutable ? lui fit-il en souriant.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire mais grimaça quand Jasper toucha sa jambe.

_ Je crois quand même que je me suis fait mal.

_ Ce n'est pas très malin, fit Carlisle qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. Laisse-moi examiner ta jambe.

Jasper se poussa et s'assit à côté d'Hermione pendant que son père l'examinait.

_ Tu n'as rien, conclut Carlisle après son rapide examen de la jambe d'Hermione. Il faut juste que tu mettes un peu de glace sur ta jambe pendant une demi-heure.

_ Je m'en occupe, fit Jasper.

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à sa chambre où il posa Hermione sur le canapé.

_ Mais il n'y a pas de…

Hermione ne finissa pas sa phrase. Jasper venait de poser ses deux mains sur sa jambe et la jeune sorcière soupira de contentement face au soulagement que lui offrait les deux mains glacées de Jasper.

_ Je crois quand même que tu auras un léger bleu, lui dit Jasper sur un ton inquiet.

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Jasper, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ce ne sera qu'un bleu. Je ne suis pas non plus en cristal…

_ Mais vous êtes si fragile, vous les humains. J'aurais toujours peur qu'au moindre tremblement, tu te brises.

Hermione resta silencieuse face à la dernière déclaration de Jasper. Ce n'était pas la première du genre que le jeune vampire lui faisait mais elle le trouvait drôlement ouvert aujourd'hui. Lui qui d'habitude n'exprimait pas si facilement ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait, que lui arrivait-il ? Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser la question quand Bella débarqua dans la chambre.

_ On se réunit tous au salon pour mettre au point un plan de défense.

_ Nous arrivons, fit Jasper en se levant.

Bella sortit et Hermione regarda le sac de voyage que Jasper avait prit.

_ Jasper, qu'as-tu prit dans ce sac ?

_ Toutes tes affaires, en fait.

Hermione se réjouit et se leva pour aller chercher le sac. Elle farfouilla dedans sous l'œil interrogatif de Jasper. La jeune sorcière trouva un petit sac à main mauve avec des reflets bleutés. Elle lui avait lancé un sortilège d'agrandissement pour pouvoir y mettre toutes les choses indispensables à un voyage inopiné. Elle avait également fait durant sa sixième année tout un stock de potions. Cela allait des potions de médecine à des potions plus pratiques comme le Polynectar par exemple. Et toute sa réserve se retrouvait dans le sac à main.

_ Nous pouvons y aller, fit Hermione.

Elle sortit donc en compagnie de Jasper de la chambre et ils se rendirent au salon. Tous les Cullen s'y trouvaient et Hermione fut étonnée de voir que Jacob était là aussi. La jeune sorcière alla s'asseoir aux côtés de sa cousine et Jasper resta debout aux côtés de Carlisle.

_ Avant de commencer, fit Edward. Bella m'a fait part d'une chose intéressante que tout le monde devrait savoir.

La jeune humaine rougit d'être soudainement le centre d'attention mais respira un bout coup avant de prendre la parole.

_ En fait, fit Bella. J'ai repensé à toute cette histoire et je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière tout ça. Je veux dire quelqu'un qui dit à Riley ce qu'il doit faire. Après tout, comme Carlisle l'avait dit, ils savent jouer avec les faiblesses des visions d'Alice et il s'agit de quelqu'un qui doit bien nous connaître pour savoir qu'elle a le pouvoir de lire l'avenir. Ensuite, Riley n'a strictement rien contre nous. Alors pourquoi viendrait-il pour nous détruire ? Et je me suis dit qu'il pouvait en fait s'agir de Victoria.

_ Elle a un mobile de vengeance, continua Edward. Et elle nous connaît assez bien pour connaître les dons de chacun. Ensuite, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle faisait de temps en temps des apparitions pour tenter de pénétrer à Forks.

_ Cela tient la route, fit Carlisle après un long silence dans la pièce. Nous prendrons ce paramètre en considération. Alice a prédit où Riley Biers et ses nouveaux nés arriveront dans deux jours. Ils arriveront aux alentours de notre terrain de base-ball.

_ Bien, fit Jasper qui commençait à échafauder un plan. Puisque nous connaissons bien le terrain, il faudrait que nous les attirions à cet endroit précis.

_ Mais comment ? demanda Jacob.

Tout le monde se plongea dans ses pensées afin de réfléchir à un moyen.

_ Est-ce que mon odeur ne pourrait pas les attirer si je me mets sur le terrain de base-ball ? demanda Hermione.

_ Oui, lui répondit Rosalie. Mais tu te mettras en danger et il faudrait qu'il piste ton odeur dès leur arrivée dans les alentours du terrain.

_ Elle pourrait aller se balader dans les bois pour laisser son odeur aux alentours du terrain, fit Emett.

_ C'est une solution, fit Jasper. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois sur le terrain lors de la bataille. C'est trop dangereux.

_ Mais dès qu'ils seront sur le terrain s'ils ne me voient pas, lui répondit Hermione. Ils risqueraient de s'éparpiller pour se mettre à ma recherche.

_ Mais ils devront voir Bella, fit Edward. Comment pourrions-nous faire en sorte qu'ils pensent voir Bella en sentant ton odeur ?

_ C'est impossible, dit Esmée.

_ Non, ce n'est pas impossible, lui rétorqua Hermione. J'ai la solution pour prendre l'apparence de Bella.

Hermione alla farfouiller dans son sac à main et sortit une fiole de Polynectar qu'elle montra à tout le monde.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Emett.

_ C'est une potion de Polynectar, lui répondit la jeune sorcière. J'en ai toute une réserve. Elle permet de prendre l'apparence de n'importe quelle personne si on la mélange à un bout de cette personne.

_ Un bout de la personne ? fit Jacob complètement dégouté.

_ En général, c'est une mèche de cheveux que l'on mélange avec la potion.

_ Combien de temps dure cette potion ? lui demanda Jasper.

_ Elle a une durée d'une heure à partir du moment où on la prend.

_ D'accord, fit Jasper en récapitulant tous. Donc, tu mettrais ton odeur partout autour du terrain pour attirer les nouveaux nés là et…

_ Je me mettrais sur le terrain en ayant l'apparence de Bella pour les attirer au milieu du terrain, rajouta Hermione.

_ Bon d'accord, concilia Jasper. Mais les nouveaux nés ne risquent pas de venir directement sur toi s'ils nous voient à tes côtés.

_ Nous n'aurons qu'à nous cacher dans les bois derrière Hermione, fit Carlisle. Et une fois que les nouveaux nés commenceront à charger, nous nous lancerons à leur rencontre.

_ Une fois que la bataille sera entamée, continua Jacob. Nous sortirons également de notre cachette pour prendre part à la bagarre.

_ Ce serait bien, fit Edward. Etant donné que les nouveaux nés seront concentrés sur nous, ils seront d'autant plus surprit de voir les Quileutes apparaître.

_ Mais je ne suis toujours pas rassurée pour ta sécurité, dit Jasper à Hermione. Nous ne pourrons pas nous battre à fond si nous devons te protéger en même temps.

_ J'ai aussi une solution pour cela, lui répondit Hermione en sortant une chaîne en argent de son sac à main avec comme pendentif un petit lion. Même si je ne peux pas utiliser ma baguette pour me défendre, ce collier me protégera.

_ Comment ? lui demanda Alice.

_ Il contient un sortilège de défense assez puissant, lui répondit la jeune sorcière. Le « Protego maxima ». Quand je le porte, si quelqu'un d'indésirable s'approche, il sera repoussé à une dizaine de mètres de moi.

_ Je veux voir ça, fit Jasper. Je ne te laisserai pas prendre le moindre risque si je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois totalement protégé.

Hermione mit le collier autour de son cou et se leva. Jasper s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à la prendre dans ses bras mais il ne fut pas repousser.

_ Il ne fonctionne pas, fit remarquer Rosalie.

_ Cela doit être parce que Jasper est tout sauf indésirable pour elle, pouffa Emett.

Hermione rougit et se tourna vers Jacob.

_ Approche-toi, lui dit-elle.

_ Sympa, lui rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Cependant, le loup s'exécuta et quand il fut à moins d'un mètre d'Hermione, il se retrouva projeter contre le mur du salon et retomba lourdement sur le sol.

_ J'adore ce collier ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voie Rosalie et Edward.

_ Jake, ça va ? s'inquiéta Bella.

_ Ouais, lui répondit ce dernier en se relevant difficilement. Bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est puissant ce truc !

_ C'est bon, conclu Jasper. Il fonctionne ! Nous ferons donc comme nous l'avons décidé. Jacob, pourra-tu mettre le reste de la meute au courant du plan ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier en se frottant le dos.

_ Mais il reste un point à voir, fit Edward. Qu'allons-nous faire pour Bella ?

_ Nous devrons l'éloigner de la bataille, dit Carlisle.

_ Non, fit Bella en s'accrochant à Edward. Je ne le quitterais pas ! On a déjà vu que quand nous sommes séparés cela ne fonctionne pas. Nous n'arrêterions pas de nous inquiéter l'un pour l'autre.

_ Et bien, tu n'auras qu'à aller camper sur un flanc de montagne avec lui, fit Alice.

_ D'accord, dit Edward. Mais si Victoria est là, elle pistera l'odeur de Bella.

_ Il faudrait une odeur encore plus forte et répugnante pour masquer son odeur, fit Rosalie.

_ Mais qui aurait une odeur aussi répugnante ? demanda Bella.

_ Les loups, s'exclama Esmée en adressant un sourire d'excuse à Jacob. Jacob n'aura qu'à accompagner Bella sur le flanc de la montagne. Et toi Edward, tu n'auras qu'à la rejoindre en empruntant un autre chemin qu'eux.

_ Vous n'aurez qu'à vous y rendre la veille de la bataille, leur fit Carlisle. C'est-à-dire, demain soir.

Bella, Edward et Jacob se concertèrent du regard avant d'acquiescer en signe d'accord même si le loup ne semblait pas totalement emballé par cette idée.

Jacob partit retrouver les siens afin de les mettre au courant du plan et les Cullen se sentirent plus légers à l'idée d'avoir enfin un plan de défense.

Ce soir-là, Hermione et Bella allèrent faire une sieste avant d'être réveillé par les Cullen pour se rendre à un nouvel et dernier entraînement. La nuit fut longue et Hermione passa la soirée à bailler. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle s'endormit sur Rosalie sans le faire exprès. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, la blonde ne bougea pas et laissa la jeune humaine dormir sur ses genoux.

Quand il fut temps de rentrer, Jasper prit Hermione dans ses bras et alla la coucher dans sa chambre quand ils arrivèrent à la villa. Le jeune vampire se coucha à ses côtés et ferma les yeux en savourant la présence de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas hâte que la bataille arrive !


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Longue attente et dernière mise au point

Hermione s'éveilla le lendemain matin avec une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que la bataille allait se dérouler juste le lendemain. Elle regarda autour d'elle et fut étonnée de ne pas voir Jasper. Depuis qu'elle était à Forks, c'était devenu une habitude de se réveiller quasiment tous les matins avec le jeune vampire à ses côtés. À cette pensée, la Gryffondor rougit mais elle se raisonna rapidement « Demain, tu joues ta vie alors évite de penser à des choses qui peuvent attendre ! ».

Quand la jeune sorcière finit de se préparer, elle resta assise quelques instants sur le canapé. Elle pensait à ses proches à Londres. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas eut et prit de leurs nouvelles, aussi, elle se dépêcha de prendre son téléphone portable et de les appeler. Ginny décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

_ Allô ?

_ Ginny, fit Hermione toute heureuse d'entendre son amie.

_ Hermione ! Cela fait un bout de temps ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Cela peut aller et toi ?

_ Plus qu'heureuse ! Devine pourquoi !

_ Harry s'est enfin décidé à te demander de sortir avec lui…

_ OUI ! Sais-tu que tu pourrais postuler comme enseignante pour la divination à Poudlard ?!

_ Très drôle ! Alors comment se porte tout le monde ?

_ Très bien ! On est un peu sur les nerfs à rester enfermer au QG mais on fait avec. Et toi ?

_ Je ne manque pas d'occupation…

Ginny resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de laisser échapper un « Aha ! » victorieux à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Ma baguette me dit que tu as rencontré un garçon, toi !

Hermione rougit en pensant aussitôt à Jasper. Devait-elle cacher l'attirance qu'elle avait pour lui à Ginny ? Non ! Il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie après tout.

_ Je ne vais pas démentir ce fait là…

_ Alors dit-moi tout ! fit Ginny complètement surexcitée à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Et bien, c'est…

Hermione allait se lancer dans de grandes explications quand elle vit que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait et qu'Alice passait sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

_ Désolée de t'interrompre mais on a besoin de toi en bas.

La jeune vampire ressortit aussitôt et referma la porte. Hermione soupira en étant contrainte de mettre fin à sa conversation avec sa meilleure amie.

_ Ginny, je vais devoir te laisser. On a besoin de moi en bas.

_ Rho ! Juste au moment où tu allais me raconter les choses les plus croustillantes.

_ Je te les raconterai une autre fois. Promis !

_ C'est entendu. Prends soin de toi et reviens nous vite !

_ Passe le bonjour à tout le monde.

Hermione raccrocha et rangea son téléphone portable. Elle descendit ensuite en bas. La famille Cullen était dans le jardin en grande discussion avec les Quileutes. Enfin, plutôt avec Jacob. La jeune sorcière sortit de la villa et se dirigea vers le groupe de vampires. Aussitôt, Jasper vint à sa rencontre.

_ Nous allons allez répandre ton odeur autour du terrain de base-ball.

_ Tu viens avec moi ? lui demanda Hermione.

_ Non, lui répondit Jasper. Je dois aller avec Edward, Bella et le… loup pour voir s'il arrive à masquer l'odeur de Bella. Emett et Rosalie iront avec toi.

Hermione se sentit aussitôt frustrée mais n'en dit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment de chicaner. Ils se mirent donc tous en route à l'exception d'Esmée et Carlisle qui restaient à la villa aux côtés d'Alice pour peaufiner le plan de défense en fonction des visions de cette dernière.

La jeune sorcière regarda à regret Jasper partir sans elle et se dirigea vers Emett et Rosalie. Cette dernière la regardait d'un air pas très content.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Hermione sur un ton un peu sec.

_ Toi, tu es en train de craquer.

_ Même si c'était le cas, répondit Hermione comprenant de quoi parlait la belle blonde. Cela ne me mènerait à rien. Je ne compte pas tout abandonner comme ça…

Rosalie fronça les sourcils mais ne fit plus aucune remarque et fit signe à Emett de prendre Hermione sur son dos. Ils se mirent donc tous les trois en route vers le terrain de base balle où la jeune sorcière tourna en rond autour pendant plus d'une heure.

_ C'est bon ? demanda Hermione à Rosalie.

La jeune sorcière était épuisée d'avoir autant tourné en rond sans s'être arrêté. Rosalie se tourna vers elle en ayant un sourire narquois.

_ Déjà fatiguée ?!

_ Vraiment très marrant, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emett arriva à ce moment-là.

_ Je viens de faire le tour du terrain. On sent assez ton odeur. Elle va dans tous les sens donc les nouveaux nés seront déroutés.

_ C'est une bonne chose, fit Rosalie. Rentrons maintenant.

_ Tu as pitié de moi, Rosalie ? demanda une Hermione imitant le ton narquois que la blonde avait prit au paravent.

_ Non, lui répondit la belle blonde en passant sa main dans ses cheveux comme si qu'elle se trouvait sous les feux des projecteurs. Je n'ai juste pas envie d'avoir Jasper à dos. Car s'il voit que tu es épuisée et que c'est de notre faute à Emett et moi, on est cuit.

Hermione vit Emett rire sous cape et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer

_ C'est parce qu'il aimerait bien l'épuiser à autre chose.

Le grand baraqué éclata franchement de rire suivit très rapidement par Rosalie. Hermione en eut plus qu'assez.

_ Mais il n'y a absolument rien entre Jasper et moi, dit Hermione en se retenant de taper du pied par terre.

_ A d'autres, lui répliqua Rosalie en éclatant à nouveau de rire.

Hermione ne rajouta rien. Cela ne servait à rien vu comment ces deux là étaient butés.

Jasper soupira d'exaspération. Il avait hâte de retourner à la villa afin de retrouver Hermione mais cette fichue séance d'expérience ne faisait que s'éterniser. De plus, l'hostilité qu'il ressentait entre les personnes qui l'entouraient ne l'aidait aucunement à se calmer.

Il avait déjà effectué le premier test qui s'était avéré concluant. Le loup avait prit Bella dans ses bras et avait un peu marché dans la forêt. Jasper les avait ensuite suivit à l'odorat mais il n'avait détecté que la puanteur du loup. Il était alors prêt à rentrer mais la bagarre avait éclaté entre Edward et Jacob Black. Edward n'était déjà pas content du fait que Jacob se collait énormément à Bella alors quand le loup avait déclaré qu'il fallait faire d'autres tests pour être sûr que cela fonctionne, Edward avait littéralement explosé. À présent, Bella, Edward et Jacob était en train de se crêper le chignon mutuellement.

Le jeune vampire blond les regardait se disputer quand il se tourna soudainement ayant entendu un bruit. Il se prépara à une attaque d'ennemis quand Alice sortit d'entre les arbres.

_ Il faut y aller, lui dit directement cette dernière. Nous avons besoin de tout le monde à la villa.

_ Dit cela aux trois autres, fit Jasper en pointant un doigt vers Edward, Bella et Jacob. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer depuis une demi-heure.

Alice soupira à son tour d'exaspération et alla hurler aux trois autres de se dépêcher de rentrer. Au grand étonnement de Jasper, ils s'exécutèrent quasiment tout de suite. Ils ne tardèrent donc pas à rentrer à la villa. Ils tombèrent sur Rosalie, Emett et Hermione en rentrant dans la maison.

Jasper fronça les sourcils quand il sentit l'énervement d'Hermione. Que s'était-il passé ?! Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui lui fit un petit sourire gêné quand elle le vit approché. Emett fit un grand « hum hum » en fixant Hermione dans les yeux. La jeune sorcière vit Rosalie se retenir de rire plus loin. La Gryffondor en avait vraiment plus qu'assez de ces deux là.

_ Bon ! fit Alice une fois qu'Esmée et Carlisle arrivèrent. J'ai consulté à nouveau le futur et notre plan de défense devrait largement bien fonctionné.

_ Tant mieux, fit Edward en prenant Bella dans ses bras. Je vais aller préparer les affaires pour camper cette nuit. Viens, Bella.

Au moment où Edward sortait du salon en compagnie de Bella, le téléphone de Jacob se mit à sonner et ce dernier décrocha.

_ Allô ? Quoi ?! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi lui ?! Non, c'est bon. Je vais rentrer passer prendre quelques affaires avant de revenir chez les sangsues. Ouais, à tantôt.

Jacob raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard et soupira d'exaspération.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda Carlisle.

_ Ouais, répondit Jacob. Si on veut. Ma sœur, Rachel, est revenue à la réserve pour deux semaines. Apparemment, elle a rencontré Paul en allant à l'épicerie du coin et cet imbécile s'est imprégné d'elle.

Les vampires ne firent pas grand cas de la déclaration de Jacob sauf Hermione qui fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait Jacob.

_ Qu'est-ce que l'imprégnation ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ C'est un trait caractéristique aux loups, lui répondit ce dernier bien que réticent à lui parler. L'imprégnation, c'est un peu comme le coup de foudre. Dès que l'on rencontre la personne qui nous est destinée, nous nous imprégnons d'elle. En gros, la gravité qui nous retient à la terre émane de notre élue.

Hermione avait le cerveau qui fonctionnait à plein régime.

_ Et tu t'es déjà imprégné de quelqu'un ?

_ Non, répondit Jacob ne comprenant pas où la jeune sorcière voulait en venir.

_ Alors ! fit cette dernière en prenant un ton sec. Tu dois renoncer à Bella !

_ Et pourquoi ?! fit Jacob qui commençait à sérieusement s'énerver car il se leva et fit face à la jeune sorcière.

_ Tu es débile ou quoi ?! Tu dis que tu l'aimes mais je suis persuadée que du jour au lendemain tu la quitterais si tu t'imprégnais. Ce n'est pas ton élue alors oublie là. Elle est déjà avec Edward alors renonce !

Jacob sentit la colère gronder en lui et il devint incontrôlable. Hermione recula de quelques pas quand elle le vit se transformer en loup et s'avancer vers elle. Jacob n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il se retrouva propulsé au dehors en traversant les baies vitrées du salon. La jeune sorcière entendit grogner et vit Jasper s'avancer vers Jacob qui se relevait dehors.

_ Ne la touche pas, sale cabot ! fit Jasper qui était à deux secondes d'exploser. Je vais te tuer de mes propres mains !

Jasper n'avait plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Son objectif était avant tout de tuer le loup qui avait osé menacer Hermione. Soudainement, deux bras le retinrent par l'arrière et Carlisle fit son apparition dans son champ de vision.

_ Jasper ! Arrête ! fit son père. Il ne lui a rien fait et Hermione va bien. D'ailleurs, arrête sinon elle va de nouveau être effrayée.

Aussitôt, Jasper se calma et se tourna vers Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Edward et Bella avaient vite accourue au salon en entendant tout ce tapage.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! s'écria Bella en voyant Jacob en loup et Emett et Carlisle retenant Jasper.

Ce fut le silence durant quelques instants avant qu'Hermione ne prenne la parole avec réticence. Après tout, elle avait promit à Bella de ne plus se mêler du sujet « Jacob » et elle venait de le faire à l'instant présent.

_ J'ai juste dit ses quatre vérités à Jacob.

_ A quel sujet ? demanda Bella.

_ A propos de l'imprégnation, répondit Edward lisant dans les pensées de Jacob et voyant qu'Hermione ne voulait pas en dire plus. Paul s'est imprégné de Rachel et Hermione a voulu savoir ce qu'était l'imprégnation. Et après… Ah mais oui ! C'est un raisonnement intéressant… Je n'y avais jamais songé de cette façon là…

_ Quoi, Edward ?! demanda sur un ton impatient Bella.

_ Jacob ne s'est pas imprégné de toi, lui répondit-il. Tu n'es donc pas son élue. Un jour, il s'imprégnera d'une fille et oubliera ses sentiments pour toi. Son insistance pour t'avoir n'a donc pas lieu d'être.

Bella fixa quelques instants Edward avant de froncer les sourcils et de se tourner vers Jacob l'air déterminé.

_ Il a raison Jake, lui dit-elle doucement. Je suis sûre qu'un jour, tu rencontreras une fille qui t'aimera en retour.

Le loup laissa échapper un glapissement avant de s'enfoncer parmi les arbres de la forêt.

_ J'espère qu'il reviendra, fit Carlisle en soupirant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se battre entre nous.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui rétorqua Alice en sortant de transe. Je viens de voir le futur et Jacob sera là pour accompagner Bella sur le flanc de la montagne. Vous redeviendrez d'excellents amis.

Bella soupira de soulagement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Jacob s'enfuient sans avoir reprit sa forme humaine et avoir discuté avec elle.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé et fixait Jasper qui la regardait l'air préoccupé. La jeune sorcière avait encore une fois été effrayée par le comportement du jeune vampire. Mais dans les deux cas où elle l'avait vu ainsi, il l'avait protégé. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui. L'adrénaline commença à retomber et Hermione bougea enfin pour se diriger vers Jasper.

Jasper vit Hermione se diriger vers lui et se dégagea de la prise d'Emett et de Carlisle. Il n'aurait pas dût s'emporter ainsi mais voir à nouveau Hermione en danger le stressait plus qu'autre chose. Il était donc sur ses gardes.

_ Merci, lui murmura tout doucement Hermione.

Jasper prit tout simplement Hermione dans ses bras en guise de réponse. La jeune sorcière se laissa aller contre lui et se détendit.

Durant le reste de la journée, les vampires répétèrent encore et encore le plan de défense. Jacob revint vers la fin d'après-midi. Le loup semblait serein. Il alla présenter ses excuses à Hermione avant de partir avec Bella pour la montagne. Edward les suivit peu de temps après en empruntant un chemin différent. Avant que sa cousine ne parte, Hermione alla la serrer très longuement dans ses bras et elles se promirent de se retrouver dès la fin de la bataille.

Après le départ de Bella et des deux garçons, Esmée, Carlisle, Rosalie et Emett se retirèrent dans leur chambre respective. Jasper expliqua à Hermione qu'ils souhaitaient passer du temps en couple avant la bataille. Hermione fut étonnée mais il était vrai qu'on ne savait pas prévoir le futur avec une très grande précision. Il n'était donc pas exclut que l'on puisse perdre quelqu'un du groupe.

Alice s'était retirée loin de la villa. Elle ne voulait pas montrer aux autres à quel point elle était préoccupée. Elle avait aussi besoin de se reposer quelque peu l'esprit. Cachée la moindre de ses pensées relative à « ça » à Edward était très épuisant même pour un vampire. Depuis quelques temps, elle sentait qu'il y avait comme un trou dans ses visions. Un élément de dernière minute allait entrer en compte durant la bataille et la jeune voyante ne savait pas voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle n'en avait donc parlé à personne et avait gardé cela rien que pour elle. Elle espérait juste que cet élément de dernière minute serait bénéfique pour eux et non pas intervenant contre eux.

Hermione sortit de la douche et alla dans la chambre de Jasper. Le jeune vampire l'attendait déjà dans le canapé et Hermione alla le rejoindre. Il n'était pas loin de minuit et la jeune sorcière bailla longuement. Jasper laissa son regard vagabondé sur les objets de sa chambre qu'il avait gardé et qui datait de la période où il avait appartenu à l'armée des confédérés. La jeune sorcière suivit son regard et se décida à poser une question à Jasper.

_ Jasper, je t'ai dit que je ne poserais pas de questions sur ton passé mais puis-je tout de même t'en poser une ?

Le jeune vampire se crispa durant un instant avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de tenter de se détendre.

_ Bien sûr, lui répondit-il sur un ton tendu.

_ En quelle année es-tu né ?

Jasper soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers Hermione.

_ Tu veux dire en tant qu'humain ou bien en tant que vampire ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire d'amusement.

_ En tant qu'humain, lui répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Je suis né au Texas en 1844.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et Jasper éclata légèrement de rire.

_ Je suis comme un adolescent pour ceux de ma race, rajouta Jasper en plaisantant.

_ Mais tu es un adolescent, rigola Hermione après que la surprise soit passé. Avec toutes les complications qui vont avec.

_ Et toi tu es une petite fille à côté de moi, lui répliqua Jasper en l'attrapant et en la rapprochant de lui. Ne soit donc pas si insolente envers tes aînés.

Et Jasper commença à chatouiller Hermione. La jeune sorcière ne tarda pas à exploser de rire puisqu'elle était très sensible aux chatouillis. Quand Jasper arrêta de la chatouiller, Hermione se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Ils eurent tous les deux un temps d'arrêt quand ils se fixèrent.

La jeune sorcière avait l'impression de revivre la même sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsqu'elle avait vu Jasper pour la première fois. Elle descendit son regard jusqu'aux lèvres du jeune vampire et ne résista pas plus longtemps que cela. Jasper ne fut même pas étonné du geste d'Hermione puisqu'il éprouvait exactement la même chose qu'elle à ce moment précis.

La Gryffondor sentit une douce chaleur se faire sentir dans son ventre quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Jasper. Elles se touchaient à peine mais se frôlaient à chaque infime mouvement. Hermione vibra de satisfaction et ne tarda pas à approfondir le baiser. Elle quémanda l'accès à la bouche de Jasper et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour lui donner l'accès. Leur baiser s'approfondit et Hermione mit fin au baiser quelques secondes plus tard en se rappelant enfin qu'elle devait aussi respirer.

_ Quelle est la signification de ce baiser ? demanda Jasper en la regardant les yeux brillants.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre. Fais en sorte de survivre demain.

Jasper fut déçu. Il s'attendait à plus de la part d'Hermione mais il n'insista pas et se contenta de reprendre Hermione dans ses bras.

_ Il faut que tu dormes à présent. Demain, nous avons une énorme journée qui nous attend. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je veille toujours sur toi.

Hermione fit un sourire franc à Jasper et ne tarda pas à s'endormir rapidement.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Le cœur d'Alice

Le lendemain matin Hermione fut réveillée par Jasper. Le jeune vampire s'amusait à lui caresser les cheveux. Malgré ses yeux fermés, la Gryffondor le reconnut sans peine car son corps était toujours prit d'étrange décharges électriques quand le jeune vampire la touchait.

_ Bonjour, Hermione, lui dit le jeune vampire penché au dessus d'elle quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

_ Bonjour, Jasper, lui répondit la jeune sorcière d'un air ensommeillé.

Hermione s'apprêtait à se lever quand le jeune vampire fondit sur sa bouche. Quand leurs lèvres entrèrent à nouveau en contact, Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise. Mais quelle mouche avait piqué Jasper ?! Cela dit, la jeune sorcière n'allait pas s'en plaindre car elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune vampire et resserra leur étreinte. Jasper finit par s'éloigner de la jeune fille pour la laisser à nouveau respirer. Il fit rapidement face à son regard perplexe.

_ Que signifiait-il celui là ? demanda Hermione les yeux emprunt de doute.

C'est à ce moment là que Jasper se rendit compte qu'Hermione n'était toujours pas prête. Elle avait beau toléré une relation plus qu'amicale avec lui mais elle ne souhaitait toujours pas s'engager à ses côtés. Et à bien y penser, qu'en était-il de ses ressentis à lui ?

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre. Fais en sorte de survivre demain, lui répéta Jasper mot pour mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille.

La jeune sorcière fronça encore les sourcils. A quel jeu jouait encore Jasper ?!

_ Tu peux te préparer à ton aise, lui fit Jasper au bout d'un petit moment. Alice a prédit l'arrivée des nouveaux nés dans le courant de l'après-midi.

Et sans plus attendre, le jeune vampire sortit de la chambre en n'accordant plus de regards à Hermione. La jeune sorcière se remit de sa surprise quelques secondes plus tard et finit par se lever. Ce matin, elle voulait traînasser à son aise. Elle ne s'habilla donc pas tout de suite et descendit directement à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner. La jeune fille crut avoir une attaque quand elle tomba sur Alice dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas entendu la jeune voyante et elle avait sursauté en se retrouvant face à elle.

_ Oh ! Bonjour Hermione, lui fit Alice complètement dans la lune. Navrée, je ne t'avais pas vue.

_ Euh… Bonjour Alice, lui répondit la jeune sorcière. Tu vas bien ?

Hermione était quelque peu inquiète face à l'état dans lequel Alice se trouvait. La jeune voyante ne semblait pas du tout dans son assiette. Alice regarda quelques instants Hermione avant d'hausser simplement les épaules et de sortir de la cuisine.

La Gryffondor regarda la jeune voyante passer devant elle et finit par se détourner d'elle. Tant pis si la jeune vampire ne voulait rien lui dire. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui semblait bizarre. Hermione alla vers un placard et en sortit une boîte de céréales. Elle avait l'estomac noué et se sentait donc incapable de prendre un trop gros déjeuner. Quand elle eut finit, la jeune fille remonta dans sa chambre et s'habilla. Quand elle fut prête, Hermione commença à tourner sérieusement en rond et elle s'occupa le reste de la matinée et le début de l'après-midi comme elle le put. Jasper finit par venir la chercher l'air grave.

_ C'est l'heure d'y aller, lui dit le jeune vampire.

_ D'accord, lui répondit Hermione. Laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre ma potion.

Hermione sortit une fiole de Polynectar et versa la potion dans un verre qu'elle avait prit le matin même dans la cuisine. Elle y rajouta ensuite la mèche de cheveux que Bella lui avait donnée la veille lors de leur au revoir. La potion fut mélangée et finit par prendre une drôle couleur de vert amande. Hermione fit la grimace quand elle commença à avaler la potion.

Jasper regarda Hermione boire la potion en fronçant les sourcils. Il devait se retenir de l'empêcher de boire cette chose si étrange. Ce qui l'aidait à se retenir était le fait qu'il savait que c'était Hermione qui l'avait réalisée. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit la peau d'Hermione comme bouillir de l'intérieur. Ses cheveux foncèrent un petit peu et prirent plusieurs centimètres en plus de devenir lisse. Ses yeux devinrent plus sombre et sa peau plus clair. Jasper se sentit quelques peu contrarié quand il constata que la jeune sorcière avait perdu de ses jolies formes. Il la préférait un petit peu plus ronde. Mais à présent, il faisait face à Bella et non à Hermione.

_ Cela a fonctionné ? lui demanda une Bella avec la voix d'Hermione.

_ A la perfection, lui répondit le jeune vampire. Mets ton collier et allons-y. Nous n'avons plus qu'une heure à présent avant que les effets de ta potion ne se finissent.

Hermione se dirigea vers Jasper et grimpa sur son dos. Ils rejoignirent le reste de la famille Cullen qui les attendait devant la maison et foncèrent directement au terrain de base balle. Une fois arrivée, Hermione n'y vit pas les Quileutes mais elle savait qu'ils se cachaient déjà dans la partie gauche de la forêt qui se trouvait face à elle. Quant aux Cullen, ils allèrent se camoufler dans la partie de la forêt qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Mais Jasper eut du mal à quitter la jeune fille. Il était terriblement angoissé.

_ Vas-y, Jasper, lui dit Hermione.

_ Non ! Je ne veux pas te laisser ainsi exposer au danger.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. De toute façon, vous foncerez dès que les nouveaux nés apparaîtront sur le terrain.

Jasper ne bougeait toujours pas mais il finit par réagir quand Alice laissa échapper un « Ils arrivent » dans un murmure. Il serra donc rapidement Hermione dans ses bras une dernière fois et alla rejoindre le reste de sa famille.

La jeune voyante se sentit soudainement stresser à l'approche des nouveaux nés. Mais que se passait-il donc ?! Alice ne se doutait aucunement qu'elle aurait la réponse à sa question très rapidement.

Riley Biers sortit des profondeurs des eaux flanqués des autres nouveaux nés. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait ici. Depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression que Victoria le menait en bateau. Sans compter le fait qu'elle était plus que distante avec lui ses derniers jours. Pour une qui se disait follement amoureuse de lui…

Le jeune homme se tourna vers les autres nouveaux nés pour voir si tout le monde suivait bien. Son regard croisa celui de la jeune Bree. Elle était la moins violente de tous les nouveaux nés et avait un contrôle d'elle-même assez exceptionnel. Il espérait qu'elle serait un atout contre les Cullen.

_ Bon, fit Riley aux nouveaux nés une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de lui. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Pistez l'odeur de la fille, elle nous conduira aux vampires que nous devons détruire. Ne foncez réellement qu'une fois que vous l'aurez vu.

Riley s'avança dans les profondeurs de la forêt en pistant l'odeur de la jeune fille. Les nouveaux nés le suivaient de près. Il accéléra quand l'odeur devint plus distincte. A cause de cela, il mit une certaine distance entre lui et les autres mais Riley n'en avait que faire. L'instinct de la chasse avait reprit le dessus en lui et il ne pensait qu'à attraper sa cible et à s'abreuver de son sang. « Au diable Victoria ! » se dit-il en s'élançant à toute vitesse. Il était sensé laisser les nouveaux nés prendre position en première ligne et rejoindre Victoria mais il la laissa tomber. Pour une fois, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser. Elle pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller sans lui. C'était sa petite revanche sur elle pour l'avoir laissé en plan ces derniers temps !

Alice avait du mal à tenir debout même pour une vampire. Que lui arrivait-il ?! Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle se plongea dans une transe et qu'elle eut une vision. Au début, il s'agissait de toutes une série de brève visions de la bataille qui lui montrait comment elle allait se comporter. Elle avait la possibilité de convaincre un nouveau né de changer de camp. La jeune voyante revint soudainement à la réalité. Si cela ne lui apparaissait que maintenant, c'était parce que la personne avait changé de point de vue qu'à l'instant. Voilà donc l'élément qui allait intervenir au dernier moment ! Mais qu'elle était le rapport spécifique avec elle et surtout de quel nouveau né s'agissait-il précisément ?! Alice fut reprise d'une vision et se replongea à nouveau dans une transe.

_« Elle était en pleine partie de chasse et courrait rejoindre le nouveau né. Quand elle le rejoignit, celui-ci était en train de s'abreuver du sang d'un ours. Il lui tournait le dos._

__ Ne t'avais-je pas dit que le sang animal arrivait à compenser le sang humain ? lui fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Toi qui avais du mal à me croire. Sans compter que grâce à cela, nous pouvons mener une vie presque normale…_

_Le nouveau né se releva mais lui tournait toujours le dos._

__ Même si le sang humain me manque, je me contenterais de sang animal. Après tout, je te l'ai promit et si je le fais, c'est pour toi. Quant à la vie que je peux bien mener, je m'en fiche du moment que je la vis auprès de toi !_

_Le vampire se tourna enfin vers elle et lui offrit un sourire éclatant avant de s'approcher d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras._

__ Je t'aime, Alice !_

__ Moi aussi, Riley… »_

Alice revint pour une seconde fois à la réalité et s'exclama « C'est lui ! ». Sa famille se tourna vers elle et la regarda d'un air étrange. Ils se demandaient ce qu'avait bien pu voir Alice.

__ _Je n'ai pas le temps de tous vous expliquer, leur dit-elle rapidement. En gros, je peux amener Riley Biers à changer de camp. Ne l'attaquez pas, je m'en charge !

_ Pourquoi un tel engouement ? lui demanda Rosalie alors qu'Esmée approuvait d'un signe de tête la question de sa fille.

_ Il s'agit de ma moitié, leur révéla Alice à contre cœur. Je l'ai vu dans ma vision.

_ Bien, fit Carlisle alors que Jasper fronçait les sourcils. Nous te laissons t'en charger mais soit prudente !

Hermione commença à paniquer quand elle vit un nouveau né sortir de la partie de la forêt se trouvant sur sa droite. Apparemment, il était seul. Mais Hermione savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Soit il avait prit de l'avance sur les autres à cause de son appétit, soit il s'agissait d'un éclaireur et dans ce cas-là, ils étaient mal barrés. Le vampire s'élança vers elle et Hermione tenta de garder son sang-froid malgré le fait qu'elle ne voyait déjà plus l'immortel à cause de son ultra vitesse.

La jeune sorcière entendit soudainement comme un grand coup de tonnerre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut heureuse de voir qu'Alice se tenait devant elle. Elle avait percuté de plein fouet le nouveau né et l'avait envoyé valsé plus loin. Quand le nouveau né se releva et revint à la charge, elle fut étonné de voir Alice levé les bras et les tendre devant afin de stopper le nouveau né d'un simple geste. Voulait-elle se faire tuer ou quoi ?!

Etrangement, Hermione vit le nouveau né s'arrêter dans sa course et froncé les sourcils en regardant Alice.

_ Riley, dit la jeune voyante dans un murmure.

_ Comment connais-tu mon…

Le Riley en question n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car les autres nouveaux nés arrivèrent à l'instant et commencèrent à charger. Alice n'en fit pas grand cas et continua son début de conversation avec Riley pendant que le reste de la famille Cullen sortait des bois pour aller charger les nouveaux nés en pleine face.

_ Riley, reprit la jeune voyante. Je m'appelle Alice. Et comme tu dois déjà le savoir je suis capable de voir l'avenir. J'ai vu un autre avenir pour toi. Un autre avenir que de te faire détruire dans cette bataille.

_ Tu mens ! s'écria Riley. Victoria m'a dit que vous essaierez de m'entourlouper et je ne vais pas me laisser faire !

Alice se dit au moment même que cela n'allait pas être facile de convaincre Riley sans compter qu'elle ne connaissait absolument rien de sa relation avec Victoria. Elle fut étonnée d'entendre la voix d'Hermione qui semblait s'adresser à Riley.

_ Elle dit la vérité ! C'est Victoria qui t'a entourloupé et en a profité pour te faire un lavage de cerveau ! lui dit la jeune sorcière en lisant dans l'esprit du vampire grâce à la légilimencie. Elle te dit qu'elle t'aime mais en es-tu sûr ?! Tu commences déjà à te détacher d'elle. Après tout, elle t'a laissé en plan ces derniers temps. Et pourquoi t'a-t-elle envoyé détruire les Cullen ?! Ah oui ! Parce qu'il voulait la détruire. Mais je ne la vois pas ici avec toi ! Elle ne semble pas vouloir prendre le risque de mettre son existence en danger. Par contre, mettre la tienne en péril ne semble pas la déranger !

Hermione vit Riley froncé les sourcils. Il était temps qu'il aille poursuivre la conversation avec Alice plus loin ! Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si qu'une énorme bataille se déroulait autour d'eux… Sans compter qu'Hermione aimerait observer la bataille en toute tranquillité afin de s'assurer que les Cullen allaient bien. Elle se dévissa quasiment le cou pour voir au-dessus de la tête d'Alice. Les Quileutes venaient d'entrer dans la bagarre et les nouveaux nés furent prit au dépourvu. En voilà, une bonne chose ! Hermione reporta son attention sur Riley qui fixait toujours Alice. Le nouveau né semblait complètement perdu. Elle se tourna alors vers Alice qui semblait réfléchir à un moyen de convaincre Riley.

_ Viens avec moi, fit Alice en tendant la main vers Riley. Je peux t'expliquer toute la vérité sur Victoria et son histoire. Je peux te le montrer même et te donner ainsi une preuve vivante.

_ Comment peux-tu être si sûre de toi ?! demanda soudainement Riley. Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance alors que je ne te connais même pas ?!

_ Parce que j'ai vu le futur, Riley, lui répondit Alice d'une voie extrêmement douce. Ton futur, notre futur… Je peux t'offrir tellement plus que Victoria ! Tu ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps, je t'attends. Et c'est au dernier moment que je t'ai vu venir…

Alice n'était plus si sûre d'elle devant la méfiance continue de Riley. Elle commença à perdre de son assurance quand Riley finit par glisser sa main dans la sienne et lui dit

_ Très bien, j'accepte de te suivre. Mais j'espère pour toi que tu ne me feras pas perdre mon temps.

Alice lui fit un doux sourire et l'entraîna avec elle loin du terrain de base balle. Même si sa famille était en pleine bataille, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas car elle avait vu qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

Victoria grimaça et se retint de hurler un cri de haine à l'encontre de Riley quand elle le vit partir main dans la main avec un membre des Cullen. Cet imbécile ne lui avait vraiment servit à rien finalement ! A la première occasion, il l'avait trahit ! Sans compter que son armée était en train de se faire détruire à petit feu par ces fichus Cullen et Quileutes ! Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'ils pourraient s'allier ! Elle s'assura qu'ils étaient tous bien occupés à tuer les nouveaux nés avant de s'élancer vers cette Bella Swan qui traînait comme une idiote, seule. Victoria se jeta sur elle et se percuta étrangement à un mur invisible avant de se retrouver projeté une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Victoria se releva rapidement et s'apprêtait à nouveau charger quand elle s'arrêta dans son élan. Tout se passa en quelques secondes…

Elle vit un vampire blond foncé sur elle à toute vitesse et elle regarda en même temps chaque visage des Cullen qui se battaient. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Edward Cullen n'était pas là ! Et à bien y penser, cette Bella Swan ne dégageait pas la même odeur que d'habitude. Elle décida donc de s'enfuir et de pister la piste d'Edward car s'il n'était pas là, il ne pouvait se trouver qu'aux côtés de la véritable Bella Swan. Elle se demandait comment ils s'avaient fait pour faire en sorte qu'une autre personne prenne l'apparence de l'humaine qu'elle désirait tuer. Apparemment, les Cullen avaient plus de pouvoir qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé…

Jasper venait de décapiter un nouveau né quand il vit Victoria foncé sur Hermione. Bon Dieu ! Il n'arriverait jamais à temps pour protéger Hermione ! Il s'élança tout de même à toute vitesse pour tenter d'intercepter Victoria avant qu'elle n'atteigne Hermione. Il avait complètement oublié le collier d'Hermione et fut heureux de voir Victoria se faire éjecter à une dizaine de mètres plus loin qu'Hermione. C'est quand il accéléra encore l'allure que Victoria s'arrêta dans son nouvel élan et fit étrangement demi tour pour s'enfuir.

Jasper allait se lancer à sa poursuite quand il arriva à la hauteur d'Hermione et qu'il fut percuté par quelque chose en allant se projeter involontairement sur la jeune sorcière. Il sentit l'angoisse le prendre dans tout son corps quand il vit qu'un nouveau né avait réussit à percer la défense d'Hermione en ayant envoyé son collier valsé plus loin. Le nouveau né était penché sur une Hermione à moitié consciente et la mordait en plusieurs endroits afin de laisser son sang s'écouler. Le nouveau né en profitait pour le lécher. Jasper fonça pour dégager le nouveau né d'Hermione quand celui-ci fut happé par un autre nouveau né et aussitôt envoyé au loin. Il fit face à un nouveau né aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux rouges. La jeune vampire semblait n'avoir que quinze ans tout au plus.

_ Tâche d'enlever le venin de ses veines avant qu'elle ne se transforme, lui dit-elle. Je m'occupe de vous couvrir.

Jasper ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance mais à ce moment là, il n'avait pas le choix. Hermione était ruisselante de sang et ses vêtements en étaient quasiment imbibés. Bon sang ! Mais combien de litres en avait-elle déjà perdu ? (A) Jasper s'arrêta aussitôt de respirer pour ne pas être tenté et se pencha de la jeune fille afin de commencer à retirer le venin qui circulait dans les veines d'Hermione. Il se devait de se dépêcher et panser ses plaies car au vu de la quantité de sang que la jeune fille avait perdu, tous les vampires allaient être attirés. Et cela, Jasper était sûr qu'Alice ne l'avait pas prédit. (B)

Edward regardait la bataille dans l'esprit de Seth et en faisait un résumé à Bella. Quand Jacob était partit le matin même, Seth était venu prendre la relève. Il s'agissait d'une idée de Jacob afin qu'Edward et Bella ait un contact avec la bataille qui se déroulait assez loin d'eux. Pour une fois, Edward devait bien reconnaître que le cabot avait eu une bonne idée.

_ Oh non ! laissa soudainement échapper Edward en voyant l'image d'une Hermione ensanglanté allongé par terre.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?! s'écria aussitôt Bella.

Edward était encore plongé dans les méandres de l'esprit de Seth et n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Bella car il commença à percevoir d'autres pensées d'une personne qui venait vers eux et qui n'avait vraiment pas de bonnes intentions à leur égard. Victoria approchait !

_ Seth, vas-y, dit-il aussitôt au jeune loup.

Seth disparut et Edward se tourna vers Bella.

_ Victoria arrive. Elle s'est rendue compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de toi sur le terrain de base balle et quand elle ne m'a pas vue auprès de ma famille, elle en a déduit que j'étais avec la « véritable » Bella. Elle a donc pisté mon odeur.

Le jeune vampire attrapa soudainement Bella et la plaça derrière lui.

_ Reste bien derrière moi ! lui dit Edward alors que Victoria faisait son apparition.

_ Edward… fit la belle rousse d'une voix glaciale.

_ Victoria, lui répondit-il en retour. Comment se fait-il que tu sois toute seule ?! Ton second et ton armée ne sont pas avec toi ?

_ Mon armée est en train de se battre contre ta famille et ces foutus loups-garous ! Je dois tout de même te tirer mon chapeau car je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous auriez pu vous alliez. Je me demande comment tu as bien pu les convaincre de se joindre à toi. Mais cela n'empêchera pas le fait que je vais vous tuer, toi et ta crétine d'humaine, aujourd'hui !

_ Et ton second ? demanda Edward en tentant de gagner du temps au cas où Bella arriverait à se décider à fuir. Riley Biers, je crois…

_ Ah ! Cet imbécile… commença Victoria sans se rendre compte de l'arrivée d'Alice et de Riley car elle était trop aveuglée par sa haine envers Edward. Figure toi que ton abrutie de sœur l'a retourné contre moi.

_ Je crois quand même que cela ne te fait rien du tout, lui rétorqua Edward qui s'était rendu compte, au contraire de Victoria, de l'arrivée d'Alice et de Riley. Après tout, il n'est qu'un pion parmi les autres pour te venger de la mort de James.

Edward lisait dans les pensées de Riley et pouvait donc savoir ce que Victoria lui faisait croire.

_ Evidemment, lui dit-elle. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé ! Cet imbécile a été si facile à manipuler. Il ne cesse de me dire qu'il m'aime. Mais James a toujours été le seul pour moi et aujourd'hui je réclame vengeance !

Aussitôt Victoria se lança sur Edward quand celui-ci projetait Bella plus loin. La jeune humaine pensait qu'elle irait percuter le sol mais elle fut rattraper par Alice qui sortait de l'ombre accompagné d'un autre vampire qui semblait avoir son âge.

Bella se tourna vers Edward pour le voir repousser un énième assaut de la part de Victoria. Cette dernière allait se relancer à l'attaque quand elle fut retenue par quelque chose. Victoria n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle fut soudainement décapitée.

_ Voilà ce qu'il te dit à présent l'imbécile, fit Riley au corps inerte de Victoria.

Il s'éloigna d'elle pendant qu'Edward mit le feu au corps de Victoria. Alice s'approcha de Riley et prit son visage entre ses deux mains.

_ J'espère ne pas me tromper en décidant de continuer à tes côtés, fit Riley à Alice.

_ Tu verras, lui fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres malgré les circonstances. Tu n'auras jamais à le regretté.

Et c'est alors qu'elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour qu'ils échangent leur premier baiser.

_Suite de la bataille au prochain chapitre…_

(A) Voilà pour toi Lullaby57 ) J'espère avoir quand même répondu correctement à tes attentes en tenant compte de ta demande : « du sang, du sang » ^^

(B)Et voilà la complication que tu attendais :)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : De grandes complications se profilent à l'horizon

Bella regardait Alice embrasser Riley avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était contente que son amie ait enfin trouvé sa moitié mais elle trouvait étrange que cela soit avec le vampire qui avait tant voulut les assassiner. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Edward s'approcha d'Alice et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

_ Ce n'est pas tout ça, lui dit-il. Mais il est temps que nous y allions. Les autres ont besoin de notre aide et Hermione est mal en point…

À ce moment-là, il se retourna pour regarder Bella qui venait de crier.

_ Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plutôt ?! se fâcha-t-elle contre lui. Allons-y tout de suite !

La jeune humaine alla sauter directement sur le dos d'Edward. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'Edward démarre suivit par Alice et Riley.

Carlisle achevait, à l'aide d'Esmée et des autres, les derniers nouveaux nés qui restaient. Ce dernier voulait se libérer au plus vite. Il venait de voir qu'Hermione était mal en point et c'était fait mordre à plusieurs reprises par un nouveau né. Jasper venait de commencer, il y a seulement quelques secondes, d'enlever le venin. Carlisle avait bien vu que son fils avait retenu sa respiration mais Jasper ne tiendrait jamais le coup. Le médecin se précipita donc vers Jasper pour lui éviter de faire le moindre geste qui pourrait s'avérer irréparable.

Jasper luttait ardemment pour ne pas être tenté de se nourrir du sang d'Hermione. Alors, il se concentra sur le venin qui circulait dans les veines de la jeune sorcière et l'aspira jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus du tout. Il se retira d'Hermione et contempla la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il aspirait le sang d'Hermione, cela ne lui faisait rien car le goût du venin était plus puissant que celui du sang et cela lui permettait de ne pas trop y penser. Cependant en voyant la jeune fille couverte de sang, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il ne put lutter encore plus longtemps contre son instinct de vampire et plongea sur la jeune fille en inspirant le plus possible pour pouvoir s'enivrer de son odeur de sang. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à la mordre au cou, il fut soudainement happé en arrière et projeté très loin. Alors qu'il se relevait pour attaquer son père, quelque chose le retint. Jasper tourna la tête et fit face à un nouveau né.

_ Arrête, lui dit la jeune fille. Je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas faire ça. Pense à elle en tant qu'humaine et non en tant que proie !

Jasper s'en fichait royalement, il repoussa sauvagement le nouveau né mais celui-ci se retint fermement à lui.

_ Venez m'aider, cria le nouveau né aux Cullen.

Mais tous les Cullen étaient aux prises avec les nouveaux nés et Carlisle se devait de soigner Hermione au plus vite. Ce fut donc Edward qui vint aider la jeune vampire, en compagnie de Riley, afin de retenir Jasper. Ils étaient chanceux aujourd'hui car ils arrivèrent juste à temps ! À trois, ils étaient donc suffisamment forts pour retenir le jeune vampire blond. Cependant, Edward restait sceptique. Est-ce que les nouveaux nés qui semblaient s'être joint à eux allaient résister longtemps à l'appel du sang d'Hermione ?

Alice avait suivit Bella auprès d'Hermione. La jeune humaine serra fortement la main de la jeune sorcière et regarda Carlisle d'un air suppliant.

_ Dites-moi qu'elle va s'en tirer !

_ Et bien, commença Carlisle en regardant Bella. Elle a été mordue à plusieurs reprises mais Jasper a réussi à retirer tout le venin avant de perdre le contrôle. Quand à ses plaies, elles devraient guérir rapidement.

Bella laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'Hermione garde des séquelles ou qu'elle se transforme en vampire. La jeune fille sentit que sa cousine bougea sa main dans la sienne. Bella fixa à nouveau son attention sur Hermione et vit que cette dernière commençait à remuer. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et fit un sourire resplendissant à sa cousine.

_ Ne t'agite pas trop, Hermione ! fit Carlisle d'un ton professionnel. J'ai pansé tes plaies avec les moyens du bord mais il faut que tu évites de trop bouger car les bandages de fortunes pourraient se rompre à tout moment.

Hermione allait remercier Carlisle quand elle entendit Edward crier après son père. Elle se tordit le cou pour voir au-delà du médecin et vit qu'Edward peinait à retenir Jasper et Riley à l'aide d'un autre nouveau né.

Edward tentait de retenir de toutes ses forces son frère. Au début, cela avait été facile à trois contre un mais Riley avait finit par succombé à l'appel du sang d'Hermione. A présent, cela lui faisait deux vampires à retenir sans les blesser. Ce n'était pas facile mais il avait encore de la chance que l'autre nouveau né ait pu garder le contrôle et l'aide à retenir Jasper et Riley.

Il vit avec soulagement Alice arriver en compagnie d'Emett. Les nouveaux nés venaient d'être tous exterminés. La jeune voyante alla porter son aide au nouveau né et tenta de raisonner Riley. Edward fronça les sourcils durant un court laps de temps. Il se demandait comment Riley et Alice pouvait s'accorder une si grande confiance en se connaissant à peine depuis le début de l'après-midi. Cependant, il se concentra à nouveau sur Jasper alors qu'Emett venait lui prêter main forte.

_ Jasper ! fit le grand baraqué. Calme-toi !

Rosalie et Esmée se placèrent devant Carlisle et les deux humaines pour les protéger au cas où cela déborderait. Les Quileutes observaient le spectacle de loin. S'ils pouvaient éviter de s'en mêler dans l'immédiat cela les arrangeraient. Sam avait déjà du mal à retenir ses loups et éviter qu'ils ne sautent sur les deux nouveaux nés que les Cullen semblaient avoir recueillis. Le chef alpha comptait bien en toucher deux mots à Carlisle car il n'était pas du tout d'accord. Cependant, ce n'était pas encore le moment de penser à cela.

Hermione grimaçait de douleur alors qu'elle essayait de se relever. Carlisle tentait de la forcer à rester allongée mais la jeune fille s'obstinait à vouloir faire le contraire. Elle voulait regarder Jasper dans les yeux et tenter de le convaincre de revenir à la raison. Elle voyait le vampire qu'elle appréciait le plus se battre avec les siens pour s'abreuver de son sang et cela lui faisait mal. Elle se rendait seulement compte à présent qu'elle n'avait pas réellement sa place parmi eux. Elle avait comprit depuis un certain temps que Bella comptait se faire transformer en vampire pour rester l'éternité aux côtés de son aimé. La jeune sorcière n'approuvait pas du tout le choix de sa cousine mais c'était son choix et non le sien. Elle ne lui avait rien dit pour éviter que Bella ne commence à culpabiliser. Hermione savait qu'elle ne connaissait pas tout de l'histoire qui liait sa cousine aux Cullen. Elle soupçonnait une plus grande implication et un plus grand engagement qu'une simple histoire d'amour.

Alice parvint à ramener Riley à la raison et à le calmer au même moment où Jasper arrêta soudainement de s'agiter. Elle ne comprit pas son soudain arrêt et le long regard qu'il échangea avec Hermione. Alice se tourna vers la cousine de Bella et vit que cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux.

Edward et Emett relâchèrent Jasper qui leva les deux mains en signe de capitulation et qui s'avança très doucement vers Hermione pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Quant à Riley, il se dégagea de l'emprise du nouveau né en se mettant aux côtés d'Alice et se tourna vers la création de Victoria.

_ Bree, commença l'ancien meneur des nouveaux nés.

_ Je vois que tu les as rejoint, fit Bree un sourire aux lèvres en montrant Alice d'un signe du menton.

_ Toi aussi, se contenta de répondre Riley.

_ Non, je ne voulais tout simplement pas me battre et j'ai aidé une des deux sœurs jumelles là-bas.

Bree montra Hermione d'un signe de tête. Bella regarda autour d'elle pour voir qui le nouveau né appelait les deux sœurs jumelles. Son regard s'arrêta sur Hermione qui commençait seulement à reprendre son apparence normale sous les regards ébahis de Riley et de Bree. Les effets du Polynectar se dissipaient enfin.

La jeune sorcière n'avait pas fait attention à l'échange des deux nouveaux nés et ne s'était pas non plus rendu compte qu'elle commençait à reprendre son apparence normale. Son regard n'avait pas quitté Jasper depuis que celui-ci s'approchait lentement d'elle. Elle le vit s'arrêter à deux centimètres d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione ne bougea pas et se laissa faire.

Alors que Carlisle allait s'adresser à tout le monde pour remettre un semblant de cohérence dans tout ce remue-ménage, il vit Alice plaquer ses deux mains sur ses tempes. Comme d'habitude, Edward fit part de ce qu'Alice voyait dans sa vision.

_ Les Volturi arrivent, fit-il tous les sens en alerte. Vous devez partir, fit Edward en se tournant vers la meute.

Sam lui dit en pensée qu'ils auraient une sérieuse conversation plus tard et Edward acquiesça. Le gros loup noir rameuta donc ses loups et ils disparurent rapidement dans les bois.

_ Allez vous cacher, fit Alice à Riley et à Bree. Les Volturi ne doivent pas vous voir. Nous mettrons toutes les choses au clair avec vous et les loups tout à l'heure !

Riley regarda longuement Alice avant d'emmener Bree avec lui. Cette dernière commençait sérieusement à paniquer à l'idée de se qu'il pourrait lui arriver mais elle décida de faire confiance aux vampires qu'elle avait aidé.

Les Cullen se rassemblèrent rapidement entre eux. Ils n'avaient plus que quatre minutes avant que les Volturi n'arrivent d'après les visions d'Alice. Jasper garda Hermione dans ses bras et il se positionna au milieu de sa famille avec elle.

_ Nous devons aussi cacher Hermione, lui dit Alice. Ce n'est pas prudent de l'exposer ainsi aux Volturi.

_ Ce n'est pas non plus prudent de l'exposer seule aux deux autres nouveaux nés, répondit le jeune vampire blond à sa sœur.

_ Et c'est toi qui dit ça, rétorqua d'une petite voie Hermione.

À peine les mots franchirent ses lèvres que la jeune sorcière les regretta aussitôt. Elle sentit Jasper se crisper.

_ Nous aurons une conversation plus tard, fit Jasper à la jeune fille qui venait de le blesser.

Hermione ne répondit rien et s'éloigna de Jasper en se plaçant aux côtés de Bella en montrant clairement au reste des Cullen qu'elle voulait rester avec eux. Elle sentait un danger approcher mais étrangement elle désirait rester pour rencontrer ces mystérieux Volturi. Elle avait l'étrange pressentiment qu'ils avaient quelque chose à avoir avec la future transformation de Bella en vampire.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Alice, intervint soudainement Carlisle. Ce n'est vraiment pas prudent d'exposer Hermione aux Volturi.

_ Trop tard, fit Rosalie.

En effet, quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées venaient vers les Cullen. Instantanément, Jasper alla reprendre Hermione dans ses bras et tenta de la dissimuler comme il le pouvait derrière les membres de sa famille et il se plaça devant elle. Hermione s'appuya contre le dos de Jasper et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. La présence des Volturi était une présence lourde de menaces. Elle commençait à regretter son entêtement à vouloir rester.

_ Jane, salua Edward.

Hermione n'osa pas se pencher pour voir à quoi ressemblait la personne à laquelle s'adressait Edward.

_ Tiens donc, fit Jane. Vous avez réussi à venir à bout d'une armée de nouveaux nés à vous seul ?

_ Nous avons été chanceux, fit Carlisle d'un ton assuré.

Hermione ne savait pas comment il faisait pour être sûr de lui car son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines quand Jane avait ouvert la bouche.

_ Je vois qu'elle est toujours humaine ! fit soudainement Jane.

Hermione ne comprit pas de qui elle parlait.

_ La date est fixée, répondit Bella.

Hermione ferma les yeux se sentant soudainement nauséeuse. Elle se doutait bien que sa cousine allait se faire transformer en vampire mais l'entendre le confirmer était dur pour elle.

_ Marcus sera toujours intéresser de savoir que tu l'es toujours pourtant, répliqua une autre voix qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas.

_ Nous vous rendrons bientôt une petite visite, fit Alice en tentant de paraître tout à fait relaxée.

_ Sens-tu cela, Jane ? fit encore une deuxième voix qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas encore une fois.

_ Oui, Alec, fit Jane. Il y a un deuxième humain ici que cette Bella. Arrêtez de la cacher et montrez là !

Hermione sentit Jasper s'écarter à regret. Cependant, il resta toujours à ses côtés de manière à la protéger d'une attaque ennemie. La jeune sorcière avala difficilement sa salive quand elle fit face à quatre vampires aux yeux rouges enroulés dans de grandes capes.

_ Qui est-elle ?! demanda Jane d'un ton brusque en montrant les crocs en direction d'Hermione.

_ Il s'agit d'Hermione, répondit prudemment Carlisle. Elle est la cousine de Bella.

_ Il semblerait que vous ayez décidé de révéler notre existence à tous les humains qui entrent en contact avec vous Carlisle, répliqua un vampire brun aussi baraqué qu'Emett.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas Démétri, lui répondit Carlisle. Hermione est la compagne de Jasper.

La Gryffondor allait répliquer que ce n'était pas le cas quand elle se sentit soudainement flottée. Hermione tourna le regard vers Jasper et en croisant le regard du jeune vampire blond, elle eut la certitude qu'il utilisait son pouvoir sur elle. Soudainement, elle n'eut plus qu'une envie. Se taire et assister calmement à la conversation. Maudit vampire !

_ C'est une mode de vous entiché d'humaines, chez vous ?! fit Démétri d'un ton moqueur.

_ Ce n'est pas l'important ! siffla Jane d'un ton menaçant. Cela fait la deuxième fois que vous contournez la loi. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'aucun humain ne doit être au courant de notre existence. Et je compte bien faire en sorte que vous vous en souveniez à présent ! J'épargnerai la compagne d'Edward car Aro lui a laissé un sursis mais je n'en ferais pas de même avec sa cousine.

Jane grogna soudainement et s'élança aussitôt vers Hermione. Edward poussa Bella à côté d'Hermione rapidement pendant que les Cullen se mettaient devant les deux cousines pour former un mur de protection. Jane s'arrêta dans son élan et elle fut reprise par ceux de son clan.

_ Vous vous rebellez contre les Volturi ! fit Jane.

_ Nous ne faisons que défendre les nôtres, répliqua Carlisle alors que Jasper s'apprêtait à répondre lui même. Hermione est la compagne de Jasper et sera transformé par ce dernier le même jour que Bella. Vous avez ma parole !

_ Calme-toi, Jane ! dit un autre vampire à la jeune furie.

_ Mais Alec…

Les deux vampires échangèrent un long regard et Jane finit par se calmer et se tourner à nouveau vers les Cullen.

_ Bien, fit-elle en serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère une nouvelle fois. Dites nous simplement la raison de l'attaque des nouveaux nés à votre encontre et qui en est le créateur.

_ Il s'agissait de Victoria la créatrice, dit Edward alors qu'il venait de rejoindre Bella et qu'il l'avait reprit dans ses bras. Elle a constitué une armée de nouveaux nés pour venir tuer Bella.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Alec.

_ J'ai tué son compagnon James. Elle voulait me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce en tuant ma compagne.

_ Vous avez réussi à exterminer toute l'armée ? demanda Démétri.

_ Oui, répondit Emett en roulant des muscles. Et on s'est bien amusé ! Il n'en reste pas un seul vivant !

Le quatrième vampire qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, observa un à un les vampires et resta un long moment à regarder Bella avant de lui faire un sourire plus qu'équivoque.

_ Bien, finit-il par dire. Je pense que nous en avons finit ici, Jane.

_ Je pense la même chose, fit Jane. Mais il n'empêche que le problème avec cette humaine n'est pas encore réglé. Soyez certain que nous en référerons à Aro.

_ Bien, fit Carlisle. Mais nous vous rendrons prochainement une future visite avec Bella et Hermione. Et soyez sûr qu'elles seront transformées.

Les Volturi ne rajoutèrent rien et finirent par partir. Bella se serra dans les bras d'Edward pour avoir du réconfort alors que le reste de sa famille relâchait la pression. Alice se précipita vers la forêt pour aller chercher Riley et Bree. Tout le monde pensait qu'ils auraient droit au calme mais c'était sans compter la nouvelle dispute entre Hermione, Jasper et Carlisle. Une fois que Jasper avait cessé d'exercer son pouvoir sur Hermione, la jeune sorcière avait reprit ses propres moyens et c'était tourné vers Jasper et Carlisle rouge de colère.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a prit à tous les deux ?! fit la Gryffondor en se retenant de bondir sur les deux vampires. Insinuez que je suis sa compagne… Non mais vraiment ! Et en plus, leur assurer que je serais bientôt transformée en vampire et que vous leur apporterez la preuve par ma présence à votre futur voyage ! De plus, m'empêcher de répliquer quelque chose à ces buveurs de sang humain ! J'aurais très bien pu me défendre toute seule et leur régler leurs comptes à ces… ces… Rah !

Hermione venait de laisser sa colère exploser car elle se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe et commença à frapper le sol de toutes ses forces en pleurant de rage.

_ Jamais et je dis bien JAMAIS, je ne serais une vampire ! hurla la jeune sorcière.

Bella se précipita sur sa cousine et tenta de la calmer comme elle le put. Jasper lança un regard à son père montrant qu'il était complètement perdu devant la réaction excessive de la jeune sorcière.

_ Elle fait une crise de rage, lui dit Carlisle. Elle ne se rend pas vraiment compte de ce qu'elle dit ou ce qu'elle fait. Il faut lui laisser le temps de se calmer et de retrouver le fil de ses idées. Calme-la, Jasper.

Jasper s'approcha d'Hermione et voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais la jeune fille le repoussa. Ce qu'il lui restait de son cœur humain se brisa instantanément. Cependant, il usa tellement de son pouvoir sur la jeune sorcière qu'elle se retrouva dans un état léthargique. Jasper prit Hermione dans ses bras et tourna le dos à sa famille en prenant la direction de la villa. Au même moment, Alice revint avec Riley et Bree.

_ Bon, fit Esmée. Rentrons à la maison. Je crois que nous avons besoin de prendre notre temps pour nous remettre de toutes ces émotions. Après, nous aurons une sérieuse conversation entre nous sur tout ça.

_ Sam m'a fait part du fait que nous aurons aussi une conversation sérieuse avec la meute, informa Edward alors qu'il prenait Bella sur son dos.

_ Nous les appellerons quand nous aurons remit de l'ordre dans notre famille, lui répondit Carlisle.

Personne ne rajouta rien, trop conscient des évènements importants qui venaient d'arriver à la famille Cullen et de la mise au point que cela allait impliquer.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Quand présence de discussion, décision impose !

Hermione s'endormit sur le chemin du retour et Jasper ne la réveilla pas. Il espérait que « la nuit porterait conseil » à la jeune sorcière. Il alla la déposer dans sa chambre et redescendit au salon. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver après lui. Ils se dirigèrent tous automatiquement au salon mais Carlisle les renvoya.

_ Je pense que certaines personnes ont besoin de se retrouver seul pour le moment, fit ce dernier en lançant un regard appuyé à Alice et Riley pour ensuite terminer par Jasper. Nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter en famille demain.

Certains hésitèrent à partir. Ce n'était pas normal que Carlisle décide que chacun allait réfléchir à tout cela de son côté. Généralement, le médecin préférait un conseil de famille dans ces cas-là. Finalement, Jasper sortit à nouveau de la maison pour se retrouver seul. Rosalie fit un regard entendu à Emett et les deux s'éclipsèrent rapidement dans leur chambre. Bella finit par bailler et Edward l'emmena aussitôt dans sa chambre. Riley jeta un regard à la dérobée à Alice. Cette dernière semblait s'entretenir silencieusement avec son père. Elle finit par l'emmener hors du salon. Bree regarda autour d'elle pour constater qu'elle était la dernière dans le salon avec Carlisle et Esmée.

_ Où puis-je aller ? demanda la nouveau né légèrement perdue.

_ Nous aimerions avoir une conversation avec toi, fit Carlisle d'une voie douce. Alice a en ce moment plus ou moins la même conversation avec Riley.

_ Assis-toi Bree, fit Esmée avec un grand sourire envers la jeune fille en lui indiquant un des fauteuils du salon.

Bree s'exécuta et les Cullen en firent de même. La jeune fille se sentait anxieuse face à cette situation. Elle les avait suivit jusqu'ici parce qu'elle ne savait pas où aller d'autre. Elle était perdue et ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire plus tard. Cependant, cette famille de vampires était son seul repère pour l'instant alors qu'allait-elle faire s'ils souhaitaient lui annoncer à l'instant même qu'elle devait s'en aller tout de suite ?

_ Dans un premier temps, commença Carlisle. Nous aimerions savoir exactement pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attaqués.

_ Et bien je…, fit Bree légèrement hésitante. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé la violence et je ne me voyais pas me battre pour une raison qui n'était pas très claire et pour une personne qui m'avait transformé contre mon gré. J'ai suivi l'armée au départ mais en me retrouvant face à vous j'ai commencé à paniquer. Et puis, j'ai vu l'humaine qui venait de se faire mordre. Et je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit transformée contre son gré. Tout le monde devrait avoir le choix.

Esmée et Carlisle se concertèrent du regard et Bree se demanda ce qu'ils se disaient par cet échange silencieux.

_ J'ai aussi constaté que tu avais une énorme maîtrise de toi-même, continua Carlisle. C'est assez étonnant pour un nouveau né. Même Jasper, notre dernier végétarien, n'a pas un si grand contrôle de lui-même.

_ Et bien, je suis comme cela depuis mes cinq mois, lui répondit Bree. Je me nourris de sang humain mais je ne suis pas une sauvage. J'arrive à me contrôler jusqu'au moment propice et à ne pas trop faire de dégâts. Mais je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette capacité.

_ C'est une bonne chose, dit Esmée en se tournant vers Carlisle. Je suis sûre qu'avec de l'entraînement, elle pourrait facilement se contrôler en présence d'humains. Et le nouveau régime pourrait lui convenir. Elle est encore jeune, elle pourrait rapidement apprendre.

_ Ce n'est pas si simple, fit Carlisle en regardant Esmée dans les yeux pour tenter de calmer l'empressement de sa femme. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'elle a de bonnes aptitudes mais il faut voir ce qu'elle souhaite faire, elle.

Bree écoutait attentivement l'échange entre les deux adultes. Entendait-elle bien ? Souhaitaient-ils réellement la garder à leurs côtés ?!

_ Bree, fit Esmée en se tournant vers elle. Nous te laissons le choix. Soit, tu peux partir où bon te semble et devenir nomade ou bien rester à nos côtés. Mais la seule condition serait d'adopter notre mode de vie.

_ Quel est votre mode de vie ? demanda Bree en n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

_ Il faut tout d'abord que tu saches que nous formons « une famille », lui répondit Carlisle. Nous n'avons pas de secrets les uns pour les autres. Nous nous protégeons et nous nous aidons mutuellement.

_ D'accord, fit la jeune fille en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas de difficultés à intégrer cette notion.

_ Ensuite, continua le médecin. Il faut que tu saches que nous ne voyions pas les humains comme des proies. Nous vivons parmi eux. Nous sommes intégrer dans leur société.

_ Mais comment faites-vous pour vous nourrir de leur sang en vivant parmi eux sans qu'ils n'aient de soupçons ? demanda la jeune fille complètement interloqué.

_ Justement, fit Esmée. Nous ne nous nourrissons pas de sang humain. Nous buvons du sang animal.

Les Cullen virent la jeune fille ouvrirent de grands yeux face à la dernière révélation d'Esmée. Il y eut un certain temps de silence jusqu'à ce que Bree reprenne la parole.

_ Et vous arrivez à tenir le coup en ne vous nourrissant que de sang animal ?

_ Et bien, commença par lui répondre Carlisle. Ce n'est jamais le même équivalent que le sang humain. Mais quand nous avons bu jusqu'à satiété le sang animal, nous avons de quoi tenir le coup durant un certain temps.

_ C'est pour cela que vous avez les yeux jaunes ? demanda Bree. Parce que vous vous nourrissez de sang animal ?

_ Oui, lui répondit simplement Esmée.

Bree resta pensive un long moment et Esmée espéra mentalement que la jeune fille acceptera de rester auprès d'eux. Elle aimait déjà beaucoup Bree. Cette dernière lui paraissait très gentille et responsable.

Carlisle resta dubitatif devant le long silence de Bree. Il se doutait que la jeune fille avait dur à se faire à l'idée qu'un vampire pouvait se nourrir que de sang animal. Aussi, le médecin se dit qu'il tenterait de la convaincre à l'aide d'autres arguments. Il espérait lui aussi que la jeune fille accepterait de rester auprès d'eux car il voyait déjà Esmée se faire à l'idée que Bree était un nouveau membre de la famille.

_ Il y a aussi d'autres avantages à faire abstraction du sang humain comme nourriture, fit Carlisle à Bree alors que cette dernière l'écoutait attentivement. Cela nous empêche de devoir tuer des personnes. Nous ne sommes plus obligés d'être des meurtriers et nous pouvons conserver une part d'humanité en empêchant notre « instinct de survie » de prendre le dessus.

Bree repensa alors à l'humanité que Victoria lui avait volée le jour où elle l'avait transformé en vampire. Elle repensa à sa vie en tant qu'humaine qu'elle avait également perdue et qu'on ne lui avait pas donné l'occasion de vivre en totalité. Après sa transformation, elle était devenue un monstre, une meurtrière… Elle prenait elle aussi la vie de pauvres gens qui n'avaient jamais rien demandé à personne.

_ Nous faisons aussi cela dans le but d'obtenir une rédemption, continua Carlisle.

Esmée vit dans les yeux de Bree apparaître une nouvelle détermination.

_ Très bien, fit la jeune fille après un certain temps. J'accepte de me joindre à vous.

_ Bienvenue dans la famille Cullen, dit Carlisle en souriant pendant qu'Esmée allait prendre Bree dans ses bras pour un câlin de bienvenue.

Dans une des chambres de la villa des Cullen, Alice faisait face à Riley. La jeune voyante savait qu'elle devait mettre les choses au clair avec Riley avant qu'il ne fasse face au reste de sa famille. Même si ses parents et frères et sœurs n'avaient pas encore émis d'objection à l'encontre de son étrange relation avec le nouveau né, elle sentait qu'ils le feraient peut-être lors du prochain conseil de famille qui allait se tenir le lendemain matin à la première heure.

La jeune voyante sentait aussi qu'elle devait mettre les choses au point personnellement. Sa vision de son futur commun avec Riley lui était tombée littéralement dessus sans crier gare. Elle avait dû y faire face rapidement face à l'urgence de la situation. Mais avec le recul, elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour être si rapidement attiré par le nouveau né. « Etre attiré », ces mots lui faisaient encore un drôle d'effet. Elle était célibataire depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas imaginée être attiré aussi rapidement par quelqu'un. Mais elle avait sentit comme un lien se tisser entre elle et Riley lorsqu'il avait prit sa main. Comme si le destin concluait enfin quelque chose qui se tramait depuis quelques temps. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer cela mais elle était certaine d'une chose, c'était que le jeune vampire lui plaisait énormément et qu'elle commençait déjà à nourrir des sentiments amoureux à son égard.

Riley regardait la jeune fille tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas encore comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille. Dès qu'elle l'avait abordé, il avait été interpellé par sa personne. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une fille venait vous aborder en vous assurant qu'elle avait vu votre avenir à ses côtés pour une durée indéterminée. Plus il côtoyait Alice plus il la croyait et était persuadé que son chemin était le même que le sien. Il sentait déjà que la jeune voyante nourrissait des sentiments à son égard. Le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné en était bien la preuve. Et il ne pouvait nier le fait que c'était loin de l'avoir laisser indifférent.

_ Riley… commença Alice sans trop savoir encore comment aborder le sujet. Je sais que je t'ai prise au dépourvu tout à l'heure mais… Disons que la situation était assez urgente.

_ Je comprends, fit Riley. Si nous résumons, tu as le don de prédire l'avenir et tu nous as vu tous les deux ensembles dans le futur.

_ Oui, dit Alice soulagée que Riley ait vite intégré le fait qu'elle ait le don de prédire le futur. J'ai eu cette vision juste avant la bataille et j'ai dû rapidement intervenir pour éviter qu'un membre de ma famille ne s'en prenne à toi.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Riley en prenant Alice au dépourvu. Tu nous as vus avec un avenir commun mais avec toutes les atrocités que j'ai commises pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé aux mains de ta famille et des loups ? Tu aurais pu te taire et ne rien leur dire du tout.

_ Nous n'avons pas tous un passé facile à vivre, lui rétorqua Alice après un petit moment de réflexion. Nous avons eu droit à une seconde chance en entrant dans cette famille alors pourquoi pas toi ?!

_ Tu me proposes d'entrer dans ta famille ?

_ Oui, fit Alice hésitante. Je t'offre d'entrer dans ma famille et de rester à mes côtés.

Ce fut au tour de Riley d'être prit au dépourvu. Le nouveau né ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Alice soit si directe. Alice se pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas voulu se déclarer aussi rapidement mais après tout elle avait été plus que directe en embrassant Riley.

_ Bon, fit Riley après un instant de réflexion. Je suppose qu'il y a des conditions si je désire rester. Quelles sont-elles ?

_ Oui, fit Alice en se retenant de sauter de joie. Viens, je vais te les faire découvrir.

Riley regarda la main que lui tendait Alice. Cela devenait pour lui une habitude de sceller son destin en acceptant les mains tendues par Alice.

La jeune voyante ne s'empêcha pas de laisser un sourire éblouissant s'installer sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier fut encore plus grand quand Riley lui rendit un petit sourire timide.

Bella se retournait à plusieurs reprises dans le lit d'Edward, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La jeune fille rejeta soudainement les couvertures et se releva brusquement pour se mettre en position assisse. Edward qui lisait un livre assit dans le canapé, releva la tête et lança un regard interrogateur à sa fiancée.

_ Je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondit Bella à la question silencieuse d'Edward.

_ Je suppose que tu t'inquiètes pour ta cousine…

_ Oui, répondit Bella en se pinçant les lèvres.

_ Tu t'inquiètes de la réaction qu'elle aura lors de votre prochain face à face parce qu'elle sait à présent que je te transformerais un jour en vampire ? continua Edward qui voulait connaître le fond des pensées de sa future femme.

_ Oui et non… répondit Bella. Je pense qu'Hermione est capable de me comprendre pour ça. Même si je sais qu'elle n'approuvera pas mon choix. Je m'inquiète plutôt pour elle concernant le sujet Jasper.

_ C'est un sujet sensible, en effet, affirma Edward en reprenant la lecture de son livre.

_ Edward ! fit Bella, outrée du manque de réaction de son fiancé. Il s'agit aussi de ton frère.

_ Et que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Il s'agit de leur histoire. Nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler. Je n'aimerais pas que ma famille se mette à se mêler de notre histoire.

_ Tu oublies que c'est encore plus compliqué entre eux.

_ Le seul problème qu'il y a entre eux en ce moment est qu'ils ne se sont toujours pas avoué leurs sentiments. C'est aussi simple que cela.

_ Edward Cullen! fit Bella scandalisée. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'entendre Emett ! Depuis quand es-tu devenu si étroit d'esprit ?! C'est beaucoup plus compliqué entre eux que cela.

_ Explique-moi donc tout, fit Edward pas très content que Bella le prenne pour un étroit d'esprit.

_ Ils s'aiment, commença Bella. C'est indéniable ! Je suis certaine qu'ils ont chacun prit connaissance de leurs sentiments mais qu'ils ne les ont pas encore avoué l'un à l'autre.

_ C'est ce que je disais ! clama Edward.

_ Je n'ai pas encore finit ! lui fit remarquer Bella d'un ton autoritaire. Quelque chose les bloque à le faire.

_ Je t'assure que le blocage ne vient pas de Jasper, fit soudainement Alice en entrant dans la chambre.

La jeune voyante vint s'installer à côté de Bella dans le lit pendant que cette dernière lançait un regard vers la porte.

_ Où est Riley ? demanda Bella.

_ Je l'ai laissé entre les mains de Carlisle, lui répondit Alice. Je lui ai montré notre mode de vie et il a prit la décision de rester avec nous.

_ Avec toi, rectifia Bella un sourire aux lèvres.

_ J'avoue, fit la voyante avec un petit sourire mutin. Bree a aussi décidé d'entrer dans la famille. Carlisle les teste un petit peu en compagnie de Rosalie, Emett et Esmée.

_ Deux nouveaux nés en plus, fit Edward en soupirant. Les Quileutes ne vont pas être contents…

_ Ed', commença Alice.

_ Nous en parlerons plus tard, lui dit Edward en lisant dans nos pensées. Dit-nous ce que tu sais à propos de Jasper et Hermione. Bella n'en dort pas.

_ Je sais qu'il est impératif qu'ils mettent les choses au clair, fit la jeune voyante en faisant tout pour cacher à Edward les souvenirs de ses visions où Jasper se faisait tuer par un Volturi. Ils doivent absolument faire table rase.

_ Mais tout à l'air si confus pour eux, fit remarquer Bella.

_ Je vais aller parler avec Jasper, dit Edward en se levant.

_ Je discuterai avec Hermione dans ce cas, fit Bella.

Edward sortit de la chambre pour aller rejoindre son frère tandis que Bella commença une grande conversation avec Alice au sujet de Riley dans l'attente du réveil d'Hermione.

Jasper s'adossa à la balustrade du balcon du deuxième étage en soupirant. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il venait de tourner en rond dans la forêt depuis une éternité. Il n'osait pas revenir à la villa des Cullen de peur de devoir faire face à Hermione. Son esprit était embrouillé et il ne voulait pas le rendre encore plus confus en se confrontant si rapidement à la jeune sorcière. Finalement, quand il rentra, la jeune fille dormait toujours. Il profitait donc de ce temps là pour mettre les choses au clair sur son comportement vis-à-vis d'Hermione durant la bataille et sur ses sentiments envers la jeune fille.

Le jeune vampire était quelqu'un de très renfermé en général. Il ne savait pas exprimer ses sentiments et ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'aller vers les autres pour demander de l'aide ou des conseils. Jasper avait donc décidé de faire le point seul et de ne pas se tourner vers un membre de sa famille. Il n'avait pas réalisé que ce serait si dur de devoir faire face aux erreurs que l'on avait commises en laissant sa vraie nature dominée sa personne. Il avait failli s'abreuver de sang humain et surtout du sang d'Hermione ! Le jeune vampire en avait fait abstraction durant tout ce temps mais à présent, il se sentait honteux. Il devrait aller s'excuser auprès d'Hermione car c'était la seule chose qu'il pourrait faire pour tenter de réparer un tant soit peu son erreur.

Jasper laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Il était complètement perdu ! Non seulement, il avait sa bévue à réparer mais en ce moment, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus était sa relation avec Hermione. La seule chose dont il était sûr était qu'il était profondément amoureux de la jeune sorcière mais cela s'arrêtait là. Quelques temps avant, il avait eu une conversation avec la jeune fille qui lui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas renoncer aux choses qu'elle aimait tant pour lui. Elle n'avait donc pas de sentiments pour lui… Pourtant, il sentait entre eux comme une relation spéciale ! Il était même certain que la jeune sorcière n'était pas totalement insensible à sa personne. Ils s'étaient embrassés à trois reprises, elle se laissait facilement prendre dans ses bras et cela ne la dérangeait pas de dormir à ses côtés. Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui pour qu'Hermione ne veuille pas se mettre avec lui ?!

_ Tu es immortel, répondit la voie d'Edward à sa question.

Jasper se retourna et fit face à son frère. Le jeune vampire serra les mâchoires face à l'énervement qui l'envahit soudainement. Edward avait entendu toutes ses pensées !

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas les bloquer, lui dit Edward sur un ton de regrets.

_ Je le sais bien, répondit Jasper. Mais c'est tout de même frustrant.

_ Tu devrais prendre le taureau par les cornes et aller voir Hermione, lui fit Edward pour en revenir à leurs moutons.

_ Comment veux-tu que j'aille la voir ? lui demanda Jasper. Je ne saurai même pas quoi lui dire pour la confronter à la situation. Je ne sais pas ce qui…

_ Je viens de te le dire, dit Edward en soupirant. Tu es immortel. C'est cela qui freine Hermione à s'engager dans une relation avec toi. De plus, dans ton si long raisonnement, tu avais trouvé la réponse tout seul.

Edward se retint de soupirer d'exaspération en voyant le regard interrogatif de Jasper.

_ Hermione t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas renoncer aux choses qu'elle aimait tant pour l'éternité. Cela veut dire qu'en s'engageant dans une relation avec toi, elle devrait devenir immortelle. Voir les gens qu'elles aiment mourir à petits feux, quitter son monde de la magie. Ce n'est pas un choix qu'elle prendrait à la légère.

_ Mais c'est…

_ Oui, c'est pour ça, fit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est l'amour qui t'a liquéfié le cerveau ou quoi ?! Cela me paraît si évident… Tu devais trop être obnubilé par sa présence à tes côtés pour ne pas voir réellement les choses.

_ Pourquoi ?! demanda Jasper après un instant de silence. Pourquoi ce n'est pas aussi simple avec elle que toi avec Bella ?

_ Hermione est très profondément enracinée dans sa vie d'humaine, répondit Edward après un instant de réflexion. Et elle est moins conciliante que Bella.

_ Que dois-je faire ? demanda Jasper en essayant de cacher le désespoir qui s'emparait de lui.

_ Si c'est vraiment la femme que tu aimes alors fonce, lui conseilla Edward. Tout en évitant de la forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Jasper lança un regard reconnaissant à Edward et son frère lui accorda un sourire encourageant avant de le laisser à nouveau seul. Le jeune vampire resta sur le balcon et prit encore son temps pour se remémorer tous les moments passés en compagnie d'Hermione. Il allait tous les analyser pour voir ce qu'il avait encore loupé des indices qu'aurait pu laisser échapper la jeune fille à son encontre.

Dans une autre pièce de la maison, Hermione venait de se réveiller et avait dur de faire face aux souvenirs qui lui revenaient tous en même temps. La jeune sorcière venait d'éclater en sanglots et n'arrêtait pas de se demander : « Que vais-je faire ?! Mais que vais-je faire, Merlin ?! »


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Quand présence de discussion, décision impose ! 2ème partie

Hermione sécha ses dernières larmes et inspira un grand coup. Sa crise d'angoisse venait de se terminer et la jeune sorcière était enfin contente d'y voir plus clair dans son esprit. Bien que les sujets « transformation » et « Jasper » menaçaient à chaque fois de revenir, la jeune fille s'évertuait à ne pas y penser. Elle avait décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour soi avant d'affronter les sujets sensibles et fâcheux.

La jeune sorcière se leva difficilement et en grimaçant face à ses blessures. Ses souvenirs étaient très vague mais la douleur était bien plus que présente. Elle se souvenait que sa protection avait lâché après que Jasper l'ait percuté. Comme elle ne le voyait pas comme un ennemi, le jeune vampire avait traversé sa barrière de protection et avait arraché le collier en la percutant. Hermione se demandait si Jasper ou quelqu'un d'autre s'en était rendu compte. Son instinct lui soufflait que non et la jeune fille en fut quelque peu soulagé. Elle ne voulait pas que Jasper culpabilise à cause de cela. Ce n'était qu'un simple accident.

Par la suite, ces souvenirs devenaient trop flous pour qu'elle puisse les revivre. Tant pis ! Elle demanderait à Bella tout à l'heure. Le plus important à l'heure actuelle était de soigner ses blessures. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et trouva rapidement ses affaires. En se levant pour se diriger vers ses dernières, elle nota qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Jasper. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et se dit que les Cullen avaient décidé qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre définitive.

La jeune sorcière attrapa une fiole et la but d'un trait. Il s'agissait d'une potion de guérison qui permettait aux plaies de cicatriser plus rapidement. Hermione enleva sa chemise et elle put alors voir pleins de traces de morsures qui commençaient à se refermer petit à petit. Mais que lui était-il donc arrivé ? C'était encore plus grave que ce qu'elle pensait. Au moment où la jeune sorcière commença à regarder de plus près ses morsures, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. La jeune fille hésita un instant mais finit par crier « Entrer ! ».

Bella entra alors dans la chambre et Hermione fut étonnée qu'elle lui lance un regard désolé en regardant ses traces de morsures.

_ Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Bella à la jeune sorcière.

_ Je tente de ne pas devenir folle, répondit Hermione en tournant le dos à Bella et en remettant sa chemise.

_ Et tes blessures ? insista Bella.

_ J'ai pris une potion pour accélérer leur guérison.

Bella se sentait gênée vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet « Jasper » avec cette dernière.

Hermione sentait que Bella hésitait à lui parler de quelque chose. Aussi, la sorcière se décida à prendre les devants voulant faciliter la tâche à sa cousine. Mais la jeune sorcière ne se doutait pas à quel point elle se trompait sur la gêne de Bella.

_ Bella, commença Hermione. Je sais que c'est un sujet difficile pour toi mais je voudrais que tu sois honnête avec moi. Raconte moi ton lien avec ces « Volturi » et comment tu t'es retrouvée à devoir te faire obligatoirement transformer.

Bella resta sans voix durant quelques instants, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'Hermione aborde ce sujet maintenant. Elle s'attendait plus à devoir tenir une conversation à propos de Jasper avec sa cousine. Mais puisqu'elles s'en étaient là autant prendre le taureau par les cornes directement.

_ Tout d'abord, fit Bella en s'asseyant sur le canapé de Jasper. Je veux que tu saches que je ne me sens pas « obligée » de me faire transformer en vampire. Ma toute première raison est que je le fais par amour pour Edward. Je songeais déjà à le faire avant que les Volturi ne soient impliqués dans notre histoire.

Hermione montra à sa cousine qu'elle était toute ouïe et Bella se lança dans son récit. Elle commença donc son histoire à partir du jour de son anniversaire où Jasper avait failli perdre le contrôle (elle ne rentra cependant pas les détails vu le principal concerné dans cette histoire) et enchaîna sur la véritable raison de sa rupture avec Edward. Puis vint le déménagement des Cullen, sa longue dépression et son rapprochement avec Jacob. Au moment où Bella allait parler de son saut du haut de la falaise, Hermione intervint.

_ Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? Je serais venue directement…

_ Je ne l'ai pas fait car je savais que tu avais de plus gros soucis en tête à ce moment-là, répondit Bella.

Hermione ne rajouta rien trop blessée par le fait que c'était elle qui avait installé une telle relation entre elle et Bella. Cette dernière reprit donc son récit et vit tressaillir la jeune sorcière quand elle lui raconta son saut du haut de la falaise.

_ Mais tu es…

_ Hermione ! dit soudainement Bella. J'ai eu assez de remontrances à propos de ça donc inutile de m'en refaire à nouveau.

La Gryffondor eut du mal à se retenir mais parvint tout de même à le faire malgré elle. Bella continua donc son histoire en racontant l'arrivée d'Alice, leur voyage express en Italie et leur rencontre avec les Volturi.

_ Ils ne m'ont laissé en vie que parce qu'Alice leur a certifié que je serais bel et bien transformer en vampire dans peu de temps. Nous n'avons qu'un très court laps de temps pour que je sois transformée. Edward et moi avons décidés de le faire après le mariage.

_ Et c'est à ce moment là que je devrais être aussi transformée, fit Hermione en se retenant de grimacer.

_ Nous trouverons une solution pour que tu ne le sois pas, fit la voix de Jasper en résonnant dans la pièce.

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent ne s'étant absolument pas rendu compte de la présence du jeune vampire. Hermione baissa aussitôt les yeux ne voulant pas croiser le regard de Jasper. Elle espérait qu'il ne soit que de passage pour qu'elle puisse continuer sa conversation avec Bella.

_ Je vais vous laisser, fit Bella en se levant.

_ Pas la peine, fit Jasper. Je ne passais prendre que quelques affaires.

Le jeune vampire prit rapidement ses vêtements dans sa garde-robe et sortit de la pièce sans s'attarder.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda soudainement Hermione à Bella. Pourquoi étais-tu prête à partir si vite pour nous laisser seuls ?

_ Je… Je pense qu'il est important que vous ayez une conversation à deux, répondit Bella en choisissant bien ses mots. Vous devez avoir une discussion une bonne fois pour toute sur votre relation !

_ Mais quelle relation ?! s'énerva la Gryffondor. Il n'y a aucune relation particulière entre Jasper et moi !

_ Tu dois arrêter de faire l'autruche Hermione, rétorqua Bella le plus calmement possible. Tu t'évertues à me faire la morale sur ma relation avec Jacob mais tu ne l'appliques pas à la tienne avec Jasper. Regarde les choses en face, il y a plus qu'une simple amitié entre vous. Cela crève les yeux !

_ Je ne sais pas quels sont mes sentiments, finit par confier Hermione après un instant de silence.

_ Je suis certaine que tu le sais et que tu ne veux pas y faire face, s'obstina Bella.

_ Bon d'accord, fit Hermione. Mais je ne peux pas m'engager aux côtés de Jasper sans le faire souffrir par la suite !

_ Tu ne peux pas l'affirmer sans avoir essayé, fit Bella.

_ Je le sais car jamais je n'accepterai de me faire transformer pour rester éternellement à ses côtés, fit Hermione d'une voix brisée. Alors à quoi bon tenter quelque chose pour que cela se termine mal ?!

_ Tu ne peux jamais en être certaine à l'avance, insista encore Bella. Et même si tu as un doute, va voir Alice.

Hermione retint une grimace. Elle n'était jamais à l'aise avec ce genre de choses depuis sa rencontre avec son professeur de divination lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard. Mais elle devait tout de même reconnaître qu'Alice avait un véritable don comparé à l'autre charlatan. Quand la jeune sorcière sortit de ses pensées, elle vit que Bella était partit. Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser mais il était hors de question qu'elle continue à tourner en rond pour des sujets qu'elle pourrait régler rapidement si elle en prenait la décision. Se retenant donc d'aller se cacher dans un coin de la pièce, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de la chambre à la recherche de Jasper. Il était temps qu'elle mette les choses au clair en compagnie du jeune vampire !

Perchée du haut d'un arbre, Bella regardait sa cousine, à travers les grandes baies vitrées, errer dans la villa des Cullen à la recherche de Jasper.

_ Notre intervention à porter ses fruits, fit Edward.

_ Oui, répondit Bella. Mais tu ne crois pas que l'on en fait trop en les laissant seuls tous les deux ?

_ Non, rétorqua Edward. Ma famille avait vraiment besoin de chasser ce soir.

_ Comme par hasard, murmura Bella un sourire aux lèvres. Et rappelle moi pourquoi nous avons quittés la maison tous les deux ?

_ Car tu devais absolument passer chez toi pour prendre quelques affaires.

Bella éclata discrètement de rire et sauta sur le dos de son petit-ami qui prit aussitôt la direction de la maison des Swan.

_ You hou ! fit Hermione pour la dixième fois. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?!

La jeune sorcière parcourait la villa de long en large sans croiser personne depuis un petit moment déjà. Elle soupçonnait un coup fourré des Cullen. Au moment où elle tournait l'angle d'un couloir, Hermione percuta quelqu'un et se serait retrouver par terre si la personne qu'elle venait de percuter ne l'avait pas retenu et ne l'avait attiré contre elle précipitamment. Hermione rougit violemment et fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Jasper n'avait qu'un essuie enroulé autour de sa taille et était donc à moitié nu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione le voyait dans une telle tenue mais elle était toujours surprise et gênée sur le moment même.

_ Pourquoi cries-tu à tue-tête dans toute la maison ? lui demanda un Jasper étonné.

_ Euh… Je… Et si tu allais t'habiller d'abord ?! fit Hermione en se détachant des bras de Jasper et en se cachant les yeux derrière ses mains.

Jasper ne répondit rien et partit vers la pièce où il avait laissé ses vêtements. Il se retenait de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Hermione avait l'air de le chercher et cela l'arrangeait grandement. La discussion ne pouvait qu'en être facilitée. Il était plus facile de discuter avec quelqu'un qui vous cherchait qu'une personne passant son temps à vous fuir.

Hermione retourna dans la chambre de Jasper et s'assit sur le canapé en l'attendant. Elle se doutait bien que le jeune vampire la retrouverait facilement grâce à son odeur. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et s'assit aux côtés de la jeune sorcière dès qu'il fut entré dans la pièce.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Aucun des deux n'osait prendre la parole. Ils étaient à la fois gênés mais ne savaient pas non plus par où commencer. Finalement, ce fut Jasper qui se jeta à l'eau en commençant par s'excuser aux côtés d'Hermione.

_ Je suis désolé, Hermione. Pour tout ce qui s'est passé durant la bataille. J'ai perdu le contrôle et je ne…

_ Ce n'est rien, l'interrompit Hermione en ne voulant pas voir Jasper se torturer encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

_ Mais, contesta le jeune vampire. Je n'ai pas su te protéger et empêcher ce nouveau-né de te mordre. Sans compter le fait que j'étais à deux doigts de te vider de ton sang. Et je t'ai mise en danger en t'exposant aux Volturi. A présent, tu es dans leur ligne de mire.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas, rétorqua Hermione sûre d'elle puisque les souvenirs lui étaient revenus petit à petit. Tu ne peux pas toujours me protéger et puis tu m'as sauvé la vie en aspirant le venin qui circulait dans mes veines. Concernant les Volturi, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai pris conscience du fait que ce n'était pas prudent non plus de me laisser seule avec les deux nouveaux nés et ils ne seront bientôt plus un problème.

Jasper ne dit plus rien, trop étonné qu'Hermione soit si conciliante sur le sujet. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Il pressentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roches et il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, continua Hermione. Par ma faute, tu perds le contrôle et tu ne peux pas être toi-même. Je ne fais que gêner et je n'ai absolument pas ma place ici. Je compte partir assez rapidement d'ici.

Hermione avait prit cette décision dès la fin de sa conversation avec sa cousine. Tout ce qui compliquait les choses ici était sa présence. Dès qu'elle serait partie, tout se régleraient sans problème aucun. Bien qu'elle ne nie plus ses sentiments pour Jasper, toute histoire était impossible entre eux. C'était comme cela et pas autrement même si cela lui brisait le cœur.

Jasper se figea. Hermione voulait partir ?! Elle avait le sentiment que c'était sa présence parmi eux qui provoquait tous ces problèmes ?! Le jeune vampire avait du mal à faire face aux dernières révélations de la jeune sorcière. Et eux deux dans tout ça ?!

_ Et nous deux dans tout ça ? fit soudainement Jasper en prenant Hermione au dépourvu. Que deviennent nos sentiments dans toute cette histoire ? Nous n'allons tout de même pas continuer à faire semblant et passer à côté ?!

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Jasper et le sonda. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune vampire soit si direct. Que lui arrivait-il soudainement ?! Etait-ce l'annonce de son départ qui avait fait bouger si rapidement les choses alors qu'ils tournaient tous deux autour du pot depuis le début ? Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser prendre. Elle devait continuer à nier devant Jasper. Il ne fallait pas que quelque chose vienne empêcher son départ.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

_ Tu continues à ne pas vouloir voir la vérité en face ? rétorqua Jasper à bout de patience. Dans ce cas, je vais te la faire voir autrement …

Le jeune vampire attrapa Hermione rapidement et la colla contre son torse.

_ … de gré ou de force, termina-t-il en murmurant. Si tu me repousses, je te laisserai partir. Mais si je suis convaincu que tu ressens bien quelque chose pour moi, je ne te laisserai pas me filer entre les doigts.

Jasper posa alors ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione et le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner pendant que deux âmes enfin se trouvaient.

Le jeune vampire serra Hermione un peu plus fortement contre lui et quémanda l'accès à sa bouche. La Gryffondor n'en menait pas large. Elle était trop surprise pour comprendre parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait. Mais quand l'esprit semble bloquer, c'est le cœur qui est là pour assurer la relève et guider vos gestes. Hermione autorisa donc Jasper à approfondir le baiser pendant qu'elle passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de ce dernier et qu'elle se collait davantage à lui.

Jasper n'en attendit pas plus et souleva Hermione pour l'allonger sur le canapé. La jeune fille se laissa faire tout en se recolla aussitôt à lui. Le jeune vampire continua d'embrasser Hermione à pleine bouche pendant un certain moment avant de se décoller de cette dernière.

_ Hermione, murmura Jasper avec chagrin en posant la paume de sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Comment peux-tu envisager de partir alors qu'il y a « nous » ?!

_ Je…

_ Je suis à présent convaincu que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, continua Jasper en faisant descendre sa main le long de la gorge d'Hermione pour la poser dans le creux de sa poitrine. N'entends-tu donc pas ton cœur battre la chamade lorsque je te touche ? Ne sens-tu pas ton souffle devenir erratique et ton corps trembler de tous ses membres lorsque je me colle à toi?

_ Tu… tu as raison, articula difficilement Hermione alors que Jasper caressait sensuellement sa hanche droite et parsemait son visage d'un millier de baisers. Je t'…

_ ON EST Rentrés ! hurla la voix d'Emett dans toute la villa.

Jasper serra la mâchoire et maudit son frère adoptif en silence. C'est sûr et certain que cette fois-ci, il allait le démembrer et le brûler ! Il tenait enfin Hermione dans ses filets et voilà que la jeune fille allait lui échapper encore une énième fois. Mais à sa grande surprise, Hermione l'attira contre elle et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou.

_ Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller les saluer tout de suite, murmura Hermione d'un air gêné. Nous pourrions rester encore quelques instants ensemble. Je…

_ Oui ? l'invita à continuer Jasper.

Mais la jeune fille ne termina jamais sa phrase au grand désarroi de Jasper. Ce dernier était certain qu'Hermione allait enfin lui dire les mots fatidiques. Cependant, lui-même ne se sentait pas encore prêt de les lui dire à l'instant même. Emett avait tout gâché et la magie de leur intimité s'était envolée aussitôt que son frère adoptif avait hurlé. Alors le jeune vampire se contenta de resserrer Hermione dans ses bras et de lui murmurer

_ Ne t'en va pas, Hermione. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Reste parmi nous ! Reste auprès de moi !

_ Il faudra bien que je retourne chez moi un jour où l'autre…

_ Je ferais tout pour repousser ce jour là alors, fit Jasper en reprenant les lèvres d'Hermione pour un nouveau baiser passionné.

_ Alice ! fit Emett d'une voie implorante. Je te garantis que ce n'était pas fait exprès. Je le jure sur la tête des Volturi.

Emett regardait sa jeune voyante de sœur en implorant son pardon. Alice lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il venait de gâcher un moment crucial entre Jasper et Hermione. En voyant que sa demande de pardon n'aboutirait à rien, le grand baraqué se tourna vers la femme de sa vie.

_ Rose…

_ Ne me mêle pas à cette histoire ! rétorqua la jolie blonde en passant une main dans ses cheveux telle une star sous les projecteurs. Prends tes responsabilités et assume. Alice t'avait pourtant prévenu d'être discret quand nous rentrions à la maison.

Alors que le grand baraqué voyait le petit lutin s'approcher de lui des flammes à la place des yeux, Edward fit son entrée en tenant Bella par la main.

_ Tu n'as pas pu te retenir, Emett ! fit Bella en grondant son futur beau-frère.

_ Je suis sûre qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, fit la voix douce d'Esmée en entrant dans le salon en compagnie de Bree et de Carlisle. Alice, arrête de menacer ton frère et va plutôt chercher Riley. Il tourne en rond dans le jardin comme une âme en peine.

La déclaration d'Esmée fit comme l'effet d'une douche froide à la jeune voyante car celle-ci se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Riley au dehors.

_ L'amour… fit Edward avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je suis tout de même relativement content pour Alice, fit Carlisle. Elle a enfin trouvé sa moitié. Les choses ont même l'air de s'être arrangé pour Jasper et Hermione.

_ Ils auraient définitivement conclu si Emett n'avait pas hurlé comme un idiot lorsque vous êtes rentrés, rétorqua Edward.

_ Où en sont-ils exactement ? demanda Esmée quelque peu inquiète.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit Edward tout en se retenant de rigoler face aux pensées de sa mère adoptive. Ils ne font rien que l'on pourrait qualifier de répréhensible. Ils se préparent justement à descendre.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper fit son entrée dans le salon en compagnie d'Hermione. Cette dernière laissa son regard voyager sur tous les membres de la famille Cullen présent dans le salon et s'arrêta sur une jeune vampire aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux rouges. Cette dernière fixa Hermione et finit par s'avancer vers elle tout en se tenant à une distance raisonnable pour des mesures de sécurité.

_ Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter correctement l'une à l'autre tout à l'heure, fit la jeune nouveau né. Je m'appelle Bree Tanner.

_ Bree Tanner Cullen, rectifia Esmée un grand sourire aux lèvres pendant que Bree lui rendait son sourire.

_ Je suis Hermione Granger, répondit Hermione en adressant un sourire amical à Bree. Et je suis…

_ La compagne de Jasper, termina Bree.

Hermione devint rouge écrevisse et ne répondit rien pendant qu'Emett éclatait d'un grand rire et que Jasper adressait un regard attendrissant à la jeune fille. À ce moment précis, Alice fit son entrée dans le salon en tenant Riley par la main. Carlisle en profita donc pour mettre en application ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec Esmée.

_ Maintenant que les choses sont plus ou moins rentrés en ordre entre les membres de cette famille et que nous sommes tous réunis, fit Carlisle. Il faut que nous ayons tous une sérieuse conversation.

Tous acquiescèrent devant le chef de la famille et allèrent s'installer dans les différents canapés du salon.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Hermione, je viens avec toi !

Hermione regardait à tour de rôle les visages des membres de la famille Cullen. Elle ne les avait jamais vus avec une expression aussi sérieuse.

_ Bien, fit Carlisle. Je suis content que cette famille ait retrouvé un tant soit peu d'équilibre. Et je suis heureux d'accueillir Riley et Bree parmi nous.

_ Comment allons-nous faire accepter cela aux Quileutes ? demanda Edward soudainement.

_ Voilà justement la raison de notre présence à tous ici, répondit Carlisle. Cependant, il ne s'agit que d'une infime partie. Il faut que nous nous organisions pour savoir comment présenter nos deux nouveaux membres de la famille aux humains. Cela ne va pas être une chose facile. Sans compter que les Volturi devront à jamais ignorer les circonstances dans lesquelles ils ont rejoint notre famille. Pour eux, nous avons détruits tous les nouveaux nés.

La famille Cullen resta quelques temps silencieuse avant qu'Alice ne prenne la parole.

_ Nous devrions dissimuler leur présence dans un premier temps, fit la jeune voyante. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à se contrôler un minimum.

_ Alice a raison, renchérit Esmée. Nous penserons à cela plus tard. Les humains ne seront pas au courant tant qu'ils ne les voient pas. Les Volturi ne reviendront pas dans l'immédiat.

_ On devrait se concentrer sur les loups, fit Jasper. Ils ont patientés jusqu'à maintenant parce que les Volturi ont débarqués par surprise mais, ils n'attendront pas plus longtemps.

_ Pourquoi aurions-nous des comptes à rendre à ces cabots ? demanda Rosalie. Nous nous sommes alliés avec eux uniquement pour vaincre les nouveaux nés mais cela s'arrête là.

_ Sauf que nous avons recueilli Bree et Riley, fit Emett.

_ Emett a raison, renchérit Carlisle. Nous allons donc allez à la rencontre des Quileutes en compagnie de Bree et Riley.

_ Je pense qu'ils auront du mal à nous accepter, intervint Riley. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est détruire des vampires.

_ Ils ne font que protéger les humains des vampires, répliqua Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ils n'empêchent qu'ils pourraient mettre de côté leurs préjugés de temps en temps, murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

Jasper l'entendit tout de même et sourit d'un air amusé.

_ Je connais une autre personne qui en avait beaucoup avant, fit Jasper à l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

_ J'ai fais un gros travail sur moi-même, répliqua Hermione en rougissant suite à sa grande proximité avec Jasper.

_ Alice, interpella Carlisle. Pourrais-tu prévoir notre prochaine rencontre avec les Quileutes

_ Ils sont justement en route, répondit tout de suite la jeune voyante. Ils nous attendrons sur notre terrain de base-ball.

_ Allons-nous nous confronter tout de suite à eux ? demanda Bree d'un ton inquiet.

_ Oui, répondit Carlisle d'un ton qu'il souhaitait neutre. Et nous allons nous y rendre dès maintenant.

Alice regarda les personnes autour d'elle se lever et se diriger vers la sortie de la villa. Elle resta un peu en retrait et retint Riley quand il voulut suivre les autres. Alice plongea son regard dans celui de Riley et sembla hésiter durant un instant à lui dire quelque chose.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda Riley perplexe face au silence d'Alice.

_ Les Quileutes vont vouloir savoir pourquoi nous vous avons accueilli parmi nous et euh… Pour Bree, nous dirons qu'elle nous a aidé mais pour toi que… que voudrais-tu que nous leur disions ?

Alice n'osait pas évoquer son étrange relation avec Riley. Il ne s'était pas encore dit clairement les choses entre eux. C'est pour cela qu'Alice espérait que ce soit rapidement réglé avant qu'ils ne rencontrent les Quileute.

Riley regarda Alice pendant un long moment sans savoir que dire. Il connaissait plus ou moins les sentiments qu'Alice avait à son égard mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. L'épisode de Victoria était encore trop récent.

_ Je ne sais pas…

Alice eut un blocage émotionnel à ce moment-là. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que Riley lui dise des paroles d'une toute autre nature qu'un simple « je ne sais pas ». Elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même et finit par trouver la force de reprendre la parole.

_ Nous n'aurons qu'à leur dire que tu nous as aidé à vaincre Victoria.

Alice sentit son cœur se pincer quand Riley se contenta d'un signer de tête avant de se diriger vers la porte, l'air totalement perdu.

Hermione fermait les yeux tout en se sentant balloter au rythme de la course effrénée de Jasper. Elle ne voulait pas être malade en voyant les arbres défilés à tout allure devant elle.

_ Tout va bien ? lui demanda Jasper, trouvant Hermione bien silencieuse.

_ Oui, répondit difficilement la Gryffondor. Mais je ne me ferais jamais à ces courses à pied trop rapide à mon goût.

_ Je connais un bon remède à cela si tu ne te sens pas bien, fit Jasper d'un air mystérieux.

_ Lequel ? demanda Hermione soudainement curieuse. Serait-ce encore un secret vampirique ?

Jasper ralentit sa course pour finalement s'arrêter totalement. Il fit descendre Hermione de son dos au plus grand étonnement de cette dernière.

_ Le voilà ton remède magique, fit Jasper en la plaquant doucement contre un arbre.

Il fondit sur ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser passionné. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé mais savoura l'instant.

_ Je voulais le faire depuis tout à l'heure, avoua Jasper en sondant Hermione du regard.

La jeune sorcière rougit de plaisir et tenta d'articuler quelque chose.

_ Je… Je pense que nous devrions reprendre la route. Je ne veux pas que ta famille s'impatiente dû à notre retard.

_ Notre famille, corrigea Jasper d'un air amusé.

_ Je n'ai encore signé aucun contrat, répondit Hermione en rigolant et en entrant dans le jeu du jeune vampire.

_ Nous verrons bien, répliqua Jasper d'un ton soudainement trop sérieux au goût d'Hermione.

Jasper vit que la jeune sorcière allait lui répliquer quelque chose mais il éluda sa future réplique en la reprenant sur son dos et en démarrant au quart de tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur le terrain de base-ball où tout le reste de la famille Cullen était présente.

_ On commençait à s'impatienter, fit Rosalie sur un ton de reproches.

_ Que faisiez-vous ? demanda Emett sur un ton suspect tout en souriant d'un air sadique.

Hermione ne l'ayant pas vu venir, rougit violemment et se cacha tant bien que mal derrière Jasper.

_ Rien qui te regarde, répliqua le jeune vampire blond en montrant les dents.

Jasper se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait à présent plus se passer d'elle. Depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était à lui, il était encore plus aimanté par la jeune sorcière.

Hermione leva le regard vers Jasper et lui adressa un regard énamouré. Elle ne regrettait finalement pas de s'être laissé tenter par Jasper. Elle avait enfin l'impression d'être « entière ». Cependant, elle avait conscience que le chemin qui les attendait n'était pas forcément facile. Ils allaient devoir faire face au problème de l'immortalité de Jasper et sans compter sa position en tant que sorcière. Dans son monde, les vampires n'étaient pas très acceptés et elle se demandait encore comment elle allait présenter Jasper à ses proches. Si un jour, elle en avait l'occasion…

Elle fut interrompue dans le fil de ses pensées par l'arrivée des Quileute. Ils dégageaient tous une aura menaçante et grognèrent dès qu'ils virent Riley et Bree. Sam s'avança et Carlisle en fit de même accompagner par Edward.

_ Ils sont formels, commença à traduire Edward. Ils nous disent que si nous protégeons Riley et Bree, ils ne feront aucune exception à nous détruire en même temps.

Les vampires grognèrent aussitôt en réponse aux menaces des Quileute. Jasper sentant par son pouvoir que les Quileute étaient plus que sérieux, grogna encore plus et commença à avancer d'un air menaçant vers les loups-garous. Hermione le retint difficilement par le bras et il s'arrêta dans son élan.

_ Laisse d'abord place à la négociation, fit Hermione en murmurant.

Le jeune vampire scruta les yeux d'Hermione et regretta d'y voir de la peur.

_ Je te protègerai, fit le jeune vampire blond.

_ Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, rétorqua Hermione en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. J'ai peur pour toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre !

Jasper allait répliquer quelque chose quand la voix de Carlisle brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre les vampires et les loups.

_ Nous ne souhaitons pas nous battre contre vous, fit Carlisle d'un ton pacifique. Nous avons adoptés Riley et Bree et ils font désormais partie de la famille. Ils se sont engagés à suivre le même régime alimentaire que nous.

_ Ils disent qu'ils représentent tout de même un danger pour les humains, traduit Edward.

_ Théoriquement, reprit Carlisle d'un ton toujours aussi calme. Nous sommes toujours également un danger pour les humains et nous ne leur avons rien fait depuis tout ce temps. Au contraire, nous œuvrons dans un but commun protéger un maximum d'humains. Riley et Bree se sont engagés et ils apprendront. Nous dissimulerons leurs présences à la vue des humains. C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire.

Sam se recula et se plaça au centre de la meute comme s'il tenait un conseil avec sa meute.

_ Ils délibèrent entre eux, informa Edward à l'intention de sa famille.

A la surprise générale, Sam ressortit de la meute en reprenant sa forme humaine. Cependant, les loups semblèrent être encore plus sur leur garde.

_ Nous avons décidés de vous croire et de vous laisser en paix, fit Sam visiblement à contre cœur. Cependant, si une seule attaque envers un humain est recensée à Forks à cause de vos deux nouveaux nés, vous aurez à en prendre la responsabilité et à en répondre devant nous.

Carlisle fit un signe de tête reconnaissant à Sam pendant que ce dernier reprenait sa forme de loup et rejoignait les siens. La meute ne tarda pas à partir et la tension accumulée pendant toute la discussion sembla s'évaporer en un seul instant.

Alice se jeta dans les bras de Riley, ne pouvant se retenir d'exprimer sa joie. Esmée prit Bree dans ses bras afin de rassurer la jeune fille qui avait redouté l'ultime affrontement durant toute la discussion. Emett accaparait Jasper en disant qu'il regrettait tout de même de ne pas avoir su se défouler.

Pendant que le reste des Cullen discutait entre eux, Hermione dirigea son regard vers la forêt. Elle avait l'impression de sentir une présence familière dans les alentours mais cela ne devait être que son imagination débordante suite à tous les derniers évènements qu'elle avait dû traverser. Elle fut interrompue dans sa contemplation des arbres par Jasper qui vint la chercher pour rentrer « chez eux » comme il prit plaisir à préciser.

La jeune sorcière remonta donc à contre cœur sur le dos du jeune vampire pour une nouvelle course à pleine vitesse. Le temps passa, heureusement, très vite pour Hermione qui eut cependant un petit mal au cœur. Voyant son air blanc, Jasper l'emmena rapidement dans sa chambre en ignorant les protestations d'Hermione.

_ Il faut que je te donne un bon remède pour soigner ton mal au cœur, lui dit le jeune vampire en l'allongeant sur le canapé et en lui offrant un sourire taquin. Et je voudrais bien redonner quelques couleurs à ce si joli visage.

Hermione rougissait comme une pivoine alors que Jasper fondait sur ses lèvres pour un long baiser langoureux. À peine le baiser s'approfondit que la Gryffondor laissa échapper un faible gémissement. Jasper arrêta soudainement d'embrasser Hermione à la grande frustration de cette dernière. Le jeune vampire lui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant ainsi le silence, et alla ouvrir en une fraction de secondes la porte de sa chambre. N'ayant rien vu venir, Emett, s'étant caché derrière la porte, se retrouva à terre.

_ Je…

_ Cette fois-ci, je vais définitivement te régler ton compte, fit Jasper d'un ton menaçant.

Pendant qu'Hermione se levait en regardant Jasper traîner Emett dans le couloir, elle croisa Rosalie sur le palier. La blonde la regarda d'un air plus qu'amuser.

_ Je te demande d'excuser Emett, fit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il voulait provoquer Jasper pour se battre avec. Il est frustré de ne pas avoir su se défouler tout à l'heure face aux Quileute.

Hermione lui accorda un petit sourire gêné et descendit rejoindre les autres en bas. En chemin, elle croisa Carlisle qui se rendait à son bureau. Hermione l'accosta aussitôt.

_ Carlisle, est-ce que je peux aller faire un tour dehors sans qu'il y ait de danger ? lui demanda Hermione.

_ Bien sûr, lui répondit le médecin avec un sourire. Cependant, ne t'éloigne pas trop quand même de la maison.

Hermione termina donc de descendre les escaliers et passa devant le salon sans accorder un regard à ses occupants. La jeune fille sortit précipitamment de la maison en voulant éclaircir un point au plus vite. La présence familière qu'elle avait ressentit brièvement sur le terrain de base-ball des Cullen se faisait ressentir beaucoup plus fortement à présent. Elle sortit donc de la maison des Cullen et se dirigea vers la forêt où elle était certaine que se trouvait la personne. Après une trentaine de mètres, elle ne tarda pas à faire une rencontre plus qu'improbable à Forks.

_ Miss Granger, ravi de vous revoir en pleine forme.

_ Professeur Dumbledore. Je suis contente de vous revoir.

Le directeur de Poudlard se matérialisa devant la Gryffondor et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux tandis que sa jeune élève en faisait de même.

_ Vous semblez avoir repris du poil de la bête comme disent les moldus.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire devant la remarque de Dumbledore.

_ Oui, c'est effectivement le cas. Retrouvez certains membres de ma famille m'a fait le plus grand bien. Mais que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Hermione était plus qu'intrigué par la visite de son directeur et elle voulait avoir des explications le plus vite possible.

_ J'ai eu d'étranges informations de la part de certaines personnes du camp adverse. Il semblerait que Fenrir Greyback s'est lancé à votre recherche et aurait disparu depuis un certain temps. C'est également le cas de Bellatrix Lestrange mais elle se trouve actuellement en Europe et sous la surveille de certains membres de l'Ordre. Je venais donc voir si vous étiez toujours en sécurité ici et si vous aviez aperçu Fenrir Greyback dans le coin.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive. Comment expliquer que Greyback avait été détruit grâce à Jasper sans révéler la nature exacte des Cullen ? Expliquer maintenant à ceux de son monde ce qu'était réellement les Cullen était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait faire. Elle voulait attendre encore un certain temps. Que sa relation avec Jasper se solidifie, par exemple… Elle décida donc de mentir, presque malgré elle, au professeur Dumbledore.

_ Je ne l'ai pas du tout vu, affirma nerveusement Hermione. Et s'il avait débarqué ici, je vous aurais prévenu directement.

Dumbledore scruta Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, totalement perplexe face à la nervosité de la jeune Gryffondor. Il resta un moment à la jugé du regard avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Je suis heureux qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé, fit Dumbledore. Mais je ne venais pas uniquement pour cela. Je suis venue vous chercher Miss Granger.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione totalement perdue.

_ Il est temps que vous rentriez, affirma Dumbledore. Vous manquez beaucoup à vos amis et Harry a besoin de vous. Vous avez un rôle clé à jouer au sein de la guerre du monde magique.

La jeune sorcière ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire, les mots lui manquaient. Bien sûr, elle envisageait de rentrer mais pas si tôt… Elle ne voulait pas abandonner Jasper ! C'était hors de question. Il avait trop d'importance pour elle désormais pour qu'elle puisse le quitter facilement. Cela lui faisait bizarre de l'admettre mais elle n'envisageait de ne plus rien faire sans Jasper à ses côtés. Il était essentiel pour elle. Que faire alors ? Elle n'avait pas le choix de rentrer à Londres car elle appartenait au monde de la magie également et elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ses amis. Mais partir loin de Bella, de son oncle, des Cullen et surtout de Jasper lui était insupportable.

_ Je… je sais que je dois rentrer, commença difficilement Hermione. Mais pourriez-vous me laisser un ou deux jours supplémentaires ? Le temps que je prépare mon départ…

_ Bien entendu, accepta tout de suite Dumbledore. Mais il est hors de question que vous preniez les transports moldus.

Le directeur de Poudlard sembla chercher quelque chose autour de lui et ne tarda pas à ramasser une branche d'arbre quelconque. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur la branche d'arbre. Il le tendit par la suite à Hermione qui le prit en lançant un regard interrogateur à son directeur d'école.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune Gryffondor, perplexe.

_ Il s'agit d'un Portoloin, répondit le professeur Dumbledore. Utilisez-le pour revenir à Londres. Il vous amènera directement sur le pas de la porte du QG de l'ordre. Pensez donc bien à la bonne adresse en l'utilisant. Il est programmé pour s'enclencher après-demain à midi pile.

_ Merci, fit Hermione. Mais ne pourriez-vous pas le faire se déclencher à minuit pile, s'il-vous-plaît ? Je ne serais pas prête à affronter directement les autres à mon arrivée. Et si vous pourriez ne rien leur dire également…

_ Pas de soucis, répondit Dumbledore. Nous nous reverrons dans trois jours.

Le directeur de Poudlard lui fit un clin d'œil et Hermione le vit transplaner devant elle avec un dernier signe de la main dans sa direction. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se plonger dans ses pensées qu'elle se fit happer soudainement par l'arrière.

_ Hermione, s'exclama la voie de Jasper totalement paniqué derrière elle.

La Gryffondor se retourna dans les bras de son petit-ami et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Jasper lui adressa un regard paniqué.

_ Tu n'as rien au moins ? demanda précipitamment Jasper. J'ai essayé de percer le brouillard qui t'entourait quand tu discutais avec l'autre vieux bizarre mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants aux dernières paroles de Jasper. Dumbledore avait dû instaurer par magie un périmètre de sécurité pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement ensemble.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jasper, fit Hermione en l'embrassant tendrement pour le calmer. Il s'agissait du directeur de mon école.

_ Que te voulait-il ? lui demanda Jasper une fois qu'il fut rassuré.

_ Il est temps que je rentre à Londres, fit Hermione en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mes amis ont besoin de moi et je dois assumer mon rôle au sein de la guerre du monde magique.

Jasper sentit tout son être se glacer. Hermione devait partir et pour se retrouver dans une guerre en plus. Il ne la laisserait jamais seule face à cela ! Maintenant qu'ils étaient un couple, ce n'était plus chacun de son côté mais tous les deux toujours ensemble !

_ Je t'avais dit que j'empêcherais ce jour d'arriver, commença Jasper. Mais je viens de me rendre compte que tu avais aussi un monde auquel tu appartiens.

_ Jasper, je…

_ Mais tu m'appartiens aussi désormais et je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule, continua Jasper en ignorant l'interruption d'Hermione. Il est hors de question que je te laisse mener une guerre sans moi. J'irai avec toi, Hermione.

Hermione refoula ses larmes et serra Jasper encore plus fort dans ses bras. Elle n'avait plus à être coupée en deux à présent. Elle pouvait rentrer à Londres l'esprit un peu plus en paix car sa moitié allait l'accompagner !


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Un vampire au 12, Square Grimaud

Hermione regardait la porte d'entrée de la maison des Cullen d'un air assez anxieux. Jasper était à ses côtés et lui tenait la main d'un air rassurant.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, lui dit Jasper. Ils comprendront tous parfaitement que tu doives rentrer chez toi.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive mais avança tout de même pour rentrer dans la maison. À sa plus grande surprise, tout le monde les attendaient. Alice était debout au milieu du salon en la regardant d'un air triste. Riley était à ses côtés et avait posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Emett et Rosalie étaient assis dans un canapé et regardaient la télévision mais nul doute qu'ils étaient dans l'attente d'une discussion très importante. Bree était aux côtés de Carlisle et Esmée, la nouveau-né ne semblait plus quitter les parents Cullen d'un seul centimètre. Et ces deux derniers échangeaient des regards inquiets. Le plus dur pour Hermione fut de voir Bella arriver vers elle les yeux pleins de larmes et se jeter dans ses bras. Edward était un peu en retrait mais regardait sa future femme avec un regard plus que désolé.

_ Ne part pas Hermione, pleurait Bella sur l'épaule de sa cousine.

Pendant ce temps, Jasper était rentré dans la maison et avait refermé la porte avec soin derrière lui.

_ Co… comment êtes-vous déjà au courant ?! demanda Hermione ne comprenant rien.

_ On voit que tu ne t'es pas totalement habitué à vivre avec nous, fit Jasper avec un petit sourire. Alice a eu la vision de notre départ quand nous avons pris la décision tout à l'heure.

_ Oui, fit la jeune voyante avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Je ne pensais pas que tu repartirais si vite en emmenant mon frère avec toi.

_ Je… Je ne voulais pas partir si tôt mais il faut que je rentre, dit Hermione sur un ton coupable. J'ai des obligations à remplir auprès des miens et je…

C'est alors qu'Hermione se rendit compte que les Cullen ne savaient absolument rien de son monde et encore moins Jasper. Il la suivait sans réfléchir en ignorant même dans quoi il s'embarquait. Elle se rappelait que Bella et elle les avait mis vaguement au courant du conflit qui secouait le monde sorcier à cause de Voldemort mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit de plus et les Cullen n'avaient jamais rien demandé d'autres. Elle se rendit seulement compte à quel point, elle les avait mal jugés.

_ Je vous dois des explications, fit Hermione en allant s'asseoir sur un canapé en prenant Bella à ses côtés. Tout commença lorsque je reçu une lettre très étrange l'année de mes onze ans…

Hermione commença donc à leur raconter dans les moindres détails sa découverte d'être une sorcière et celui du monde de la Magie. Elle leur parla de Ron et d'Harry, de toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble durant toute leur scolarité. Elle prit plus de temps à raconter le retour de Voldemort et le changement dans le monde sorcier à cause de cela. Hermione parla donc de l'ancienne guerre, de la prophétie qui liait le destin d'Harry à celui de Tom Jedusor, de l'Ordre du Phénix et enfin de la déclaration de guerre officielle par Voldemort lors de l'attaque de Poudlard.

_ Vous comprenez donc pourquoi je dois rentrer, continua Hermione. Je me dois d'aider Harry et les autres membres de l'Ordre dans cette guerre. Plus vite elle sera terminée et mieux cela sera.

_ Mais quand reviendras-tu ? demanda Bella toujours les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je… commençai Hermione

_ Vous reviendrez plusieurs fois ici, fit Alice en interrompant Hermione. Déjà pour le mariage de Bella et pour d'autres raisons mais elles sont encore flous dans mes visions. Vous serez à Londres pour une longue période mais vous reviendrez souvent nous voir. Ce n'est qu'un simple au revoir. Nos destins à tous sont liés.

Bella essuya ses larmes d'un air soulagé pendant que le reste de la famille Cullen se détendaient.

_ Nous te remercions Hermione, fit Carlisle, d'avoir partagé tout cela avec nous. C'est une preuve de confiance que tu nous accordes et nous en sommes honorés.

_ C'est moi qui vous remercie. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je vous demande également pardon car je vous ai mal jugé.

_ Jasper a réussi à te faire changer d'avis surtout, fit Emett en partant d'un grand éclat de rire et pour une fois tout le monde en fit de même.

_ J'ai quelque chose pour toi Hermione, fit Edward en s'avançant vers elle et en lui tendant un carnet. Lorsque le loup-garou t'a attaqué, j'ai lu dans son esprit pendant assez longtemps pour connaître les plans de notre ennemi. Je les ai tous consigné dans ce carnet.

_ Notre ennemi ? répéta Hermione en ne comprenant pas mais en prenant tout de même le carnet.

_ Tu es de la famille, répondit Esmée. Ton ennemi est notre ennemi.

_ Alors n'hésite pas à nous appeler s'il te faut de l'aide, fit Rosalie au grand étonnement de tous. Nous viendrons rapidement.

_ Et si j'ai une quelconque vision à votre propos, fit Alice. Je vous appelle directement pour vous prévenir.

Hermione commença à pleurer et Jasper la prit dans ses bras.

_ Des larmes de joie, leur murmura-t-il en commençant à emmener Hermione à l'étage. Nous reprendrons cette discussion demain, elle a besoin de repos.

Hermione traîna sous la douche durant un long moment, l'eau chaude lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle était heureuse intérieurement du soutien que lui avaient manifesté les Cullen. Elle ne voulait pas les impliquer dans la guerre qui ravageait le monde sorcier mais ils seraient des alliés de taille si la situation était désespérée.

La jeune sorcière sortit enfin de la douche et après s'être séché rapidement se mit en pyjama. Quand elle entra dans la chambre de Jasper. Elle trouva celui-ci allongé sur le canapé. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait dormir. Mais Hermione savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas et s'avança vers le jeune vampire. Elle se pencha sur lui et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres.

_ La douche est libre, lui fit-elle.

_ J'avais cru comprendre, lui rétorqua Jasper avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais j'ai d'autres projets en ce moment.

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de se demander lesquels que Jasper l'avait déjà attrapé et allongé sur le canapé sous lui.

_ Il me semblait, continua-t-il, que tu avais une chose assez importante à me dire la dernière fois avant qu'Emett ne vienne nous interrompre.

_ Ah oui ? demanda Hermione en faisant semblant de ne pas voir de quoi parlait le jeune vampire. J'ai un trou de mémoire…

_ Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider à t'en rappeler.

Jasper approcha son visage de celui de la jeune sorcière et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement.

_ Cela te revient-il ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

_ Non, j'ai besoin de plus de stimulants, plaisanta-t-elle.

Et Jasper s'en donna à cœur joie durant plusieurs minutes.

_ Alors ? Redemanda-t-il au bout d'un moment alors qu'Hermione était à bout de souffle.

_ Je t'aime, laissa échapper Hermione du bout des lèvres.

_ Moi aussi, Hermione.

Et la Gryffondor fondant devant le regard de braise de Jasper ne su que recommencer leurs nombreux baisers langoureux.

_ C'est trop génial ! fit Alice en sortant de sa vision où Jasper et Hermione s'avouaient leurs sentiments de manière enfin officielle.

Riley se tourna vers Alice en la regardant d'un air surpris.

_ Encore une de tes visions ? lui demanda-t-il en n'étant pas encore habitué à tout cela.

_ Oui, lui répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Jasper et Hermione se sont enfin déclarés l'un à l'autre.

_ Tes visions sont donc toutes exactes ? demanda-t-il à nouveau en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Alice lors de la bataille. Mon futur et le tiens sont bel et bien liés alors ?

_ Nos futurs ne font qu'un, répondit Alice en sentant son cœur s'emballer car c'était vraiment la première fois qu'elle abordait ce sujet avec Riley depuis la bataille.

_ Qu'elle était la vision qui te l'a prouvé ? voulut-il savoir plus précisément.

_ Et bien, commença la jeune voyante en était contente à l'idée de n'être plus capable de rougir. Nous étions à une partie de chasse et tu te nourrissais du sang d'un ours. Je te disais que le sang animal pouvait bien compenser le sang humain et que grâce à cette façon de nous nourrir, nous pouvions mener une vie presque normale. Tu m'as alors répondu que le sang humain te manquait quand même et que tu te fichais de la vie que tu menais mais que le plus important pour toi était de faire ta vie à mes côtés et que tu ne regrettais pas d'avoir changé de mode de vie puisque tu l'avais fait pour moi.

Riley resta un long moment à observer Alice tout en réfléchissant à ses dernières paroles. Il est vrai que quand elle lui avait parlé d'un autre avenir pour lui à ses côtés, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à l'implication personnelle que cela allait lui demander. Mais il ne regrettait plus d'avoir suivi Alice lors de la bataille. Il pouvait enfin apprendre à être en paix avec lui-même sur sa nouvelle condition de vampire et pouvoir vivre avec une personne qui l'aimait réellement et qu'il pourrait aimer en retour pendant toute l'éternité.

Riley s'avança vers Alice et la prit dans ses bras. Il lut de l'étonnement sur le visage de la jeune voyante et n'en fut pas vraiment étonné. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un tel geste lui-même envers Alice.

_ Alice, commença Riley. Je suis prêt à m'engager à tes côtés.

_ Je t'aime, Riley, fit Alice en osant enfin se jeter à l'eau. Je te promets que nous irons loin tous les deux. Ensemble.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répondit Riley en collant ses lèvres à celles d'Alice.

Bree recula tout doucement afin de ne pas être entendu de Riley ou d'Alice. Même si elle pouvait se douter qu'ils devaient avoir conscience de sa présence. C'était un pur hasard qu'elle ait entendu leur conversation alors qu'elle passait simplement devant la chambre d'Alice à ce moment-là.

La nouveau-né descendit au salon et s'installa confortablement dans un des nombreux canapés de la pièce. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire la chance qu'elle avait de mener une nouvelle vie auprès des Cullen. Dès qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était une vampire, elle avait détesté cela. Elle tuait des innocents pour se nourrir et ne pourrait plus jamais menés une vie normale. Mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré les Cullen, elle voyait l'avenir tout différemment. Elle ne devait plus tuer des humains mais des animaux et pourrait presque mener une vie normale si au terme de sa formation, elle arrivait à se contrôler.

Au début, elle avait du mal à croire à cette chance qui s'offrait à elle. Elle pensait ne pas y avoir droit après tout le mal qu'elle avait fait. Mais cette chance s'offrait aussi à Riley alors que ce dernier avait beaucoup plus de mal qu'elle. Elle ne voyait donc pas pourquoi elle devait tourner le dos à cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que ce nouveau mode de vie pourrait lui coller parfaitement à la peau mais ce dont elle avait peur était de ne pas pouvoir s'intégrer facilement au sein de la famille Cullen. Riley avait déjà plus facile qu'elle puisqu'il était désormais en couple avec Alice mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'attache avec un membre de la famille en particulier. Cependant, Bree comptait bien remédier à cela…

Le lendemain matin de sa conversation avec les Cullen, Hermione se réveilla seule dans la chambre de Jasper. La jeune fille regarda d'un air ensommeillé autour d'elle, ce n'était pas tous les jours que son vampire bien-aimé la laissait se réveiller toute seule. Lui qui adorait tant la sortir du royaume des songes avec de longs baisers langoureux…

La jeune sorcière se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Son ventre commençait à se faire entendre et elle avait hâte de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et trouva Jasper et Carlisle en train de parler à une vitesse vampirique, ce qui fit qu'elle ne comprit pas de ce qu'ils parlaient.

_ Bonjour Hermione, fit Carlisle en se tournant vers elle.

_ Bonjour Carlisle, lui répondit la Gryffondor alors que Jasper venait vers elle et la prenait dans ses bras.

Carlisle sortit rapidement de la cuisine en ayant un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_ Bonjour toi, fit Jasper avec un petit sourire. Désolé de ne pas être venu te réveiller ce matin mais j'avais quelques petits détails à régler avec Carlisle sur la formation de Bree et Riley.

_ Est-ce qu'ils se font facilement à leur nouvelle vie ? demanda Hermione en se dégageant des bras de Jasper et en allant se faire des tartines à la confiture.

_ Je pense que oui, répondit Jasper. Je sens surtout qu'ils ont la volonté de s'y conformer et c'est un bon début. Sans compter qu'Alice et Riley sortent enfin ensemble. Ce dernier a une bonne raison en plus de se conformer à sa nouvelle vie.

_ Mais c'est génial, fit Hermione avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et qu'en est-il pour Bree ?

_ Esmée garde un œil attentif sur elle. Elle est entre de bonnes mains.

La jeune sorcière acquiesça et commença à manger ses tartines.

_ Au fait Hermione, continua Jasper. J'aurai besoin d'un peu plus d'informations sur notre destination à Londres.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Eh bien, c'est pour connaître mes possibilités de nourriture dans les alentours et surtout pour rassurer Carlisle et Esmée sur mes futurs conditions de vie. Ils sont encore un peu sceptique quant à la retenue que je peux manifester envers les humains.

_ Nous irons dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, lui expliqua Hermione. Nous voyagerons par Portoloin, ce qui nous fera qu'un voyage de quelques minutes. Normalement, nous arriverons au milieu de la nuit ce qui nous permettra de ne pas devoir faire face aux autres tout de suite et de nous préparer à cela. Le QG est une grande maison dans le centre de Londres, agrandie magiquement, ce qui nous permet de loger beaucoup de personnes. La maison est protégé par de puissant sortilège donc si tu ne connais pas mentalement l'adresse exacte, tu ne peux pas la trouver. Je pense que tu n'auras aucune difficulté à sortir rapidement de la maison pour te rendre dans les forêts ou les bois bordant Londres afin de te nourrir et tout cela sans être vu des Moldus ou de l'ennemi . Concernant ton self-control par rapport aux autres, je ne doute pas une seule seconde de toi. Tu me côtoies tous les jours et tu n'as aucun problème avec ça.

Jasper accorda un sourire reconnaissant à Hermione et la laissa terminer son petit-déjeuner en paix afin de mettre ses parents au courant.

La Gryffondor termina son petit-déjeuner et alla dans la chambre de Jasper rassembler ses affaires. Elle devait aussi repasser chez Bella afin de prendre le reste de ses affaires et de prévenir son oncle sur le fait qu'elle repartait en Angleterre. Mais avant tout, elle devait avoir encore une conversation avec Bella. Elle partit donc à la recherche de sa cousine après avoir terminé d'emballer ses affaires. Elle trouva Bella dans la chambre d'Edward. Cette dernière était en train de lire un livre et étrangement était seule.

_ Edward est partit chasser, répondit Bella à la question silencieuse d'Hermione.

La jeune sorcière s'avança auprès de Bella et s'assit à côté d'elle.

_ Je venais te voir, précisa Hermione. Tu dois me tenir au courant des préparatifs de ton mariage et me communiquer la date de la cérémonie.

_ Tu penses pouvoir te libérer ? demanda Bella, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

_ Oui, répondit Hermione en souriant. L'existence des Cullen change beaucoup de choses. Ton père et toi êtes plus en sécurité que je ne le pensais et puis Jasper me servira de garde du corps.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis sur eux ? s'enquit Bella.

_ Leur acharnement à nous protéger, dit Hermione. Et puis, je suis avec Jasper à présent. Je dois leur faire confiance définitivement.

_ Tu es décidée à poursuivre ta relation avec Jasper pendant l'éternité ? questionna Bella tout d'un coup d'un air très sérieux.

_ Nous n'en sommes qu'au début, répondit Hermione après un intense moment de réflexion. De plus, je n'ai pas encore la tête à cela. Il faut que je pense avant tout à la guerre qui secoue mon monde. Et je pense que Jasper peut parfaitement comprendre cela.

_ Je crois que du moment qu'il est avec toi, cela lui suffit.

La jeune sorcière rougissa de contentement et prit sa cousine dans ses bras.

_ Tu vas me manquer, Bella.

_ Toi aussi, Hermione. Mais je m'arrangerai pour que la date de la cérémonie soit fixée au plus tôt afin que tu reviennes le plus vite possible.

Les deux cousines échangèrent un sourire complice avant de se diriger vers le salon des Cullen. elles y croisèrent toutes les deux Bree et s'approchèrent de la nouveau né tout en gardant une distance de sécurité raisonnable.

_ Bonjour Bree, fit Hermione.

La nouveau né lui sourit en retour mais ne dit pas un mot.

_ Je voulais te remercier au passage, fit Hermione.

_ Pourquoi donc ? demanda Bree en adressant un regard curieux à Hermione.

_ Pour avoir aider Jasper pendant la bataille, répondit la jeune sorcière sur le ton de l'évidence. Grâce à toi, il a pu me soigner en toute tranquillité.

_ Oh ! Ce n'était absolument rien, rétorqua Bree d'un air gêné.

_ Pour moi, cela veut dire beaucoup, dit Hermione en prenant Bree dans ses bras et en oubliant toute prudence.

_ Hermione ! fit Bella d'un air paniqué.

Mais la jeune sorcière ne réalisa seulement ce qu'elle était en train de faire quand elle fut collée à la nouveau né. Bree commença à paniquer et retint automatiquement sa respiration. Se sentant capable de garder le contrôle, elle serra Hermione dans ses bras tout doucement et lui rendit son étreinte. Bella se relaxa en une seconde et alla rejoindre les deux autres filles.

_ Bienvenue dans la famille, Bree, dit Bella d'un air joyeux.

Bree ne pu retenir un sourire heureux et resserra un peu son emprise autour des deux jeunes humaines. Les trois jeunes filles se séparèrent après un petit moment et échangèrent un sourire complice.

_ Ce n'est pas tout ça, fit Hermione. Mais il faut que je termine de rassembler mes affaires. Je dois encore passer chez toi Bella et prévenir ton père que je retourne à Londres.

_ Je peux t'emmener si tu veux, lui répondit sa cousine. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus conduit.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent donc au domicile des Swan afin de prendre les dernières affaires d'Hermione et d'annoncer la nouvelle à Charlie. La jeune sorcière eut le cœur déchiré lorsqu'elle annonça à son oncle son départ pour l'Angleterre et qu'il la prit longuement dans ses bras au plus grand étonnement de la Gryffondor et de Bella.

Par la suite, elles retournèrent à la villa des Cullen où Hermione mit les affaires de Jasper dans sa petite valise agrandie magiquement. Ils auront plus facile de ne porter qu'un seul bagage lorsqu'ils voyageront par Portoloin. Le reste du temps, Jasper et Hermione le passèrent avec les Cullen car ils profitaient des derniers moments qu'ils leur restaient ensemble. Malheureusement, le moment du départ arriva trop vite au goût de Jasper. Hermione lui demanda d'aller chercher sa valise en haut et de la rejoindre dans le salon. Il était minuit moins dix et le Portoloin allait s'activer à minuit pile.

Hermione se plaça donc au milieu du salon et attendit que Jasper redescende. Le reste de la famille Cullen s'installa dans le salon pour les regarder partir. Jasper fit son apparition dans la pièce deux minutes après et salua rapidement sa famille.

_ Comment cela va-t-il se passer ? demanda Jasper à Hermione en se tournant vers elle.

_ Le Portoloin s'activera à minuit pile, commença à expliquer Hermione. Quand il commencera à s'élever dans les airs, tu devras coller ton index au bout de bois et nous décollerons jusque Londres. Pense fortement à l'adresse que je t'ai fais lire pendant le voyage mais ne la dit pas à haute voix.

Jasper repensa à l'adresse qu'Hermione lui avait fait lire plus tôt dans la soirée. Cela lui faisait bizarre qu'il y ait autant de mystère autour d'une simple adresse.

_ Le moment est venu, fit soudainement Hermione en regardant sa montre.

Jasper alla se placer à ses côtés au milieu du salon et en tenant fermement la valise. Il vit le bout de bois qu'Hermione avait laissé à ses pieds s'élever et il tendit aussitôt son index afin de le coller au Portoloin. Il sentit comme une vibration au niveau de son nombril avant d'éprouver la sensation d'être aspirer et de commencer à voler dans les airs.

Jasper fut effrayé pour la première fois dans sa vie de vampire lorsqu'il vit un tourbillon de couleur tourner autour de lui. Sentir la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés suffit pourtant à le calmer rapidement. Soudainement la jeune fille lui hurla de lâcher le Portoloin et lui attrapa la main. Le jeune vampire se sentit tomber lentement dans le vide avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le pas d'une porte d'entrée. Il rattrapa la valise puis Hermione en même temps quelques secondes après.

_ On est arrivé, dit Hermione d'une voix essoufflée après un tel voyage. Comment as-tu trouvé ce nouveau mode de transport ?

_ Vraiment hors du commun, lui répondit Jasper avec un sourire aux lèvres et en l'aidant à se relever.

_ Je vais ouvrir la porte, lui fit soudainement Hermione. Il ne faut absolument pas faire de bruit et attention au porte- parapluie en forme de pied de Troll. On peut facilement se prendre les pieds dedans.

_ Je te rappelle que j'ai une vision nocturne, ma chérie.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé en ouvrant la porte et en pénétrant dans un hall d'entrée plongé dans le noir. Avec le décalage horaire, il devait être au moins quatre heures du matin à Londres. Elle sentit Jasper pénétrer dans la maison à sa suite. Elle soupira de soulagement, la magie ne semblait pas avoir d'influence sur lui. Elle avait eu peur pendant une demi-seconde que la maison ne se laisse pas voir par Jasper.

Toute absorbée par ses pensées, Hermione ne prit pas en compte la remarque qu'elle avait fait quelques instants plutôt à Jasper et se prit les pieds dans le porte-parapluie en forme de pied de Troll. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les rideaux dissimulant le portrait de madame Black ne s'écartent et que cette dernière ne se mette à hurler.

_ IMMONDE CREATURES, SORTEZ TOUT DE SUITE DE LA PRESTIGIEUSE MAISON DES BLACKS ! …

Jasper ne fit pas attention à ce drôle de tableau qui s'était mis à hurler et se précipita afin d'aider Hermione à se relever.

_ Ca va, Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il en l'appuyant contre lui.

_ Je vais bien, merci, lui répondit Hermione en s'appuyant contre lui et en jetant un regard dégoûté au tableau de madame Black qui continuait d'hurler.

_ ET REVOILA LA SANG-DE-BOURBE QUI OSE REVENIR CHEZ MOI, cria-t-elle dans la direction d'Hermione. ET QU'AS-TU ENCORE RAMENE CHEZ MOI, PETITE…

Madame Black ne termina jamais sa phrase lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Jasper.

_ Oh Bonjour, dit-elle à Jasper en rougissant. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, mon cher monsieur ?

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Voilà que le terrible tableau avait eu le coup de cœur pour son homme. Automatiquement, elle enroula son bras autour de la taille de Jasper d'un air possessif. Son vampire préféré lui adressa un regard amusé avant de hausser les épaules en direction du tableau.

Tout cela s'était passé en moins de deux minutes, ce qui fit que les personnes présentent dans la maison et ayant été réveillé par le tableau ne firent leur apparition qu'à ce moment-là en pointant leurs baguettes sur Jasper et Hermione. Dumbledore était à leur tête et fut étonné de voir Hermione accompagné d'un étrange jeune homme et surtout de voir que le redoutable tableau de madame Black ronronnait littéralement de plaisir en regardant le compagnon de la jeune Gryffondor.

_ Je crois que pour l'entrée discrète, c'est raté… dit Hermione en soupirant.

Jasper resserra son emprise autour d'Hermione et la fit passer derrière lui afin de la protéger. Il n'était pas rassuré de voir toutes ces armes pointées sur sa bien-aimé.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : Comment créer une relation d'amitié avec les sorciers ? Demander à Jasper Hale…

_ Je crois que pour l'entrée discrète, c'est raté… dit Hermione en soupirant.

Jasper resserra son emprise autour d'Hermione et la fit passer derrière lui afin de la protéger. Il n'était pas rassuré de voir toutes ces armes pointées sur sa bien-aimé.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jasper, dit Hermione se dégageant de sa protection mais en restant tout de même dans ses bras.

_ Miss Granger, fit le professeur Dumbledore. Quelle est la forme du patronus de monsieur Potter ?

Les questions de sécurité habituelles. Il fallait toujours vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ennemi dissimulé sous l'apparence d'un allié grâce au Polynectar.

_ Un cerf, répondit d'un ton assuré Hermione.

_ Bien, Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Mais qui est donc ce jeune homme qui vous accompagne ?

_ Jasper Hale, Monsieur, répondit le jeune vampire en adressant un signe de tête à Dumbledore. J'escortais Hermione jusqu'ici.

Hermione fut étonné que Jasper ne se présente pas comme étant son petit-ami mais elle ne dit rien. Cela lui permettrait d'éviter les questions gênantes de ses amis.

Dumbledore scruta longuement Jasper par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune comme si il l'évaluait.

_ Bienvenu parmi nous, Monsieur Hale, finit par dire Dumbledore.

Aussitôt les autres sorciers baissèrent leurs baguettes. Hermione pu donc voir qu'il y avait Molly et Arthur Weasley, Tonks et Sirius Black qui regardait sa mère d'un air dégoûté.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Jasper et Hermione.

_ Rien du tout, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Je pense qu'elle a eut le coup de foudre pour Jasper.

_ Si cela peut l'empêcher de passer son temps à hurler, je ne demande pas mieux, dit Molly Weasley.

_ Je ne vais pas laisser ses rideaux ouverts, dit Sirius en s'approchant du tableau. Elle hurlerait quand même.

_ Oh non ! dit madame Black d'une voie douce. Sirius, mon chéri ! Je te promets de ne plus passer mon temps à hurler. Laisse donc mes rideaux ouverts que je puisse admirer ce superbe jeune homme.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'avoir la mâchoire se décrochant.

_ Je crois qu'il serait temps que nous retournions nous coucher, fit Dumbledore d'un air amusé. Molly, vous auriez bien deux chambres de libre pour ces jeunes gens ?

_ Une chambre sera suffisante, dit Jasper avant que Molly ne puisse répondre.

Hermione passa en une demi-seconde de sa couleur de peau habituelle au rouge pivoine. Bien que cela ne gênaient absolument pas les Cullen qui étaient assez ouvert, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient beaucoup plus prudes.

_ Une seul chambre alors, conclut Dumbledore alors que Madame Weasley s'apprêtait à en débattre avec Jasper.

Molly les conduisit au troisième étage de la maison et les installa dans une chambre contenant un double lit.

_ Merci Madame Weasley, dit Hermione en se tournant vers elle. Où sont Harry, Ron et Ginny ?

_ Ils dorment, répondit Molly en chuchotant. Si nous avons été alertés par votre entrée c'est parce que nous étions tous dans la cuisine de la maison. Bonne nuit, les enfants. Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter demain.

Jasper vit bien que cela en coûtait énormément à cette Madame Weasley de le laisser seul dans la même chambre qu'Hermione mais Hermione était à lui et il ne laisserait personne la lui prendre ou bien la séparer de lui.

La jeune sorcière eut quand même droit à un câlin de bienvenue et à un « Je suis contente que tu sois de retour parmi nous » de la part de Molly avant que cette dernière ne parte en fermant la porte derrière elle.

_ Déballons les affaires, dit Hermione en se tournant vers Jasper qui tenait la valise.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt dormir un peu ? demanda le jeune vampire en posant la valise et en se dirigeant vers Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras. Nous aurons toute la journée pour nous installer correctement demain.

_ Tu as raison, lui accorda Hermione alors qu'elle tentait de retenir un bâillement.

Elle ouvrit la valise et sortit son pyjama ainsi qu'une tenue plus décontracté pour Jasper.

_ La salle-de-bain est par là, fit elle en rougissant.

_ Nous avons déjà partagé assez d'intimité pour que nous puissions nous changer l'un devant l'autre, fit Jasper en s'amusant devant la gêne d'Hermione. Mais si cela te convient mieux, je te promets que je ne regarderai pas.

Hermione rougit encore plus mais commença cependant à se déshabiller alors que Jasper se retournait avec respect et regardait droit devant lui.

_ J'ai terminé, fit la jeune sorcière en voyant Jasper se retourner rapidement en lui lançant un regard amusé.

Hermione se sentit rassurée car elle avait peur qu'il ne se fâche devant sa soudaine gêne à se retrouver seule avec lui et de manière assez intime. Mais le fait d'être au 12 Square Grimaud la faisait se sentir gêner. Cependant, elle mettait cela sur le compte du stress qu'elle éprouvait à retrouver ses amis.

Jasper dû sentir son stress car le jeune vampire s'approcha rapidement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras d'un air rassurant.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, mon amour, lui dit-il. Je suis à tes côtés et tout se passera bien !

Hermione se détendit aussitôt et Jasper la relâcha pour se changer.

_ Retourne-toi, lui dit-il au bord du fou rire.

_ Ne te moque pas de moi, rétorqua Hermione en se sentant vexé un petit peu. Parce que maintenant, je peux me permettre de lancer un ou deux petits sorts.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Jasper les yeux brillants. Tu me montreras ?

_ Bien sûr mais change-toi d'abord!

Le jeune vampire lui envoya encore une fois un regard amusé et commença à se déshabiller pendant qu'Hermione se retournait. Cependant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner et d'admirer Jasper. Elle rougit devant son corps d'Apollon et encore plus lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ressentait beaucoup plus d'effets que d'habitude face à une vue aussi éloquente. Jasper dû sentir le trouble de la jeune fille car il lui envoya un sourire fier en lui lançant une petite pique « La vue te plaît, on dirait ! »

Hermione alla se laisser tomber sur le lit et se cacha d'un air dramatique sous les couvertures afin de cacher sa gêne.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir emmené Emett à la place de Jasper ? se lamenta la jeune fille.

_ Tu n'aimes pas mon côté taquinerie ? demanda Jasper en la rejoignant sur le lit.

_ Si, fit Hermione en se détendant à nouveau et en laissant apparaître un petit sourire sur les lèvres malgré elle. Mais pas quand tu te moques de moi.

Jasper posa une de ses mains sur sa nuque et l'approcha de lui pour échanger un long baiser langoureux. Hermione finit par rendre les armes.

_ Je te pardonne ! dit-elle totalement essoufflée après leur baiser.

_ Montre-moi ta magie, mon amour, lui demanda Jasper.

Hermione alla chercher sa baguette tout sourire et revint s'installer sur le lit. Elle réfléchissait à quel sortilège elle allait pratiquer pour faire une démonstration à Jasper. Elle voulait que sa première démonstration de magie à Jasper soit mémorable. Elle choisit donc le sortilège du patronus. Elle pensa donc à un souvenir heureux. Celui où Jasper et elle s'avouaient enfin leurs sentiments.

_ Spero Patronum ! fit Hermione en brandissant sa baguette devant elle et en pensant très fort à son souvenir heureux.

Aussitôt une forme blanche de grande pureté apparut dans la pièce et alla tourner autour de Jasper. Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant la forme de son patronus. Il avait complètement changé de forme ! A la place d'une loutre, elle avait désormais un guépard.

Elle porta cependant rapidement son attention sur Jasper. Son vampire préféré regardait son patronus tourner autour de lui d'un air plus qu'émerveillé. Celui lui fit chaud au cœur et elle fut encore plus contente quand son patronus fonça sur Jasper et alla disparaître en traversant son cœur. Le jeune vampire fut pris d'agréables frissons et lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione.

_ Je pense qu'il t'aime bien, fit la jeune sorcière en ne comprenant cependant pas tout à la forme et au comportement de son nouveau patronus.

Elle comptait ne pas y penser pour l'instant et en parler plus tard à Dumbledore. En ce moment, elle n'aspirait qu'à aller se coucher. Elle tombait à présent quasiment de fatigue. Jasper dû le sentir car il lui tendit les bras et elle alla s'y nicher de bon cœur.

_ Ta démonstration de magie était très belle, lui dit Jasper. Merci !

_ Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit la jeune sorcière en baillant longuement.

_ Tu devrais dormir, lui fit Jasper en l'allongeant sous les couvertures. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veille sur ton sommeil.

Hermione sourit à Jasper après l'avoir tendrement embrassé. La jeune fille ferma les yeux en sentant une immense paix intérieure, inutile de douter que Jasper y était pour quelque chose, et s'endormit en s'installant confortablement dans les bras de sa moitié.

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillé par un grognement de Jasper. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux et se releva en un seul bond. Elle avait à peine dormit deux heures mais en attendant Jasper grogner, elle était à présent pleinement réveillée.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! dit-elle en murmurant et en attrapant sa baguette.

Jasper lui lança un regard inquiet et la rapprocha de lui.

_ Il y a un loup-garou dans la maison, dit Jasper en se levant du lit et en tirant Hermione à sa suite. Il vient d'entrer dans la maison. Je veux que tu ailles te barricader dans la salle-de-bain pendant que je le neutralise.

_ Attends, Jasper, dit Hermione au bord de la panique. La maison est très bien protégée. Aucun ennemi ne peut y entrer s'il ne connaît pas l'adresse exacte de la maison. En plus, je pense qu'il s'agit de…

Mais Jasper n'écoutait déjà plus Hermione et se précipitait dans le couloir.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! hurla Hermione en courant après Jasper. Jasper ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Le temps qu'Hermione descende au rez-de-chaussée, Jasper avait déjà eu le temps d'attraper le professeur Lupin et de le soulever à bout de bras. Tonks, qui était venu accueillir l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, avait d'ailleurs sa baguette fixer sur Jasper et le menaçait de lui jeter un sort douloureux s'il ne relâchait pas Remus tout de suite.

_ Jasper, arrête ! s'exclama Hermione en agrippant le bras de Jasper qui tenait Remus Lupin à bout de bras. Ce n'est pas un ennemi, il est de notre côté.

Jasper plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione et le scruta durant quelques secondes avant de relâcher finalement le professeur Lupin qui glissa tout doucement au sol.

_ Ça va, Remus ? demanda Tonks d'un air inquiet en se précipitant aux côtés de ce dernier.

_ Oui, oui, répondit difficilement l'ancien professeur de Poudlard en reprenant son souffle. Mais qui est-ce ?

_ Jasper Hale, répondit Tonks en murmurant alors qu'Hermione et Jasper se faisait toujours face. Il est arrivé ici, il y a quelques heures, en compagnie d'Hermione.

_ Jasper, disait Hermione en réprimandant son petit-ami. La maison est super bien protégé, n'y rentre pas qui veut ! Dumbledore a bien filtré les rangs de nos alliés, nous n'avons donc pas à avoir d'inquiétude d'espionnage.

_ Mais c'est un loup-garou ! Rétorqua le jeune vampire en lançant un regard inquiet à sa compagne.

_ Il est de notre côté, répondit tout simplement Hermione en voyant que Remus et Tonks les observaient. D'ailleurs, je te présente Remus Lupin. Professeur, voici Jasper Hale. Mon…

_ Son garde du corps, interrompit Jasper en adressant un regard désolé à Remus. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Excusez-moi d'ailleurs pour ma méprise totale sur votre compte.

Remus regarda étrangement Jasper mais lui adressa un signe de tête signifiant qu'il acceptait ses excuses. Ensuite, un silence gênant s'installa pendant un long moment avant que l'estomac d'Hermione ne se fasse entendre.

_ Il est temps d'aller déjeuner, lui dit Jasper en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Où se trouve la cuisine ?

La jeune sorcière lui montra le chemin en faisant signe à Tonks et Remus de les suivre. Molly Weasley vit donc la cuisine du 12, Square Grimaud se remplir soudainement.

_ Vous êtes déjà debout ? demanda-t-elle d'un air étonné en allant saluer Remus.

_ Oui, répondit ce dernier en faisant une grimace. Il semblerait que mon arrivée soudaine ait réveillé pas mal de monde.

Hermione se désintéressa de la conversation et s'assit rapidement à table pour dévorer les plats de Madame Weasley. Quel plaisir de retrouver la cuisine anglaise ! Jasper la regardait manger avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu ne manges rien, Jasper ? demanda Molly en voyant le jeune homme ne pas toucher à la nourriture.

Hermione se crispa. Voilà un détail auquel elle n'avait pas pensé. Comment justifier le fait que Jasper ne mangerait jamais de nourriture humaine ? Mais Jasper prit les devants.

_ Je suis désolée, Madame Weasley, répondit Jasper. Mais je dois suivre un régime très stricte. J'ai une nourriture assez spécifique et je l'ai apporté avec moi. Mon père est médecin alors comprenez à quel point il est très pointilleux à ce que je suive mon régime.

_ Oh ! fit Madame Weasley en s'attendant à tous sauf à cela. Je comprends.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car une tornade rousse lui tomba littéralement dessus.

_ HERMIONE ! s'exclama Ginny complètement en larmes. Comme je suis heureuse de te voir !

Hermione se leva et serra fortement Ginny dans ses bras. Que son amie lui avait manqué !

_ Ginny ! dit Hermione en riant de bon cœur. Moi aussi, je suis contente de te retrouver !

Jasper regarda Hermione rayonnée de bonheur en retrouvant son amie. Nul doute que son monde lui avait terriblement manqué !

_ Hermione ! s'exclamèrent deux garçons avant de foncer sur Hermione et de la prendre dans leurs bras.

C'est à ce moment-là que Jasper commença à voir rouge. Voilà donc le fameux Harry Potter auquel Hermione était très attaché… Cela ne lui plaisait plus du tout maintenant qu'il voyait son Hermione dans les bras d'un autre garçon !

Hermione pleurait littéralement de joie en retrouvant ses amis. Elle se rendait seulement compte maintenant à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. Jasper avait comblé beaucoup plus le manque qu'elle ne le pensait.

La jeune sorcière resta longuement dans les bras de ses amis avant que ceux-ci ne décident de la relâcher. Ginny la regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Harry prenait cette dernière dans ses bras. Apparemment, l'élu s'était enfin décidé à se mettre à sortir avec sa meilleure amie.

Alors qu'Hermione regardait avec un grand sourire le nouveau couple, elle ne vit pas tout de suite Ron se coller à elle et passer son bras autour de ses épaules d'un air possessif. La jeune fille se tourna soudainement vers son ami dans l'idée de le réprimander mais le bras de Ron fut rapidement retirer de son épaule par une autre personne qui s'occupa également de pousser Ron loin d'Hermione et de prendre cette dernière dans ses bras. Jasper dégageait une aura plus que menaçante.

_ Ah oui, je vous présente Jasper, dit Hermione à ses amis alors qu'elle posait ses deux mains sur les bras de Jasper.

Mais Jasper ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait puisqu'il était en train de lancer un regard meurtrier à Ron qui avalait difficilement sa salive.

Inutile de préciser que Jasper n'était vraiment pas en train de se faire que des amis au sein de la communauté sorcière de la maison du 12, Square Grimaud.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : Des petits mots cachés

Hermione soupira pour la dixième fois depuis qu'elle s'était réinstallé à la table de cuisine en compagnie de Jasper et de ses amis. Le jeune vampire et Ron n'arrêtait pas de se regarder en chien de faïence depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés.

Quand elle avait présenté son petit-ami à ses amis, ceux-ci avait eu des réactions très différentes les uns des autres. Ginny avait complètement eu un regard béat devant Jasper. Harry n'avait pas très apprécié le regard que sa petite-amie accordait au nouveau venu mais il avait cependant saluer poliment Jasper d'un signe de tête et lui avait souhaité la bienvenue. Quand à Ronald, et bien il avait agi en restant fidèle à lui-même.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te colles à elle comme ça ? s'était exclamé le roux sous le coup de la colère de s'être fait rejeté.

_ Comment t'expliquer cela d'une manière assez compréhensible pour toi? Avait dit tout haut Jasper en regardant Ron dans les yeux. Donc, pour ton information, c'est ce que font en général les _couples_.

Le roux s'était alors emporté très rapidement et avait commencé à provoquer Jasper. Mais le jeune vampire n'avait pas réagi suite aux sentiments d'Hermione qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. La jeune sorcière était très déçu et Jasper ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était de lui que sa moitié était déçu. Après tout, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela mais toujours calme et posé sauf bien sûr lorsqu'elle était en danger imminent de mort. Face au loup-garou, à Jacob Black, etc. Il avait donc décidé qu'il ferait profil bas face aux amis de la jeune sorcière et qu'il se ferait accepté parmi les siens.

Après tout, il est vrai qu'il avait largement exagéré depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il avait littéralement sauté sur le loup-garou alors que ce dernier était un ami et il ne s'était pas gêné pour repousser brutalement ce garçon beaucoup trop collant envers sa petite amie. Mais il se devait de RELATIVISER et de se calmer. Son intégration et la protection d'Hermione dans le monde sorcier en dépendait.

Depuis qu'elle maîtrisait la légilimencie, Hermione s'était juré de ne l'utiliser que dans des cas extrêmes et où cela en devenait une nécessité. Cependant, devant son arrivée récente dans le monde sorcier en compagnie de Jasper, elle était souvent en alerte quand Jasper n'avait pas l'air bien. Elle avait peur qu'il se sente mal parmi les sorciers ou bien qu'il perde le contrôle d'une seconde à l'autre (bien qu'elle en doutait très largement). Bref, elle surveillait son petit-ami vampire de très près et elle n'avait pas su résister à utiliser la légilimencie sur lui lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées depuis un très long moment.

Ce qui l'avait alerté était le fait que Ron avait commencé à faire une drôle danse de la victoire suite au fait que Jasper avait cessé de le regarder en chien de faïence. Le roux prenait ça comme une grande victoire et arborait un sourire fier devant ses amis. Sauf que personne ne faisait attention à lui… Harry et Ginny se lançait de longs regards langoureux et Hermione avait posé sa main sur le bras de Jasper dans un geste très tendre.

La jeune Gryffondor avait donc suivit tout le déroulement des pensées de son petit-ami et se sentit heureuse face à sa décision. Plus le temps passait et plus il arrivait à la faire craquer encore plus pour lui.

Jasper leva soudainement les yeux suite au contact physique d'Hermione. La jeune sorcière lui fit un sourire tendre et pressa sa main sur son bras.

_ Merci Jasper, lui dit Hermione alors qu'il devinait pourquoi.

_ Tu as fait la même chose pour moi, lui répondit le vampire en la prenant dans ses bras. Il en allait de même que je le fasse pour toi.

Hermione se laissa aller dans les bras de Jasper et ferma les yeux de bien-être. Quelle tranquillité après tant de semaines mouvementés. Mais la Gryffondor savait tout de même que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Après tout, elle venait de remettre les pieds dans la guerre du monde sorcier en entraînant Jasper avec elle.

_ Au fait, Harry, demanda Hermione. Quelles ont été les avancées dans la guerre contre Voldemort depuis que je suis partie?

_ Plusieurs choses à vrai dire, répondit le survivant. Mais nous en parlerons tout à l'heure à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. Dumbledore en a prévu une spécialement pour ton retour. On te communiquera les dernières nouvelles et les stratégies que nous comptons mettre en place dans un avenir proche.

_ D'accord, fit Hermione après avoir lancer un regard à Jasper qui suivait la conversation avec attention. Nous avons également quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider. Je vais aller le chercher.

Hermione se leva de table sous le regard interrogatif de Jasper.

_ Le carnet qu'Edward m'a donné, répondit Hermione à la question silencieuse de son petit-ami.

_ Ah oui, releva Jasper. Je l'ai mis sur le bureau avec le reste de nos affaires.

Hermione s'apprêtait à se diriger vers sa chambre quand elle se fit interpeller encore une fois mais cette fois-ci par Ginny.

_ Si je comprends bien, lui dit son amie. Tu partages la même chambre que Jasper ?

_ Et bien oui, répondit la jeune brune en ne comprenant pas pourquoi Ginny lui posait une telle question.

_ Maman ! s'exclama soudainement Ginny en direction de Molly Weasley qui était en pleine discussion avec Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks de l'autre côté de la table.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ? rétorqua Molly en fronçant les sourcils devant le ton de sa fille.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas partager ma chambre avec Harry alors que tu laisses Hermione le faire avec Jasper ?!

_ Premièrement, Hermione n'est pas ma fille et je n'ai donc pas l'autorité nécessaire pour lui interdire cela, s'emporta Molly Weasley. Deuxièmement, tu n'as pas encore l'âge pour cela jeune fille !

_ Mais Hermione n'a qu'un an de plus que moi !

_ La discussion est close ! trancha Madame Weasley en haussant le ton.

Ginny se renfrogna et croisa les bras en boudant. Harry passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de sa petite-amie tout en cachant son hilarité même si il était tout de même un peu déçu. Ron les regardait avec un air de triomphe sur le visage. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que sa petite sœur sorte avec son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, il ne leur avait pas parlé durant une semaine entière pour montrer son mécontentement envers eux. Cependant, il avait changé de comportement quand il avait vu que ses parents rayonnaient de bonheur suite à cette « bonne nouvelle ». Voir sa mère avec un visage heureux lui faisait beaucoup plus plaisir que de la voir avec des yeux bouffis à chaque matin alors qu'elle avait passé toute sa nuit à pleurer et que son mari tentait de la consoler comme il le pouvait. Mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire pour convaincre Molly Weasley que tout irait bien car elle était particulièrement sensible à l'atmosphère de guerre qui ne quittait jamais la grande maison des Black.

Hermione quant à elle, explosa franchement de rire et finit par se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle ne mit pas plus de cinq minutes à l'atteindre et alla directement vers le bureau où leurs affaires étaient empilés avec soin. Le carnet qu'Edward lui avait donné était mis en évidence au milieu du bureau. La Gryffondor réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de le lire et s'assit donc sur son lit afin de commencer une lecture rapide. La première page contenait plusieurs messages des membres de la famille Cullen. Tout en haut de la page, elle reconnut l'écriture de sa cousine Bella qui avait marqué « Petite surprise ». Cependant avant de lire les messages, elle redescendit à la cuisine pour rejoindre Jasper afin qu'ils lisent en même temps les messages. Après tout, il s'agissait avant tout de la famille de Jasper.

Mais quand Hermione arriva dans la cuisine, elle se rendit compte que beaucoup plus de personnes avaient fait irruption dans la pièce et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans une bonne ambiance et dans un immense brouhaha. Jasper était toujours à la même place en face de ses amis mais il était entre plein de nouveaux sorciers qui le regardait d'un air curieux.

La Gryffondor scruta la foule et vit qu'Arthur Weasley était installé aux côtés de sa femme et était en pleine conversation avec Remus et Tonks. Les jumeaux Fred et George étaient également présents et étaient en plein fou rire devant un Ron boudeur. Le professeur Dumbledore était également là et en compagnie des professeurs McGonagall et Rogue. Sirius Black était assis à côté d'Harry et lui parlait d'un air enjoué. Enfin, Hermione pu voir à son plus grand étonnement le professeur Maugrey qui harcelait Jasper à présent. La jeune lionne s'en approcha, prête à défendre son petit-ami.

_ Qui es-tu jeune homme ? lui demandait Maugrey alors que son œil magique scrutait Jasper sous toutes les coutures. Tu me sembles assez suspect ! Ne serais-tu pas un espion du Lord Noir ?!

Jasper ne répondait pas mais lançait un regard assez exaspéré à ce drôle de bonhomme. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas être monté avec la jeune sorcière de ses rêves.

_ Il s'agit de mon petit-ami, professeur, intervint Hermione en s'asseyant aux côtés de Jasper qui l'accueillit avec un sourire plus que chaleureux. Et ce n'est absolument pas un espion de Vol… Voldemort. Si cela aurait été le cas, le professeur Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas laissé entrer et le professeur Rogue aurait été au courant.

Maugrey se tourna vers Albus Dumbledore qui approuva les dires d'Hermione par un signe de tête et un sourire rassurant.

_ Jasper Hale est une personne de confiance, rajouta Dumbledore. Et je suis sûre que la raison de sa venue parmi nous est qu'il ne souhaite que s'assurer de la sécurité de Miss Granger.

Hermione acquiesça et se tourna ensuite vers Jasper.

_ Regarde, lui dit-elle en lui montrant le carnet d'Edward. Ta famille et Bella nous ont tous laissé un petit mot.

Jasper se rapprocha d'Hermione et ils se mirent à lire tous les deux les messages de la famille Cullen et de Bella:

« J'espère que vous aurez fait bon voyage et que tu auras survécu à ta première expérience avec la magie, Jasper ! J'ai hâte de vous revoir car vous me manquez déjà énormément les enfants. Sans vous, la maison est encore plus vide chaque jour. Cependant, je peux m'occuper l'esprit en m'occupant de Bree, elle vous passe d'ailleurs un petit coucou et vous souhaite bonne chance pour les temps à venir. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler. Vous savez tous les deux que nous viendrons vous prêter main forte avec plaisir. Rien ne compte plus que la solidarité au sein de notre famille et je dois encore te dire Hermione, à quel point je suis heureuse de t'accueillir parmi les nôtres. Donnez-nous de vos nouvelles rapidement ! Je vous aime très fort, Esmée. »

« Je suis curieux de savoir où vous vous trouvez en ce moment les enfants et ce que vous faites. Cela me fait aussi bizarre qu'à Esmée de ne plus vous avoir au sein de la maison. C'est assez silencieux depuis que tu es parti, Jasper. Tu n'es plus là pour te battre quotidiennement avec Emett et je dois dire qu'il s'ennuie énormément. Même Rosalie n'arrive pas à le distraire comme d'habitude, c'est pour dire l'état dans lequel il se trouve en ce moment. Hermione, je te souhaite bonne chance dans tes épreuves futures mais Jasper est à tes côtés et cela me rassure beaucoup. Après tout, il nous a assez prouvé qu'il était parfaitement capable d'assurer ta sécurité face à nos ennemis même quand ces derniers sont une armée entière. Revenez vite parmi nous ! Affectueusement, Carlisle. »

« Hermione ! Tu me manques énormément ! J'étais contente de te retrouver pour cette si longue période même si elle n'a pas été de tout repos avec cette Victoria et cet abruti de loup-garou. Enfin, ce dernier aura toutefois été utile. Un grand merci à toi Edward ! Et oui, ne fait pas cette tête car je sais que tu lis au-dessus de mon épaule . Ma cousine préférée ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à étaler mes sentiments mais sache que je m'inquiète pour toi depuis que tu es retournée dans le monde de la Magie. S'il-te-plaît, sois très prudente et ne prends pas de risques inutiles (même si je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment en position de te dire cela…). J'ai hâte de te revoir à mon mariage ! D'ailleurs, Alice a déjà commencé à le préparer. Si tu savais comme elle est insupportable mais encore une chance que Riley est là pour calmer ses rêves de grandeur. Je te dis à très vite ! Bella. P.S. : Jasper veille bien sur elle et massacre cette Bellatrix Lestrange pour moi ! Je te fais confiance ! »

« Bonjour à tous les deux ! Je me demandais combien de temps vous alliez mettre à trouver nos petits mots. Je suppose qu'en ce moment, Alice nous fait part du fait que vous êtes en train de les lire. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de neuf par rapport à ce qui a déjà été dit plus haut. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour le futur et je sais que je ne dois pas trop m'inquiéter car vous êtes ensemble. Vous vous protégez très bien mutuellement et continuer à faire comme ça ! Jasper, ne mets pas trop de temps à revenir s'il-te-plaît car Emett est vraiment exaspérant ! Il essaie de me convaincre de prendre ta place dans tout ce que vous aviez l'habitude de faire pour passer le temps. D'ailleurs, je fais tout pour éviter ça ! Hermione, bonne chance pour les choses à venir. J'espère vraiment que ce carnet t'aidera, toi et les autres, à prendre le dessus dans cette guerre. A bientôt ! Edward. »

« Coucou les amoureux ! Je suis certaine qu'en ce moment je vois vos petites grimaces face à tous nos petits mots et que je m'en amuse très fortement ^-^ J'espère que vous allez bien et que tout se passe pour le mieux pour vous. J'ai déjà vos tenues pour le mariage d'Edward et Bella et vous allez les adorer ! J'ai hâte de vous voir dedans car elles sont presque similaires à celles de nos jeunes fiancés. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous imaginer tous les deux en jeunes mariés et j'ai déjà commencé les croquis pour votre mariage à venir. Hé ! Ne faites pas une expression meurtrière à mon encontre ! Je n'ai pas encore prédit votre mariage. Je ne fais qu'anticiper le futur !

Riley vous passe le bonjour et vous souhaite bonne chance tout comme moi ! N'ayez aucune crainte à avoir pour le futur car je le surveille étroitement pour vous. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, si il y a la moindre chose suspecte, je vous avertirais tout de suite ! A très bientôt, Alice. »

« Salut ! Je ne suis pas du tout du genre à faire des mots à rallonge mais comme les autres, je vous souhaite bonne chance et bon courage ! J'espère que vous ne tarderez pas à revenir car cela me fait bizarre de ne pas avoir ma famille réunie au complet à mes côtés. Amicalement, Rosalie. »

_ Tiens, fit soudainement Hermione alors qu'il venait de finir de lire la première page du carnet. Emett n'a pas fait de mot. Riley et Bree non plus mais ils nous ont fait tout de même des salutations.

_ Attends, lui rétorqua Jasper alors qu'il tournait la page. Emett nous a laissé un mot mais il a pris une page à lui tout seul. Non mais j'y crois pas ! Quel culot !

Hermione se pencha sur la nouvelle page pour voir ce qui indignait Jasper et vit qu'Emett avait écrit un mot qui prenait tout l'espace de la feuille à cause de son énorme écriture. Evidemment, le mot d'Emett était tout à son image.

« Coucou les petits choux ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez bien de votre intimité. Après tout, ne plus être dans une maison où tous les habitants ont l'ouïe extrêmement fine est vraiment très pratique. Jasper, j'espère que tu deviendras enfin un homme et que tu n'attendras pas aussi longtemps que notre petit Eddie ! Pensez à vous protéger, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver… Revenez vite les loulous ! Votre (beau-)frère préféré, Emett ! »

_ Je vais le tuer ! s'emporta Jasper en jetant un regard noir au mot d'Emett. Il en a profité parce qu'il sait très bien que je ne peux pas retourner là-bas pour lui botter les fesses. Mais c'est décidé ! Dès que je rentre, je le démembre et l'immole !

Après avoir rougi comme une pivoine face aux sous-entendus d'Emett, Hermione éclata de rire et dû se retenir à Jasper pour ne pas en tomber à la renverse. Jasper ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire d'amusement face à la réaction d'Hermione. Au moins Emett avait eu le mérite de la détendre et de lui faire oublier pendant quelques instants ses soucis.

Les personnes présentes dans la cuisine tournèrent un regard curieux vers le couple quand le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

_ La réunion de l'Ordre va à présent commencer, dit le directeur de Poudlard. Que les personnes non convoquées quittent à présent la cuisine.

Hermione et Jasper échangèrent un long regard. C'était vraiment maintenant que les choses allaient commencer.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : Des révélations qui ne changent pas grand chose

Hermione et Jasper ne virent que quelques personnes qui restèrent exceptionnellement dans la cuisine. Apparemment, il y aurait bien une réunion de l'Ordre mais une réunion uniquement sur invitation. Restèrent donc seulement avec Albus Dumbledore le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Rogue ainsi que le professeur Maugrey, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Ron et Harry.

Hermione s'étonna par contre de voir que Ginny était resté sur le pas de la porte alors que tous les autres étaient partit. Hermione savait qu'elle n'assistait jamais aux réunions parce qu'Harry tenait absolument à tenir Ginny en dehors de tout ce qui avait attrait à Voldemort.

_ Ginny, dit Madame Weasley sur un ton de reproche. Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'as rien à faire ici. Je te prierais donc d'aller dans ta chambre et de nous attendre sagement là-bas.

_ Mais maman ! commença à protester la jeune rousse. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une réunion stratégique dans ce cas-ci. C'est pour qu'on explique à Hermione ce qui s'est passé depuis son absence et qu'elle en fasse de même !

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire, le professeur Dumbledore accepta exceptionnellement que Ginny assiste à la réunion de l'Ordre. La jeune rousse alla donc s'asseoir avec un sourire satisfait au côté de son petit-ami qui lui adressa un léger regard de reproches avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. Il n'y avait donc rien à faire devant sa si grande obstination à vouloir s'impliquer?

_ Bien, commença le directeur de Poudlard. Je suis ravie d'accueillir Miss Granger à nouveau parmi nous ainsi que son compagnon Jasper Hale.

Jasper lança un coup d'œil à peine intéressé à ce vieil homme. Son attention était trop accaparée par une étrange créature qui venait de passer la tête par une petite porte qui se trouvait au fond de la cuisine. Au même moment, son portable vibra et le vampire ne put s'empêcher de le sortir de sa poche et de lire le message de sa sœur Alice : « Fait attention à ce drôle de truc qui est dans la cuisine avec vous. C'est un espion pour le compte de ce sorcier noir dont Hermione nous a parlé. Il ira tout répéter de ce qu'il entendra si vous ne l'arrêtez pas. »

Jasper lança un regard curieux à Hermione qui faisait un petit discours sur la joie qu'elle ressentait à être de nouveau au sein du monde sorcier. Il ne put donc pas lui montrer le message et décida de se lever le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas faire fuir l'étrange créature.

Les sorciers lui lancèrent un regard curieux mais il se dirigea tout doucement vers l'évier pour aller se servir un verre d'eau. Après cela, plus personne ne fit attention à lui hormis Hermione qui le regardait étrangement à cause du verre d'eau qu'il avait à la main. Mais Jasper ne se préoccupait pas de cela et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'étrange créature qui avait entre-temps, légèrement reculé. Soudainement, il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour arriver jusque la créature et la saisir par l'espèce de chiffon qui lui servait de vêtement.

_ Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! ne cessait-elle de répéter alors que Jasper la tenait à bout de bras d'un air dégoûté.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Jasper et Hermione lui lança un regard étonné alors qu'il revenait vers elle avec Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de Sirius Black.

_ Que faites-vous donc, Monsieur Hale, avec l'elfe de maison de Sirius ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore en le scrutant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune alors que tous les autres restaient totalement interdit.

_ C'est un espion, répondit le jeune vampire en se tournant vers Hermione alors que tous les autres tournèrent le regard vers l'elfe de maison.

Hermione lança un regard à Jasper en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne comprenait pas d'où il sortait une telle information. Son petit-ami murmura donc le prénom « Alice ».

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hermione pour croire Jasper et se tourner vers le professeur Dumbledore pour lui expliquer la situation. Mais comment le faire sans trop en dévoiler ?

_ Je… commença Hermione mais Jasper prit la relève.

_ Il se trouve que je « sens » qu'il s'agit d'un espion, fit le jeune vampire. Il écoutait en douce ce que nous disions et je suis certain qu'il allait aller répéter tout ça aux amis de ce Grey…

_ Je pense que Jasper a raison, dit Hermione en interrompant le jeune vampire avant qu'il ne dise un nom qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Kreattur déteste tout le monde qu'il y a dans cette maison et cela le rebute que nous soyons ici.

_ Mais il est tout de même l'elfe de maison de Sirius, fit Molly Weasley.

_ Peut-être mais il n'empêche que ce n'est que par obligation pour lui, répliqua la jeune Gryffondor. Sans compter que Sirius n'est pas le dernier membre de la famille Black à qui Kreattur se doit d'obéir. Il reste encore Bellatrix et Narcissa Black.

Hermione vit une drôle de lueur passer dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Est-ce une chose à laquelle le plus puissant sorcier du monde de la Magie n'avait jamais pensé ? Hermione devait bien l'avouer qu'elle non plus cela ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Cependant, c'était quelque chose qui lui semblait couler de source depuis que Jasper lui avait fait part de ce fait. D'ailleurs, elle vit son petit-ami qui tenait toujours l'elfe de maison à bout de bras. Sirius, qui venait de se lever, s'en approcha et saisit Kreattur d'un air plus que furieux.

_ Kreattur, lui dit-il d'un ton colérique. Je t'ordonne de me dire la vérité. Est-ce que tu nous as espionné pour le compte de Narcissa et Bellatrix ?

L'elfe de maison semblait se faire grande violence pour ne pas répondre. Cependant, Kreattur n'avait pas le choix de répondre à son maître. Alors il hocha simplement la tête tout en baissant les yeux. Sirius se tourna alors vers Dumbledore qui venait de se lever.

_ Que devons-nous en faire ? demanda l'animagus.

_ Je m'en occupe, répondit Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Poudlard sortit alors la baguette et l'agita en direction de l'elfe de maison. Ce dernier disparut dans un « Pop » retentissant dans toute la pièce avant que le silence ne se refasse au sein de la cuisine.

_ Où l'avez-vous envoyé ? demanda Severus Rogue qui n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot depuis la découverte de Kreattur comme tous les autres.

_ A Poudlard, répondit Dumbledore. Il est enfermé dans une pièce qu'il ne peut pas quitter et où il ne manque de rien. Ainsi, nous ne prenons pas une vie et nous évitons toute prise de risques.

Maugrey Fol Œil acquiesça d'un air satisfait tandis que Sirius affichait un large sourire sur le visage.

_ Nous pourrions peut-être reprendre la réunion, dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix assez calme.

Jasper retourna donc s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione sous le regard curieux de toute l'assemblée. Les émotions qu'il ressentait émaner des personnes l'entourant étaient principalement de l'étonnement et de la curiosité à son encontre. Inutile de préciser que chacun remettait en doute son « instinct » de la découverte d'espion. Il en rigolait intérieurement face à la bêtise qu'il avait sortie auparavant mais il était hors de question qu'il dise quoi que ce soit pour Alice ! Il ne voulait pas mettre sa sœur en plein milieu d'un conflit. D'ailleurs, il prit son téléphone et lui envoya un message en précisant que le danger était écarté.

Hermione lança un regard de remerciements à Jasper. Grâce à lui et à Alice, ils avaient mis un espion du camp de Voldemort hors circuit. Mais Jasper ne fit pas attention à elle car il était occupé à envoyer un message avec son téléphone.

_ Bien, commença Dumbledore. Le camp de Voldemort s'est plus ou moins tenue à carreaux depuis l'attaque de Poudlard mais il était pas mal agité. Ils ont réattaqué l'école une deuxième fois mais par chance elle était vide.

_ Mais l'ennemi était également à votre recherche, Miss Granger, dit le professeur McGonagall en posant un regard bienveillant sur son élève préférée.

_ Ces deux tentatives ont échoués pour mettre la main sur Hermione, dit alors Jasper en relevant les yeux de son portable. Cette étrange créature et ce loup-garou n'ont même pas tenu deux minutes.

Tout le monde regardèrent Hermione et Jasper avec des yeux ronds. Premièrement parce qu'Hermione ne les avait nullement prévenu des attaques qu'elle avait subi. Deuxièmement parce que Jasper arborait une expression de satisfaction à caractère psychopathe sur le visage.

_ Miss Granger, intervint le professeur Dumbledore. Puis-je savoir quelles sont ces histoires ?!

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive face au regard inquisiteur de Dumbledore et de reproches de ses amis qui n'avaient encore rien dit depuis le début de la réunion. Elle commença donc à raconter l'attaque du détraqueur puis de celle de Greyback.

_ Et où est Greyback en ce moment ? demanda Severus Rogue alors que Remus Lupin ouvrait la bouche pour poser également une question. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres déplore l'absence du chef de ses troupes de loups garous.

_ Il est mort, dit Jasper d'une simple traite.

_ Mort ? répéta Lupin totalement perdu.

_ Oui, répondit Jasper en prenant un air naturel. Je l'ai tué alors qu'il allait se jeter sur Hermione pour l'attaquer. Je lui ai tordu le cou avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Le professeur Maugrey lançait un regard suspect à Jasper pendant qu'Harry et Ginny regardait Hermione avec soulagement.

_ Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit quand je suis venu vous voir, Miss Granger ? demanda Dumbledore en refixant Hermione dans les yeux. Je vous avais pourtant demander si vous aviez vu Greyback dans le coin lors de ma visite.

_ Je… Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter et que vous m'obligiez à revenir ici alors que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour moi, bafouilla Hermione en rougissant de honte.

_ Comment as-tu pu le tuer mon garçon ? demanda Tonks à Jasper. On ne tue pas un loup-garou comme cela.

_ Mais surtout qu'en est-il du détraqueur qui a attaqué Hermione ? renchérit Sirius Black à l'intention du vampire.

_ Je l'ai aussi détruit, répondit Jasper.

_ Mais tu es quoi exactement ? demanda Ron. Un espèce de tueur en série ?!

Jasper tiqua et se leva de table brusquement. Il se tourna vers Hermione et posa une main sur son épaule en lui disant :

_ Je t'attends dans la chambre.

Hermione regarda Jasper partir le regard lourd de reproches mais elle se tourna également vers Ronald.

_ Tu étais obligé de sortir une telle stupidité ?! s'emporta la Gryffondor.

_ Mais il annonce à tout le monde qu'il tue tout ce qui t'approche le plus naturellement du monde, répliqua Ron. Tu trouves ça normal peut-être ?! Ton petit-ami a l'air aussi allumé que ces cinglés du camp de tu-sais-qui.

_ Tu ne le connais pas alors arrête de le juger !

_ Il est dur de ne pas porter de jugement sur un vampire, lâcha brusquement Maugrey plongeant la cuisine dans un grand silence.

_ Co… comment ?! questionna Hermione alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

_ Depuis quand le savez-vous, professeur Maugrey ? demanda Dumbledore.

_ Depuis qu'il a avoué avoir tué un loup-garou de ses propres mains.

Hermione ferma les yeux pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle aurait dû dire à Jasper de surveiller les propos qu'il allait tenir lors de cette réunion. Elle aurait voulu éviter que tout le monde soit si rapidement au courant de la véritable nature de son petit-ami. À présent, elle était certaine qu'ils allaient tous exigés qu'il s'en aille sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de fiable et qu'il menaçait tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix par sa simple présence au 12, Square Grimaud.

Entendant que les autres commençaient à débattre de la nouvelle, la jeune Gryffondor n'attendit pas qu'on lui dise quelque chose car elle se leva et alla rapidement rejoindre Jasper. Elle se doutait bien que ce dernier était déjà au courant de la situation grâce à son ouïe extra fine mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il commence à se faire des idées en ne la voyant pas arriver à ses côtés. Hermione alla donc rejoindre son petit-ami dans sa chambre et le trouva calmement allonger sur le lit en fixant le plafond.

_ Jasper… murmura Hermione en entrant dans la chambre et en refermant la porte tout doucement.

_ On peut dire que c'est un véritable fiasco, dit le jeune vampire d'un ton amer. Ils sont en train de débattre sur le moment où je devrais quitter cette maison.

_ Je… Il ne faut pas que tu le prennes personnellement, répliqua Hermione. Les sorciers ont quelques stéréotypes sur les vampires mais quand ils te connaîtront, ils n'auront plus à…

_ Je m'en fiche Hermione, dit Jasper en se relevant d'un coup et en allant la prendre dans ses bras. Du moment que je suis à tes côtés pour te protéger et savoir que tu vas bien, la manière dont je suis traité m'importe peu. Mais si je dois quitter cette maison, je préfère que tu viennes avec moi pour que je puisse continuer à veiller sur toi. Hors de question que je te laisse ici alors qu'il y avait un espion du camp ennemi qui vivait sous le même toit qu'eux et qu'ils ne s'en sont pas rendu compte. Il ne faut pas demander pour le reste de leur situation.

_ Tu ne dois pas être trop dur avec eux, lâcha soudainement Hermione d'un ton tendu. En temps de guerre, il n'est pas toujours facile de distinguer ses amis de ses ennemis. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce genre de situation…

Jasper ferma les yeux face aux dernières paroles d'Hermione. Il pressentait que le moment était venu de lui raconter son histoire. Aussi bien sa vie d'humain avant mais également sa transformation de vampire et de Maria… La partie de son histoire qu'il préfèrerait éviter de raconter à sa douce moitié mais il n'avait cependant pas le choix si il voulait être totalement honnête envers elle.

Le jeune vampire allait se lancer dans l'explication de l'histoire de sa vie quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'il aperçut plusieurs silhouettes dans le couloir. Pourquoi ne les avaient-ils pas sentis venir ? Il devait être trop distrait en présence d'Hermione…

Hermione s'était retourné en entendant la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et elle avait serré plus fort Jasper contre elle. Il était hors de question qu'on la sépare de son petit-ami ! La jeune sorcière vit donc Dumbledore entrer avec le professeur Lupin et Harry dans la chambre. Le survivant referma la porte et adressa un regard encourageant à Hermione.

_ Miss Granger, intervint Dumbledore. Pouvons-nous prendre place afin d'avoir une petite discussion ?

Hermione accepta et s'assit sur le lit en compagnie de Jasper. Dumbledore prit place sur la chaise de bureau pendant que Lupin s'installait avec Harry sur une petite banquette placé devant la fenêtre de la chambre.

_ Bien, reprit le directeur de Poudlard. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce genre de situation à votre retour mais il a été décidé que nous allions faire avec.

_ Vous l'avez décidé ou bien les autres l'ont également fait ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione avec un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Dumbledore lui adressa un regard empli de malice mais il reprit cependant bien vite son sérieux.

_ Comme je le disais, nous allons faire avec cette situation. Je pense que Monsieur Hale n'a aucun problème à bien se tenir en présence de sorciers ou encore de moldus et qu'il est évident qu'il ne pense qu'à assurer votre protection. Cependant, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il sait exactement de la situation dans le monde de la Magie et comment il compte faire pour se nourrir.

_ Je sortirais chasser des animaux dans les bois bordant Londres, répondit Jasper en serrant la main d'Hermione d'un air soulagé. Concernant votre situation, je sais exactement tout de ce qui s'est passé depuis l'entrée d'Hermione dans le monde des sorciers.

_ Tout ce qui concerne aussi Harry, Voldemort et la prophétie ? demanda plus précisément Dumbledore.

_ Oui, répondit à nouveau Jasper. Et nous avons oublié de vous dire tout à l'heure, Hermione et moi, que lorsque Greyback est venu rendre une petite visite à Hermione, nous avons eu le temps d'obtenir des informations sur les plans de l'ennemi grâce à mon frère.

Jasper tendit à Dumbledore le carnet qu'Edward avait donné à Hermione après avoir soigneusement arracher les mots de sa famille. Il était vraiment inconcevable que d'autres personnes en dehors de lui et d'Hermione lisent ces mots.

_ Excellent… murmura Dumbledore en feuilletant le carnet. Il semble même que Voldemort avait pensé à des choses dont même Severus n'était pas au courant. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment Greyback a eu accès à de telles informations…

Laissant Dumbledore à ses pensées, Lupin commença à engager la conversation avec Jasper sur sa condition de vampire. Il lui proposait même d'être à son écoute si la situation devenait trop dure à gérer pour lui avec les autres.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était levé du lit et s'était dirigé vers Harry.

_ Comment les autres ont pris exactement la nouvelle ? demanda la Gryffondor à son meilleur ami.

_ Ginny s'en fiche complètement, répondit Harry. Elle adore littéralement Jasper depuis qu'elle sait qu'il t'a sauvé la vie à deux reprises. Ron a un peu plus de mal mais je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il s'en remettra dans quelques temps. Le reste de l'Ordre n'en revient pas mais le professeur Dumbledore a réussi à les convaincre que Jasper n'était pas un danger et qu'il était de notre côté. Ils avaient surtout peur que Jasper ne soit un espion de Voldemort car ce dernier a commencé à rallier quelques vampires à sa cause.

_ La situation est beaucoup moins terrible que je ne le pensais, rétorqua Hermione en se détendant en quelques secondes. J'espère que la cohabitation se fera facilement.

_ Je le pense bien, fit Harry en souriant. Même si ton petit-ami n'est pas très sociable.

_ Laisse lui le temps, dit Hermione en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire également. Je suis certaine que vous vous entendrez parfaitement bien.

Harry allait dire quelque chose quand il vit Jasper s'approcher de lui et d'Hermione. Il remarqua alors que Dumbledore et Lupin quittait la chambre rapidement.

_ Je vais vous laisser, dit alors le survivant pendant que Jasper enlaçait à nouveau Hermione. On se voit tout à l'heure au dîner.

Hermione et Jasper regardèrent donc Harry quitter la chambre avant que ce dernier ne se retourne et leur dise que Dumbledore avait ordonné à ceux présent lors de la réunion de ne pas colporter le fait que Jasper était un vampire. Puis Harry sortit enfin de la chambre.

_ Cela s'arrange un peu mieux, fit Jasper en entraînant Hermione vers le lit. Je ne l'avouerais jamais à personne d'autre mais j'ai eu peur qu'il ne m'éloigne de toi par je ne sais quel sort de magie.

Hermione adressa un regard tendre à Jasper pendant qu'ils s'allongeaient à deux sur le lit.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, lui dit-elle. Je ne les aurais pas laissé faire. De toute manière, la magie n'est pas assez puissante pour nous séparer tous les deux et ça, c'est une certitude !

_ J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, Hermione, dit tendrement Jasper.

La Gryffondor fondit devant le regard de braise de Jasper et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser langoureusement pour lui montrer toute l'étendue de son amour.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : Plus d'implication qu'il n'en aurait fallu

Le lendemain fut plus que tendue au sein de la maison de la famille Black, Jasper n'avait jamais considéré son don aussi pénible qu'à cet instant. Il ressentait toute l'animosité des habitants de la maison et ce n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. Heureusement, quand Hermione était à ses côtés elle arrivait à mettre en sourdine les autres sentiments des autres en lui faisant ressentir tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'avoir à ses côtés pouvait lui apporter autant d'apaisement et de paix intérieure.

Du côté d'Hermione les choses n'étaient pas facile non plus, son changement de patronus l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle se demandait si cela était encore un des effets secondaires du sortilège que Bellatrix lui avait lancé. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était plus préoccupée du maléfice lancé par Bellatrix Lestrange depuis longtemps. Elle devait cela à Jasper car depuis qu'il avait décidé de dormir avec elle pour éloigner ses tourments grâce à son don, il ne l'avait jamais quitté une seule nuit et elle avait passé beaucoup de nuits paisibles dans les bras de son vampire. Inutile de dire combien il pouvait apaiser ses craintes.

Tout en sortant de la cuisine après le petit-déjeuner, Hermione alla se réfugier dans le salon des Black et sortit un livre sur la métamorphose afin de se changer les idées. Jasper était partie explorer la maison et elle s'installa donc confortablement et commença à le lire. Environ une heure après, elle fut rejointe par Jasper qui avait finit d'explorer la maison.

_ Une maison de sorciers est assez particulière, dit Jasper en ayant un rire d'amusement.

_ Pourquoi ce sourire ? demanda Hermione en levant les yeux de son livre pendant que Jasper s'installait à ses côtés et la prenait dans ses bras.

_ Je ne compte pas le nombre de choses étranges qui ont tenté de m'attaquer, rigola Jasper. Cependant, cela n'avait aucun effet sur moi.

_ Vraiment ? fit la Gryffondor totalement intrigué. Donc en théorie, tu ne serais pas insensible à la magie car tu peux, par exemple, te tenir dans cette maison ou bien encore voir et te battre contre des détraqueurs. Mais elle n'aurait aucun effet sur toi car tu es en quelque sorte protégé ?

_ C'est possible, dit Jasper. Tu veux tenter des expériences ?

_ Pourquoi pas, dit Hermione. Nous pouvons aller dans le jardin de la maison pour cela.

_ Tu es sûre que c'est prudent de sortir ? demanda le jeune vampire.

_ Le jardin est aussi bien protégé que la maison, répondit Hermione tout en se levant et en faisant signe à Jasper de la suivre. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Jasper suivit donc sa moitié docilement et se retrouva rapidement dans un petit jardin délimité par de hauts murs peint en blanc. Il était constitué seulement d'une pelouse et d'un petit arbre mort au fond.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et se tourna vers Jasper.

_ Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire mal.

Jasper lui répondit par un regard impatient et se plaça face à elle.

_ Expelliamus , dit Hermione.

L'éclair rouge sortit de la baguette d'Hermione et alla frapper Jasper en pleine poitrine. Cependant, le vampire ne fut en aucun cas touché par le sort. Car le sortilège rebondit sur sa poitrine et alla faire exploser une partie d'un mur du jardin.

_ Cela avait l'air vraiment puissant, fit remarquer Jasper avant de continuer sur un ton ironique. Es-tu certaine que tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de Jasper. Bien que le vampire n'ait aucun dégât physique, sa chemise bleue était toute brûlée là où le sortilège l'avait frappé.

_ Je pense que l'on va arrêter les expériences là, dit Hermione. Sinon toute ta garde robe va y passer et Alice ne me le pardonnera jamais.

_ Oh ! Elle sera ravie de faire les boutiques avec toi pour me trouver de nouveaux vêtements, intervint Jasper.

_ C'est bien ce que je dis, répliqua Hermione. Je ne veux absolument pas que toute ta garde robe y passe. De toute manière, cela me suffit amplement comme preuve. Tu as une résistance mystérieuse à la magie. Tu n'y es pas imperméable mais elle ne peut pas te faire de mal.

_ C'est bon à savoir, dit Jasper. Au moins, je ne pourrais qu'encore mieux te protéger.

Hermione adressa un sourire à son petit-ami tandis que ce dernier enlevait sa chemise en la déchirant et qu'il la tint en main.

_ Et si nous rentrions ? demanda Jasper en prenant Hermione dans ses bras. J'aimerais bien me trouver une nouvelle chemise.

Alors qu'Hermione et Jasper rentrait dans la maison des Black, ils se retrouvèrent au centre d'une petite foule. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et les regardèrent d'un air curieux.

_ Préparez-vous, leur dit Sirius d'un ton plus que sérieux. Un puissant sortilège a touché la barrière de protection, je pense que nous sommes attaqués.

_ Et que faisiez-vous dehors ?! dit Molly en faisant les gros yeux en voyant la tenue légère de Jasper.

Pendant ce temps tous les membres de la gent féminine ne se gênaient pas pour reluquer le vampire. D'ailleurs Harry mit ses deux mains sur les yeux de Ginny.

_ Oh, dit Hermione en rougissant sous le regard insistant de tous. Et bien, nous ne sommes pas attaquer. C'est moi qui ai envoyé un sortilège sur la barrière de protection car il a ricoché en touchant ma cible. En fait, je m'entraînais dehors avec Jasper.

_ A moitié nu ? demanda le professeur McGonagall toute choquée.

_ Mais non, répondit Jasper à la place d'Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Hermione m'a lancé un sortilège pour voir si j'étais sensible à la magie. Son sort a ricoché sur mon torse en brûlant ma chemise et voilà pourquoi je l'ai enlevé.

_ Tu aurais dû viser plus bas, dit Ginny en lançant une œillade complice à Hermione.

Harry et Ron s'offusquèrent ainsi que madame Weasley tandis qu'Hermione roulait des yeux.

_ On va donc vous laisser, dit Hermione en entraînant Jasper vers l'escalier pour aller directement dans leur chambre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione croisa par hasard le professeur Dumbledore qui était seul et dans la bibliothèque de la maison. La jeune fille décida donc d'aller lui demander de lui accorder un entretien afin qu'elle puisse lui parler des différentes choses qui la tracassait dernièrement.

_ Professeur Dumbledore, l'accosta la Gryffondor. Auriez-vous quelques instants à m'accorder ?

Dumbledore leva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire et scruta Hermione derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune d'un air bienveillant.

_ Bien sûr Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore. De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

Hermione alla donc s'installer en face du vieux sorcier et commença à chercher de quoi elle allait l'entretenir en premier. Son choix se porta sur le changement qu'avait subit la forme de son patronus.

_ Et bien voilà, se lança Hermione. J'ai appris à pratiquer le sortilège du patronus dans le courant de ma cinquième année grâce à Harry. À ce moment-là, l'apparence de mon patronus était celle d'une loutre. Cependant, mon patronus a récemment changé pour prendre l'apparence d'un guépard. Est-ce quelque chose de grave pour un sorcier ? s'inquiéta finalement Hermione.

Dumbledore se plongea longuement dans ses pensées tout en réfléchissant à la question. Alors qu'Hermione commençait à trouver le temps long, Dumbledore sortit de ses songes.

_ Ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave en soit Miss Granger, commença Dumbledore. Un patronus prend une apparence initiale au départ mais rien ne l'empêche d'en changer. Cependant, les changements d'apparence sont très rares et apparaissent à la suite d'un choc émotionnel très puissant subit par le sorcier ou bien suite à une décision très importante concernant son avenir.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive tout en méditant sur les paroles de Dumbledore. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la raison du changement de son patronus. Elle avait subit un choc émotionnel puissant suite à sa torture par Bellatrix Lestrange mais elle avait également un pressentiment concernant la deuxième possibilité. Elle avait peut-être pris une décision importante mais laquelle ? Aussitôt, l'image de Jasper vint flotter dans son esprit.

_ Avez-vous trouvé la cause du changement de votre patronus ? demanda Dumbledore en voyant Hermione quelque peu livide.

_ Je… je ne suis pas certaine, répondit Hermione en tentant de reprendre un peu de contenance. Je pense devoir approfondir la question à l'avenir.

_ Bien, dit Dumbledore. Voudriez-vous me parler d'autre chose ?

_ Oui, dit directement Hermione soulagée de pouvoir changer de sujet. Est-ce que le carnet que nous vous avons donné, Jasper et moi, a pu vous aider ?

_ Enormément, répondit Dumbledore. Je parlerais de tout cela lors de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Miss Granger mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire.

_ Certainement professeur, dit Hermione en quittant la bibliothèque. Merci pour votre temps.

Hermione laissa donc le professeur Dumbledore avec plus d'interrogations en tête qu'elle n'en avait auparavant. Elle n'en avait pas terminé avec tout ça… Fatiguée cependant par sa longue journée, elle retourna dans sa chambre rejoindre Jasper.

Jasper se tenait debout au milieu de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hermione et avait les yeux fermés pour se calmer. Il commençait à avoir faim et faisait preuve d'un énorme self-control pour ne pas sauter sur la première personne qui passait derrière la porte de sa chambre. Il espérait qu'Hermione revienne rapidement pour qu'elle lui indique où il pourrait chasser pour qu'il s'y rende directement. Heureusement pour lui, la concernée ne se fit pas attendre et entra bientôt dans la chambre.

_ Tout va bien ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Jasper en voyant Hermione tendue et en ressentant sa confusion.

_ Quelques petits tracas sans importance, répondit Hermione en regardant Jasper d'un air fatigué. Et toi, tout va bien ? Tu m'a l'air extrêmement tendu.

_ J'ai besoin de chasser, dit Jasper. Je t'attendais afin que tu m'indiques où je peux me rendre pour me nourrir en toute tranquillité.

_ Oh, bien sûr ! fit Hermione en allant chercher une carte moldue de Londres et de ses alentours dans son sac. Voilà où tu peux te rendre et tu peux également faire ce chemin pour éviter un maximum de moldu.

Jasper suivit du regard les indications que lui donnait Hermione sur la carte et les enregistra très méticuleusement. Ensuite, il se prépara rapidement à aller chasser.

_ Je vais y aller, prévint Jasper en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. Je ne serais pas long. À mon retour, j'aimerais que l'on discute de tes petits tracas parce que je n'aime vraiment pas te voir comme ça.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit Hermione en adressant un sourire tendre à Jasper. Ce ne sont que des petits tracas de sorcière.

_ Je préfère que tu m'en parles quand même.

_ On verra, capitula Hermione en se rendant dans la salle-de-bain annexée à la chambre. À tout à l'heure.

Jasper quitta finalement la chambre et se rendit dans un petit bois aux abords de Londres pour sa partie de chasse. Il était enfin heureux de pouvoir se lâcher un petit peu et de ne plus avoir à se contenir autant. Quand il était avec sa famille, Jasper avait pour habitude de laisser libre cours à sa nature de vampire et de ne pas à avoir se cacher durant longtemps mais juste le temps qu'il était au lycée. Cependant, il avait convenu avec Hermione de ne pas faire de démonstrations de ses capacités pour ne pas effrayer les autres sorciers du 12, Square Grimaud. C'est en refoulant ses pensées que Jasper laissa son côté vampire prendre le dessus quand il sentit le venin envahir sa bouche à l'approche d'une biche. La chasse pouvait enfin commencer !

Sous la douche depuis bientôt une demi-heure, Hermione se prélassait sous l'eau chaude en espérant faire disparaître ses soucis. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir d'idée sur le changement de son patronus. Si la raison de ce changement était attribué à Bellatrix Lestrange, il n'y avait pas de problème mais si c'était le contraire et que le changement était assimilé à sa relation avec Jasper, cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

Quand elle s'était engagé auprès de Jasper, elle l'avait bien prévenu qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de sacrifier sa mortalité pour lui et que de ce fait leur relation était vouée à l'échec dès le début. Ce à quoi Jasper lui avait répondu qu'ils verraient bien comment leur relation allait évoluer d'ici là. Hermione avait toujours pensé qu'elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à quitter le jeune vampire en temps voulu mais le changement de son patronus était bien la preuve du contraire. Elle ne serait jamais capable de faire une croix sur Jasper et c'est bien ce qui lui faisait peur…

Quand Jasper rentra finalement retrouver Hermione après sa partie de chasse, la jeune fille s'endormait déjà dans leur lit commun.

_ Je t'attendais pour pouvoir m'endormir Jasper, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à subir les cauchemars de Bellatrix Lestrange et je n'arrive pas à dormir normalement si tu n'es pas là non plus.

_ Je suis là maintenant, répliqua Jasper. Tu peux dormir en toute tranquillité.

Le jeune vampire alla rejoindre Hermione dans le lit et cette dernière se blottit dans ses bras.

_ Es-tu rassasié ? lui demanda la jeune sorcière en ouvrant difficilement un œil.

_ Oui, répondit Jasper. Je suis à nouveau tranquille pour deux semaines.

_ Tant mieux alors, dit à nouveau Hermione en posant sa tête sur le torse de Jasper et en s'endormant.

_ Je t'aime Hermione, fit Jasper en embrassant la concernée sur le front.

_ Moi aussi, répliqua tout faiblement Hermione.

Finalement, Jasper soupira. Lui qui voulait discuter avec Hermione de ses soucis, c'était peine perdu. Mais quand il la voyait dormir si paisiblement et sans problème pour la tourmenter, il se dit que c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Il fallait profiter des temps calmes pour le moment tant qu'ils étaient là. Ils auraient tout le temps de faire part de leurs soucis respectifs en temps voulu.

À la surprise des deux concernés, la première semaine au 12, Square Grimaud se passa sans anicroches pour Hermione et Jasper. La jeune sorcière passait la majorité de son temps avec ses amis pour rattraper le temps perdu. Jasper était tout le temps à ses côtés mais restait souvent encore en retrait. Il lui arrivait de se sentir de trop parmi le groupe d'amis d'Hermione. Bien que ces derniers finissent par l'accepter, il avait dur à établir une relation plus que cordiale avec eux.

Le jeune vampire ressentait un grand manque face à l'absence de sa famille. Passer des décennies à leur côté avait finit par l'attendrir et il ne voyait plus son futur sans les Cullen. Cependant depuis qu'Hermione était entrée dans sa vie, elle avait changé toute la donne. Jasper comprenait enfin ce qu'avait ressentit Edward en rencontrant Bella. C'était à la fois un bonheur sans borne et douloureux. Douloureux car il n'arrivait plus à concevoir sa vie sans Hermione. Il se retrouvait profondément lié à la jeune fille et n'arrivait plus à se séparer d'elle. Voilà pourquoi il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour prendre la décision de l'accompagner à Londres.

Jasper laissa son regard errer sur la pièce où il se tenait pendant qu'Hermione discutait avec ses amis des agissements de Voldemort. Soudainement son regard fut attiré par un collier qui émettait d'étranges sifflements dans une des vitrines du salon. Le jeune vampire allait se lever afin de l'approcher quand Albus Dumbledore fit soudainement irruption dans la pièce.

_ Bonjour jeunes gens, fit le directeur d'une voix fatiguée. Désolé de vous interrompre mais j'aimerais bien m'entretenir avec Harry seul à seul.

Le Survivant lança un regard perplexe mais se leva tout de même afin de suivre Dumbledore dans la cuisine de la maison.

_ Je me demande ce que va encore lui dire ce vieux fou, dit Ron en faisant la grimace. Quand il demande de s'entretenir seul à seul avec Harry, ce n'est jamais une bonne chose.

_ Je le sais, répliqua Hermione. Mais je pense qu'ils vont peut-être s'entretenir sur le sujet des Horcruxes.

Jasper fronça les sourcils. De tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre ou voir qui avait un rapport avec la magie, les Horcruxes étaient les choses les plus sordides dont il avait appris l'existence. Après tout, il fallait complètement être fou pour diviser son âme en plusieurs morceaux ! Mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris, trouver ces choses et les détruire étaient primordiales afin de pouvoir être capable de tuer le mage noir définitivement. Mais les recherches n'avaient pas l'air de progresser.

_ J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils se disent, dit Ginny qui avait été mis dans la confidence de l'existence des Horcruxes il n'y a pas si longtemps.

_ Jasper ? interrogea Hermione en lançant un regard à son petit-ami.

_ Tout ce que tu veux, répondit le concerné en ayant un petit sourire d'amusement plaqué sur le visage.

Jasper se leva et se rapprocha de la cuisine de la maison. Il se concentra et ne fut pas étonné d'entendre les voix sous forme de murmure. Il avait récemment découvert en compagnie d'Hermione que la magie n'avait que peu d'influence sur lui.

_ Ils ont lancé un sort d'insonorisation, dit Jasper en informant les autres tout en tendant l'oreille. Je les entends brièvement mais ils parlent bien des Horcruxes. Dumbledore dit qu'il en aurait localisé un. Dans une banque, je crois…

_ Gringotts ? s'interrogea Ron à haute voix.

_ Je pense que c'est la seule banque sorcière en Angleterre, plaisanta Ginny. Alors oui, je crois bien qu'il s'agit de Gringotts.

_ Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'Harry puisse nous en parler, dit Hermione. Comme cela nous pourrons passer officiellement à l'action en étant à ses côtés.

_ Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Ron.

_ Nous le protégerons de loin, affirma Hermione.

_ Les choses bougent enfin, dit Jasper qui voulait que les problèmes dans le monde d'Hermione se règlent au plus vite.

_ Je pense que l'Ordre doit être en pleine préparation pour passer à l'action, partagea Ginny.

_ On doit encore patienter un jour ou deux, dit Ronald. Mais on peut déjà se préparer aussi.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard déterminé entre eux pendant qu'Harry revenait vers eux plus sérieux que jamais. Les actions contre Voldemort allaient vraiment commencer pour eux !


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 : La chasse aux Horcruxes

Dans la ville de Forks aux Etats-Unis, la famille Cullen était réunie dans le salon de la villa familiale et semblait tenir un conseil de guerre. Au centre se tenait Alice qui scrutait le futur d'un air furieux.

_ Alors ? demandait Rosalie qui n'avait pas la patience comme vertu.

_ Je ne vois RIEN, s'énerva Alice. Depuis ma dernière vision de l'espion, je n'arrive pas à voir quoi que ce soit d'autres les concernant.

_ C'est très étrange, dit Carlisle qui tenait le rôle de chef de famille. Dans ce cas, nous pouvons peut-être déduire que tu as des visions qu'en « cas d'urgence » les concernant.

_ Mais cela n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent, se défendit Alice.

_ Peut-être le fait qu'ils se trouvent dans le monde de la Magie y est pour quelque chose, intervint timidement Bree.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Emmett qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose encore une fois.

_ Je pense que Bree parle d'interférences magiques, expliqua Riley en scrutant Bree pour une réponse plus précise.

_ C'est exact, fit Bree. Le fait qu'Alice ait pu avoir une vision pendant un certain moment est peut-être dû au fait qu'il y ait pendant un bref instant aucune interférence d'origine magique.

_ Pfff, soupira Alice. Moi qui espérais pouvoir tout leur dire en scrutant les plans de l'ennemi afin de clôturer rapidement la guerre. Je voulais qu'ils reviennent vite à la maison !

_ Je suis certaine que ce sera le cas, dit Bella. De toute façon, Hermione a promis qu'elle viendrait pour mon mariage. Nous les reverrons bientôt.

_ Bientôt ?! s'exclama Alice choquée. Cette fin de semaine, oui ! Hors de question qu'on ne les voit pas pendant plus longtemps. On va clôturer l'organisation de ton mariage, fissa !

Edward qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, retint difficilement son éclat de rire quand il vit la tête que fit Bella alors qu'Alice l'entraînait de force pour les divers essayages de sa robe. Tout naturellement, Bree se leva pour aller aider sa nouvelle sœur. Alice avait réussi à faire une nouvelle adepte à son mode de vie. Mais ce qui fut le plus étonnant, ce fut de voir Rosalie se lever pour aller prêter main forte aux filles.

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama Rosalie face aux regards interrogateurs des membres de sa famille.

_ Rien, rien, dit Esmée en souriant. Je suis juste contente que tu t'intègres de plus en plus.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit ses sœurs.

À plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, Hermione était penchée sur un parchemin et tentait d'établir une liste des Horcruxes pendant que Jasper était sous la douche. Depuis que Dumbledore avait annoncé à Harry et aux autres qu'ils commençaient la chasse aux Horcruxes l'ambiance était moins tendue au 12, Square Grimaud.

En effet, le fait de passer à l'action permettait d'occuper l'esprit de tous et de ne plus angoisser en pensant à l'avenir sombre qui se dessinait de plus en plus chaque jour qui passait. Dumbledore avait confié la mission à Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jasper et Ginny de rechercher les Horcruxes du mieux qu'il pouvait pendant que le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix s'occupait de mener la guerre contre Voldemort sur le terrain. Dumbledore assistait bien sûr les deux groupes et depuis était très occupé.

_ Alors, réfléchissait à voix haute Hermione. Premièrement, le professeur Dumbledore nous a fait part de son énorme doute sur le fait qu'il existerait plus de sept Horcruxes. Donc nous partons du principe qu'il y en a sept. Harry a déjà détruit le journal et le professeur Dumbledore a détruit la bague des Gaunt. Ce qui en fait déjà deux. Deuxièmement, Dumbledore a aussi insisté sur le fait que Voldemort mettait un point d'honneur à avoir des objets digne de ce nom pour être un réceptacle pour son âme si « pur ». Pfff… n'importe quoi. Cependant, je suis prête à parier que cela aurait un rapport avec les fondateurs de Poudlard. Mais on peut aussi remarquer que les deux Horcruxes déjà détruit ont quelque chose de symbolique et de personnel pour Voldemort.

Tellement plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione ne remarqua pas que Jasper venait de sortir de la salle-de-bain et prenait plaisir à la regarder réfléchir.

_ J'aime quand tu es concentrée comme cela ma chérie, dit le vampire en souriant tendrement.

Hermione sursauta et lança un regard peu amène à Jasper suite à cela.

_ Moi, je n'aime absolument pas que l'on me dérange quand je travaille, dit la jeune Gryffondor d'un ton boudeur.

_ Tu devrais faire une pause, intervint Jasper amusé tout en s'approchant de sa moitié. Cela fait deux heures que tu travailles sur cette liste. As-tu bien avancé ?

_ J'en ai tiré de bonnes pistes, répondit Hermione alors que Jasper venait la rejoindre sur le lit et commençait à lui faire un massage des épaules. Jasper, ne me distrait pas s'il-te-plaît…

_ Une pause de cinq minutes ne te fera pas de tord, argumenta le tentateur.

_ Bon d'accord, finit par concéder Hermione. Mais pas plus de cinq minutes.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione était toujours allongée dans le lit et Jasper s'appliquait à lui masser son dos avec passion.

_ Tu n'es qu'un vil tentateur, plaisantait Hermione alors qu'elle profitait de la douceur de sa moitié.

_ C'est pour ton bien, amour, répondit Jasper avec un petit sourire. Mais plus sérieusement je pense que nous devrions y aller. Je sens que tes amis se réunissent à la bibliothèque afin de travailler ensemble. Et si nous allions leur faire part de tes théories ?

_ Bonne idée, dit Hermione tout en se levant et en rejoignant Jasper qui l'attendait déjà sur le pas de la porte.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement les autres à la bibliothèque et Hermione partagea ses théories avec ses amis.

_ C'est de très bonnes pistes Hermione, dit Ginny après avoir écouté très attentivement son amie. Harry et Ron étaient plus ou moins arrivés aux mêmes conclusions mais avec moins de précision dans leur idée, continua la rousse en lançant un regard amusé à son petit-ami et à son frère.

_ C'est ça ouais, se vexa Ron. Parle toujours.

_ Elle plaisante Ron, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais en partant de ces hypothèses qu'elles pourraient être les autres Horcruxes ?

_ Je pense à la coupe de Poufsouffle et au médaillon de Serpentard, dit Ginny. Rappelle-toi du souvenir que Dumbledore t'avais montré durant l'année scolaire. Il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit des Horcruxes.

_ C'est vrai, approuva Ron. Et puis, je vois mal vous-savez-qui se donner autant de mal juste pour avoir deux vieilles bricoles.

_ Bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry en claquant des doigts. Dumbledore y avait d'ailleurs déjà pensé mais ses recherches pour la coupe n'ont rien donné. Tandis que celle pour le médaillon nous ont conduites au bon endroit mais l'Horcruxe avait déjà été dérobé.

_ C'est le médaillon, c'est ça ? s'enquit Jasper qui suivait la conversation de loin depuis le début.

_ Oui, répondit Harry. La personne qui l'a dérobé avant nous en a laissé un faux.

Harry sortit le faux médaillon qu'il gardait sur lui comme une sorte de relique de la poche de son pantalon et le montrant à toute l'assemblée. Quand Jasper posa les yeux sur ce médaillon, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. C'était exactement le même que dans le salon de la maison et le collier qui émettait un drôle de sifflements lorsqu'il passait à côté… Au moment où il allait en faire part aux autres, une alarme stridente retentit dans la maison et tout le monde mit ses mains sur ses oreilles.

_ Restez ici, dit Jasper d'une voix assez forte pour que les autres l'entendent. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

Cependant avant que le jeune vampire ait pu faire un pas, il sentit une main s'accrocher à son poigné et quand il se retourna, il croisa le regard d'Hermione.

_ Je viens avec toi, cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit de l'alarme.

Evidemment ! Elle n'allait pas le quitter si facilement… Finalement tous les autres suivirent et ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall alors que c'était le branle-bas de combat dans la maison.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry en attrapant le bras de Sirius qui passait justement à côté de lui en courant.

_ Voldemort et son armée ont attaqués le Ministère de la Magie, répondit l'animagus précipitamment. Les Aurors sont débordés et nous allons prêtés main forte.

_ On vient ! dit aussitôt Harry.

_ C'est hors de question, rugit la voix de Dumbledore derrière le survivant. Il est encore trop tôt pour que tu sois confronté à Tom Jedusor, Harry.

_ Mais je veux me battre !

Dumbledore allait ouvrir la bouche pour dissuader l'espoir de tous d'insister quand Jasper posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

_ Nous serons d'un bon secours je crois, insista le jeune vampire. Ne fusse que pour assurer vos arrières.

Hermione lança un drôle de regard à Jasper. Pourquoi voulait-il soudainement se battre ? Son petit-ami dû sentir son étonnement car il se tourna vers elle pour lui murmurer :

_ Je comprends ton étonnement mon amour mais je tiens à être confronté à notre ennemi afin de pouvoir me faire une idée de ce l'on devra affronter.

Hermione finit par donner son accord mais Dumbledore ne céda pas au plus grand malheur d'Harry qui avait mis tout son espoir en Jasper.

_ Vous ne viendrez pas ! Restez tous ici !

Jasper s'avoua vaincu et haussa les épaules. Hermione trouva justement louche qu'il abandonne si vite, lui qui était si obstiné et laissait couler que très rarement. Jasper dû sentir son trouble car il se tournait vers elle et lui fit un sourire énigmatique. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait encore une fois ?

_ Nous devons venir ! insista tout de même encore une fois Harry.

_ N'insiste pas Harry, répliqua Molly Weasley qui venait prêter main forte à Dumbledore devant l'insistance de la jeune génération. Vous devez rester ici pour veiller les uns sur les autres.

_ Mais… tenta Ginny.

_ Non !

_ On pourrait… essaya Ron

_ Non !

_ Juste pour…

_ J'ai dit NON ! hurla Molly en perdant patience. Maintenant, vous allez montés dans vos chambres ou bien je m'en occupe et je vous enchaîne aux murs !

Plus personne n'osa tenter quoi que ce soit devant une Molly Weasley en colère. Il fallait être suicidaire pour encore lui tenir tête à ce moment-là. Jasper battit donc en retraite en entraînant Hermione dans son sillage et fit signe aux autres de les suivre. Apparemment, le jeune vampire avait un plan. Ce dernier emmena tout le monde dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hermione et ferma brusquement la porte une fois que tout le monde fut rentré dans la pièce.

_ Pourquoi avoir cédé si facilement ? interrogea aussitôt Harry.

_ Parce qu'ils n'allaient pas cédés si facilement à une requête aussi stupide que la tienne, répondit Jasper d'un ton sec.

_ Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu tenais à aller là-bas, s'emporta Harry.

_ Pas pour la même raison que vous, expliqua Jasper. Vous ne voulez y aller que pour vous battre tandis que moi je souhaite y aller afin d'évaluer notre ennemi de mes propres yeux.

_ Parce que tu es un expert de la guerre maintenant ? se moqua Ron.

_ Si tu connaissais mon passé, je peux t'assurer que tu n'oserais pas te tenir à moins de cinq kilomètres de moi, répliqua Jasper.

Hermione se tourna vers son petit-ami et sentit une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix lors de ses dernières paroles. Elle ne connaissait toujours pas son passé mais se doutait bien qu'il était douloureux pour le jeune homme. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur des choses qui pouvaient attendre. La jeune Gryffondor prit donc la main de son petit-ami afin de lui assurer soutien et réconfort. Jasper se tourna vers elle suite à ce contact et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

_ Il faut que nous puissions nous rendre là-bas sans tomber directement dans la mêlée et pouvoir observer l'ennemi en toute discrétion, reprit Jasper. Connaissez-vous un moyen pour se rendre en toute discrétion là-bas ?

_ Par le côté Moldu, intervint Ginny. Je suis certaine que personne ne s'attends à voir débarquer quelqu'un par le passage de la cabine téléphonique.

_ C'est une bonne idée, dit Hermione. Mais j'espère qu'ils n'auront pas bloqués tous les accès permettant d'accéder au Ministère de la Magie.

_ Et si c'est bien le cas ? interrogea Ron.

_ Il nous faut donc un plan B, répondit tout simplement Harry. Quelqu'un a autre chose à proposer ?

_ Les toilettes publiques ? proposa Ron.

_ Je pense que cela revient au même que la cabine téléphonique, intervint Jasper.

_ Nous ne savons pas exactement quelle est la situation là-bas, dit Hermione. Je propose avant tout que nous nous rendions là-bas afin d'observer de loin et de nous en faire une idée et ensuite nous verrons bien comment entrer dans le Ministère.

_ Très bien, concéda Jasper. Allez vous préparer car nous partons dans moins de cinq minutes.

Chacun partit se préparer et seuls restèrent Hermione et Jasper.

_ Tu crois que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de se jeter comme ça dans l'action ? demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

_ C'est l'occasion ou jamais, répondit Jasper. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'assurerais qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

_ J'ai surtout peur pour toi, répliqua la jeune sorcière.

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, la rassura Jasper. Rappelle-toi comment nous nous en sommes sortis lors de la confrontation contre les nouveaux nés. Les sorciers sont des adversaires moins redoutables pour moi. Et je te signale que la magie ne peut rien contre moi.

Hermione finit par adressa un sourire à Jasper avant de prendre ce dernier dans ses bras. Ils furent interrompus par le retour d'Harry, Ron et Ginny qui entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre.

_ Dites, fit Ginny. Je dis ça comme ça mais comment comptez-vous faire pour que l'on sorte du 12, Square Grimaud sans nous faire repérer par un membre de l'Ordre ? Parce que je suis certaine que maman a demandé à Dumbledore de laisser quelqu'un pour nous surveiller.

_ La Poudre de Cheminette ? proposa Harry.

_ Bonne idée ! s'exclama Ron. La cheminée d'une des chambres au quatrième étage n'est pas surveillée.

_ Parfait alors allons-y, dit Hermione en entraînant Jasper derrière elle qui n'avait pas encore comprit par quoi il allait passer cette fois-ci.


End file.
